Hijo del Pasado
by Elanta
Summary: Capi nº21. Un capi algo, hum, ¿insólito?. Año 400 de la Cuarta Edad... cuando un extraño caballero blanco abandona a un niño en una aldea un Solsticio de Invierno no puedes esperar que dicho niño sea normal...
1. Preludio

Preludio 

Año 400 de la Cuarta Edad, solsticio de invierno. La nieve cubre los campos de Eriador. Al norte de la prospera Tharbad, remontando el río Fontegris, en una aldea cualquiera está a punto de suceder algo que cambiará la vida de sus habitantes... 

- ¡Tú eres el que ha debido enojar a los dioses! -. 

- ¡No te consiento que me levantes la voz, mujer! -. 

La mujer agarró la sartén y amenazó con ella a su esposo. 

- El día que se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima te dejaré la cara como las tortas que hacía mi madre, ¿entendido Borvar? -. 

- Tienes un genio de mil demonios Fany – renegó él, pero bajó la voz y se sentó en la mesa donde la cena se enfriaba. 

Fany sonrió satisfecha e imitó a su marido. Era la misma discusión que tenían desde hacía dos años, el tiempo que llevaban casados y el mismo que había transcurrido sin que tuviesen descendencia. 

- Siento haberte chillado, es que me sacas de quicio cada vez que hablas de lo de tener críos – se disculpó la mujer; no le gustaba ver a su adorado Borvar enfadado, estado de ánimo que le hacía parecerse a un gran oso negro de las montañas – Yo también quiero niños -. 

- Lo sé, no dejo de preguntarme por qué no los tenemos, no hemos hecho nada malo para que los dioses nos castiguen de esta manera – jugueteó con el estofado del plato – Tengo un trabajo honrado y no molesto a nadie, sin embargo empiezo a ver como nuestros vecinos nos echan miradas raras, creo que piensan que estamos malditos o algo así -. 

- La gente es supersticiosa, no les hagas caso -. 

- No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir; mañana saldré temprano con Grodnir y Adlod a revisar las trampas -. 

Fany recogió la mesa con triste parsimonia. Al contrario que su esposo ella no tenía ganas de dormir, sabía que no conciliaría el sueño debido a la preocupación. A pesar del frío y la intempestiva hora, decidió salir a dar un corto paseo, quizás eso la ayudase a despejarse. 

Cogió su gruesa capa de pieles y cubrió su rizado cabello rubio con la capucha, también cambió sus zapatillas por unas botas. 

No quedaba rastro de la tormenta que había estallado esa tarde. La luna jugaba al escondite entre las oscuras nubes y arrancaba destellos a la nieve virgen. Las pisadas de Fany eran el único sonido en la noche; avanzó hasta salir de la aldea y se encaminó al río. 

Los árboles, perdidas sus hojas, se inclinaban sobre las aguas como siniestros esqueletos de madera. El pequeño bosque resultaba de lo más amenazador, parecía mentira que allí fuera donde recogía moras en verano. 

La mujer levantó la mirada, al cielo. 

- Oh, sagrados y poderosos dioses, os ruego que me concedáis el único deseo de mi corazón, dadme un hijo al que pueda amar -. 

Un brusco golpe de viento se llevó sus palabras. Cuando volvió a mirar al río, sobresaltada, descubrió una alta figura vestida de blanco. 

- Saludos Fany -. 

- ¿Quién sois?, ¿cómo sabéis mi nombre? – preguntó ella, intrigada por la dulce voz del desconocido. 

- Eso carece de importancia, estoy aquí porque tu ruego ha sido escuchado -. 

- No entiendo -. 

El encapuchado señaló un punto a la derecha de la mujer, allí, sobre la nieve, un bebé se removía. Fany se apresuró a cogerlo. Sorprendida, constató que la temperatura de la criatura era normal aunque estaba completamente desnudo, sólo portaba un medallón dorado con un ave rapaz grabada. 

- A partir de hoy ese niño es tuyo, su nombre es Fiondil -. 

- Pero ¿y sus padres? – objetó Fany - ¿Acaso no tiene? -. 

- Tiene padres y familia, sin embargo han emprendido un viaje demasiado arriesgado para el pequeño y el destino tiene otros planes para él – explicó el extraño – Antes de irme he de presentarte a alguien más -. 

Extendió el brazo y un halcón se posó dócilmente en él, era una magnifica ave digna de un rey. 

- Este es Halatir, será el protector del niño; no has de preocuparte por el halcón, él se procurará sustento y realizará su labor sin interferir en vuestra vida -. 

- ¡Espera!, no creo que sea la madre más apropiada para este niño – dijo Fany – Por lo que he visto hasta ahora parece proceder de una noble familia, yo y mi esposo somos pastores, no creo que... -. 

- Fany, serás una madre excelente y Borvar querrá al bebé como si fuese hijo suyo – en la voz se atisbaba una sonrisa. 

- ¿Y qué le diré a Fiondil cuando crezca?, ¿un extraño vestido de blanco te entregó en la noche del solsticio de invierno? -. 

- Tú has de decidir qué debe saber, eres su madre -. 

- Sois un caballero muy irritante – gruñó la mujer – Si no vais a mostrar vuestra cara al menos decidme vuestro nombre, aunque sea un apodo -. 

- No es conveniente que os revele ni lo uno ni lo otro, quizás algún día se muestre propicio para ello -. 

El desconocido realizó una artística reverencia y dio media vuelta. 

- Adiós caballero, y gracias – gritó Fany – Espero volver a veros -. 

- Namarië Fany, nai Eru varyuva le -. 

La túnica blanca desapareció entre los árboles del bosque. Fiondil se echó a llorar.

N. de A.: Paciencia con esta historia porque le presto más atención a la de Galadriel y subiré los capítulos de pascuas a brevas, pero vi el otro día una cosa, me vino la inspiración y no pude evitar empezar a escribir este fic. Espero que os guste. 


	2. Extranjeros

Extranjeros. 

- ¡Rian!, ¡Rianawyn! -. 

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, la mano sujetando todavía el tirador de la puerta. 

- Ya voy madre -. 

Rian sabía que cuando su madre echaba mano de su nombre al completo se avecinaban problemas. 

- Te dije que dieras de comer a las gallinas -. 

- Lo siento, se me olvidó -. 

- Eres un desastre, ve a hacerlo ahora -. 

- Pero he quedado con mis amigos -. 

- Rian, obedece o te quedas sin cenar -. 

La niña, pues sólo tenía doce años, salió al patio en busca del cubo para el grano. Mientras alimentaba a las gallinas su mirada abarcó el horizonte, allí había otros reinos, otras aldeas y ciudades donde vivía otra gente distinta. 

- Algún día me marcharé de este aburrido lugar y seré como los héroes de las leyendas – se dijo – Me enfrentaré a orcos y a trolls, y encontraré tesoros y ya no tendré que dar de comer a las gallinas y los cerdos -. 

- Sigue soñando Rian -. 

En la valla se había sentado Teir, uno de los muchachos de la aldea; tenía dos años más que ella y una inteligencia nula, no la necesitaba para heredar la labor de cazador de su padre. 

- Llegas tarde Teir, ya he dado de comer a los cerdos – replicó Rian. 

- Vuelve a insultarme y me dará igual que seas una chica -. 

- Debes dar gracias todos los días por tener esa excusa ¿no? -. 

Algunos muchachos más llegaron en ese momento, el resto de la pandilla de Teir. 

- La niñata me ha insultado, ¿qué le hacemos? – preguntó a los otros niños. 

- ¡Al río! -. 

Cuatro saltaron dentro de la cerca para agarrar a Rian. En medio del revuelo de los aterrorizados pollos, ella enarboló el cubo y le atizó a uno de los chicos en la cabeza y a otro en un hombro. 

- ¿¡¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!?!? -. 

La chiquilla sonrió al ver a su padre. Nadie se atrevía con Thurek, el leñador más fuerte de los alrededores, capaz de tumbar a un toro con las manos desnudas. Los muchachos huyeron en desbandada. 

- Gracias padre -. 

- No sé por qué, yo creo que te las estabas apañando muy bien – Thurek estalló en carcajadas y revolvió el negro cabello de su hija – Es una pena que no nacieras chico, sino tendrías un gran futuro en el ejército -. 

- Me da igual ser una chica, sé que puedo luchar mejor que muchos chicos – se rebeló ella. 

- Y a mí me parece que tu madre va a tener razón, quizás no debí contarte todas esas historias de caballeros y doncellas guerreras – suspiró el leñador. 

- ¿No quieres que sea una guerrera? – Rian arrugó la nariz, era un gesto que hacía inconscientemente cada vez que le disgustaba algo. 

- No es eso, me sentiré muy orgulloso si te haces guerrera, pero eres una muchacha bonita y lista y preferiría que encontraras un buen marido y tuvieras una vida tranquila – le explicó su padre. 

- Una vida aburrida querrás decir – la niña agitó la cabeza – No, yo seré una heroína -. 

- Como quieras, pero ahora las personas no necesitan héroes mata dragones y destructores de las fuerzas del mal, sólo piden que sus cosechas sean prósperas, su ganado abundante y su familia esté sana y feliz -. 

- Lo que tú digas padre, ¿puedo ir a jugar un rato con mis amigos? -. 

- No vuelvas tarde para cenar o tu madre se enfadará -. 

Rian le dio un beso a su padre y salió corriendo. Sus compañeros de juegos la esperaban junto al viejo pozo; el hobbit Raf Colinaverde, Trandara la hija del sanador, Malvin uno de los ocho hijos del panadero y Kervo sobrino del jefe de la aldea. 

- Ya era hora -. 

- Lo siento, mi madre me ha pillado cuando salía de casa y luego he tenido una bronca con Teir y esos idiotas que le acompañan -. 

- Tenemos noticias frescas – la interrumpió Raf – Han llegado forasteros para instalarse aquí -. 

- ¿Forasteros? – Rian le miró perpleja. 

- Sí, un matrimonio y su hijo, traen un rebaño bastante espectacular de ovejas – puntualizó Trandara, con su dulce voz y ese tono altivo de quien cree saberlo todo – El hombre es tan grande como tu padre pero con mucho pelo, Kervo decía que parece un oso, y la mujer es menuda con pelo corto, muy rizado y rubio -. 

- Sin embargo su hijo es de lo más raro – continúo Kervo – Demasiado alto y flacucho, además su piel es tan blanca como la leche y el pelo es completamente liso y de un rubio dorado perfecto, parece una chica -. 

- Es muy guapo – sonrió Trandara – Por eso Kervo está molesto, cree que le va a desbancar de su puesto, en el fondo creo que le gustaba tener a todas las chicas de la aldea persiguiéndole -. 

Rian no pudo evitar reír. Lo que decía su amiga era cierto, Kervo era un muchacho muy atractivo, atlético, de rizado cabello negro, grandes ojos oscuros y piel bronceada. Todas las chicas estaban tras él. 

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si me lleváis al lugar donde van a vivir? -. 

- Siempre que Malvin no meta la pata – señaló Raf. 

- ¡Ey!, yo no meto la pata, no puedo evitar tener problemas de coordinación – protestó el aludido. 

- Pero es que siempre parece que tus piernas quieren ir hacia un lado y el resto del cuerpo para otro – rió Trandara. 

- A eso en mi pueblo se le llama ser un patoso redomado – dijo el hobbit – Como Herbet Tuk, según sus parientes una auténtica deshonra para la familia, y es que son muy conocidos por sus ansias aventureras y... -. 

- Dejad al pobre Malvin y vamos a espiar un rato -. 

Los cinco niños corrieron hacia las afueras. Allí habían plantado una gran tienda de campaña y una improvisada cerca para las ovejas; algunos hombres del pueblo estaban ayudando a los recién llegados a construir una cabaña, era un gesto habitual entre las gentes de campo siguiendo el código del "hoy por ti, mañana por mí". Los niños se escondieron tras unos setos y observaron. 

- Aquel es el hombre, Brogar o Borvar dijo que se llamaba – informó Kervo – Aquella es la mujer, Fany, pero no veo al hijo -. 

- Estará dentro de la tienda – sugirió Raf. 

- No, está allí -. 

Siguieron la mirada de Malvin. Un chico, extremadamente esbelto y con el largo cabello rubio recogido en la nuca, llevaba un haz de leña hacia la tienda. Preparó una hoguera y puso una gran olla sobre el fuego. 

Rian tuvo que reconocer que Trandara tenía razón, aquel muchacho era muy guapo, no, era más que guapo, era hermoso a pesar de parecer un tanto enclenque; exhibía la misma fluidez y elegancia de movimientos que un felino, y los rasgos de su rostro le daban el aire orgulloso de un ave de presa. 

- Va a tener problemas – afirmó la chiquilla. 

- ¿Por? – inquirió Malvin. 

- Es obvio, Teir y su panda de mini trolls descerebrados no se quedarán de brazos cruzados al descubrir que tienen una nueva victima para amargarle la existencia – le explicó Raf – Deberíamos hablar con él y ponerle sobre aviso, no le deseo a nadie las perrerías que esos animales me hicieron a mí -. 

- Vendremos a verle después de cenar – decidió Kervo – Nos encontraremos aquí a la hora de siempre -. 

- Odio tener que escaparme por la ventana, me mancho el vestido con la suciedad de la pared – protestó Trandara, aún así todos sabían que su amiga acudiría. 

Se despidieron hasta la noche y, tras advertirle a Raf que no se entretuviera con la segunda cena, cada uno corrió a su casa. 

Para la escapada nocturna Rian sustituyó su vestido por una camisa, pantalones y botas, era la ropa que se ponía cuando acompañaba a su padre en sus ocasionales viajes a Bree. 

Desde su cuarto saltó al montón de heno del patio. Sin pararse a quitarse las pajitas de la ropa y el pelo, salió escopetada en busca de sus compañeros. Como de costumbre fue la primera en llegar, los otros tenían mucho más difícil escaquearse de sus padres. 

La familia recién llegada conversaba en torno al fuego, se veían contentos. El chico les dijo algo a sus padres y se levantó, sus pasos le llevaron hacia los solitarios campos. Rian decidió seguirle, podía resultar divertido. 

Sentado sobre un tronco, el joven sacó una flauta y tocó una serie de notas. Al momento un espectacular halcón surgió de la noche y, dócilmente, se posó en su brazo. Los ojos de Rian se abrieron de par en par. 

- Aiya Halatir, ¿man vinyar colalyë? -. (q noticias traes?)

Era para volverse loco. Aquel extraño chaval estaba hablándole a un halcón en un idioma de lo más raro, y lo peor de todo era que el animal parecía entenderle y responderle de alguna forma.

Rian se movió lentamente entre las altas hierbas a ver si podía acercarse un poco más, no obstante el ave rapaz tenía otros planes. Nada más la niña dio un paso el animal percibió el movimiento y el olor a humano; preparado para defender a su amo en todo momento, se abalanzó sobre la intrusa. Halatir no era un halcón normal, enseguida vio que aquello sólo era un cachorro humano y se limitó a inmovilizarlo a base de picotazos de advertencia.

- Vale, vale, ya me estoy quieta -.

El chico observó perplejo a la presa de su amigo, una niña de oscuro cabello despeinado y lleno de pajitas, tez morena por el sol y vestida como un muchacho.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -.

- Rian... oye, ¿podrías decirle a tu mascota que se quite de encima mío? -. 

- Sí, lo siento, Halatir hekat -. (apártate) 

El halcón alzó el vuelo y se posó en el tronco, desde allí no perdía de vista los movimientos de la niña. Ella hubiese jurado que si el ave pudiese hablar sus palabras habrían sido "te estoy vigilando así que ten cuidado".

- Perdona a mi amigo, es un poco desconfiado -.

- No hay problema, supongo que me lo merecía por andar espiando – Rian escrutó aquel atractivo rostro sonriente - ¿Cómo te llamas? -. 

- Fiondil, pero todos me llaman Fion – respondió él - ¿Qué hacías espiando? -. 

Su voz era suave y clara, la niña enseguida pensó en los trovadores de Bree y juzgó que Fion debía cantar mejor que muchos de ellos.

- Bueno, en la aldea no suelen ocurrir demasiadas cosas emocionantes y la llegada de tu familia ha roto un poco la normalidad, ¿de dónde venís? -.

- Del sur, de un pueblo cerca de Tharbad -. 

- ¿Por qué os fuisteis? -. 

- Eres muy curiosa – Fion enarcó una ceja - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -. 

- Once, ¿y tú? -. 

- Catorce, no eres una niña muy normal ¿no? -. 

- Tú aspecto tampoco es muy normal ¿sabes? – Rian se cruzó de brazos, molesta – Y no soy una niña -. 

- No quería enojarte, pero no he visto muchas ni... muchas chicas vestidas de esa manera y con semejante carácter – intentó explicarse. 

- Eso es porque no soy como otras chicas, a mí no me divierte jugar a cuidar muñecas, yo quiero ser una doncella guerrera como las que aparecen en las leyendas -. 

- ¿Leyendas?, vaya, yo conozco unas cuantas -. 

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Rian se iluminaron. 

- Sí, ¿cuál es tu favorita?, quizás conozca alguna parecida -. 

- Es un cuento rohir, el de la doncella que destruyó al Rey Brujo -. 

- Se llamaba Eowyn y era princesa de Rohan – apuntó Fion. 

- ¿Quieres decir que no es sólo un cuento? -. 

- Claro, Eowyn existió y muchos de los héroes de las leyendas también, las leyendas son la manera que tiene la gente de recordar los sucesos de tiempos antiguos -. 

- Me estás tomando el pelo – Rian arrugó la nariz. 

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, no te miento -. 

- ¿Quién te ha contado esas historias? – preguntó ella entonces. 

Fion bajó la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el suelo, junto a su halcón. 

- Oye, te he hecho una pregunta -. 

Rian fue tras él pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del ave. 

- Una pregunta a la que no puedo contestar -. 

- ¿Por qué? -. 

- Primero porque no me creerías y segundo, en caso de que me creyeses, me odiarías -. 

- No lo entiendo -. 

- Me caes bien Rian y me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero tendrás que aprender a respetar que yo tenga mis secretos -. 

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, Fion era muy raro y distinto a cualquier persona que conociera antes, llegó a la conclusión de que merecía la pena ser su amiga. 

- Vale, dejaré que tengas secretos, como vas a vivir aquí tendré mucho tiempo para descubrirlos -. 

- Muy bien – sonrió él. 

- Una cosa más, si vas a ser mi amigo tienes que saber que hay una panda de niños insoportables, en cuanto te vean lo más seguro es que intenten darte una paliza -. 

- En todas partes hay niños como esos – musitó Fion, su expresión se tornó triste – Se divierten haciendo daño a otros -. 

- Tú tranquilo, mis amigos y yo te defenderemos – afirmó la morena chiquilla y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

Como un resorte, el halcón le dio dos chillidos. 

- Vale, que no voy a matarle – se disculpó Rian – ¡Jo, que genio! -. 

- Halatir, ahora ella es amiga mía, lo más apropiado sería que dejarás de mirarla como si fuese a devorarme -. 

El ave hinchó sus plumas y voló hasta un árbol cercano. 

- Se ha enfadado – dedujo Rian. 

- Se le pasará, en cuanto te conozca será más amable – fue al pie del árbol –Vanya sínomello Halatir, omentuvalvë arin -. (Vete de aquí, nos veremos mañana). 

El halcón chilló su protesta.

- La, vanya -. (No, vete).

Finalmente Halatir obedeció y se marchó.

- Es un cabezota -.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho y en qué lengua hablabas? -. 

- Le he dicho que se marchase, en cuanto a qué idioma es éste me temo que entra dentro de la categoría de secreto -. 

- Pues vale – de repente Rian recordó algo – ¡Demonios, van a matarme! -. 

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Fion. 

- Mis amigos, ven conmigo -. 

- Pero, Rian... -. 

Ella le agarró de la mano y le llevó, medio a rastras medio corriendo, al lugar donde había quedado con los demás.

- Ahora sabemos porque no había llegado – rió Trandara.

- No es justo Rian, tendrías que habernos esperado – protestó Malvin. 

- Lo siento – se disculpó y tiró de su nuevo amigo – Chicos este es Fion, Fion ellos son Raf, Trandara, Kervo y Malvin -. 

- Hola, encantado de conoceros – saludó el recién llegado. 

- Nosotros también estamos encantados, Raf Colinaverde para lo que necesites amigo – el hobbit le estrechó la mano, entusiasmado. 

Sin embargo Kervo no se veía tan contento como su pequeño compañero.

- Nos va a causar problemas, Teir querrá destrozarle esa bonita cara – gruñó.

- Yo no dejaré que lo haga, ¿y tú? – inquirió Rian – Fion ahora es los nuestros, y no me importa tener que pegarme con Teir para defenderle -. 

Fion parpadeó perplejo, ¿una niña de once años iba a protegerle?.

- Rian, no creo oportuno que te metas en líos por mi culpa, ya estoy acostumbrado a no ser bien recibido -.

- Acepta la ayuda de Rian, ella siempre nos ha protegido de esos niñatos – aconsejó Trandara – Y también Kervo -. 

- ¿En serio? -. 

- Ya te dije que quiero ser una guerrera cuando sea mayor – sonrió la morena chiquilla – Puede que ellos sean más fuertes pero yo soy mucho más lista que todos juntos -. 

El rubicundo muchacho acabó sonriendo también. Cabía la posibilidad de que por fin hubiese encontrado un hogar, un lugar donde sus vecinos le aceptasen y tuviese amigos de verdad, sólo tenía que procurar no hacer cosas raras. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el espinazo al recordar lo sucedido en la anterior aldea, como la gente había pasado de insultarle y marginarle a intentar hacerle daño a él y sus padres.

- Fion, ¿me oyes? -.

- Ah!, sí; lo siento, me he distraído – se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, abochornado. 

Rian le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti, ¿verdad chicos? -.

- ¡¡¡Sííííí!!! -. 

Kervo frunció el ceño. Ese debilucho iba a resultar un incordio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Bueno, creo que ya veis por donde va la cosa. 

El personaje de Fiondil fue creado para una de mis partidas de Rol y mis tres jugadoras acabaron a tortas por ver quien se hacía con el muchacho ^^U. A mí me gustó tanto que decidí escribir su historia.

Hasta el prox cap.


	3. Problemas y aventuras

Problemas y aventuras 

Los primeros días tras la llegada de los foráneos fueron tranquilos. Fion tenía que ayudar constantemente a sus padres y no se alejaba lo suficiente como para que el grupo de Teir pudiese pillarle a solas. 

Thurek, a petición de su hija, echó una mano a la familia de Fion. Su habilidad con el hacha y la madera aceleró la construcción de la modesta casa y el cerco para las ovejas. Durante el trabajo Thurek y Borvar se hicieron grandes amigos, los dos eran enormes, les encantaba la buena cerveza y salir a los caminos para explorar; descubrieron que ambos, en su juventud, habían sido viajeros empedernidos. 

- Sí, le he prometido a mi hija que la llevaré un día de estos a Annúminas, quiere ver la gran Biblioteca – explicaba Thurek en uno de los descansos para comer. 

- ¿Sabes leer? – se sorprendió Fion. 

- Sí – asintió Rian, orgullosa – Me gustaban tanto las historias de mi padre que él me dijo que encontraría más en los libros, así que le pedí al padre de Trandara que me enseñara a leer -. 

- Eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas -. 

Terminaron de comer y los padres dieron a sus hijos la tarde libre. 

La aldea se levantaba en el camino que llevaba desde Tharbad a Bree, junto al río Baranduin y justo en los lindes de Bosque Viejo, un lugar que ponía los pelos de punta a más de uno. Rian guió a Fion camino del bosque, quería enseñarle el rincón secreto que habían encontrado ella y sus amigos, allí Teir y los otros niños no les molestaban. 

- Las historias dicen que en este lugar habitan fantasmas y espíritus y que puedes verlos en las noches de verano – decía Rian, mientras paseaban bajo los árboles – Son cuentos para asustar a los niños y que no nos metamos en el bosque y... ¿Fion? -. 

El muchacho se había detenido. Tenía una mano posada sobre un viejo roble y los ojos cerrados, tan inmóvil estaba que parecía haber dejado de respirar. 

- ¿Fion?, ¿qué haces? -. 

- ¿Eh? – parpadeó y sonrió a su amiga - ¿Decías? -. 

- Te has quedado ahí plantado, flotando en las nubes como siempre, ¿qué intentabas? -. 

- Nada -. 

- A los otros puedes engañarles pero no a mí – Rian le golpeó el pecho con un dedo, amenazante – Ya estabas haciendo una de esas cosas tan raras, explícamela -. 

- No hacía nada, en serio – Fion levantó las manos, apurado. 

- Mentiroso, ¿qué era?, ¿intentabas hablar con el árbol igual que haces con tu halcón? -. 

- Yo no... -. 

- Hablas con Halatir y él te contesta, no es como los otros animales, habla contigo como si fuera humano, lo sé – afirmó sin dejarle espacio para maniobrar - ¿Qué le hacías al árbol? -. 

Él la miró sorprendido. Esa niña era la perspicacia personificada, tendría que tener más cuidado o empezaría a descubrir demasiadas cosas, las mismas que le pondrían en peligro a él y su familia. 

- Vamos, explícamelo, no se lo diré a nadie – insistió Rian – Te lo juro, y yo no rompo una promesa -. 

- No hablaba con el árbol – comenzó el rubio muchacho – Era un pequeño experimento, quería saber si esas historias de fantasmas tenían algo de verdad -. 

- ¿Y? – preguntó ella. 

- ¿Y, qué? -. 

- ¿Hay fantasmas? -. 

Fion se echó a reír y Rian pensó que su risa era un sonido muy agradable, como el tañir de una campana, profunda y vibrante, quizás un poco desafinada por el hecho de que aún era un adolescente. 

- No, no hay fantasmas de esos con sábanas y cadenas – levantó su pálido rostro hacia el cielo oculto por las ramas y hojas – Pero este bosque es distinto a otros, siento un poder muy antiguo que vive en lo más profundo, en su corazón -. 

- ¿Sientes?, ¿cómo es eso?, ¿tienes poderes mágicos? -. 

- No es magia, a ver como te lo explico – permaneció pensativo unos minutos – Se parece al sexto sentido de los animales, ellos ven el mundo de manera distinta, a mí me sucede algo parecido, puedo ver y sentir cosas que la gente normal no puede -. 

- Que envidia, a mí también me gustaría tener ese sexto sentido – confesó Rian. 

Su compañero volvió a sorprenderse. Normalmente otras personas se negaban a entenderle, tachaban sus habilidades como brujería y le insultaban; Rian no, ella lo aceptaba tal cual era, incluso le gustaban sus rarezas. 

- Mira, allí está -. 

La niña le cogió de la mano y le llevó a un muro de piedra. Apartó algunos matorrales y dejó al descubierto una oquedad, tendrían que pasar a gatas. Fion siguió a su amiga por el estrecho pasaje, apenas tres metros les separaban de la salida. 

El rincón secreto era un pequeño claro en medio de la acumulación de piedras y árboles. Se encontraban allí los amigos de Rian, a excepción de Raf que se había entretenido con la comida como de costumbre, y estaban jugando a las tabas. 

- Hola chicos, ¿os apuntáis? – saludó Malvin. 

- Kervo está en racha – advirtió Trandara. 

- Jugaremos – dijo Rian antes que Fion pudiera negarse. 

- Apostemos algo – sugirió Kervo y miró al atractivo extranjero - ¿O eres "una" cobardica? -. 

- No te metas con él – le defendió Rian – Si quieres apostar pues vale -. 

- El que pierda tendrá que insultar a toda la pandilla de Teir -. 

Trandara y Malvin se retiraron, ellos no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar el cuello. 

- Yo tampoco juego, he evitado a Teir y no tengo ganas de llamar su atención – dijo Fion – Aunque me llames "cobarde" o "niña" no me convencerás, he sufrido peores insultos y humillaciones -. 

- Pues yo sí juego – afirmó Rian. 

- ¿Qué? – corearon todos menos Kervo. 

- Lo imaginaba – sonrió el sobrino del alcalde – A una sola partida, ¿vale? -. 

- Vale -. 

Los dos adversarios cogieron las tabas y comenzaron a arrojarlas. Ambos eran muy hábiles y parecía que acabarían en empate, sin embargo un último y pésimo lanzamiento de Rian le dio la victoria a su compañero. 

- No lo hagas, es una locura -. 

La chiquilla abandonó el refugio para cumplir lo pactado, Fion, Malvin y Trandara fueron tras ella para intentar detenerla. Kervo les acompañó como mero observador. 

- Si te pilla te molerá a palos – alegó Malvin – Te dejará peor que un felpudo -. 

- Tú lo has dicho, si me pilla, soy demasiado rápida para cualquiera de sus amigotes -. 

- ¡Maldita cabezota! – masculló Trandara. 

- No cederá – suspiró Fion – Malvin, Trandara, id a buscar a Thurek, yo intentaré retenerla -. 

- Demasiado tarde – gimoteó Malvin. 

Rian había localizado a su objetivo. Teir y su pandilla estaban en la plaza jugando con una pelota, al ver a su enemiga declarada se detuvieron. 

- Hola chicos -. 

- Rian, ¿quieres jugar? – la expresión de Teir dejaba bien claro sus intenciones, aplastar a la irritante niña. 

- Lo siento, mi madre me prohíbe jugar con animales -. 

Y ahí comenzó una andanada de creativos y punzantes insultos que acabó en un magnifico crescendo. Los chavales rugieron y salieron corriendo en pos de la muchacha, ella sonrió mientras les dejaba atrás. 

La persecución empezó a prolongarse más de lo que Rian creyó posible, ella era más rápida pero los chicos tenían un mayor aguante. Exhausta, se detuvo cerca del camino que pasaba junto a la aldea y les plantó cara. 

- Ahora veremos si eres tan valiente – los nudillos de Teir crujieron. 

- Yo lo soy, no como vosotros que os tenéis que juntar diez para pegar a una chica – replicó Rian despectiva aunque por dentro estaba aterrada. 

- Te voy a dar una tunda -. 

Teir avanzó y lanzó un puñetazo. Rian lo esquivó con dificultad y quedó indefensa frente a la patada que llegó a continuación; se dobló por el dolor. Una zancadilla y cayó al suelo. 

- Sólo eres otra estúpida y debilucha cría – escupió Teir. 

El orgullo la hizo levantarse de nuevo y la ira la llevó a atacar al satisfecho muchacho. Sorprendido, Teir no pudo hacer nada, las uñas de Rian le despellejaron la cara y una certera patada le acertó en el punto más delicado para un chico. 

- ¡Repite que soy débil si te atreves Teir! – gritó enojada y asustada a un tiempo. 

Teir, dolorido, clavó en ella unos ojos inyectados en sangre. Rian palideció, acababa de comprender en qué se había metido. 

A una orden del chico, los otros la emprendieron a golpes con ella. Patadas y puñetazos llovieron sobre su cuerpo, en un momento dado cayó al suelo y se hizo un ovillo para protegerse. Sintió como la levantaban y la llevaban en volandas, se debatió sin éxito. 

El trayecto acabó junto al río. El grito de Rian se perdió bajo el agua. Salió a la superficie con una exclamación ahogada, el agua estaba helada aún siendo verano. La corriente la habría arrastrado si su ropa no se hubiese enganchado en un tronco atrapado entre unas piedras. Miró furiosa a los chicos que reían a carcajadas. 

- No pongas esa cara Rian, cuando consigas soltarte el agua te llevará hasta las pozas, apenas tardarás unas cuatro o cinco horas en volver andando -. 

Los muchachos se dieron por satisfechos y se marcharon. 

- ¿Contenta? -. 

Rian dejó de intentar liberarse para mirar a Fion. 

- Déjame en paz -. 

- Dada tu situación podrías ser más amable -. 

La chiquilla soltó una sarta de juramentos, algunos realmente escandalosos. Fion se encogió de hombros y entró despacio en el río, Rian sólo estaba a unos tres metros de la orilla, con un poco de suerte la sacaría sin mayores problemas. 

- Eres un idiota -. 

- Es posible, pero prefiero ahorrarte problemas con tu madre -. 

Fion emitió una exclamación cuando el agua pasó de cubrirle de las rodillas al cuello. En un par de brazadas alcanzó el tronco donde estaba enredada su amiga. 

- ¿Y ahora, listillo? -. 

Él no llegó a contestar. Con un brusco chasquido la madera cedió y dejó a victima y rescatador a merced de la corriente. 

- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota...! -. 

- Ya vale, ¿no? -. 

Rian gruñó algo y siguió escurriendo su pelo. Ella y Fion habían acabado en las pozas después de un vertiginoso descenso por el río, ya era la tercera vez que Teir y compañía le hacían esta trastada. 

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, quiero llegar a casa antes que anochezca -. 

- Yo tengo que llegar antes, mi padre me necesitaba para ayudarle con el rebaño -. 

- Haberlo pensado antes de hacerte el héroe -. 

Ahora el que estaba molesto era Fion. Encima que había intentado ayudarla ella sólo protestaba y, por si eso no fuera poco, descubrió a Halatir posado en un árbol reprendiéndole con la mirada. 

- No me pongas esa cara – le dijo al ave en ese idioma que tanto gustaba a Rian y que él no sabía como lo había aprendido. 

- _Dejaré de poner esta cara cuando tú dejes de hacer estupideces, no haces más que llamar la atención jovencito_ – el halcón ahuecó su plumaje – _Y te recomendaría que no hablases conmigo cuando la muchachita está delante, ya ha visto y oído demasiado _-. 

Fion sintió una palmada en la espalda. Rian le sonrió y le habló a Halatir. 

- ¿Qué, echándole la bronca?, yo ni me molestaría, es demasiado tonto como para hacer caso de las advertencias -. 

Muchacho y halcón miraron estupefactos a la niña que estaba descuadrándoles absolutamente todos los moldes. 

- Cierra la boca, y tú el pico, o se os va a colar alguna mosca -. 

Dichas las últimas palabras Rian echó a andar remontando el río, dejando un rastro de agua a su paso. 

- Es distinta a los demás -. 

- _Sigue siendo un peligro para ti, no sabes a quién podría contarle que eres capaz de hablar con los pájaros _-. 

- Exagerado – replicó Fion, quitándose la chaqueta que empezaba a quedarse tiesa – Mi madre me va a matar -. 

- ¡Fion!, ¿¡vienes o qué!? – gritó Rian. 

El chico salió corriendo hasta alcanzar a su amiga. 

- Esa chaqueta tiene mala pinta -. 

- Lo sé, el ante y el agua no se llevan bien – asintió él con expresión resignada – Me temo que no vas a ser la única castigada -. 

- ¿Pero a ti te han castigado alguna vez? –. Rian enarcó una ceja. 

- Claro, como a todo el mundo, ¿por qué te resulta tan extraño? -. 

- Porque eres demasiado bueno como para portarte mal – rió ella – Cuéntame alguna de tus trastadas -. 

- Bueno... recuerdo un día que mi madre estaba tiñendo unas telas para hacerse un vestido, yo tenía seis años y me gustó ver agua de color azul; lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar metido en un barreño lleno de jabón y mi madre frotándome a lo bestia para quitarme el color azul del cuerpo, estuve varios días que parecía una especie de aparición de ultratumba -. 

- Eso no es nada, yo de pequeña sentía cierta fascinación por el fuego y para divertirme cogí una de las ramitas de la chimenea y me la llevé al granero; mis padres no sabían si matarme o dar gracias porque no me sucedió a mí nada -. 

- ¿Y el cobertizo? -. 

- Digamos que hay trozos de carbón que tienen mejor aspecto -. 

- Eres un peligro público – rió Fion – Me rindo, es imposible superarte -. 

Siguieron andando y charlando animadamente de su infancia. De pronto, Rian se detuvo y le señaló a su amigo un punto a su derecha. Un caballo pacía tranquilamente junto a unos árboles, era de un hermoso color gris claro con las crines oscuras. 

- Es el potro que se le escapó a Coweric la semana pasada -. 

Fion miró la posición del sol, no llegarían a casa antes de anochecer y mucho menos teniendo Rian el tobillo lastimado. La muchacha había andado soportando estoicamente el dolor del esguince y él no hizo ningún comentario, sabía que lo único que conseguiría es herir el orgullo de su amiga. 

- Tengo una idea para volver antes al pueblo -. 

- ¿Idea? – interrogó Rian - ¿No pretenderás hacer lo que estoy pensando? -. 

- Posiblemente -. 

- _¡Ni hablar!_ -. 

Ignorando al iracundo halcón que planeaba sobre su cabeza, Fion miró muy serio a Rian. 

- Tienes que hacerme una promesa -. 

- ¿Promesa?, ¿cuál?, ¿por qué? -. 

Él esbozó una sonrisa. 

- Hasta ahora no parece que te molesten mis rarezas, dices que hablo con los pájaros y los árboles, ¿te resultaría un problema se hablo con ese caballo y le pido que nos lleve a casa? -. 

- ¿¡Bromeas!? -. 

- No, pero habrás de prometerme solemnemente que jamás a nadie le contarás las cosas extrañas que hago – una luz de preocupación, recuerdo de un aciago pasado, se encendió en sus ojos azules – Si se lo cuentas a alguien me pondrás en peligro a mí y también a mis padres -. 

- Te juro por todos los dioses que nunca le contaré a nadie nada, tu secreto está a salvo -. 

La seriedad de la muchacha le convenció. 

- De acuerdo, ahora espera aquí y ni hables ni te muevas -. 

- Vale -. 

Fion se acercó despacio al caballo. El animal le observó de refilón, desconfiado. 

- Aiya mellonierelle -. (Hola amiguito) 

El corcel levantó la cabeza, intrigado por la suavidad de aquella voz que le traía imágenes de libertad, de cabalgadas a la luz de las estrellas por tierras lejanas. Fue entonces cuando Fion vio el ronzal, la cuerda estaba tan prieta que había causado heridas sobre la piel gris. Extendió la mano y acarició el flanco del caballo. Muy despacio procedió a quitarle el cabestro. El animal le dejó hacer, agradecido. 

Rian, con la boca abierta, contempló como Fion volvía con el caballo trotando dócilmente tras él. 

- ¿Vamos? -. 

- Yo... no sé montar -. 

- Yo tampoco pero nuestro amiguito se ocupará de todo, ¿verdad? -. 

El caballo relinchó su asentimiento. De un ágil salto, Fion montó. 

- Pero no tenemos bridas, ni silla... – objetó Rian. 

- ¿Creía que te gustaba correr aventuras?, pues aquí tienes una -. 

Ofendida, la muchacha se acercó al corcel y, con un poco de ayuda de Fion, subió a su lomo. 

- ¡Rian, no puedo respirar! – se quejó cuando su amiga se agarró a su cintura como si le fuese la vida en ello. 

- Lo siento, esto está un poco alto – se disculpó. 

- Iremos un rato al trote para acostumbrarnos, ¿te parece? -. 

- Sí, por favor, ve despacio -. 

Poco después Rian le había perdido el miedo a montar a caballo y salieron a galope tendido. 

- ¡¡¡Yuuuuujuuuuu!!! -. 

- ¡No chilles tanto! – protestó entre risas Fion - ¡Me vas a dejar sordo! -. 

- ¡Esto es genial!, ¡me siento como un guerrero rohir! – continuó ella sin hacerle caso - ¡Más rápido! -. 

- No tiene remedio – pensó el muchacho. 

En poco más de media hora se plantaron a las afueras de la aldea. Desmontaron y dejaron en libertad al caballo. 

- Ve donde te plazca amiguito, hantalë por tu ayuda – le susurró dulcemente Fion. 

El magnifico animal le dio un cariñoso topetazo con la cabeza y se marchó río debajo de nuevo. 

- Ha sido genial – aplaudió Rian. 

Tenía todos los pelos alborotados y en el rostro empezaban a ser claramente visibles los moratones de la trifulca, pero sus ojos brillaban. 

- ¿Qué tal el tobillo? -. 

- ¿Cómo...?, bien, mañana no dolerá -. 

- Recuerda lo que has prometido – advirtió Fion. 

- Sí, tranquilo, nadie sabrá nada, ni de ahora ni de lo que suceda después, ¿te vale eso? -. 

- Confío en ti -. 

Para sorpresa de Rian, el muchacho se arrodilló y sujetó su tobillo. Sintió calor, como si un rayo de sol incidiera directamente allí donde Fion tenía sus manos, y el dolor remitió hasta desaparecer. 

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó desconcertada. 

- Otra de mis rarezas – él se encogió de hombros – Me voy a casa, tengo tareas pendientes -. 

- ¡Espera! -. 

Él se giró interrogante. 

- Mi madre ha hecho galletas con pasas esta mañana y he conseguido unas cuantas, ¿quieres que después de cenar nos veamos en el rincón secreto? -. 

- A la misma hora de siempre – aceptó Fion. 

Cada cual se marchó corriendo a su casa. 

- ¡Hola, ya he llegado! -. 

- ¡Por todos los dioses!, ¿dónde te has metido? -. 

La expresión de Fany era de disgusto supremo al ver el aspecto desaliñado de su hijo. 

- Lo siento, estábamos jugando y me caí al río – respondió Fion – Ya me cambio luego, ahora tengo que ayudar a papá con la cerca si no queremos más problemas con esos perros salvajes -. 

- Está bien, vete -. 

Fany cogió la chaqueta y agitó la cabeza disgustada. Volvió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena, una sonrisa sustituyendo al enfado; le alegraba saber que Fion había hecho buenos amigos en su nuevo hogar y que ya no tenía que esconderse, sin duda fue una buena idea mudarse. 

- Fion -. 

- Estoy aquí -. 

Rian terminó de salir del agujero y se sentó junto a su amigo al tiempo que le ofrecía una bolsa llena de galletas. 

- ¿Te han regañado tus padres? – preguntó él. 

- No más de lo acostumbrado, además he ayudado a mi madre con la cena y se le ha pasado el enfado, ¿y a ti? -. 

- Tampoco, aunque mañana me tocará estar horas raspando la chaqueta hasta que recupere flexibilidad – Fion cogió otra galleta - ¿Y los otros? -. 

- Raf tiene cena familiar, Trandara tenía que estudiar y Kervo... digamos que de golpe ha decidido ir con los chicos mayores, dice que tiene demasiados años para ir con unos críos -. 

- Lo siento -. 

- ¿Por qué?, es tan estúpido como los demás -. 

La voz de Rian sonaba disgustada, por más que intentase ocultarlo Kervo había sido su amigo desde siempre y le dolía perderlo. 

- Fion, ¿quieres ser mi nuevo mejor amigo? -. 

- Creí que ya lo era -. 

- Creído -. 

- Malcriada -. 

- Escuálido -. 

- Marimacho -. 

La niña le estampó la bolsa de galletas en la cabeza. 

- Ni se te ocurra llamarme marimacho -. 

- ¿Ah, no?, ¿y como llamo a una chica que me pega con la misma fuerza que un chico? -. 

- ¡Eowyn, la Dama Blanca de Rohan! – exclamó Rian poniéndose en pie y enarbolando una rama a modo de espada. 

- Si tú eres Eowyn, ¿quién puedo ser yo? -. 

- ¡El Rey Brujo! – rió ella. 

Fion arrugó la nariz imitando el gesto de fastidio de su amiga. 

- Bueno, vale, ¿cuál es tu leyenda favorita? -. 

- La que narra como nació el Reino Unificado de Arnor y Gondor – respondió el muchacho. 

- Vaya, ¿y quién quieres ser? -. 

- Me gusta la historia que rodea a Elessar Telcontar -. 

- Anda que escoges mal – se burló Rian – Nada menos que al primer rey de Arnor y Gondor -. 

- No es por el hecho de que sea rey, a mí me gusta como era antes de eso, un viajero sin hogar y sin nombre que combatía a los sirvientes del Señor Oscuro – replicó Fion. 

- Entonces se parece mucho a lo que a mí me gustaría ser... ¿prométeme algo? -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Cuando seamos mayores tú y yo viajaremos por el mundo matando orcos y salvando ciudades, ¿qué dices? -. 

- Que creo que lo único que mataré cuando sea mayor serán los lobos que acosen al rebaño -. 

- Venga, no seas aguafiestas, prométeme que serás mi compañero de aventuras -. 

Después de dudar un momento, Fion sonrió y estrechó la mano de Rian. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Lo siento mucho, mucho. Ya sé que he tardado un montón en seguir la historia pero he estado atareada y mi biografía de Galadriel me tiene absorvida. 

Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que los leo aunque no dé señales de vida, y me alegra saber que os gusta lo que escribo.

Intentaré tardar menos con el próximo capítulo.

Tenna rato!!!


	4. Bosque Viejo

Bosque Viejo 

El resto del verano transcurrió pacíficamente. Teir y sus amigos no volvieron a molestar a Rian y Fion, desde el momento en que vieron la milagrosa reaparición de ambos y otra serie de sucesos paranormales habían desarrollado auténtico pánico ante su sola presencia. 

Malvin, Trandara y Raf siguieron jugando con ellos, sin embargo Kervo se negó a seguir en el grupo y empezó a ir con otros chicos mayores. Fion sospechaba que el moreno muchacho había presenciado su llegada con el caballo, pero no podría asegurarlo así que decidió que debían ser celos y dejó de darle vueltas. 

Aquel día amaneció nublado y lloviendo a cantaros. Fion miraba el exterior tumbado sobre su cama, aburrido. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y el trueno hizo temblar todo. 

- ¡Fion, tienes visita! – gritó su madre. 

- ¿Visita? -. 

La puerta de su cuarto se entreabrió, Rian le saludó con un gesto de la mano mientras la otra sujetaba la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo. 

- Estás loca, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir con este temporal? -. 

- Prefiero enfrentarme a la tormenta a estar un día entero encerrada en casa, mi madre tiene una imaginación desbordante a la hora de asignarme tareas ¿sabes? – sacó algunos caramelos de su bolsillo y le ofreció a su amigo. 

Fion cogió uno y fue por una manta. 

- Gracias – sonrió ella y se sentó en la cama bien tapada. 

- ¿Querías algo a parte de huir de tu madre? -. 

- Bueno, pensé que podrías contarme algunas historias -. 

- Como sigamos así mi repertorio no va a durar ni una estación... ¿qué te apetece escuchar? -. 

- Lo que te inspire la tormenta -. 

Él lo pensó un momento antes de entonar una dulce y triste canción, la leyenda de Nimrodel y Amroth. 

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Nimrodel? -. 

- Nadie lo sabe, nunca llegó a Belfalas -. 

Fany entró en la habitación con dos tazones de leche caliente y bizcocho de almendras. 

- Está muy bueno, gracias – dijo Rian. 

- Me alegra que te guste – la mujer sonrió complacida – No hay nada mejor para un día de lluvia -. 

- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Fion – No durmió en casa -. 

- ¿No te has enterado?, se ha perdido el hijo pequeño del panadero – explicó Fany – Todos aquellos que pueden están buscando al niño desde ayer por la tarde -. 

- El hermanito de Malvin, ¿cómo y dónde se perdió? – inquirió la chiquilla, realmente preocupada. 

- Su madre lo llevaba consigo cuando fue al bosque a por unas hierbas, el pequeño debió alejarse mientras Mara estaba distraída -. 

- Con la tormenta el rastro desaparecerá – comentó Fion – A estas alturas podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del bosque -. 

- Un crío de cinco años no puede andar tanto – replicó Rian – Con los perros lo encontrarán -. 

- Roguemos a los dioses para que tengas razón, jovencita – suspiró Fany – Estaré cosiendo en el comedor por si necesitáis algo -. 

Fion sentía lastima por el pequeñajo, Ermon era un chiquillo de lo más simpático. Se percató entonces de la expresión del rostro de Rian y sintió pánico. 

- Ni lo sueñes -. 

- Vamos Fion, tú puedes encontrar a ese niño, hablas con el bosque -. 

- He dicho que no, Kervo, Teir y otros tantos chicos ya me miran con suficiente odio y miedo como para empeorar la situación -. 

- ¿Vas a abandonar a un niño de cinco años a su suerte en un bosque y con esta tormenta? -. 

Él le echó una mirada disgustada. 

- Supongo que no – cedió – Cogeré algunas cosas para la "excursión" -. 

- Sabía que lo harías – sonrió ella – Eres bueno por naturaleza -. 

- Demasiado bueno – renegó Fion, mientras iba guardando ropa, cuerda y demás en una mochila – Espera aquí, voy por comida y por las capas, saldremos por la ventana porque no quiero que se entere mi madre -. 

Minutos después se encaminaban a Bosque Viejo. 

La tormenta acentuaba ese aire amenazador que ofrecía siempre el bosque pero también les ayudó a evitar las patrullas de búsqueda, si los mayores les atrapaban en aquella aventura estarían castigados una buena temporada. 

Rian tenía plena confianza en los poderes de su amigo, sin embargo Fion no compartía su entusiasmo; a medida que se adentraban en la espesura crecía en él la sensación de que allí no eran bien recibidos, como si el bosque poseyera mente propia y hubiese decidido que los seres que caminaban a dos patas eran non gratos. 

Sus preocupaciones fueron relegadas a segundo plano cuando tropezaron con un gorrito rojo. 

- Es de Ermon – afirmó Rian – Entonces vino por aquí -. 

- Sí, aunque eso fue hace mucho me temo – añadió Fion tras revisar las posibles huellas – La lluvia ha borrado todas las pisadas, aunque un niño pequeño tampoco dejaría muchas marcas sobre la alfombra de hojas y helechos -. 

- ¿Halatir no puede ayudarnos? -. 

- No, en los bosques no se siente cómodo, las ramas le impedirían volar con libertad -. 

- Ya... ¿y qué hacemos? -. 

El muchacho miró al frente. Los árboles cubiertos de musgo se inclinaban y retorcían, las ramas se entrecruzaban creando un techo que frenaba el aguacero, y una extraña niebla parecía envolverlo todo. El croar de ranas, algún pájaro ocasional y el golpeteo rítmico de la lluvia eran los únicos sonidos. 

- Continuaremos -. 

- No se te ve muy convencido -. 

- Incluso tú te darás cuenta dentro de un rato de por qué no me apetece adentrarme más en el bosque, pero no podemos abandonar a Ermon -. 

Apenas habían cruzado un par de hileras de enmarañados árboles y arbustos cuando encontraron lo que a todas luces era un sendero. 

- Vale, ahora es cuando empiezo a preocuparme, ¿cómo puede haber una senda si aquí nunca viene nadie? – balbució Rian. 

- Pregúntaselo al bosque – comentó él, irónico. Fion avanzó y tiró de su compañera. – Vamos, valiente Eowyn -. 

- Idiota – dijo ella soltándose y arreándole un puñetazo en el brazo, pero caminó tras él. 

El sendero estaba perfectamente delimitado, apenas había hojas sobre él, y rodeaba los obstáculos más incómodos y peligrosos como rocas o pequeños barrancos. La niebla no permitía ver más allá de tres o cuatro metros, después los troncos se difuminaban y se perdían en la nada como el sonido de sus pisadas. 

Rian se agarró al brazo de Fion. 

- ¿Asustada? -. 

- Un poquito – reconoció ella – Tengo todos los pelos de punta -. 

- Será mejor que demos la vuelta y sean los mayores quienes se encarguen de esto, pronto oscurecerá -. 

- No podemos -. 

- Claro que sí, nuestros padres... -. 

- No me entiendes, mira -. 

La chiquilla había mirado por encima de su hombro y señalaba a sus espaldas. Fion se giró y se frotó los ojos en un intento de despejar la visión. 

- ¡No es posible! -. 

Una barrera de árboles se encontraba allí donde minutos antes se desplegaba el camino. 

- ¡Hemos venido por ahí y no había nada! – exclamó atónito. 

Algunas ramas crujieron y una cayó a escasa distancia de los dos jóvenes aventureros. 

- Fion tengo miedo -. 

- Intentemos no gritar, creo que a los árboles no les gusta -. 

- No les gustamos nosotros -. 

- Buena observación Rian -. 

- ¿Te importaría dejar las bromas para cuando salgamos del bosque?, si es que salimos -. 

- El sendero continúa por allí, me parece que nos quieren conducir a algún sitio en particular -. 

- ¿Los árboles? -. 

- No estoy seguro -. 

- ¿¡Cómo que no estás seguro!? -. 

Un nuevo crujir de ramas los estremeció a ambos. 

- No chilles – la reprendió Fion. 

- No puedo evitarlo -. 

- Anda, será mejor que caminemos antes que decidan darnos un empujoncito -. 

Las horas se deslizaron veloces y con ellas el día. La noche convirtió el bosque en un auténtico paisaje de pesadilla, de sombras amenazadoras y seres invisibles que acechan en la oscuridad. 

- Lejanos recuerdos, sueños de niñez, breves alegrías apenas susurradas, vanas esperanzas se acercan en grises ropajes, como niebla del atardecer tras la puesta de sol -. 

- Podías cantar algo más alegre – protestó Rian, enojada, cansada y hambrienta. 

- Deberíamos buscar un lugar para descansar, no podemos seguir avanzando en la oscuridad -. 

- Pide y te darán -. 

Entre unos árboles medio caídos se adivinaba un hueco seco y confortable. Los muchachos se acercaron y comprobaron que el sitio era perfecto, como si lo hubiesen hecho a medida para ellos. 

Decidieron no hacerse más preguntas. Fion extendió una manta sobre las hojas y usaron la otra para taparse. Comieron algo de pan y queso con agua, procurando guardar alimentos para la jornada siguiente. 

- ¿Algún día me enseñarás a hablar ese idioma tan guay? – preguntó Rian para llenar el inquietante silencio. 

- ¿Para qué quieres hablarlo? -. 

- Puede ser divertido poder hablar contigo y que nadie se entere de lo que decimos -. 

- Yé!, te enseñaré, aunque has de saber que no es un idioma sino dos -. (bien!) 

- ¿Dos? -. 

- Sí, son muy parecidos -. 

- Bueno, pues enséñame el más fácil -. 

- Ya lo discutiremos, ahora debemos dormir o mañana no podrás dar dos pasos sin caerte de sueño -. 

Rian se acurrucó bajo la manta, consciente repentinamente de lo cansada que estaba. Fion hizo otro tanto.

- Lissi olóri, felices sueños –.

- Lissi olóri – repitió Rian. 

Ruido de agua. Sin embargo lo que terminó por despertarle fue el sonido de risas. Los ojos de Fion se abrieron a una oscuridad plagada de estrellas. Salió del pequeño refugio con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera y contempló perplejo el río que fluía a escasos metros bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Se acercó a la orilla. Sobre unas piedras lisas en medio de la corriente jugaba un niño, Ermon, con el pelo castaño coronado por lirios acuáticos. La voz de Fion se ahogó en su garganta al ver como las aguas se alzaban sobre la piedra y cobraban la forma de una bellísima doncella de cabello dorado adornado con flores y un delicado vestido que resplandecía como las hojas en un día de verano.

- Aiya jovencito -.

Fion se volvió y miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz que había hablado tan cerca de su oído.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -.

- Mira aquí -.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par; un simpático personaje, vestido con chillones colores amarillos y azules, le sonreía cómodamente sentado junto a la orilla.

- ¡Oh, pero qué sorpresa!, ¡un niño de los Primeros Nacidos! – el hombrecillo se levantó y estrechó la mano del perplejo Fion - ¡Mi hermosa Baya de Oro, mira lo que tenemos en el bosque, un niño de los Días Antiguos! -.

- Cierto, es hermoso y noble como las aves – replicó dulcemente la doncella que, caminando sobre las aguas y llevando en brazos a Ermon, se posó ligera como un junco en la orilla.

Ermon corrió a abrazar al amigo de su hermano.

- ¡Fion, Fion! – chilló alegre, pero Fion observaba interrogante a la extraña pareja.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –.

- Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho?, soy Tom Bombadil, y ella es mi hermosa señora, Baya de Oro, la Hija del Río – respondió sonriente el curioso individuo - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, amiguito? -.

- Fiondil -.

- Vaya, no es un gorrión sino un halcón lo que hemos encontrado, ¿qué haces en el bosque señor halcón? -.

- Vine a buscar a Ermon, se había perdido – explicó Fion, cogiendo la manita del crío – Gracias por cuidarle -.

- Los niños son un regalo, a los árboles y las plantas les gusta su risa – dijo Baya de Oro - ¿Quieres descansar y compartir una comida con nosotros? -.

- Me gustaría, pero he dejado ahí atrás a mi amiga y puede asustarse si se despierta y está sola -.

- Tu amiga está bien –.

Tom Bombadil saltó entre los árboles y al momento volvió cantando y con una desconcertada y soñolienta Rian cogida de la mano.

- ¡Hola, ven alegre dol, querida derry dol!, ¡saltad, amiguitos!, ¡la tormenta ha pasado, brillan las estrellas, y la brisa sopla entre las ramas del Tornasauce! -.

La risa brotó sola y acabó sacudiendo todo el cuerpo de Fion mientras miraba como Tom daba saltos y más saltos y hacia que Rian girara en círculos con él.

Baya de Oro cogió a Fion y Ermon de la mano y los incluyó en la extravagante y divertida danza. Al final todos se sentaron sobre la mullida hierba, mareados y riendo a carcajadas.

Tom se presentó a Rian e insistió en enseñarle a cantar, en tanto Baya de Oro desaparecía entre los árboles y volvía con los brazos cargados de comida. Fion se aprestó a ayudarla y pronto tenían dispuesto pan blanco, miel, leche, y diversos frutos del bosque.

- No, quiero decir que ¿qué sois?, no parecéis personas normales -.

- Tu amiguito tampoco – fue la respuesta de Bombadil a la pregunta de Rian.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? – intervino Fion - ¿Tiene que ver con eso de que pertenezco a los Primeros Nacidos? -.

- Extraños son estos tiempos, los años se deslizan rápidamente y los Pueblos olvidan las leyendas que un día fueron grandes hazañas iluminadas por el sol y alabadas en los cantos – dijo Tom.

- Usted puede decirme de dónde vengo ¿verdad? – insistió esperanzado Fion – Mi madre adoptiva me dijo que un extraño vestido de blanco me abandonó hace catorce años en el Solsticio de Invierno -.

Rian observaba confusa a su amigo. ¿Adoptado?, era lógico si se tenía en cuenta que no se parecía para nada a Fany o Borvar.

- ¿Os gustan las leyendas? – preguntó entonces Tom.

- Sí, mucho – asintió la chiquilla.

- ¿Y a ti amiguito? -.

- También – dijo Fion, impaciente y desconcertado.

- No ha de ser así porque si conocieses las antiguas leyendas, aquellas que narran lo acontecido en tiempos remotos, cuando los nombres de los dioses aún no habían sido olvidados, sabrías la respuesta a tu pregunta -.

- No entiendo -.

Baya de Oro empezó entonces a cantar, su voz era plata y el sonido de la brisa entre los juncos y el rumor del agua en los arroyos...

_Una noche hermosa, _

_suave y brumosa _

_me fue dado ver _

_a los Hijos del Atardecer. _

_¡Una faz tan luminosa! _

_con ojos celestes _

_pero... ¡tan apagados y tristes!, _

_al igual que lejanos mares _

_agitados y grises. _

_Hijos perdidos _

_de dioses olvidados, _

_niños queridos _

_siempre abandonados. _

_Inmortales es su don, _

_olvidar y olvidarles _

_su maldición. _

_Llanto y risa. _

_Canto en la brisa. _

_En el Presente atrapados _

_los Hijos del Pasado. _

- Fion, despierta -.

Se sintió zarandeado por unas pequeñas manitas. Ladeó la cabeza y se tropezó con un sonriente Ermon. Al mirar en torno suyo recordó los juegos, la comida y la conversación a orillas del río, sin embargo no quedaba rastro de Tom Bombadil o la hermosa Baya de Oro.

Ermon había ido a despertar a Rian y ésta observaba todo con la misma expresión confusa que su rubio amigo, una guirnalda de lirios blancos adornaba su cabeza y otras tantas flores estaban entrelazadas en sus dos gruesas trenzas negras.

- ¿Fue un sueño? – preguntó ella.

- Si lo fue los dos soñamos lo mismo – respondió Fion, quitándose la corona de lirios que también el portaba – Y no creo que Ermon pueda trenzar flores que ni siquiera se encuentran en esta época del año -.

- Deberíamos volver – dijo Rian.

- Sí, nuestros padres estarán preocupados -.

Sorprendentemente el camino de vuelta fue más breve que el de ida. A media mañana los árboles se abrieron y descubrieron su rincón secreto; al mirar a su espalda ni siquiera les sobresaltó descubrir que no quedaba rastro de sendero alguno.

- Fue divertido y extraño, pero no creo que me vuelva a meter jamás en este bosque -.

- Yo tampoco -.

Su entrada en la aldea fue realmente melodramática. Las madres de los tres niños se deshacían en lagrimas y los padres no cesaban de cogerles en brazos, mientras el resto de habitantes iban apareciendo para curiosear.

- ¡No se te ocurra darme otro susto como éste! – decía Fany – Ya os dábamos por muertos -.

- Pero si sólo llevamos un día fuera – protestó Fion.

- ¡Un día! – exclamó Maura, la madre de Rian - ¡Lleváis en el bosque una semana! -.

- ¡¡¡Qué!!! -.

Fion y Rian se miraron perplejos.

- ¡Ey, chicos!, gracias por encontrar a mi hermano – intervino Malvin y señaló a su madre que estaba estrujando a Ermon entre sus brazos – Mi familia se alegra de ver al pequeñajo, y yo también -.

- De nada – sonrió Fion.

- Nos vemos luego donde siempre – les dijo Rian antes de ir con sus padres a casa.

Una vez todas la familias se tranquilizaron, después de lavar, cambiar de ropa y dar una buena comida a sus hijos desaparecidos, el grupo de amigos se reunió en su rincón secreto.

Fion fue el primero en llegar. Prácticamente se escapó sin probar bocado, no tenía hambre. Instantes después llegaba Rian.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -. Rian miró preocupada a su mejor amigo. – Estás muy raro desde que nos despertamos esta mañana -.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos con Tom y Baya de Oro? -.

- ¿Por? -.

- Nada – suspiró él, se encogió y abrazó sus rodillas – Por nada -.

- No les diré nada a los otros si no quieres, es fácil mentirles, tú sólo di que sí a lo que yo diga -.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, era increíble como Rian era capaz de saber lo que pensaba a cada momento.

- ¿Entonces lo recuerdas? -.

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y sonrió.

- Ahora sabemos lo que eres y es genial -.

- No sé, yo preferiría ser como todo el mundo -.

- ¿¡Bromeas!?, ¡eres un elfo! -.

- ¡Rian, no chilles! -.

La chiquilla guardó silencio. No entendía por qué a Fion le resultaba tan molesta la idea de pertenecer a la raza de los Elfos, si las leyendas eran ciertas los dones que poseía su amigo eran envidiables: fuerza, destreza, conocimiento, belleza, inmortalidad, ¿qué más se podía pedir?. Se encogió de hombros e intentó animarle.

- Al final no eras como Elessar -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Tendrías que haberte pedido el elfo que iba en la Compañía -.

- ¿Legolas? -.

- ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres si en las historias no aparecen? -.

- Halatir fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé de las Edades Antiguas – explicó Fion – Pero nunca me dijo que yo mismo fuese un cuento viviente -.

- Con el drama que estás montando no me extraña que Halatir no dijese nada – se burló Rian.

- ¡Chicos, hola! -.

Malvin surgió de las profundidades seguido de Trandara y Raf. Enseguida los tres rodearon a sus amigos y les exigieron una narración exhaustiva de los acontecimientos.

Rian les contó aquello que querían oír, es decir, mintió elegantemente y les dijo que habían vagado por el bosque hasta que tropezaron con el río y se orientaron, y encontraron a Ermon de pura casualidad.

- ¿No pasasteis miedo? – preguntó Trandara.

- Un poco – reconoció Fion, antes que Rian proclamara que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a los terribles habitantes de las tinieblas – Por la noche los árboles parece que te miran, pone los pelos de punta -.

- Muy cierto, mis primos terceros por parte de padre viven en Los Gamos, pegaditos a Bosque Viejo, allí dicen que los árboles más de una vez han atacado a la cerca – apuntó Raf.

- ¿Atacado?, ¿pero un árbol puede atacar? -. Malvin preguntó esto último mirando asustado al gran roble que formaba parte del escondite.

- Hace muchísimos años que no sucede nada por el estilo, supongo que sólo son historias, cuentos –.

- Ahora que dices lo de los cuentos he recordado algo – dijo Rian – Mi padre y el de Fion van a llevarnos a Bree para la Feria de Primavera, nos han dicho que podéis venir vosotros tres también -.

- ¡Eso es genial! – aplaudió Trandara – Voy a poder comprarme vestidos nuevos y esos adornos tan bonitos para el pelo -.

- Magnifico, podemos ir a casa de los tíos de mi madre y no pagaremos posada alguna – se ofreció Raf – Son muy simpáticos y les encanta tener visita, sobre todos desde que sus hijos se casaron y fundaron sus propios hogares -.

- Se lo diremos a nuestros padres, supongo que les gustará la idea – replicó Rian – Se hace tarde, nos vemos mañana -.

Todos fueron entrando al agujero hasta que sólo quedaban Rian y Trandara. Ésta última sujetó el brazo de su amiga y sonrió con malicia.

- A los chicos puedes engañarles pero no a mí, ¿qué pasó en el bosque? -.

- ¿Qué? – Rian sintió un nudo en el estómago – Es la verdad, ¿acaso querías una historia de espíritus de las aguas y el aire?, yo la hubiese contado pero Fion no me dejaba -.

- ¡Oh vamos!, llevas pegada a Fion más de cuatro meses – protestó Trandara.

- ¿Y? -.

- ¡¡¡Chicas!!!, ¿venís o qué? – gritó Malvin.

- Id a casa, tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas, ¡pelmazo! – replicó la hija del sanador.

Aquel comentario hizo que las piezas empezaran a encajar en la mente de Rian y por poco le da un síncope.

- Trandara... ¿¡en qué demonios estás pensando!? -.

- Es un chico muy guapo, ¿no irás a decirme que no te gusta? -.

- ¿¡Gustarme!?, ¡es mi mejor amigo! y tú, tú... ¡es absurdo! -.

- ¿Entonces no te molestará si yo me quedo con él? -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -. Rian tenía la sensación de estar pasando por todas las escalas de sorpresa que existían.

- Tiene que besar muy bien – sonrió Trandara.

- ¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?, ¡ni se te ocurra! -.

- Decídete, si sólo es tu mejor amigo no tendría que importarte que tu mejor amiga sea su novia -.

- No es eso – Rian arrugó la nariz – Es que sería muy raro que tuvieses novio, antes decías que los chicos eran todos idiotas y que sólo tendrías un novio de ciudad -.

- Fion no es de la aldea, viene de Nueva Tharbad -.

Los argumentos de Trandara estaban empezando a desquiciarle los nervios.

- No te acerques a Fion, no es como tú crees – advirtió Rian antes de desaparecer dentro del agujero.

Cuando llegó al otro lado fue corriendo hasta su casa, sin esperar darle a Trandara la oportunidad de contestar. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Pues aquí tenéis el nuevo cap. ¿Qué os parece?^^

Un apunte, cuando Tom dice que Fion es un halcón y no un gorrión se refiere al nombre de nuestro amigo, Fiondil significa "servidor o amigo del halcón".

Gracias a Mayumi, Nariko y cari_chan por sus reviews!. Dejadme más, me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones, decidme qué os gustaría que sucediera y que no, así veo por donde debo llevar la historia.

Tenna rato!!!


	5. Visitando Bree

Visitando Bree 

El invierno llegó pronto ese año. Fuertes nevadas mantuvieron recluidos en sus casas a los habitantes de la aldea de Bosque Viejo. Fion entretuvo a sus amigos durante los fríos meses contándoles historias y tocando melodías con su flauta. También la nieve se mostró como un aliciente para los juegos; las batallas de bolas de nieve y el lanzarse por una ladera subido en una tabla a modo de trineo eran actividades que repitieron hasta la saciedad, y cuando se helaron las charcas se añadió el patinaje. 

Y se cumplieron quince años desde el día que un extraño caballero vestido de blanco entregó un bebé elfo a una pareja de pastores. 

La primavera empezó a asomar a regañadientes. Los días se alargaron y el suave sol derritió la nieve sacando a la aldea de su aislamiento. La vida volvió a los caminos y los comerciantes empezaron su peregrinación anual hacia el Mercado de Bree. 

- ¿Llevas el jersey?, ¿y los...? -. 

- Mamá, has revisado mi equipaje más de tres veces, sabes que llevo todo lo necesario -. 

Fany observó a su hijo con esa expresión orgullosa característica de todas las madres del mundo y le abrazó. 

- Estás creciendo tan deprisa, ya eres más alto que yo y, a este paso, superarás a tu padre -. 

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que nos vayamos a Bree? – preguntó el muchacho. 

- Es el primer año que acompañas a tu padre al Mercado y luego os marcharéis a los pastos de verano con el rebaño, apenas si voy a verte en varios meses – suspiró ella, conteniendo la emoción con escaso éxito. 

- No hace falta que llores, luego me tendrás aquí encerrado parte del otoño y todo el invierno, es mucho más tiempo del que estoy lejos – sonrió Fion. 

- No puedo evitarlo, soy muy sentimental, era algo normal en mi familia -. 

La enérgica mujer había nacido en las tierras de Rohan, y Borvar la había conocido en uno de sus vagabundeos al pasar por una de las pequeñas ciudades del Folde Oeste. 

Madre e hijo salieron de la casa con las últimas bolsas. Borvar revisaba con Thurek y con Elmedoc, padre de Raf, lo que llevarían en los dos carros; en uno irían los niños, los equipajes y las ropas de finas telas que confeccionaban la madre y las cinco hermanas de Raf y en el otro provisiones, las pieles de animales que caían en las trampas del leñador y figuritas de madera que Thurek tallaba durante el invierno. 

Mientras los mayores concluían los preparativos, Fion se encaminó con Rian al redil adosado a un lateral de la casa. El chico tocó una melodía suave con la flauta y el centenar de ovejas le rodearon y acompañaron sin necesidad de perros u otros pastores. 

- Es magia – insistió la chiquilla. 

- Llámalo como quieras – él se encogió de hombros – Yo creo que a los animales les gusta la música y nada más -. 

- Puedo ir contigo en Rochith -. 

- Por supuesto -. 

Rochith era el potro que se le había escapado a Coweric y que encontraron Rian y Fion por casualidad. Extrañamente el animal cogió un profundo afecto al muchacho y no hubo manera de convencerle de volver con su dueño, todos los días se escapaba de las cuadras y se presentaba en casa de Fion. Dada la situación Borvar y Fany decidieron comprar el caballo, y la verdad es que no resultó demasiado caro, Coweric estaba harto de las fugas del animal y les hizo un buen precio. 

Raf llegó entonces con Trandara y Malvin y las respectivas madres. 

- Exagerada – protestaba el hobbit bajo el peso de una de los macutos de su amiga – Apuesto lo que quieras a que te has llevado el armario entero -. 

- Sólo traigo tres mochilas -. 

- ¿Sólo?, temo al pensar qué sería para ti demasiado equipaje – gruñó Raf, arrojando la bolsa al carro. 

- ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio, nos marchamos! – anunció Thurek, de buen humor. 

Las madres se despidieron de hijos y esposos. 

La primera carreta era la guiada por Thurek y Raf, detrás iba Borvar y, por último, Fion guiando al rebaño. 

Como era de esperar, el Camino del Norte gozaba de un tráfico considerable. Los niños observaban con curiosidad los extraños ropajes de la gente y los grupos de enanos que viajaban desde las Cavernas de Aglarond a trabajar o vender sus mercancías. 

- Son muy serios, no me gustaría encontrarme con uno de ellos en plena noche – comentaba Rian, montada cómodamente tras Fion el caballo. 

- No son malos, sólo algo quisquillosos – sonrió el muchacho – En Tharbad hay bastantes, se los considera los mejores constructores y hay nobles que les pagan auténticas fortunas por su trabajo -. 

- Cuando lleguemos a Bree te lo enseñaré, yo ya he estado dos veces – dijo ella, cambiando de tema. 

- Esperemos que nuestros padres nos dejen pulular solos -. 

- Nos dejarán; Bree es una ciudad muy segura, la Guardia Real de Annúminas tiene un cuartel en la zona norte, son los que se encargan de custodiar las fronteras de La Comarca -. 

La jornada fue agotadora. Cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte, desviaron las carretas fuera del camino para preparar el campamento. Los niños buscaron leña, arbustos sobre todo, mientras los padres se ocupaban de los caballos y la cena. 

Trandara no paraba de preguntar qué harían si una banda de ladrones les atacaba en plena noche, Thurek se echó a reír y Borvar le dijo que ya lo descubriría. 

Antes de que los últimos trazos de la tarde se esfumaran, llegó del sur un grupo de enanos con sus pertenencias cargadas a sus espaldas y las de algunas mulas y se acercaron a los carros. 

- Saludos – dijo el enano al mando – Soy Dwolin, mis compañeros y yo necesitamos un lugar para descansar, ¿compartiréis vuestra hoguera? -. 

- Por supuesto, acérquense señores enanos, las noches aún son frías – respondió alegremente el leñador - ¿Lleváis algo de cerveza? -. 

- De la mejor, señor... -. 

- Thurek; sacad esa cerveza y servios de nuestro humilde estofado -. 

La expresión hosca del enano se iluminó a la mención de la carne. Poco después enanos y humanos compartían bebida, comida e historias. 

No fue la única visita de la noche. Pronto se unieron a ellos tres mercenarios de aspecto salvaje y modales más salvajes aún pero buena gente, un joven caballero de las costas de Enedwaith, un modesto comerciante de Tharbad con sus cuatro empleados que enseguida trabó conversación con Borvar y un mensajero real que iba de Annúminas a Minas Tirith. 

Rian, como era de imaginar, se acercó al caballero fascinada por la armadura, la lanza y el emblema que lucía en la sobreveste, un pez espada azul sobre fondo blanco. El hermoso percherón negro también lucía el mismo emblema y parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Rochith. 

- Hola -. 

El joven levantó la mirada de la espada que estaba afilando y sonrió a la linda niña de trenzas negras y gesto inquisitivo. 

- Hola pequeña doncella, ¿queréis algo? -. 

- Quería preguntarte de dónde eres, no había visto nunca ese dibujo en un escudo -. 

- Soy Longren Pharaigosan, hijo mayor del señor de Varvain, un pequeño ducado en la desembocadura del río Angren o Isen como lo llaman otros, está al sur, cerca de las Montañas Blancas -. 

- Yo me llamo Rianawyn – se presentó ella - ¿Me dejas la espada?, nunca he cogido ninguna -. 

- Sólo si prometes no hacer ningún movimiento con ella, podrías lastimarte -. 

Fion se acercó al fuego después de haber echado un vistazo a las ovejas y asegurarse que estaban bien. La conversación era animada entre las distintas gentes que se habían congregado incidentalmente aquella noche. Sonrió al ver a Trandara y Raf escuchando embobados la historia sobre un dragón que Dwolin les estaba contando, y a Malvin dormido de puro agotamiento. Buscó a Rian con la mirada y la encontró con el caballero de pelo y ojos negros en contraste con su blanca piel. 

- Mira Fion – gritó la chiquilla, sosteniendo la espada como le había enseñado Longren. 

- Magnifico – dijo él acercándose. 

- No te burles -. 

- Lo siento -. 

Fion enarcó una ceja. El joven caballero le estaba mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma. 

- Disculpe señor, ¿le ocurre algo? – inquirió el elfo. 

- Ah, no -. Longren recuperó su espada sin dejar de observar a Fion. – Es que tu aspecto... -. 

- ¿Tiene algo en contra de mi aspecto? -. 

- No – la negativa fue instantánea y firme – Tu aspecto me recuerda a una profecía que alguien anunció con respecto a mi destino -. 

- Cuéntanosla – suplicó Rian, era increíble hasta que punto le gustaban las leyendas, profecías e historias, parecía que las necesitase tanto como el aire. 

- El Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste, todo lo que unido fue separado será, el caos se alzará sobre la Casa de los reyes inmortales, pero hay esperanza; tú cabalgarás, y enarbolarás la resplandeciente lanza por la estirpe sagrada, hallarás un hijo de los dioses de antaño en cuyo cabello anide el sol y sus ojos reflejen la luz de las ancestrales estrellas -. 

- Es precioso y tétrico al mismo tiempo ¿quién te regaló la profecía? – preguntó la niña. 

- Un caballero de dulce voz y oculto con una túnica más blanca que la nieve virgen iluminada por la luna, al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre -. 

A la mañana siguiente los viajeros se despidieron y cada cual siguió su camino. No obstante el mercader decidió ir junto con Borvar, se habían hecho amigos y la presencia de cinco carretas amedrentaría con más facilidad a los posibles salteadores. 

Las jornadas se sucedieron, semejantes unas a otras. Rian había decidido ir en el carro con sus amigos y dejar a Fion solo con Rochith; la declaración de Longren le había afectado sobremanera, el extraño de la profecía se correspondía a la perfección con el caballero que le dejó cuando era un bebé en brazos de Fany. 

- Rian -. 

La chiquilla se abrió paso por la carreta hasta llegar al pescante. Borvar se veía preocupado. 

- ¿Sabes qué le sucede a mi hijo?, lleva unos días muy callado -. 

- Ya le conoce, a veces se vuelve así de taciturno – mintió ella con una sonrisa. 

- Ay, nunca sé como tratarle, Fany le entiende mejor que yo – se quejó apenado. 

- Es la intuición de las madres, mi padre dice lo mismo de mí, nunca sabe por donde le voy a salir sin embargo parece que mi madre me leyera la mente a todas horas, algo de lo más irritante –. 

Borvar estalló en carcajadas y dejó de preocuparse. Rian miró hacia atrás, al muchacho que guiaba el rebaño con el desamparado sonido de la flauta, y empezó a tramar algo con que animarlo. 

Fion, ajeno a su entorno, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras del joven caballero y su humor empeoraba por momentos. Parecía que el extraño vestido de blanco no se conformaba con abandonarle, además tenía que irse a la otra punta de la provincia a contarle una profecía a un joven aristócrata que, vaya casualidad, se encuentra con él en mitad de las estepas de Eriador. 

Se llevó la mano al colgante de oro que escondía bajo la gruesa ropa, recordando una conversación con sus padres al calor del hogar.... 

- ¿Puedo llevarme a Rochith? -. 

- Sí, puedes llevarlo, ese caballo te sigue a todas partes como un perro así que no corremos riesgo de perderlo -. 

- Ni se te ocurra decirle que parece un perro, podría arrearte una coz – sonrió Fion. 

- ¿Nos entiende? – preguntó Borvar, perplejo. 

- Papá, ya te dije que todos los animales nos entienden, empezando por las ovejas aunque éstas son un poco tontas – respondió el muchacho, cogiendo más puré, y añadió – No pongáis esas caras, esto sólo os lo digo a vosotros, no soy tan idiota como para provocar otro problema como el que tuvimos en la otra aldea -. 

- Fion, tú no tuviste la culpa, la gente se asusta de lo que no entiende – repuso Fany. Acarició con ternura el rostro de su hijo adoptivo. – Eres como eres Fion, jamás te avergüences de ello; los dioses te han concedido dones que a veces serán una pesada carga pero también son un regalo precioso, puedes hablar con los animales, entender la naturaleza y posees fuerza y destreza, y otras tantas cosas que aún no has descubierto -. 

- Hasta ahora mis dones, como tú los llamas, sólo nos han traído problemas -. 

- No es cierto, sé que encontraste a Ermon gracias a tus poderes, ¿eso no compensa lo demás? -. 

- Tienes razón, mamá -. 

La mano de Fany tomó el colgante dorado que permanecía escondido bajo la camisa de Fion, el emblema del halcón sosteniendo una estrella resplandeció a la luz del hogar. 

- Cuando tengas miedo y dudas mira este medallón, así recordarás que perteneces a una noble familia -. 

- Vosotros sois mi familia, mis padres – replicó el chico – Los otros me abandonaron -. 

- No, te dejaron a nuestro cuidado, ellos tenían entre manos algún tipo de misión, esos asuntos importantes que resuelven la gente importante, y no podían cuidar de un bebé – Fany sonrió dulcemente – Recuerdo la voz del caballero blanco que te trajo, era muy hermosa y muy triste, él te quería Fion, tanto como para preferir abandonarte antes que exponerte a algún peligro -. 

....Las palabras de Fany se perdieron en el viento que peinaba los campos y resonaba entre las rocas de las Quebradas. 

- ¡Es Bree! -. 

Por fin, tras el agotador viaje, la colina de Bree se alzó frente a ellos a la luz de la mañana. Desde la que fue conocida como Guerra del Anillo, la ciudad de Bree y sus vecinas Combe, Archet y Entibo habían prosperado y crecido gracias a su posición privilegiada en la encrucijada del Camino del Norte y el Camino del Este. Las casas pronto superaron los límites de la empalizada y, hacía poco más de ochenta años, se había construido una segunda mucho mejor para albergar a toda la ciudad de Bree, no porque pudieran ser atacados sino para obligar a los comerciantes a pagar los impuestos por los productos con los que comerciarían en el Gran Mercado. 

Cuando llegaron a las proximidades de la ciudad el tráfico por el camino se volvió abrumador, caballos, ganado, carros y carrozas, hombres y mujeres, enanos, y muchos hobbits, aquello era un maremagnun de voces y ruido. 

- Es horrible – musitó Trandara, asomada como sus amigos fuera de la lona de la carreta. 

- Pues a mí me gusta – sonrió Raf – Me recuerda a la Fiesta del Portador que se celebra en Hobbiton, allí sí que se junta gente, casi toda La Comarca se reúne allí todos los 22 de Septiembre y cada cual lleva su comida y bebida para compartir con los demás -. 

- Muy interesante – comentó Trandara irónica – Lo que yo me pregunto es cuánto tardaré en darme un buen baño -. 

- Mis parientes viven en Entibo, tenemos que entrar por las puertas de la empalizada, pagar los impuestos e ir al otro lado de la colina -. 

- Eso significa que hasta la hora de comer como mínimo no tendrás baño –. Rian le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amiga - ¿Hay gente de muchas provincias? -. 

- Acuden de todo Arnor, desde Nueva Tharbad a Carn Dûm y desde los Puertos hasta las Montañas Nubladas, comerciantes, mercenarios, juglares, aventureros, nobles y, con algo de suerte, alguien de la Casa Real – explicó Borvar con los ojos brillantes. 

El pastor y su hijo llevaron al rebaño a los rediles construidos a tal fin para los comerciantes de ganado mientras los demás iban a casa de los tíos de la madre de Raf. 

- Cada año piden más dinero por cuidarte los animales – renegó Borvar – Es abusivo -. 

Fion se limitó a sonreír mientras remontaban la colina. El muchacho estudiaba todo a su alrededor, interesado en el comportamiento y atuendo de cada raza. 

- No mires a las personas tan fijamente, hay muchos a los que no les gusta y no me apetece que te echen mano un grupo de matones – le regañó su padre. 

- De acuerdo -. 

Tuvieron que meterse en una calleja cuando un destacamento de la guardia avanzó calle abajo. Los soldados vestían cotas de malla y sobrevestes negras con siete estrellas plateadas dispuestas en círculo, el emblema del antiguo Arnor, cascos alados e imponentes picas. Varios comentarios se oyeron contra los guardias que parecían creer que la vía era suya. 

- Actúan así desde aquel maldito decreto – comentaba un hombre. 

- Es como estar bajo la ley marcial – decía otro. 

- El rey debería prestar más atención al Norte, venir alguna vez en lugar de criar moho en el palacio de Minas Tirith -. 

- Los rumores dicen que se está muriendo -. 

- La gente que cuenta esos rumores es la misma que te dirá que ha oído que un dragón ha devastado Fornost, Iarwain -. 

Aquellos comentarios, por alguna extraña razón, inquietaron a Fion. Se separó un instante de su padre y se aproximó a los dos desconocidos. 

- Perdonen, ¿a qué decreto se referían antes? -. 

- Vaya, un campesino curioso – rió el que se había burlado de su compañero. 

- Deja de hacer el idiota Aurleas – replicó secamente el otro – Verás chico, el rey no hace otra cosa que subirnos los impuestos y enviar cada vez más soldados para controlarnos, según los comerciantes es algo que está sucediendo en los lugares más importantes de Arnor; si la situación sigue empeorando y le da por haber un año de malas cosechas o semejante no creo que tardemos mucho en empezar a ver las primeras revueltas -. 

- ¡Fion! – Borvar agarró a su hijo por el cuello de la chaqueta – Discúlpenle si les ha molestado -. 

- No hay problema, el chico es muy cortés e inquisitivo, buenas cualidades – afirmó Iarwain. 

Borvar arrastró a su hijo colina arriba hasta llegar a la casa en cuestión. Golpearon la puerta y al momento salió a recibirles una hobbit entrada en años y rostro risueño. 

- Hola, ¿vosotros sois Borvar y Fiondil?, pasad, pasad, vuestros amigos están comiendo en el salón; yo soy Margarita – hablaba muy rápido y en un tono alegre. 

- Gracias – fue lo único que acertaron a responder padre e hijo. 

Con tanta gente grande el salón se veía abarrotado. Sentados en taburetes bajos, el grupo comía acompañados del tío de la madre de Raf, Leone Tuk, un hombrecillo tan tranquilo como nerviosa era su esposa. 

- ¿Y Trandara? – interrogó Fion mientras echaba mano de la ensalada. 

- En el baño, creo que se quedará allí metida hasta que se arrugue – respondió Rian y entre risas añadió – Esta casa hobbit me gusta, resulta acogedora, pero a mi padre le queda pequeña -. 

En cuanto terminaron de comer durmieron un rato. Ese día no harían ningún negocio, sólo descansarían, así que los niños pidieron permiso para explorar la ciudad. 

- Volveremos antes que oscurezca, así vosotros podréis ir a locales donde nosotros no podemos entrar – argumento Rian, sus ojos grises chispeantes. 

- No sé – dudaba Borvar. 

- No te preocupes, Bree es un lugar seguro – lo tranquilizó Elmedoc – La guardia evita robos o peleas, no les ocurrirá nada, ya son suficientemente mayores como para moverse sin que seamos su sombra -. 

- Vale, podéis iros – se rebuscó en la ropa y le entregó un saquito a Fion – Dinero para comida y algún capricho, te lo has ganado por ayudarme tanto con el rebaño -. 

- Gracias – sonrió el muchacho. 

El Gran Mercado se desplegaba a los lados del Camino del Este que atravesaba la ciudad de parte a parte. Los muchachos tuvieron cuidado de no separarse y sobre todo de vigilar a Malvin, un peligro en potencia si se tropezaba entre tanta gente. 

En los tenderetes se vendía de todo; armas, telas, mascotas, especias, arados, monturas, joyas, comida, juguetes... todo lo vendible y comprable se encontraba allí. 

Descubrieron que ante semejante panorama Trandara entraba en un estado de locura absoluto, algo que Raf bautizó como "la fiebre por las compras". Se hizo con dos vestidos, unos zapatos, pañuelos un conjunto de pendientes, pulsera y colgante, y se veía dispuesta a comprar todo lo que pudiera cargar. 

A pesar que Rian siempre había despreciado comportarse como una chica, lo cierto es que envidiaba a su amiga por poder llevarse lo que quisiera, algo que ella no podía permitirse. A Fion le bastó una mirada a su nariz arrugada para comprender. 

Llegaron a otro joyero a cuyo lado había un espadero enano, era Dwolin. 

- Hola amigos – les saludó cordialmente - ¿Os gustan mis mercancías?, obras de excelente calidad; espadas, sables o puñales, tengo los mejores de todo el Mercado -. 

- Déjame ver los puñales, los mejores – sonrió Fion. 

- Al momento, joven – le miró un instante y añadió - ¿Tienes dinero? -. 

El elfo levantó la bolsita y la hizo sonar delante de las narices de Dwolin. Inmediatamente el enano se agachó y rebusco bajó el mostrador, salió acalorado y con un hermoso estuche de madera oscura. 

- Esto es mi obra maestra -. 

Abrió la tapa y les mostró dos magníficos puñales; la hoja era esbelta pero sin perder resistencia como pudo comprobar Fion, las empuñaduras eran sendos halcones broncíneos en actitud de alzar el vuelo y entre sus patas, que formaban el pomo de la daga, una esmeralda. 

- ¿Cuánto? – interrogó el muchacho. 

- Te los he enseñado como un favor especial, no tienes suficiente para pagarme, sólo la esmeralda supera lo que llevas en esa bolsita -. 

- ¿Cuánto? -. 

- Doscientas monedas de oro de Annúminas – respondió con sorna Dwolin. 

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡es un precio exorbitante! -. 

- Es el precio, los enanos sabemos exactamente cuanto cuesta hacer armas como ésta, la hoja es de acero pero lleva un poco de mithril, el suficiente como para cortar las armaduras como si fuesen mantequilla -. 

Fion deslizó su mano por la empuñadura y tuvo una fugaz visión de sí mismo empuñando aquellas dagas en mitad de un brutal combate contra guardias vestidos de negro. Retiró la mano, asustado. 

- ¿Eres de Aglarond? -. 

- Sí, vengo de las Cavernas Centelleantes, ¿por qué? -. 

- Un día vendré a por estas armas, serán mías – afirmó convencido. 

- No lo creo, fue un encargo bastante especial – sonrió el enano. 

- ¿Encargo?, ¿si fue un encargo por qué no las ha comprado su dueño? -. 

- Porque su dueño no es el mismo que quién mandó hacerlas, es muy difícil de explicar y no quiero que me tomes por un chiflado, odiaría tener que partirte la crisma -. 

- ¿Quién las encargó? – preguntó Fion, sintiendo como un vacío se abría en su estómago. 

- Secreto de profesión, dejémoslo ahí, un placer volver a veros chicos – dijo y se dispuso a atender a un tipo con pinta de guerrero. 

Malvin, Raf y Fion se reunieron con las chicas que habían estado probándose joyas. Trandara ya llevaba comprado un brazalete, sin embargo Rian devolvió al joyero una pieza que a todas luces le gustaba mucho, un fino colgante de oro con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima. 

Continuaron su paseo por el Mercado, cuando faltaba una hora para volver a casa Fion se despidió de sus amigos. 

- Tengo que hacer algo yo solo, nos reuniremos en la curva que hace la calle donde está la casa de Margarita y Leone -. 

- Ten cuidado – recomendó Trandara – Te esperaremos para que no se entere tu padre -. 

- Gracias y necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo y se acercó para susurrarle al oído – Déjame algo de dinero, quiero comprarle a Rian una cosa y no sé si tengo suficiente -. 

La muchacha le entregó las monedas que le quedaban, casi una moneda de plata, y le dedicó un guiño de complicidad. 

- Gracias Trandara, te debo una -. 

- Lo tendré en cuenta -. 

A la carrera, Fion volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el puesto del joyero en cuestión. Ahí estaba todavía el colgante. 

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? -. 

- Una moneda de plata -. 

- ¿Puedo ver el colgante?, quiero asegurarme de la calidad de la pieza -. 

El orfebre le acercó la joya. Apenas Fion rozó la piedra sintió un cosquilleo, algo semejante a lo que experimentó al tocar los puñales. Convencido del valor del colgante pagó de buena gana el precio, aunque eso significaba deberle media moneda de plata a Trandara. 

Abandonó el Mercado a toda velocidad y remontó el camino que llevaba a Entibo al tiempo que el sol parecía desaparecer más temprano que otros días sólo por fastidiarle a él. Llegó sin aliento al lugar donde esperaban sus amigos y, juntos, volvieron a la casita hobbit. 

Esa noche los tres alegres padres se marcharon a disfrutar de la noche en Bree mientras los niños quedaban a cargo de Leone y Margarita, ambos encantados de disfrutar de la compañía infantil. 

Trandara y Rian dormían en la habitación que perteneció a las hijas de los señores Tuk, y los chicos ocuparon el cuarto de los hijos. Las camas eran tipo hobbit y tanto Fion como Malvin, que empezaban a ser altos, las encontraron un tanto estrechas. La solución pasó por juntarlas y hacer otra más grande en la que no les colgaran los pies fuera del colchón. 

Aprovechando que Trandara se fue al baño a prepararse para dormir, es decir, cepillado de pelo y untado de chorrocientas cremas, Fion fue a hablar con Rian. 

Tras llamar a la puerta un par de veces la muchacha abrió. Él la observó sorprendido, nunca había visto a su amiga con el pelo suelto y un atuendo tan femenino como ese sencillo camisón azul. 

- ¿Qué quieres?, estaba a punto de irme a dormir – inquirió ella de mal humor. 

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -. 

- Bueno, pasa –. 

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Fion, una vez dentro del cuarto. 

- No es eso, estoy cansada -. 

La chiquilla se sentó en una cama y abrazó sus rodillas. 

- Siento haberme ido antes como lo hice -. 

- Le dijiste a Trandara donde ibas y a mí no -. Las palabras de Rian eran una acusación en toda regla. – Creí que tu mejor a miga era yo pero debí equivocarme -. 

La respuesta de Fion consistió en sentarse junto a su amiga y depositar un pañuelo doblado sobre la cama. 

- Panta sa – le indicó. (ábrelo) 

Curiosa, ella obedeció. Retiró la tela y las luces del candelabro jugaron a crear fantásticos reflejos con la esmeralda. Alzó el colgante, boquiabierta. 

- Es... es...es... -. 

- El colgante que te gustaba – terminó Fion por ella. 

Sin mediar palabra, Rian le abrazó. Le resultó extraño; la única que le abrazaba era su madre, el resto de la gente siempre había rehuido su contacto por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerles. Repuesto de la sorpresa, él también rodeó a su amiga con los brazos y sonrió al reconocer el aroma a heno fresco y manzanas característico de Rian. 

- Gracias – musitó Rian – Es un regalo precioso... siento haberme portado tan mal -. 

- Descuida, entiendo que te enojases, pero era una sorpresa y no podía decirte donde iba o por qué -. 

Ella rompió el abrazo y se puso el colgante, sonriendo por fin. 

- Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación antes que venga Trandara – dijo el elfo. 

- Sí, alassëa lomé -. (buenas noches) 

- Enyaluvan le oialë, ohtariel – replicó él, realmente divertido. 

- ¡Ey!, ¡no es justo!, todavía no he aprendido tanto como para entender eso – protestó Rian. 

- Mis disculpas, buenas noches -. 

Salió de la habitación huyendo de las almohadas que su amiga le arrojó.

Los días que pasaron en Bree fueron inolvidables. Por las mañanas ayudaban a sus padres con la venta en el Mercado pero las tardes eran para ellos, y recorrían la ciudad deleitándose con cosas que jamás habían visto.

La víspera de su partida, los niños se toparon con un corro de gente en una de las plazas. Escuchaban a un juglar, vestido con llamativos colores, que entonaba versos acompañado de una mandolina y del que parecía su hijo, un chico que debía rondar los dieciséis años.

- Nobles caballeros y damas, guerreros y doncellas, escuchad las palabras de Carjory el Juglar – canturreaba alegremente – Os contaré historias de tiempos pasados, de grandes hazañas y pesares, de mendigos y reyes, de guerras y amores -.

- Cántanos lo más antiguo que conozcas – pidió un noble arrojándole una moneda de plata – Si me gusta habrá otra como ésta -. 

La mano del trovador arrancó un dulce acorde a la mandolina y entonó una canción que puso los pelos de punta a Fion. 

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren pennamíriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon _

_nef aear, sí nef aearon! _

- Eso es sindarin – susurró Rian, tirándole a su compañero elfo de la manga - ¿Cómo puede ese conocer el idioma? -. 

El noble le entregó el dinero convenido al trovador y preguntó por el significado de la canción. 

- Es tan antigua que su significado es desconocido, sólo sé que Elbereth es el nombre de una diosa – respondió y se colgó el instrumento a la espalda – Por hoy y este año es todo mi querido público, volveré para el próximo Mercado -. 

La gente se marchó, sólo un grupo de niños aguardó a que el juglar les prestara atención. Carjory miró interrogante a los muchachos y los invitó a acercarse. 

- ¿Queríais algo chicos? -. 

- ¿Dónde aprendió esa canción? – preguntó Fion. 

- De mi padre y el mío del suyo, así ha sido siempre en mi familia -. 

- Y ahora yo aprendo las leyendas de mi padre – dijo el hijo de Carjory, risueño – Dentro de poco recorreré los caminos como él, en solitario para hablarle a la gente de los Días Antiguos -. 

- Sí, aunque también estás empeñado en esa idea ridícula de impartir justicia en el mundo Nastian – rió el trovador revolviendo el cabello pajizo del chico. 

- Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado saber quien la compuso y qué dice – comentó Fion – Gracias por su tiempo señor, nos tenemos que ir, que tengan buen viaje -. 

- Igualmente muchacho – Carjory le guiñó un ojo y añadió – Tennoio mellon -. 

- Tenn' encenië – rió el elfo. 

Cuando se alejaron Trandara, Raf y Malvin avasallaron a Fion a base de preguntas.

- Responde, ¿qué es eso de tenenkuie y ten lo que sea que ha dicho el trovador? – repitió la hija del sanador.

- Ese hombre es más de lo que parece, no es un simple juglar, pues conoce la lengua antigua – explicó el muchacho – Yo conozco algunos saludos y despedidas pero apuesto a que él sabe hablarla y, posiblemente, leerla; supongo que la profesión de bardo está asentada en la familia de Carjory desde la Tercera Edad cuando menos -. 

Después de casi dos semanas en Bree llegó el momento de regresar a casa para unos y otros continuarían camino, éste era el caso de Fion y Borvar; guiarían a su rebaño a los pastos de verano y no regresarían a la aldea hasta el Festival de la Cosecha a principios de Otoño. 

- Es una pena que estés fuera tanto tiempo, no podrás seguir enseñándome la lengua antigua -. 

- Tenemos todo el invierno -. 

Rian dio una patada a una piedra, fastidiada. Fion sonrió. 

- Yo también voy a echarte de menos – añadió el elfo. 

- No te burles – le reprendió ella, conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas. 

- Lo siento -. 

- No es verdad -. 

- Antes que te enfades y no me dirijas la palabra, quería decirte algo -. 

- ¿El qué? -. 

Fion sostuvo la esmeralda que le regalase a Rian y que ella no se quitaba en ningún momento. Volvió a sentir el mismo hormigueo. 

- Siempre que estés triste mira el colgante, te recordará los ratos divertidos que hemos pasado juntos – la animó – Además aún tienes a Trandara, Raf, Malvin y, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, también Kervo -. 

- Que tengas buen viaje, mellon -. 

- Mara mesta, buen viaje se dice mara mesta -. 

Se dieron un último abrazo y Rian le plantó sendos besos en las mejillas antes de echar a correr hacia una de las carretas, las trenzas negras aleteando tras ella. 

Sonriente, Fion hizo sonar su flauta, el rebaño se congregó tras él, y echó a andar al lado de su padre. 

Tenían ante ellos un largo trayecto; seguirían el Camino del Este hasta más allá del Fontegrís y el Sonorona, y bajarían hacia el Sur, al lugar conocido como Acebeda, una magnifica tierra de pastos verdes próxima a las Montañas Nubladas. Allí pasarían el verano, itinerantes como tantos otros pastores, para volver al hogar al final de la temporada de recolección. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Vaya pedazo de capítulo ^^, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado pero después de tenerlo escrito no me veía capaz de quitar nada.

Rochith significa "caballo-niebla", por el color grisáceo del animal.

Un apunte respecto a la ropa de los guardias. Se supone que el emblema del Reino Unificado es el Árbol Blanco con las 7 estrellas y la corona alada. Lo único que he hecho es deducir que para la guardia de a pie en el Reino del Norte, Arnor, sería correcto usar el antiguo emblema de las 7 estrellas y, para el Reino del Sur, Gondor, usar el emblema del Árbol Blanco; así el escudo completo de estrellas, árbol y corona sólo lo usaría la guardia de elite próxima al rey.

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Pasaos por esta page http://meadowhaven.net/php-bin/view.php?pid=529 , me la envió una amiga y la verdad es que parecen Fion y Rian, ni hecho a propósito este dibujo hubiese resultado más acertado.^^ 


	6. Otoño de Separación I

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un alto contenido en situaciones romanticorras, pastelorras y cargadas de azúcar, la autora no se responsabiliza de las posibles caries y daños mentales que pudieran sufrir los lectores. :P 

El Verano de la Separación I

Sentado sobre una roca, envuelto en su capa, Fion aguardaba el alba. Las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer en el cielo dando paso a un frío azul celeste y los primeros rayos de sol. Las praderas se mostraban con ese tinte dorado propio del verano y los escasos árboles se mecían saludando un nuevo día. El viento creaba ecos en las quebradas cercanas al Camino del Norte y agitaba el cabello áureo del joven, que esperaba pacientemente el despertar de su padre. 

Aquel era el cuarto año que acompañaba a su padre en las labores de pastoreo, y había llegado a la conclusión que cada día le gustaba más ser pastor. Disfrutaba viajando durante los meses cálidos, conociendo gente nueva a cada paso y aprendiendo de ellos. La emoción de enfrentarse a los peligros del camino, ladrones, lobos o una tormenta repentina, resultaba refrescante. 

Sin embargo también se sentía feliz cuando volvía al hogar. El reencuentro con su madre y sus amigos. Sonrió al pensar como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. 

Sorprendentemente, Malvin se había interesado por el trabajo de herrero y el año anterior entró como aprendiz en la fragua de Orathorn. Raf ayudaba a su padre con la tienda y se reveló su genio para el regateo y el comercio. Trandara se había convertido en el ayudante personal de su padre y aprendía los secretos de la medicina; además de iniciarse en el conocimiento de otras formas de curación gracias a una anciana que vivía a poco más de una milla de las afueras del pueblo, aunque todos la consideraban una bruja a Trandara no le importaba, sólo ansiaba ampliar sus conocimientos. Rian era la única que no había elegido todavía su profesión; a sus dieciséis años seguía ayudando a sus padres con las tareas de la casa, vistiendo como un chico y soñando con ser una guerrera. 

- Buenos días hijo -. 

- Buenos días padre, ahí tienes algo para desayunar -. 

Borvar echó un vistazo al muchacho y sonrió divertido. 

- Impaciente por volver a casa, ¿verdad? -. 

- Sí, tengo ganas de ver a madre – respondió Fion, ausente. 

- Si apuramos el paso llegaremos al caer la noche -. 

Recogieron los morrales y sus pocas pertenencias y las cargaron en Rochith. El potro se había convertido en un magnifico garañón corcel, dócil con Fion y quisquilloso con el resto del mundo. 

El joven elfo hizo sonar como de costumbre la flauta, un dulce trino en el aire temprano, y las ovejas se prepararon para seguirle. 

Fion y sus amigos no eran los únicos que habían crecido, la aldea de Bosque Viejo también se había desarrollado. Al encontrarse junto a una importante ruta, el Camino del Norte, mucha gente había decidido trasladarse allí en busca de una oportunidad de prosperar hasta convertir el pueblo en una villa rica y llena de vida. 

Antes siquiera de ver las primeras casas, Fion escuchó la algarabía que anunciaba las preparativos para la Fiesta de la Caída de la Hoja. Las calles se llenaban de coloridas guirnaldas, farolillos, música, variopintos tenderetes y juegos; durante una semana el trabajo se hacía a un lado y se disfrutaba de los festejos. 

- ¡Borvar!, ¡Fion! -. 

Fany había escuchado los cencerros de las ovejas y ya les estaba esperando en la puerta de casa. Los años no parecían hacerle mella, su sonrisa reflejaban su alegría tanto como sus ojos. 

Abrazó a su hijo y su esposo durante interminables minutos y los cubrió de besos. Era algo que Fion siempre recordaría, el cariñoso recibimiento que su madre le dispensaba al volver al hogar. 

- Ahora mismo los dos os vais a dar un buen baño, oléis a oveja mojada -. 

- Nos llovió hace un par de días y tuvimos que rescatar a un par de animales que se nos asustaron – se disculpó Borvar. 

- Después que os bañéis, os echaréis un sueñecito para aguantar esta noche – afirmó la mujer – No os preocupéis por los bártulos, yo me encargo de descargarlos -. 

Se bañaron, durmieron un poco y se pusieron ropa apropiada para las festividades que empezaban esa noche. Fany dio de comer a las ovejas y a Rochith, además de darle un buen cepillado al rebelde caballo, y se había vestido con un bonito vestido verde oscuro con un corpiño de cintas rojas. 

Fion se despidió de sus padres y fue en busca de sus amigos. Al primero que encontró fue a Raf, estaba comiendo un gran bocadillo de panceta en uno de los puestos. 

- Fhola Fion – balbució con la boca llena – Fienfafe y jcome alfgo -. 

- Yo también me alegro de verte amigo – rió el elfo y pidió un bocata con una cerveza - ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? -. 

- Igual – el hobbit se encogió de hombros – La aldea crece y crece pero nada más, nunca ocurre nada extraño; sólo esos rebeldes que siguen dando la tabarra con que si el rey es un tirano, que si los impuestos, que si los guardias les quitan libertad, ya sabes. He quedado aquí con los demás, deben estar a punto de llegar, yo me he adelantado porque sólo he tomado un pequeño refrigerio antes de salir de casa y quería cenar bien -. 

- ¡Fion! -. 

La palmada de Malvin en la espalda de Fion por poco lo estampa contra el mostrador del tenderete. 

- Malvin, ya veo que sigues en la herrería -. 

- Sí – sonrió orgulloso al tiempo que movía los brazos para mostrar su aún escasa musculatura – Mi padre dice que parece que no soy tan torpe, creo que al principio tenía miedo que quemara el taller y las casas aledañas -. 

- Creo que no era el único – rió Raf. 

Conversaron un rato hasta que por fin divisaron a Trandara entre la muchedumbre, era imposible no verla con ese vestido azul intenso y el pelo rubio recogido artísticamente dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro. Arrastraba a alguien tras ella, tirando con fuerza pues la persona en cuestión parecía resistirse. 

- Bienvenido a casa Fiondil – saludó la sanadora. 

- Hola Trandara, me alegro de verte – saludó Fion - ¿A quién llevas ahí detrás escondido? -. 

- Eso, dinos, ¿quién es? – añadió Raf. 

- Riana, deja de hacer el idiota y sal donde puedan verte – espetó Trandara, intentando quitársela de encima, pero la muchacha se había agarrado a la cintura de su amiga y no se soltaba ni a la de tres. 

- No quiero, me siento ridícula -. 

- ¿Rian? – Malvin se mesó los cabellos - ¿Pero qué le pasa? -. 

- Que es tonta – replicó la joven rubia – Rian, suéltame -. 

- He dicho que no, no sé como he dejado que me convencieras -. 

Fion se levantó del taburete y con facilidad soltó las manos que aprisionaban la cintura de Trandara. Cuando la sanadora se quitó de en medio los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. 

- ¿Rian, eres tú? – inquirió el elfo. 

La muchacha llevaba un bonito vestido gris claro con pequeños bordados de enredaderas en el corpiño. El cabello le caía como una suave cascada azabache a mitad de la espalda, el único adorno era un broche en forma de media luna que le apartaba los mechones rebeldes del rostro. Y, por supuesto, el colgante de la esmeralda que siempre llevaba consigo. El rubor del rostro la hacía verse realmente linda. 

- Estoy ridícula – repitió abochornada. 

- No es cierto, estás guapísima – saltó Raf, acompañando sus palabras con un silbido de admiración. 

- Apoyo a Raf, estás muy guapa – asintió Malvin. 

- Preciosa – fue la única palabra de Fion - ¿Vamos a la plaza a bailar o queréis probar suerte en los juegos de los puestos? -. 

Después de una rápida discusión optaron por ir a bailar un poco para bajar la cena, doble en el caso del hobbit. 

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntaba Rian caminando junto a Fion. 

- Nos cayó una tormenta hace dos días, a parte de eso todo bien – él sonrió divertido - ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? -. 

- Me siento rara llevando vestido, tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo me mira y se ríe -. 

- Te puedo asegurar que reírse es lo último que harían, en serio Rian, luces muy hermosa -. 

Ante aquella afirmación ella le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa y Fion sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Confuso, se concentró en apartar a la gente para poder llegar a la plaza. 

- ¡Esto está abarrotado! – exclamó Raf. 

- ¡Venid, allí hay hueco! -. 

Malvin les guió hasta un lateral más tranquilo. La música era rápida y alegre, un montón de personas hacían corros, daban vueltas y reían cada vez que los músicos aceleraban el ritmo y dificultaban realizar los movimientos. El grupo de amigos se unió a los que bailaban formando un círculo, imitando los pasos que indicaba el trovador al mando de la banda. 

La frenética música dio paso a una más lenta. Antes que supiesen qué estaba pasando, Trandara agarró a Raf y Malvin y se los llevó a una supuesta búsqueda de algodón de azúcar. 

- Nos vemos en el puesto de las dianas – fue lo único que alcanzaron a oír antes que sus amigos desaparecieran entre el gentío. 

Rian, completamente ruborizada, sólo podía pensar en como mataría más tarde a su amiga por lo que estaba haciendo esa noche. 

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – interrogó Fion. 

- A mí no me preguntes, estoy tan confundida como tú -. 

- Bueno, ¿quieres bailar? -. 

- ¿Bailar? – balbució Rian. 

- Sí, acabamos de llegar aquí y no me apetece pulular buscando a estos tres por media feria – le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa – Venga, no puedo bailar yo solo -. 

- Como quieras -. 

Se adentraron un poco en la plaza. Fion le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella, dubitativa, apoyó las manos en sus hombros. 

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido estos meses? – preguntó él, para llenar el incomodo silencio. 

- Igual, nada cambia en este lugar y creo que jamás cambiará – suspiró Rian – A veces desearía que sucediera algo, hasta el paso de un dragón sería bienvenido -. 

- ¿Sigues queriendo marcharte y convertirte en una guerrera? -. 

- Sí, aunque ahora sé que es un sueño que posiblemente no consiga nunca -. 

- Pareces especialmente pesimista esta noche, ¿ocurre algo de lo que quieras hablar? -. 

Ella le miró a los ojos, a esos dos remansos azules llenos de risas y ternura, y se sintió incapaz de hablar. Se había prometido a sí misma, y a Trandara de paso, que no lo demoraría más, que hablaría con Fion esa misma noche, pero ahora luchaba contra un auténtico ataque de pánico. 

El muchacho intuyó que algo no estaba donde debería, algo que preocupaba a Rian. Le cogió de la mano y la llevó fuera de la plaza, lejos del bullicio, a las tranquilas calles que iban hacia las afueras de la villa. 

- Un día nos prometimos que siempre confiaríamos el uno en el otro – comenzó Fion – Yo compartí contigo mi secreto y nunca me he arrepentido, ahora tú callas algo que te preocupa, puedo leerlo en tu expresión, ¿confiarás en mí y me lo contarás? -. 

- No es tan importante, es una tontería a la que doy muchas vueltas, eso es todo -. 

Fion la observó y volvió a sentir ese vacío extraño en el estómago. Siguió la suave línea del rostro parcialmente desdibujada por mechones oscuros, el brillo de sus ojos en la penumbra y el gesto serio de sus labios. Instintivamente extendió la mano y rozó las sedosas hebras negras; ella levantó el rostro, interrogante, sin rechazar la etérea caricia. 

- Deberías llevar el pelo suelto más a menudo, te sienta muy bien -. 

Ella sonrió, entre vanidosa y azorada. 

- Fue idea de Trandara, se le ocurrió arreglarme así cuando le dije que quería gustar a... – se calló a mitad de la frase completamente roja. 

- ¡Así que es eso!, te gusta algún chico -. 

Por alguna razón desconocida aquella revelación molestó a Fion y el verse enojado lo aturdió aún más si cabe. En tanto, Rian enrojecía hasta cotas insospechadas. 

- ¿Cómo es? – preguntó el elfo. 

- Pues alegre, atento, divertido, valiente, y se podría decir que dulcemente cándido – enumeró la muchacha – El problema es que me da miedo decírselo por si me dice que no le intereso -. 

- ¿Hace cuanto que... que te gusta? -. 

- Unos dos años -. 

- ¡Dos años! -. 

Rian sentía ganas de reír y gritar, esa conversación era absurda, una locura de medianoche que sólo los dioses sabían en qué acabaría. 

- Sí, dos años, ¿qué me aconsejas que haga? -. 

- ¿Yo?, yo no... -. 

- Vamos Fion, me dijiste que confiara en ti, dime, ¿cómo reaccionarías si yo llegara y te dijera que me gustas?, quiero saber como podría actuar el chico en cuestión -. 

Se imaginó a Rian hablando con un chico, haciéndole esa pregunta, y se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello?, él había llegado esa mañana a casa después de agotadoras jornadas para llegar a casa, disfrutar de su familia y amigos, y ahora se encontraba con semejante dilema. 

- ¿Fion?, responde por favor -. 

- No puedo -. 

Una expresión de tremenda desilusión asomó a los ojos grises de Rian. 

- De acuerdo, siento haberte metido en esto -. 

La muchacha dio media vuelta y se marchó a la carrera. Fion se quedo donde estaba, conmocionado. 

- Socorro – musitó, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular. 

Trandara frunció el ceño al ver como Raf se comía dos manzanas con caramelo al mismo tiempo. 

- Guarda los modales Raf, que las manzanas no van a salir corriendo -. 

- Nunca se sabe – sonrió él, irónico. 

- ¡Ey!, ¡por ahí viene Rian! – anunció Malvin y agitó la mano en alto para llamar la atención de la joven - ¡Rian, aquí! -. 

La expresión de Trandara se oscureció todavía más si cabe, algo en su plan había fallado. 

- Hola chicos – saludó Rian y se sentó con ellos en el muro que rodeaba al pequeño cuartelillo de la guardia real. 

- ¿Y Fion? – preguntó Raf. 

- No lo sé ni me importa -. 

El hobbit enarcó ambas cejas y miró interrogante a Trandara, como si ésta pudiera dar explicación al enfado de su amiga. 

- Chicos id a buscar a Fion, nos encontraremos en el puesto de las dianas como habíamos quedado antes, ¿vale? -. 

- Vale, no tardéis mucho – dijo Malvin corriendo al lado de Raf. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigió Trandara, en un tono de voz que no admitía discusiones. 

- Es un tonto, no creo que esté interesado en mí o en cualquier otra chica – renegó Rian – Además me he puesto en el más absoluto de los ridículos, no podré volver a mirarle a la cara y... -. 

- Deja de dramatizar Riana, los dos sois igual de tontos, ¿qué le has dicho exactamente? -. 

Rian le contó a grandes rasgos la conversación. 

- ¡Perfecto! -. La sanadora se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Estoy convencida que ahora mismo Fion cree que estás interesada en un chico, pero ni por lo más remoto se imagina que él es ese chico -. 

- ¿En serio? -. Rian sintió una pequeña esperanza. 

- Sí, ahora deja que yo me encargue, tú sólo haz como si fueses muy feliz -. 

- No me parece justo lo que estás tramando, podemos hacerle mucho daño, ¿no? -. 

- Sólo un poquito; esta noche lo conseguiré para ti como que me llamo Trandara -. 

No muy convencida, Rian se dejó arrastrar por su amiga al tenderete de las dianas. 

Raf y Malvin encontraron a Fion en un rincón de la plaza. Se había sentado en una de las macetas que adornaban la fachada del ayuntamiento y observaba a los músicos con expresión ausente. 

- Fion, ¿te encuentras bien? -. 

- ¿Eh?... sí, ¿por? -. 

El hobbit se cruzó de brazos y le examinó atentamente. 

- Parece que se te haya muerto alguien, tienes la misma cara larga que mi primo Rendol cuando se le murió su canario -. 

- ... -. 

- Aunque también tienes la misma pinta que mi primo segundo por parte de padre, Tod, cuando Rosa le dijo que no quería ir con él a la fiesta que había en Casa Brandi -. 

Fion le dirigió una mirada amenazante. 

- Creo que acerté – le comentó Raf entre risas a Malvin - ¿Quién será la afortunada? -. 

- Deja de burlarte – se quejó el elfo. 

- Si nos explicaras qué problema tienes nos sería más fácil -. 

- Ni hablar, lo mejor para que todo el pueblo se entere es que te hable a ti del asunto, ¿dónde está Trandara? -. 

- Ella nos pidió que te acompañáramos a donde se encuentra – respondió Malvin - ¿Vienes? -. 

- Llevadme con ella -. 

El dardo dio por tercera vez en la diana. Ufana, Rian cogió el dragón de peluche que acababa de ganar. 

- Magnifica puntería como siempre – dijo alguien detrás de las dos amigas. 

- ¡¡¡Kervo!!! -. 

Trandara y Rian le abrazaron simultáneamente, hacía más de un año que no veían al muchacho de cabello rizado después que marchara a la academia militar de Annúminas. 

- ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó Rian, entusiasmada. 

- Muy bien, conseguí ascender de puesto y mis jefes se muestran satisfechos con mi trabajo, incluso he salido a patrullar en un par de ocasiones y he visto algo que te encantará -. 

- ¿El qué? -. 

- Las justas del Reino Reunificado, este año se celebraban en Annúminas en lugar de Minas Tirith -. 

- Ya tocaba, la última vez fueron hace cuatro años – apuntó Trandara – Aunque no sé que le veis de divertido a dos hombres enlatados montados a caballo y atizándose con esas pértigas -. 

- Veo que nada cambia por aquí – rió Kervo – Tan práctica y encantadora como siempre Dara -. 

- Y tú igual de zalamero y atractivo -. 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y se echaron a reír. 

- Sin embargo Rian sí que ha dado un cambio espectacular -. Kervo la tomó de una mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. – La ropa de chico no te hace justicia amiguita, eres demasiado bonita como para echarte a perder de esa manera -. 

- Gracias Kervo, pero volveré a la normalidad en cuanto pasen las fiestas, me siento incómoda con vestido – replicó ella – Además, con estas faldas no podría darte la paliza que te mereces por no venir a visitarnos antes -. 

- Mis disculpas, la vida de soldado es toda sacrificio -. 

- Idiota...¡aaah! -. 

El chico la cogió en brazos y se la cargó a hombros cual saco de patatas. 

- Creo que ahora te ganaría con demasiada facilidad – señaló Trandara con aire de grave ironía. 

- ¡Kervo!, ¡bájame! – protestó Rian entre risas. 

- ¿Soy más fuerte que tú? -. 

- Yo me preocuparía seriamente por tu alimentación si Rian fuese más fuerte que tú – apostilló la sanadora. 

- ¡Vale!, ¡tú ganas! -. 

Kervo la dejó en el suelo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. 

- ¡¡¡Kervo!!! -. 

Raf y Malvin se aproximaron inmediatamente a saludar a su viejo amigo. Fion venía detrás y tenía una expresión mezcla sorpresa y disgusto. 

- Hola Fion, me alegro de verte -. 

El muchacho moreno extendió una mano y el elfo se la estrechó a regañadientes. 

- Igualmente, ¿qué tal en Annúminas? -. 

- Ocupado, como les decía a las señoritas, en la academia no nos dan un minuto de respiro pero he conseguido que me concedieran un permiso para visitar a mi familia y amigos -. 

Raf intervino para preguntarle algunas cosas a Kervo y Fion aprovechó para acercarse a Trandara. 

- Tengo que hablar contigo -. 

- ¿Conmigo?, ¿de qué? -. 

- Rian -. Él esperaba que su amiga fuese lo suficientemente curiosa como para prestarle atención. 

- Chicos esperadnos aquí, Fion y yo vamos por unos refrescos a aquel puesto, no tardamos nada -. 

Apenas se alejaron unos metros, Trandara miró expectante a su compañero. 

- ¿Y bien? -. 

- Pues antes hemos hablado y... y... me ha dicho que le gustaba alguien – explicó Fion. 

- ¡Estás celoso! – rió la muchacha. 

- Por favor Dara, deja a un lado tu negro humor por un rato – suplicó él - ¿Sabes quién es el chico en cuestión? -. 

- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, ¿qué clase de confidente sería yo entonces? – replicó con fingida indignación y añadió para el tendero – Dos naranjadas -. 

- Cuando Rian me lo estaba contando no daba crédito a lo que oía, fue extraño, la imaginé al lado de otra persona que no fuese yo y me enojé y entristecí al tiempo -. Fion cogió la bebida y suspiró. – Es absurdo, ella es mi mejor amiga -. 

Trandara le apoyó una mano en el hombro. 

- Díselo, todo lo que me has contado ahora – le guiño un ojo con malicia – Puede que te sorprendas -. 

Volvieron con los demás y buscaron un lugar cómodo donde sentarse y escuchar las historias de Kervo. 

- ¿Viste a la reina? – inquirió Malvin. 

- Sí, estuvo este verano en Annúminas, es una joven dama realmente hermosa, elegante y de una sobresaliente inteligencia -. 

- Se te ha pegado esa forma empalagosa de hablar que tienen los de la corte, creo que estamos perdiendo a nuestro querido Kervo – sonrió Trandara – Dentro de nada empezará con los "vuesos" y las florituras -. 

- Ni en broma – replicó el joven soldado – Los aristócratas son insoportables, una panda de moscones que pululan en torno a la realeza -. 

- ¿No hay ninguno que se salve? – intervino Rian. 

- Bueno, siempre hay excepciones pero escasas – se encogió de hombros – Tantos títulos se suben a la cabeza y vuelven subnormales a las personas -. 

- Si yo fuera una duquesa estaría todo el día comprándome joyas y vestidos -. 

- Nadie lo dudaba Trandara – rió Raf – Yo me lo gastaría en los más suculentos banquetes y alimentos exóticos, y en hierba para pipa aunque mi madre dice que soy demasiado joven como para darme al vicio -. 

- Yo no sabría qué hacer – opinó Malvin – Me conformaría con el dinero suficiente como para poner mi propia herrería cuando sea mayor -. 

- Pues yo me entrenaría con las armas y saldría a los caminos en busca de aventuras – dijo Rian. 

- ¿Y tú Fion? – preguntó Kervo - ¿Qué harías? -. 

- Renunciaría al título, a mí me gusta ser pastor, si eres un noble careces de libertad –. 

- Me quedo con la opinión de Fion, aunque yo prefiero la vida militar a la pastoril -. 

El elfo optó por ignorar el tinte jocoso del comentario de Kervo, lo último que quería era acabar a tortas con él. 

- Es extraño – dijo Kervo – En los cuatro años que te conozco juraría que hoy es la primera vez que te veo enfadado, ¿acaso las ovejitas te han dado un disgusto? -. 

Ni siquiera lo pensó. De repente, Fion se encontró sujetándose la dolorida mano con la que acababa de propinar un violento puñetazo a Kervo. El joven soldado le miraba ofuscado desde el suelo, un reguerillo de sangre manaba de la comisura de su boca. 

- Buen golpe para una nena como tú – sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba - ¿Podrías repetirlo? -. 

- Las veces que quieras -. 

- ¡Chicos basta! – gritó Rian, interponiéndose entre ambos contendientes. 

- Hazte a un lado – le ordenó Kervo. 

- No... – protestó, pero Trandara tiró de ella y la quitó de en medio. 

- Si quieren destrozarse la cara déjales, es algo que los chicos necesitan hacer de vez en cuando para demostrar lo machotes que son -. 

La pelea fue corta y bastante desagradable. Ninguno ganó y los dos acabaron hechos una piltrafa a base de puñetazos y patadas. 

- Bien, se acabó, ya os habéis hecho daño de sobra – irrumpió la sanadora – Ahora será mejor que me acompañéis a lavaros esos cortes y moratones -. 

No obstante, Fion se marchó sin darle oportunidad a nadie de detenerle. 

- ¡Hombres! -. Trandara puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para examinar a Kervo. – Rian, haz el favor de buscar a ese guapo idiota y que por lo menos se limpie las heridas, no me gustaría que una cicatriz estropeara su rostro -. 

La muchacha salió corriendo por el camino que había tomado Fion, mas le fue imposible seguirle la pista entre tanta gente. Utilizando un poco de ingenio se hizo una idea de donde podía haber ido y tomó un atajo. 

Jamás pensó que pudiera comportarse de una manera tan violenta y, lo que era peor, absurda. De acuerdo que Kervo le estaba provocando, pero había hecho eso mismo durante cuatro años y nunca le importó, ¿por qué justo esa noche había decidido partirle la cara?. 

Se arrodilló sobre la hierba, seca por el calor, y metió la cabeza en el río. Aguantó bajo el agua todo lo que pudo, agradeciendo el frío sobre sus heridas. Cuando la sacó se arrancó la tira de cuero anudaba sus cabellos y se quedó allí sentado, escuchando el rumor del arroyo y sintiendo como el agua del pelo calaba sus ropas. 

- ¿¡Te parecerá bonito!? -. 

Sobresaltado, se volvió y descubrió a Rian a escasos metros. La oscuridad del bosque impedía que pudiera verle la expresión, pero sólo por el sonido de su voz dedujo que estaba muy enfadada. 

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has pegado a Kervo? – preguntó ella, parándose frente al desconcertado elfo. 

- No lo sé -. 

- Fion, tú no eres así -. Rian se arrodilló junto a su amigo. 

- ¿Y cómo soy? -. 

- Mmmm... alegre, atento, divertido, valiente, y dulcemente cándido -. 

Él dio un respingo al recordar la descripción. Luchó por ordenar sus pensamientos sin éxito y lo único que pudo sacar en claro era que si le daban otra sorpresa más esa noche seguramente su corazón no lo resistiría. 

- Fion di algo, por favor, cualquier cosa – suplicó la muchacha, hecha un manojo de nervios. 

- ¿Soy yo? -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- El chico al que te has estado refiriendo en todo momento -. 

- Sí – musitó Rian. 

- Soy idiota -. 

No supo por qué, pero aquella tajante afirmación hizo estallar a Rian en carcajadas. 

- ¿Y ahora qué? – suspiró el elfo. 

- Lo siento, me has hecho gracia -. 

- Al menos sirvo para algo -. 

Ella se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. 

- Estás empapado – protestó la muchacha. 

- Lo siento – fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucir Fion. 

- No pasa nada... bueno, yo he medio reconocido mi interés por tu persona, señor elfo; creo que lo correcto sería que tú hicieras otro tanto, ¿no te parece? -. 

- ¿Es necesario? -. 

- Al menos inténtalo -. 

Fion buscó las palabras adecuadas, algo realmente difícil reparando en la proximidad de aquel cuerpecito cálido e insinuante pegado al suyo. Dio gracias a la oscuridad por ocultar su sonrojo y la maldijo por impedirle ver claramente la expresión de Rian. 

Armándose de valor, aproximó su rostro al de ella y la besó en la boca. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y responder a su caricia. 

- Melanye Riana -. (Te quiero ^^)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Vaya pedazo de capítulo más pastelorro que me ha quedado, espero que sea una fase temporal y no permanente, porque lo último que quiero es hacer un fic rosa ^^. Por cierto, este capi en realidad era más largo, mucho más largo, pero preferí partirlo en dos para no meter veintitantas pages de golpe :P.

Gracias por los reviews!, aunque no he dejado mucho tiempo como para que podáis ponerlos ^^, sólo las locas de cari_chan y Mayu que están todo el día como yo metidas en fanfiction.net XD.

Tenna rato!!!

PD: ¿Habéis visto el nuevo pedazo de trailer de "Las Dos Torres"?, ¡es de infarto! *_*


	7. Otoño de Separación II

Otoño de Separación II 

Perdido en la contemplación del bizcocho que estaba mojando en la leche, Fion recapacitaba sobre lo ocurrido hacía escasos tres días; se había tirado enojado toda una noche para luego descubrir que Rian estaba enamorada de él. 

Ladeó la cabeza y contrajo el rostro en una mueca de consternación; "enamorada", que raro sonaba esa palabra refiriéndose a su impetuosa amiguita, y la verdad es que a él tampoco le pegaba mucho eso de estar enamorado. Si se analizaba racionalmente hasta resultaba absurdo. Para empezar él tenía veinte años y Rian dieciséis, luego estaba el hecho de que él era un elfo y ella humana, además sus caracteres eran opuestos por completo. 

No obstante, por muchas objeciones reales o imaginarias que se cruzaran por su mente, siempre surgía con más fuerza el recuerdo de unos dulces aunque titubeantes labios sobre los suyos. 

- Hijo, despierta -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- El bizcocho – señaló Fany con gesto divertido. 

- ¡Demonios! -. 

El trozo de bizcocho se había disuelto en la leche de tanto tenerlo mojado, y ahora flotaba esturreado por todo el tazón. Malhumorado, Fion se dedicó a la pesca de pedazos flotantes con la cuchara. La risita de su madre sólo consiguió enojarle aún más. 

- Llevas tres días en la inopia Fion, ¿qué te preocupa? -. 

- Nada -. 

- ¿No confías en tu madre? -. 

- No es eso, se trata de algo privado -. 

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? -. 

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. Ella se echó a reír. 

- Por favor mamá, deja de abochornarme, como la cosa siga así creo que voy a tener un día horrible -. 

La puerta de la calle se abrió y se asomó un sonriente rostro enmarcado por una melena azabache. 

- Buenos días, Fany – saludó Rian – Hola Fion, ¿aún desayunando? -. 

- Buenas Riana – replicó la mujer, mientras el rostro de su hijo no sabía si decantarse por el rojo vergüenza o el blanco susto – Digamos que tu amigo anda un poco lento esta mañana -. 

- Yo me encargo -. 

La jovencita agarró del brazo a Fion y lo arrastró a su habitación para que se adecentara un poco, incluso le escogió la ropa del armario. 

- ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? – preguntó Rian con una maliciosa sonrisa. 

- ¡No!, espérame en el comedor, tardo sólo un momento -. 

- Como quieras -. 

Antes de salir, Rian se le colgó del cuello y le dio un beso que consiguió hacerle temblar las rodillas. 

- De locos, esto es de locos – masculló Fion una vez a solas. 

Escasos minutos después, Fion apareció ataviado con una camisa holgada, chaleco verde musgo y pantalones marrón oscuro. Se despidió de su madre y salió fuera, donde Rian esperaba. 

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? -. 

La muchacha se giró, el sol arrancando destellos a su negro cabello mientras la brisa de la mañana se empeñaba en jugar con su vestido verde, y le sonrió. En el futuro, cuando Fion recordara a su impulsiva amiga, siempre sería esa la imagen que acudiría a su mente. 

- Estás preciosa – dijo él, casi sin pensar. 

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo – rió divertida, al tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo – Te recuerdo que hoy tienen lugar las competiciones, estoy segura que mi padre seguirá siendo el número uno -. 

- Eso de maltratar a los pobres animales no termina de convencerme, ¿por qué tienen que tumbar un toro para demostrar su fuerza?, por lo que yo sé también podrían competir levantando pedruscos -. 

- Pero una roca no te ataca y eso le quitaría gran parte de la emoción al asunto, ¿no te parece? -. 

Fion se encogió de hombros y echó a andar con su amiga firmemente agarrada a él. 

En las afueras de la aldea habían construido un cercado con gruesos troncos; la gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor buscando los mejores sitios para asistir al espectáculo. Un halcón surcó el cielo y lanzó su grito. 

- ¡Ey, hola parejita! – saludó Trandara, esa mañana lucía un deslumbrante vestido blanco con una toquilla roja anudada a la cintura. 

- Buenas, ¿sabes ya cuantos participantes hay este año? – preguntó Rian. 

- Unos siete según mi padre; está allí, preparado por si alguna bestia se entusiasma y convierte a alguien en un colador -. 

- Tú siempre tan gráfica – la acusó Fion. 

Ella rió y les acompañó hasta la valla. 

- Después de la competición podríamos comer junto al río para aprovechar los últimos retazos de calor del año – sugirió la sanadora. 

- Buena idea, cuando veamos a Malvin, Raf y Kervo se lo diremos – asintió Rian. 

- Perfecto, voy a ayudar a mi padre, nos vemos luego -. 

Trandara se marchó con ese porte donairoso que la caracterizaba desde su infancia. 

El primer participante y el primer toro ya estaban enzarzados en combate singular cuando Rian consiguió encaramarse a un grueso tronco del cercado. Fion se quedó a su lado, apoyado en la valla con los brazos cruzados, indolente. 

El griterío del público era constante. Algunas nubes, arrastradas por el viento, cruzaban por delante del sol. Fion se estremeció. 

- Podrías simular que te diviertes – dijo Rian, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. 

- Es algo superior a mis fuerzas – el elfo bajó la voz – Sabes que comprendo a los animales y esos de ahí sólo se defienden, se sienten atrapados y tienen miedo -. 

- Ve a buscarme un refresco, así no tendrás por que verlo – sugirió ella – Y a ver si das con los chicos, no les he visto en toda la mañana -. 

La idea fue aceptada de manera entusiasta por Fion; se alejó del espectáculo y se perdió entre las casetas que ofrecían bebida y comida. 

Estaba terminando de pagar dos batidos cuando sintió que le tiraban del chaleco. 

- Ah, hola Raf -. 

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Rian? -. 

- ¿Por qué supones que estaba con ella? – interrogó Fion. 

El hobbit miró los dos vasos con gesto acusador haciendo sonrojar a su amigo. 

- ¿Y Malvin? – dijo para desviar la atención de su persona. 

- Con sus hermanos, debía cuidar de Ermon y Priscila – informó Raf. 

- Al final serán los niños quienes vigilen a Malvin; su torpeza va disminuyendo pero aún mete la pata en las ocasiones más inoportunas -. 

Rieron. 

- Me pregunto cuanto quedará de las competiciones -. 

- Cuando he pasado a ver a Trandara sólo faltaban un par; este año no había demasiados participantes, creo que los vecinos han renunciado a derrotar a Thurek -. 

De repente, Fion miró hacia el cercado y su rostro se contrajo por la angustia. 

- Pero qué demonios... – masculló Raf. 

Los gritos, antes vítores y aplausos, se habían convertido en alaridos de pánico. Sin pensarlo Fion soltó los batidos y corrió hacia el centro del alboroto. 

Uno de los toros había decidido embestir la empalizada en lugar de a su adversario consiguiendo abrir una salida, en esos momentos la bestia arremetía con todo el que se cruzaba por delante y no le era muy difícil con tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro dominados por el terror. 

- _Ni se te ocurra_ – fue la advertencia de Halatir, su sombra volando pareja a la de su dueño y protegido – _Sólo conseguirás complicarte la vida_ -. 

Ignorando el consejo, Fion se interpuso en la trayectoria del toro justo a tiempo de evitar que arrollase a unos ancianos. 

- ¡Daro! – ordenó el muchacho, una sola palabra que detuvo en seco al formidable animal, y entonces suavizó su voz – Bado si mundo -. (Alto/ Márchate ahora, toro) 

La ira ciega del animal desapareció y, acatando la indicación del joven, trotó alegremente en busca de praderas verdes que no tuvieran cercados. No obstante la preocupación de Fion no desapareció, los cuernos del toro estaban teñidos de rojo. 

Descubrió a Trandara y su padre atendiendo a los heridos más graves, con su propia mantilla la joven sanadora intentaba frenar una hemorragia que amenazaba con segar una vida. 

- ¡Rian! -. 

Fion cayó de rodillas junto a sus dos amigas. Trandara lloraba de frustración mientras sentía como la cálida sangre manaba entre sus dedos. 

- No puedo hacer nada, se muere – sollozaba – La ha traspasado de parte a parte, sólo un milagro podría restañar semejante herida -. 

La gente había empezado a salir de sus escondites para ayudar a sus vecinos y familiares, pero Fion no les veía, para él sólo existía en ese momento una cosa: Rian. Apartó a Trandara y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su querida amiga, inerte y destrozado como el de una vieja muñeca de trapo. 

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero entonces la tranquilidad se acabaría, su familia volvería a tener que huir porque los del pueblo querrían quemar al engendro de una bruja. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; un niño muy pálido y muy rubio que con su toque domaba a los animales, comprendía la naturaleza y era capaz de grandes prodigios, como sanar a un hombre que agonizaba en la plaza para que luego el resto de personas le pagaran con miedo y odio. 

No le importaba. Rian era la única que realmente le había ofrecido una sincera amistad, no, era más que eso, le había regalado un amor incondicional, fuerte e inocente como ella; no dejaría que muriera aunque tuviese que sacrificarlo todo. 

- Por favor, que por una vez ser diferente sirva de algo – rogó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. 

Aquello que había ocultado a todos afloró entonces, el poder brotó de su interior y se derramó sobre las heridas de Rian. Ante los atónitos ojos de Trandara, la sangre dejó de manar, las heridas se cerraron, los huesos sanaron y el color regresó al rostro de la muchacha. 

El agotamiento se apoderó de Fion, no obstante sonreía y Rian le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo. 

- ¿Estás bien? -. 

- Sí... hantale Fion – murmuró. 

Trandara apartó la ropa desgarrada y ahogó un grito, una cicatriz redonda y del tamaño de su palma era el único vestigio de la terrible herida que poco antes estaba matando a Rian. Sin embargo su sentido común se impuso rápidamente a la sorpresa; con ayuda de Thurek, Kervo y su padre, Trandara llevó a Fion y Rian a su casa, algo le decía que nadie debía ver aquella curación milagrosa. 

Tumbado en el catre, Fion observaba las curiosas formas que iban tomando las nubes a medida que el viento las aglomeraba. Esa tarde llovería. 

Un remolino de plumas aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana y exigió con la mirada que le abrieran. Remolón, Fion se incorporó y abrió uno de los cristales. 

- _Eres un idiota, un soberano idiota, si no dejas de hacer tonterías cómo voy a protegerte_ -. 

- Yo también te quiero Halatir – gruñó el muchacho, desplomándose sobre el lecho. Sólo dar dos pasos era un auténtico desafío, toda su energía había pasado a Rian. 

- _¡¡¡Fiondil!!! _-. 

- No podía dejar que se muriera allí mismo – se defendió él. 

- _¿Pero tenías que hacerlo delante de la mitad del pueblo?_ – refunfuñó el halcón – _La gente está inquieta, ya se está corriendo la voz de lo que hiciste... "oh, sí, yo lo vi, detuvo a un toro sólo con la mirada y luego puso sus manos sobre una muchacha y le devolvió la vida", y sólo han pasado dos días _-. 

- Exagerado -. 

- _Al menos dime si eres consciente que en cualquier momento te convertirán en parrillada de elfo _-. 

- No he olvidado lo que sucedió en Tharbad – musitó Fion, toda su rebeldía sustituida por un profundo miedo – Si veo que las cosas se ponen feas yo... -. 

- _¿Tú qué?_ -. 

- Me iré -. 

- _¿¡Qué!? _-. 

- Cogeré a Rochith y me largaré sólo, no quiero poner en peligro a mis padres y tampoco a Rian -. 

Si Halatir hubiese tenido manos se las habría llevado a la cabeza en ese momento. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta zanjaron la discusión temporalmente. 

- Adelante – dijo Fion, tras cerrar la ventana y acostarse. 

- Aiya –. 

- ¡Rian, deberías estar descansando! -. 

La muchacha, aún pálida y débil, se sentó en el catre. 

- He escuchado a mi madre hablar con la tuya, dice que la gente te tiene miedo -. 

- Siempre es lo mismo, me tienen miedo porque no entienden qué soy, ni aunque se lo expliques, prefieren hacer desaparecer el origen del miedo y seguir con sus vidas -. Fion se incorporó y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos. – Me marcho, Rian -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Lo acabo de hablar con Halatir, si es cierto que los vecinos ya están murmurando prefiero irme ahora a esperar y terminar mi vida en una hoguera -. 

- No harían eso -. 

- Lo intentaron en Tharbad -. 

- Por eso me hiciste prometer que no le contaría a nadie tu secreto, ¿verdad? – interrogó la muchacha. 

Él asintió. Se sentía realmente desvalido. Era increíble cuantos giros había dado su vida en unos pocos días. 

- ¿Cuándo te irás? -. 

- Esta noche -. 

- ¿Tan pronto? -. La voz de Rian se quebró, las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. 

- Lo siento – murmuró Fion, estrechándola entre sus brazos – Mi pequeña Rian... me quedaría si pudiera, a tu lado, viviendo como hasta ahora, siendo un sencillo pastor de aldea; pero no puedo, debo huir para que mis padres y tú no os encontréis en peligro -. 

- Me da igual la gente y su estupidez – masculló ella entre sollozos – Te quiero Fion, y no quiero que te vayas -. 

- Yo también te quiero -. 

Se quedaron así, abrazados, un tiempo infinito, renuentes a separarse muy probablemente para siempre. 

Al final, cuando oscureció, el joven elfo apartó a la muchacha y le dio un último beso antes de salir sigiloso por la ventana. 

En aquella habitación la encontraron sus padres, al alba. Sentada en el lecho, con la mirada perdida más allá del cristal y el corazón destrozado. 

- ¿Fion? -. 

Él terminó de ajustar las alforjas de Rochith y encaró a su madre. 

- Te vas – dijo Fany, en un tono de voz carente de emociones. 

- Sí... sé que parece precipitado pero sé a lo que os exponéis si me quedo, y me niego a que tengáis que emigrar como ocurrió en Tharbad -. 

- ¿No ibas a despedirte? -. 

- No, no me siento capaz – barbotó conteniendo el llanto. 

Fany abrazó a su hijo, al regalo del caballero blanco. 

- Busca a tu familia Fiondil – la menuda mujer sostuvo el medallón de oro – Y encuentra tu destino -. 

- Gracias por todo mamá, por el cariño que me habéis dado, os quiero más que si Borvar y tú hubieseis sido mis auténticos padres -. 

- Y nosotros te seguiremos queriendo siempre, mi niño -. 

Besó la dorada cabeza y se apartó para que el joven pudiera montar. 

- Adiós mamá -. 

- Adiós hijo -. 

Fion taconeó los flancos de Rochith y salió a galope tendido del pueblo, la mirada al frente, escrutando más allá de la oscuridad, el viento y la lluvia. 

- _Ha dejado la aldea, ¿y ahora qué?_ -. 

- Cuida de él Halatir -. 

- _Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mi señor, ha elegido la peor temporada para viajar, en un par de meses la nieve cubrirá los caminos de Eriador, el plan era que abandonara la aldea la próxima primavera _ -. 

- La hora ha llegado, ha de proseguir su aprendizaje -. 

- _¿Quién será su maestro?_ -. 

- Lo encontrará a su debido tiempo, su destino le guía... lo siento por Fany, quería mucho a Fiondil -. 

- _He de irme, no quiero perder su rastro_ -. 

- Muy bien amigo mío, cuida del muchacho, yo he de hacer un pequeño viaje -. 

- _Namarie mi señor_ -. 

El halcón alzó el vuelo y el vagabundo de capa blanca tomó un camino desconocido. 

Metió la cantimplora en el arroyo para llenarla, el agua estaba helada, un poco más y aquella corriente sería un tobogán de hielo. 

Fion miró en torno suyo y sólo vio blanco, el eterno blanco de la nieve, y a Rochith rebuscando algo que comer. El aliento de ambos se condensaba en el aire formando nubecillas que desaparecían arrastradas por el viento del Norte. 

- El infierno ha de tener mejor aspecto que esto – gruñó descorazonado – Ahora es cuando debo decidir dónde me meto durante el invierno, no puedo pasearme por Eriador... ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al Sur? -. 

El caballo miró a su amo indiferente, parecía decir "mientras haya de comer a mi me da igual". 

- _Rochith no va a solucionar tus problemas_ -. 

- Empiezas a resultar cargante Hal, ¿te importaría dejar de regañarme a cada segundo?, no me ayuda demasiado ¿sabes? -. 

El halcón, posado sobre una de las ramas cargadas de nieve, se removió ofendido. Un aullido interrumpió lo que llevaba visos de convertirse en una discusión. 

- Es una llamada a la sangre, han salido de caza – dijo Fion, recordando la primera vez que escuchó a los lobos – Y han encontrado su presa -. 

Fion subió de un salto a la grupa de Rochith y le guió hacia los aullidos. 

- _¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?, se supone que has de alejarte de ellos no ir a su encuentro_ -. 

- Es un humano – replicó el joven – Aquí no hay alimento para los lobos, nada para lo que tengan que convocar a toda la manada, ha de tratarse por fuerza de un viajero y pienso ayudarle -. 

- _¡Elfo malcriado y cabezota!, ¡vas a conseguir que te maten y me dejarás sin trabajo!_ -. 

Bastón en mano, Fion cabalgó entre los árboles por el agreste sendero. Su montura frenó en seco cuando los músculos de su jinete así lo ordenaron; a pocos metros, entre la vegetación, se adivinaban las siluetas de los grandes lobos grises del Norte, unos doce, acorralando a un hombre que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un buhonero o vagabundo aunque la magnifica espada que esgrimía desentonaba con el conjunto. 

Reanudó la cabalgada y arrolló a uno de los predadores mientras alcanzaba a otro con su bastón, finta a un lado y otro bastonazo. Los lobos retrocedieron abrumados por aquella carga y ataque. Al final, después de sopesar la situación, decidieron que aquel humano no era tan vulnerable como pensaban y que no merecía arriesgar el pellejo. Entre gruñidos, huyeron y se perdieron entre la maleza. 

- Gracias -. 

Fion escrutó al extraño y frunció el ceño, no inspiraba confianza con aquellas ropas sucias y gastadas, ni su cabello oscuro desgreñado y su anguloso rostro sin afeitar, sin embargo le gustó el sonido de su voz, profunda como el sonido de un corno. 

- No hay de qué – replicó al tiempo que desmontaba - ¿Qué hacéis por estos parajes? -. 

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, muchacho, pareces una aparición de las viejas historias con ese corcel y tu aspecto – hablaba de forma seca pero cordial – Me llaman Khor y voy al sur, a Pelargir -. 

- Yo soy Fion, y no tengo hogar ni destino -. 

- ¿No?, entonces te convertirás en una estatua de hielo, no se puede vivir al raso durante los inviernos, no en Eriador -. 

- ¿Cree que no lo sé?, pero eso no cambia que no tengo a donde ir, estaba decidiendo mi ruta cuando escuché a los lobos – renegó Fion, molesto. 

El hombre no pareció ni escuchar sus palabras, miraba con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad al halcón que les observaba posado en una rama. 

- ¿Es tuyo? -. 

- No, es libre de ir donde guste, sin embargo le gusta perseguirme y hacerme la vida insoportable –. 

- Sé que no me conoces y que tengo toda la pinta de un salteador de caminos pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a Pelargir – dijo de repente Khor. 

- ¿Qué? -. Fion parpadeó estupefacto. - ¿Y qué pinto yo con usted allí? -. 

- Ven conmigo y descúbrelo, no tienes nada que perder – sonrió y un enigmático brillo asomó a sus ojos grises. 

El joven lo pensó unos momentos. 

- ¡Qué demonios!, vale, iré con usted, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y nadie me espera – resolvió finalmente – Total, cosas más extrañas me han sucedido en los últimos dos meses -. 

- Te creo – afirmó Khor - ¿Qué sabes hacer? -. 

- ¿A qué se refiere? -. 

- Eres joven pero lo suficientemente mayor para aprender un oficio -. 

- Ah, eso, era pastor -. 

- Ahora entiendo porque usas tan bien ese cayado, ¿qué tal te manejas en campo abierto? -. 

- ¿Quiere saber si voy a resultarle un incordio?... sé rastrear, poner trampas, preveo el tiempo con bastante acierto, curto pieles, cocino bien,... -. 

- De acuerdo, suficiente – rió el extraño hombre – Digamos que sabes defenderte. Vamos, buscaremos un refugio para la noche y podrás contarme más cosas -. 

Unas rocas y un nutrido grupo de árboles a contraviento se presentaron como una opción decente. Colocaron la lona que Fion portaba a modo de tienda y se agazaparon debajo con un pequeño fuego calentándoles las manos y los pies, la cena se redujo a pan, queso y vino. 

- Me tuve que marchar, eso es todo, no me pregunte el motivo – fue la brusca contestación que recibió Khor. 

- De acuerdo, todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos – concedió el viajero – Si vas a convertirte en un vagabundo creo que necesitas aprender un par de cosas que no enseñan los pastores de ovejas -. 

- ¿Cómo qué? -. 

- El uso de la espada, por ejemplo -. 

- Es usted muy extraño, parece un delincuente pero porta un arma noble y por su forma de hablar no le creo un simple mercenario, ¿a qué se dedica? -. 

Khor sonrió ampliamente. 

- Soy un montaraz -. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A. : Por fin otro capi. Poco que contar. Sólo gracias a los que me dejáis reviews, sobre todo a Mayu que es la que está más enganchada a esta historia.

Tenna rato!!! ^^


	8. De Camino a Pelargir

De camino a Pelargir 

- Un, dos, un, dos, estocada... ¡no!, has de sujetarlo así, venga repite -. 

Fion afirmó sus pies en el suelo nevado, sujetó fuerte la espada e intentó emular los movimientos que su maestro le estaba enseñando. 

- Bien, mejor, pero recuerda mantener así el brazo o podrías lastimarte -. 

- De acuerdo -. 

Khor era un instructor severo e impaciente, pero sabía premiar con un elogio en el momento oportuno. 

Continuaron un rato más con el entrenamiento antes de almorzar, después seguirían su viaje. 

- Todavía no me ha dicho por qué va a Pelargir – dijo Fion, intentando iniciar una conversación. 

- Trabajo -. 

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? -. 

- Eres demasiado curioso -. 

- Y usted no me cuenta nada -. 

La risa de Khor resultó algo sorprendente en alguien que hablaba poco y sonreía menos. 

- Veamos, ¿qué puedo contarte?... soy un montaraz, me llamo Khor y sirvo a quien me pague -. 

- Eso ya lo sé, ¿no hay nada más? – protestó el joven. 

- Nada que pueda interesarte, tú no me cuentas tus secretos y yo no te cuento los míos, así de sencillo -. El hombre se puso todo lo cómodo que podía; recostado contra un árbol, arrebujado en su capa y fumando su pipa. 

- Yo sólo soy un pastor -. 

- Mientes -. 

- No miento -. 

- Pero ocultas detalles -. 

- ¿Si yo le explico algo más usted hará lo mismo? – preguntó Fion, esperanzado. 

- ¿Tanto te apetece conocer mi vida? -. Él enarcó una ceja. 

- Viajo con usted, y sí, me gustaría saber cómo es mi compañero y maestro -. 

- Habla y ya veremos -. 

- Tuve que marcharme de mi aldea porque la gente creía que yo era un hechicero – dijo en tono triste pero desafiante. 

- Mi hogar, si es que tengo uno, está en Fornost y sirvo a un solo señor cuyo nombre ha de permanecer en secreto por el momento -. Khor vació la cazoleta de la pipa y se incorporó. – Quizás llegues a saber algo más cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, en Pelargir se aclararán algunas dudas pero surgirán otras, acostúmbrate a ello chico, los montaraces somos así -. 

Fion llamó a Rochith y echó a andar junto a Khor; esa fue una de las condiciones que le impuso el extraño hombre, que hiciera a pie todo el camino y él la aceptó, tenía el presentimiento que valdría la pena. 

- Nueva Tharbad -. 

Los dos viajeros contemplaron la poderosa ciudad comercial que crecía en torno al Gwathlo, un enclave privilegiado en medio de las vastas llanuras del Minhiarath y el Enedwaith, aunque cada uno sintió algo distinto; Khor feliz de poder aprovisionarse, Fion aterrado de volver allí. 

- Comeremos y dormiremos en una posada, vamos chico -. 

- No puedo... -. 

- ¿Qué? -. Khor miró extrañado al muchacho. 

- Mis padres y yo tuvimos problemas aquí, yo tenía quince años, habrá gente que me recuerde – explicó Fion. 

- Mira chico, no soy tu niñera – el montaraz señaló el cielo oscuro por las nubes – Se acerca una tormenta, puedo olerlo, y no me apetece convertirme en un trozo de hielo mientras duermo -. 

- Vaya usted, y lleve a Rochith a la posada, yo le esperaré en el camino mañana al amanecer -. 

- Me esperará tu cadáver – gruñó Khor – No me obligues a arrastrarte hasta la hospedería -. 

- Conozco un sitio donde puedo pasar la noche, sólo necesito la lona y estaré a cubierto, se lo prometo, al alba estaré en el camino -. 

- Muy bien -. El montaraz le ofreció la lona a Fion con expresión hosca, sin embargo, cuando el chico la iba a coger le golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada - Lo siento -. 

Como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, Khor agarró a Fion y lo arrojó sobre la grupa de Rochith. El caballo lo miró como diciendo "¿en serio era necesario?". 

- No pongas esa cara y sígueme -. 

Tiempo indeterminado después, Fion abrió los ojos en una habitación con un terrible dolor de cabeza; desde la cama, fulminó con la mirada a su compañero de viaje. Khor le sonrió mordaz, tranquilamente sentado a la mesa remendando un desgarrón de su capa y acompañado de una jarra de cerveza. 

- Por fin te veo enojado, llegue a pensar que eras incapaz de enfadarte -. 

El elfo se incorporó despacio, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, y consiguió enfocar lo suficiente como para ver la nieve caer con fuerza del otro lado de la ventana. Khor le acercó un tazón con sopa; todavía estaba templada y Fion lo apuró rápidamente junto con pan, queso y vino. 

- La próxima vez obedéceme y te ahorrarás el dolor de cabeza -. 

- Lo habría conseguido -. 

El desafío y la seguridad en sí mismo que demostró Fion con esas tres palabras sorprendió a su maestro; anotó mentalmente no subestimar al joven, intuía que bajo aquella apariencia hermosa y delicada había mucho más, el espíritu de un halcón que todavía no ha estrenado sus alas. 

La terrible nevada duró varios días, tiempo durante el que Fion no hizo otra cosa que revolotear por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. 

- ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo a tomar algo? – preguntó Khor. 

- No me apetece – gruñó el joven. 

- Creo que me he expresado mal, o vienes conmigo o te arrojo escaleras abajo -. 

Fion se apresuró a calzarse las botas, si Khor había sido capaz de atizarle con una espada era muy posible que tirarle por unas escaleras no le resultara un inconveniente. 

Olieron el salón taberna de la posada antes de entrar, una mezcla de humo, cuerpos apretujados, cerveza y estofado; a Fion le revolvió el estómago. La taberna estaba atestada, el frío llamaba a los hombres a calentar el cuerpo llenándolo de alcohol, ello desataba las lenguas y los gritos y cantos improvisados eran habituales. Cuatro improvisados músicos animaban el ambiente con un violín, flauta y dos cajas que hacían las veces de tambores. 

Buscaron un rincón lo más discreto posible y se sentaron con dos jarras de cerveza que les trajo una delgada muchacha de desaliñado pelo castaño y ojos apagados. Fion la sonrió al darle el dinero avivando una pequeña chispa en la joven, por un instante le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo. 

- Parece triste – dijo cuando Khor le miró con hilaridad mal disimulada. 

- Acostúmbrate, hay mucha gente en este mundo que no disfruta de excesivos momentos de felicidad – señaló brevemente a la camarera con la pipa – Le has hecho un gran regalo con tu simpatía aunque no te lo parezca -. 

El alborozo generalizado enmudeció durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. Fion miró a la puerta abierta por la que penetró una ráfaga de viento cargada de nieve y tres encapuchados de túnicas ocres. Khor soltó una sarta de juramentos en voz baja mientras el bullicio rebrotaba en la taberna y los recién llegados se perdían camino a la barra. 

- ¿Los conoce? – inquirió curioso. 

- Sacerdotes de la Orden de Nogard, servidores de la Llama –. El montaraz prácticamente escupió los nombres – Una extraña hermandad que está proliferando en Gondor como las malas hierbas en el campo, yo me cuento entre los que no se creen su apariencia piadosa -. 

- Cuéntame algo sobre ellos -. 

- Predican la caridad con el prójimo, la renuncia al poder y cosas semejantes, cosas muy bonitas que muchas veces ellos no respetan – los ojos grises se oscurecieron como nubes de tormenta – Cuídate de ellos chico, sobre todo tú -. 

Fion no pudo evitar dar un respingo, ¿acaso ese montaraz sabía que pertenecía al Pueblo de los Elfos?. 

- Tu apariencia es extraña, demasiado hermosa para un campesino, y esos sacerdotes destruyen todo lo que sobresale de la norma -. Khor sonrió con acritud – Quizás tenías razón al no querer permanecer en Tharbad -. 

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? -. 

- Mañana, ahora es demasiado tarde y los caminos son traicioneros con tanta nieve -. 

Bebieron sus cervezas y regresaron a su habitación. Al subir vieron que uno de los sacerdotes descendía, un hombre joven, Fion calculó que seguramente tendrían casi la misma edad. La mirada de ambos se cruzó como lo harían unas espadas. El clérigo se detuvo y el pastor también. 

- Será mejor que mis hermanos no te vean – dijo con una sonrisa que a Fion le heló la sangre antes de bajar los últimos escalones. 

- Gracias – replicó el elfo a su espalda. 

El joven sacerdote levantó una mano sin volverse a modo de despedida y se perdió en el bullicio de la cantina. 

Desde el malecón cubierto de algas y moluscos, Fion se deleitó con el olor del mar que cargaba la brisa del sur. Admiró los pesados buques de batalla gondorianos, los ligeros bajeles de comercio y los pequeños botes de pesca, una mezcla de velámenes de colores. El bullicio del puerto de Pelargir triplicaba al de Nueva Tharbad y también el número de habitantes; Fion comprobó sorprendido que por allí paseaban gentes de todos los reinos, a menudo podía ver rostros cetrinos u otros de un color cobrizo. 

- ¡Chico!, ¡vamos! -. 

El que gritaba era Khor. Había terminado de comprar algunas provisiones y ahora debía encargarse de los asuntos que le traían a la ciudad portuaria. 

Durante los últimos dos meses Fion había viajado con el hosco montaraz, aprendiendo las artes y sutilezas de quienes viven en los caminos. 

- Toma -. 

Khor le tendió algo alargado envuelto en un paño, al desenvolverlo el sol incidió sobre la empuñadura de una espada corta. 

- Señor, yo... es magnifica, gracias – balbució Fion. 

- No es para tanto, sirve para trinchar a la gente pero no te recomiendo que intentes parar un mandoble de espadón con ella o se te deshará al momento – replicó el hombre – Ahora sígueme. Tengo que hablar con alguien -. 

- Si quiere puedo esperarle en la posada, no quisiera molestar -. 

- No, ven conmigo -. 

Con paso rápido y largo, Khor guió a su aprendiz hasta los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, allí donde el aroma del mar se convertía en hedor a desperdicios, pescado podrido y cuerpos sin lavar. La gente, ataviada con andrajos y trapos sucios, iba de aquí para allá, ocupada en oscuros asuntos, nadie les prestó atención a excepción de un par de mujeres escasas de ropa ofreciendo sus servicios o un mendigo más insistente que otros. 

- No sé como pueden vivir aquí -. 

- Cosas de la vida, unos están arriba y otros abajo, pero lo cierto es que desde algunos años para acá las cosas están empeorando -. 

- ¿Empeorando?, ¿cómo? -. 

- Al Norte las noticias llegan veladas, sólo meros ecos de la realidad – sonrió Khor, mordaz – Has de saber que el rey es débil -. 

- ¿Qué?, pero si sólo habrá llegado a los cuarenta ¿no?, eso es lo que dicen los viajeros que pasan por Bree o mi aldea -. 

- El rey es débil, no nació con el don de mando innato a su posición, y los nobles le manejan a su antojo, la reina está desesperada – la mordacidad de Khor se acentuó – Lástima que no sea ella el rey, pondría a unas cuantas ratas en su lugar... bueno, el caso es que el mayor de nuestros problemas es que, a parte de ser un soberano idiota, nuestro preciado monarca no ha sido capaz de dar un heredero a la corona -. 

- Eso pone en peligro la estabilidad de los Reinos Reunidos -. 

- Exacto -. El montaraz se detuvo ante una destartalada casa de dos pisos, gris como el ambiente que les rodeaba. – Aquí es -. 

Golpeó la puerta y una sonriente anciana les dio la bienvenida. El joven elfo vio a Halatir posado en una de las casas aledañas, le sentía inquieto y desconcertado pero no consiguió hablar con él. 

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó desconfiada al ver a Fion. 

- Mi discípulo, Dora -. 

Ella estalló en unas ajadas carcajadas. 

- Ah!, ha de ser especial para haberte cazado, querido -. Dora miró al joven de hermoso rostro y movimientos gatunos. – Siéntete orgulloso de tu maestro, no encontrarás otro igual, al menos aquí en el Sur -. 

- Ya basta Dora, o revelarás asuntos que han de ocultarse – la reprendió Khor. 

- Quisquilloso –. 

Entraron al edificio y accedieron a una sala vacía a excepción de la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo. Khor se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la pared, parecía esperar a alguien. 

Fion escogió un discreto rincón en penumbra para acomodarse y examinar con detenimiento su nuevo arma. Ciertamente no era un acero espectacular, pero era su primera espada y se sentía orgulloso de ella. 

De repente, entraron siete encapuchados. Sólo uno se adelantó y se sentó ante Khor, éste sonrió y besó la delicada mano que surgió de la oscura tela. 

- Mi señora, me alegra veros -. 

- No menos que a mí – respondió una dulce voz, cargada de la fuerza de quien está acostumbrado a mandar. 

La capucha cayó y dejó al descubierto un largo cabello, negro y ondulante como hebras nacidas de la noche, y un pálido perfil de armoniosos rasgos en los que brillaban dos grandes ojos grises. 

- La situación se agrava, no nos queda tiempo – dijo la hermosa dama – Mi esposo es una marioneta y a mí ya han intentado asesinarme -. 

- ¿Qué? – la frialdad de Khor dio paso a una repentina ira – Me desharé de aquellos que siquiera hayan pensado en haceros daño -. 

- Tranquilo, mi querido amigo, sé defenderme y mi guardia me es completamente fiel, sabes quienes son y que jamás me traicionarían – ella reparó entonces en la sombra que observaba la escena - ¿Quién está ahí? -. 

Antes que Fion pudiera contestar seis lanzas apuntaban directamente a su garganta. 

- Dejadle, es mi aprendiz – rió el montaraz – Ven aquí, chico, quiero presentarte -. 

La dama pareció sobresaltarse al verle el rostro e interrogó con la mirada a Khor. 

- Este es Fiondil, viene del Norte... Fion, ella es Lomelindís, una de las princesas de Dol Amroth y reina de Arnor y Gondor -. 

- Es un placer conocerte muchacho – sonrió ella, afable. 

- Para mí es un honor, mi señora – consiguió responder él. 

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -. 

Fion quedó momentáneamente desconcertado por la pregunta. 

- Fany y Borvar, pastores en una aldea junto a Bosque Viejo -. 

- Mi señora, ¿qué mensaje he de transmitir en Fornost? – intervino Khor. 

- Estad preparados, puede que la Compañía Gris sea convocada en cualquier momento a Minas Tirith – suspiró la reina – He de volver a palacio y la comunicación será inviable... me siento perdida, cansada de luchar, y abandonaría si no fuera porque me debo a mis súbditos -. 

- No os rindáis, encontraremos una solución -. 

- No la hay, no sin un heredero -. Lomelindís rozó un momento el curtido rostro del montaraz. – Si me sucediera algo busca un heredero, alguien que pueda ocupar el trono en lugar de esos buitres carroñeros que se hacen llamar aristócratas -. 

- Sabéis que el rey no tiene hermanos, ni nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para reclamar el Doble Trono -. 

- En la biblioteca de Minas Tirith encontré algunos textos muy interesantes, una genealogía para ser más exactos -. La reina le entregó un viejo legajo de pergaminos. – Busca un heredero para Arnor y Gondor, esa es ahora tu misión Arthorion, nada más puedes hacer por mí -. 

- Y la cumpliré, mi señora, os lo juro sobre el recuerdo de un encuentro junto al Nenuial – aseveró el montaraz. 

Ambos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia la puerta seguidos de la escolta de la reina. Después de un intercambio rápido de palabras en voz baja se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y Khor volvió solo a la habitación. Para entonces Fion ya había sacado rápidamente sus conclusiones, su extraño maestro y la reina se amaban y los dos sabían que aquel había sido el adiós definitivo. 

- Nos vamos chico, volvemos al Norte -. 

- Khor -. 

El montaraz se guardó el pergamino y miró interrogante a su discípulo. 

- ¿Quién eres?, ella te llamó Arthorion -. 

- Es mi nombre de nacimiento, en los caminos prefiero usar otros menos aristocráticos -. 

- ¿Eres un noble? -. 

- Algo así -. 

- ¿Cómo que algo así? -. 

- Un guerrero jamás será tan entrometido, ¿por qué quieres saber?, creo que a estas alturas es bien claro que no te voy a cortar la garganta en mitad de la noche -. 

El joven elfo recogió su espada y la colocó en su costado. 

- Porque la reina os ama y no creo que una dama como ella amase a un hombre cualquiera -. 

Khor palideció y luego sonrió con cinismo. 

- Muy bien, polluelo, al menos sabemos que no eres ciego – su expresión se endureció hasta conseguir que Fion agachara la cabeza, intimidado – Prepárate porque volvemos al Norte, a Fornost, allí terminarás tu aprendizaje -. 

Desde ese día Fion no volvió a preguntarle a Khor sobre sí mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: ¡Dedicado a todas las lokas que me habéis dejado reviews!. A todas parece que os gustó Khor, aunque ya habréis visto que no es Aragorn precisamente. Y a Rian ya podéis olvidaros de ella, bwhahah!. Por cierto Mayu, te agradecería que no te cargaras al pobre Halatir, ya sé que es un poco plasta pero no es para que lo estrangules X^D

Prometo varios personajes nuevos que os sorprenderán. Ya me contaréis quien os gusta o a quién queréis echársele a las arañas de Rhovanion. X^D

Tenna rato!!!

PD: ¡Cómo molan mis 3 elfos! (vale, ya sé que estoy de psiquiatra ¬¬UU) 


	9. Fornost

Fornost 

Los muros de la que antaño fuera conocida como Fornost Erain resplandecieron cobrizos a la luz del sol de estío, por encima de la imponente defensa dos torreones se alzaban evanescentes en la bruma matinal. El sonido de una campana rompió la prístina atmósfera. 

- Bienvenido a Fornost, "la fortaleza septentrional" – anunció Khor. 

- ¿Qué me aguarda aquí? – inquirió Fion. 

- Conocimiento y fuerza -. 

- El día que este montaraz hable sin adivinanzas ni medias tintas es que habrá llegado el fin del mundo – pensó con acritud. 

Ascendieron la colina a paso rápido. Al aproximarse, Fion distinguió dos o tres figuras embozadas de gris sobre las almenas. 

- ¿Quién solicita entrar en la Casa de los Montaraces del Norte? – preguntó una voz. 

- Uno de los hijos de la Compañía Gris – replicó Khor – Saludos, Theron -. 

- ¡Oh, que me aspen!, ¡chicos, abrid las puertas, es Khor! -. 

Con un profundo resonar, se abrió una de las gruesas láminas de madera y metal para dejar paso al montaraz y su acompañante. 

Apenas habían traspuesto la entrada cuando un hombre se abalanzó sobre Khor para darle un abrazo de oso. Cabello negro veteado de blanco, vivos ojos oscuros y un rostro que mostraba pequeñas arrugas resultado de la preocupación y la alegría por igual. 

- Algunos apostaban que te habrían secuestrado los piratas – bromeó. 

- Haría falta toda la población de Umbar para algo así – rió otro de los allí presentes – Man nárye?, vanima ar néka ve selda -. 

- Ni soy débil ni una chica, y puedo probarlo –. La replica de Fion fue instantánea y afilada como la espada sobre la que tenía posada la mano. 

- ¿Habla la Lengua Antigua?, ¿qué extraño personaje has encontrado en tu camino, viejo Khor? -. 

- Su nombre es Fiondil, un exiliado, quiero que se le admita con los otros muchachos – respondió con sencillez – Y no pongas esa cara escandalizada, Iffer -. 

- No podemos admitirle sin haber pasado las pruebas -. 

- Ya las ha pasado en mi compañía -. Khor se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido en esa pose amenazante que tan nervioso ponía a Fion – Si quieres haz que luche contra el mejor de tus chicos -. 

- Narush le destrozaría – objetó Iffer, acariciando pensativo su mentón cubierto de una rala barba castaña. 

- Eso está por ver -. 

Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Fion había cambiado sus sencillas ropas de campesino por una camisa, pantalones curtidos, botas y una túnica gris pardo sin mangas y abierta por los lados para facilitar la movilidad; era el uniforme de los aprendices. Con cuidado se ajustó el cinto de la espada y salió al patio de entrenamientos. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al ver a la gente, seguramente todo el que no tuviera una ocupación ineludible se encontraba presente en las terrazas, pórticos y el patio de losas grises como todo lo que había por allí. 

Junto a Iffer aguardaba un chico que rondaría los veintitrés años, complexión atlética y mirada arrogante. Fion frunció el ceño, aquel joven le recordaba vivamente a Kervo, exceptuando su cabello rubio ceniciento y los ojos castaños. 

- Te presento a Narush – fueron las palabras de Khor. 

- Él es Fion – indicó Iffer. 

- Combate a primera sangre, y hablo de rasguños no de arrancarle la cabeza al contrario ¿de acuerdo? – explicó Khor – Preparaos -. 

- Te voy a destrozar, nadie entra en Fornost sin pasar las pruebas aunque el mismísimo Arthorion le avale – advirtió Narush con una cáustica sonrisa – Aún estás a tiempo de retirarte y no lastimarte, nenita -. 

Aquel insulto encendió la rabia del elfo. Desenfundó y se colocó como Khor le había enseñado. 

- Atácame y veremos quien es aquí la nenita, herinke -. (damita) 

Las hojas sesgaron el aire y llenaron el patio con sus restallares metálicos. Un, dos, paso atrás, finta, y doble estocada. Uno, dos, paso al frente, bloqueo, giro a la derecha. Fion se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba aquello; veía los movimientos de su adversario casi antes que éste tuviera tiempo de realizarlos, la espada se amoldaba a su mano como si la hubiese manejado durante años. 

- Deja de jugar, muchacho – fue la orden de su preceptor – Acaba -. 

Reprimiendo una risa surgida de puro histerismo, Fion obedeció. Encadenó una serie de rápidas estocadas con un fuerte mandoble al final. Narush, de espaldas sobre el suelo, miraba boquiabierto la afilada punta que rozaba su cuello intentando asimilar qué había pasado. 

- Tu chico será bienvenido entre los aspirantes – afirmó Iffer, estrechando la mano de Khor – Ha de refinar su técnica -. 

- Lo sé, a veces parece que está sacudiendo una alfombra -. 

- ¡Maestro! – protestó Fion. 

No había llegado el mediodía, cuando el ex pastor se encontró sentado en un catre del humilde edificio que albergaba a los candidatos a pertenecer a la Compañía Gris. Era consciente de cómo le miraban los otros chicos, con miedo y desconfianza, algo que desembocaría en las sempiternas burlas que soportaba desde que tenía uso de razón. 

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el medallón bajo la áspera tela. Debía adaptarse a la vida en Fornost, aprender todo cuanto le fuera posible en honor y gratitud a la preocupación que Arthorion había mostrado por él. 

- ¡Levanta! -. 

Fion se detuvo un instante para girarse a observar como el instructor Agarer gritaba a uno de sus compañeros, el pobre chaval apenas podía consigo mismo como para levantar el peso de la mochila llena de piedras. 

- ¡Tú, sigue corriendo! – dijo el desagradable maestro. 

- Corre o nos meterás en más problemas – masculló alguien al pasar junto a él; era Virpo, su vecino de catre, buena persona pero poco inteligente. 

Desoyendo el consejo de su compañero, Fion dio media vuelta y, para sorpresa de todos, le quitó al joven desplomado la mochila y se la cargó él. 

- Yo llevaré las dos, señor – le dijo al desconcertado Agarer. 

- Eso no te restará carrera, te queda una vuelta completa a la muralla -. 

- Lo sé, pero lo prefiero a quedarme otra vez sin cenar porque uno de mis compañeros no cumple sus ordenes -. 

El caído, libre del peso, se incorporó y corrió junto a Fion. 

- ¿Eres Ferivant? -. 

- Sí -. 

- ¿Por qué estás en Fornost? -. 

- Mi padre fue un montaraz y murió cuando yo era niño, desde siempre mi madre está empeñada en que siga sus pasos pero a mí esto no me gusta, no valgo para pelear y esas cosas – musitó Ferivant. 

- Yo estoy aquí por lealtad a Arthorion -. 

- ¡Eres un cabezota! – renegó Virpo, poniéndose a la altura de los otros dos muchachos - ¡Podían haberte castigado! -. 

- Pero no lo han hecho – sonrió Fion – Aunque agradezco tu preocupación -. 

Él gruñó algo y aceleró de nuevo su carrera hasta desaparecer en un recodo de la muralla. Ferivant bajó la cabeza. 

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió el elfo. 

- Nada... gracias por tu ayuda con la mochila -. 

Terminaron el ejercicio y acudieron a las duchas en tropel, cuanto antes se lavarán antes cenarían. Como de costumbre en los últimos dos meses, Fion soportó las burlas de los otros chicos y que le lanzasen comida con loable estoicismo antes de ir a dormir. 

Tumbado en su incómoda cama observaba el techo, la luz de las antorchas del patio proyectaba sombras entre las vigas que semejaban figuras fantásticas al antojo de su imaginación, aquel era un pequeño juego mental para distraerse mientras llegaba el sueño. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los susurros y risas contenidas. Lentamente, como si buscase una posición más cómoda en sueños, se giró para indagar qué sucedía; reconoció a Narush y sus mejores amigos en la semioscuridad, llevaban algo envuelto en una manta que no cesaba de retorcerse. Aguardo hasta que salieron por la puerta para seguirles. 

Abandonaron la fortaleza por una poterna oculta en uno de los recovecos de las murallas y corrieron hasta ocultarse tras un cúmulo de rocas que formaba parte de la misma ciudadela. Fion se asomó por encima de aquel muro natural y vio qué llevaban en la manta, a un aterrorizado Ferivant. 

- Parece que te estás haciendo muy amigo del bicho raro, aunque, después de todo, los dos sois iguales, un par de chicas ¿no es verdad? -. 

Los insultos sólo consiguieron asustar más al muchacho y arrancar carcajadas a sus verdugos. 

- ¿Qué... qué quieres Narush?, no te he hecho nada – protestó débilmente. 

- Tu presencia me repugna, vára laman – afirmó el arrogante novicio – Me he enterado del motivo real por el que tu familia te envió a Fornost -. (sucio animal) 

Ferivant palideció. 

- Sí, eso es, ahora comprendes, el que algo como tú viva en la noble Fornost deshonra a los Montaces del Norte, mañana todos sabrán tu secretito – lo martirizó Narush sin clemencia – Todos -. 

- Por favor, Narush, no lo hagas, haré lo que quieras pero no lo reveles, no lo soportaría – suplicó Ferivant arrodillado. 

Las carcajadas de los cinco jóvenes y los ruegos del desconsolado muchacho acabaron con la poca paciencia que restaba en Fion después del duro día. 

- ¡Dejadle en paz! -. 

- Vaya, mirad, el bicho raro – sonrió Narush – Aquí no está Arthorion o Iffer para protegerte -. 

- No necesito que me protejan de cinco cobardes que se ensañan con gente más débil que ellos, si alguien deshonra a los montaraces sois vosotros, los Señores del Norte jamás se rebajarían a comportarse como chusma -. 

La arrogancia desapareció en los chicos que sólo buscaban un poco de diversión. Avergonzados y humillados por las palabras de Fion, se marcharon al momento. Narush fue el último en irse y lo hizo tras maldecir e insultar un par de veces al elfo y su parentela. 

- Vamos Fer, volvamos antes que nos metamos en un lío -. Le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse. 

- ¿Por qué me defiendes? -. 

- Porque sé lo que se siente en estas situaciones, miedo e impotencia -. 

- Qué más da, mañana todos sabrán que soy una cosa rara y no podrás hacer nada – masculló Ferivant, propinándole una patada a una piedra. 

- No entiendo -. 

- Nadie lo entiende -. 

- Fer, no sé ni de qué estamos hablando, ¿qué hay en ti para que se te pueda considerar raro?, a mí me pareces de lo más normal -. 

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -. 

Fion le miró, desconcertado. 

- Sí, ¿por qué? -. 

- ¿Cómo era? -. 

- Un diablillo de cabello negro, mandona, divertida e inocente – sonrió el elfo – Riannawyn es su nombre -. 

- He ahí la diferencia, yo amo a alguien llamado Artenon -. 

Aquello fue como recibir una bofetada, Fion tardó unos instantes en digerirlo. 

- ¿Te... es...? -. 

- Sí, es un chico –. Ferivant sonrió con amargura – Es el primogénito de una de las familias más poderosas de Annúminas y nuestra relación perjudicaba a su familia, es decir, les repateaba, les asqueaba y les avergonzaba; mis padres decidieron alejarme un tiempo y ver si en Fornost me "curaba" de mis estrambóticas inclinaciones... aunque contigo de por medio ha sido algo complicado, sé que te resultará incómodo, pero eres muy atractivo -. 

- Gracias – replicó Fion, completamente rojo de perplejidad. 

Ferivant estalló en alegres carcajadas. 

- Volvamos, tienes toda la noche para decidir qué posición tomar ante mi presencia – apuntó el joven – Repulsión, rechazo, aceptación... -. 

- Dejémoslo en amistad – atajó Fion – Aunque espero que no te moleste si tardo un poco en acostumbrarme -. 

Retornaron al dormitorio de los aprendices y se durmieron al instante. 

Las semanas siguientes estuvieron marcadas por la monotonía. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón Narush no reveló el secreto de Ferivant y ahí quedó todo, en una sencilla rencilla de medianoche. Entonces, una plomiza mañana, Theron congregó a los aprendices en el patio. 

- Hoy iréis a las Quebradas – anunció con su profunda voz de mando - Cada uno de vosotros recibirá equipo para sobrevivir una semana en campo abierto, además de una pequeña piedra sobre la que veréis grabada una runa. Cuando lleguéis a las Quebradas debéis buscar un símbolo como el que se os ha entregado, junto a él encontraréis grabado otra runa que debéis memorizar para cuando volváis a Fornost -. 

- ¿Qué ocurre si no encontramos nuestra runa? -. 

- No podréis volver hasta encontrarla, ¿alguna duda más?... de acuerdo, coged los equipos y en marcha -. 

Mientras se ajustaba las cinchas de la mochila, Fion recordó que aquella era la primera labor que realizaría sin la supervisión de sus instructores. Se reunió con Virpo y Ferivant y en su compañía dejó atrás la fortaleza de los montaraces. 

- Las Quebradas son muy extensas, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar – protestaba Virpo – Una semana es muy poco tiempo si tienes la mala suerte de empezar a buscar por el lado equivocado -. 

- En Fornost pervive la creencia en el Destino, si has de superar con éxito esta prueba es que tu destino es continuar tu instrucción – explicó Ferivant. 

- A mí lo que me preocupa es aquello -. Fion señaló el nubarrón que se cernía sobre el paisaje – Una tormenta en las Quebradas es muy peligrosa -. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. 

- Fui pastor, Virpo; todos los años atravesaba las Quebradas del Sur – explicó a sus amigos – Las del Norte deben ser semejantes, si no más agrestes -. 

- ¿Por qué son tan peligrosas? – inquirió Ferivant. 

- Los relámpagos sienten cierta predilección a caer por la zona, aunque también me preocupan los lobos y eso sin contar las leyendas sobre espectros -. 

- No bromees con eso, ya tenemos bastante con la ventaja que nos lleva Narush y sus amigos -. 

Un agudo chillido les hizo levantar la cabeza. Un halcón de bruñido plumaje surcaba los cielos. 

- No tanta – sonrió Fion – Recuerda que el Destino elegirá al vencedor y, si tiene un poco de ironía, hará que Narush llegue el último a Fornost -. 

Tres horas más tarde estaban metidos de lleno entre las rocas y barrancos que conformaban las Quebradas. La penetrante mirada de Fion recorría cada palmo de piedra buscando runas, no sólo la suya sino también las de sus compañeros, pero no había nada. Un trueno bramó en el aire con una fuerza duplicada por el eco que producían las Quebradas. 

- Esto no me gusta – musitó Ferivant. 

Fion no le prestaba atención, había sacado su runa y la observaba atentamente. 

- Deberíamos buscar refugio, esas nubes descargaran de un momento a otro – afirmo Virpo - ¡Fion despierta! -. 

- ¿Eh?, sí, busquemos un abrigo entre las rocas -. 

Apiñados bajo una amplia cornisa los tres amigos disfrutaron de una frugal comida. El elfo insistió en que debían racionar sus provisiones si no querían quedarse sin nada antes de encontrar las runas. 

La lluvia y los relámpagos arreciaron, lo que les hizo permanecer lo que restaba de día tumbados en su refugio sin otra cosa que hacer que hablar. Al llegar la noche Virpo y Ferivant se envolvieron en las mantas, la humedad incrementaba la sensación de frío. 

- Parece mentira que estemos en Agosto – refunfuñó Virpo. 

- Pero también estamos en el Norte de Eriador perdidos en mitad de las Quebradas, según he oído contar si viajas una semana hacia el Norte desde aquí encuentras un país donde la nieve no se derrite nunca – replicó Ferivant – Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo hace Fion para soportar el relente sólo con la capa -. 

- Resisto bien el frío – respondió el aludido – Dormid, mañana nos espera un día duro con todos los barrancos inundados y las laderas resbaladizas -. 

Fue como predijo Fion, mucho agua y mucho frío. A media mañana ya estaban de barro hasta las orejas. 

- Jamás volveré a entrar en calor – gimoteó Ferivant - ¡Y no encontramos ni una maldita runa!, ¡esto es frustrante! -. 

- Aguardad aquí un segundo -. 

Los dos jóvenes observaron como Fion trepaba ágilmente la pared de roca hasta llegar a la cima. Desde allí los ojos azules escrutaron el entorno, algunas figuras se movían un par de recodos por delante pero ni rastro de inscripciones. 

- Tolo nin, Halatir -. (Ven a mí) 

- _¿Qué quieres, Fion?_ – la replica mental llegó al elfo con claridad mientras el ave planeaba bajo el cielo encapotado. 

- _¿Viste a alguno de los instructores venir a las Quebradas?_ -. 

- _Muy avispado, sabía que puedes ser listo cuando quieres_ – bromeó el halcón – _Tu presentimiento es correcto, no existen las runas_ -. 

- _¿Para qué nos enviaron aquí entonces_?-. 

- _Es una prueba, os piensan tener dando vueltas por las Quebradas un par de semanas, aquellos que lo soporten sin rendirse continuarán su instrucción_ -. 

- _Que simpáticos_... -. 

- ¡Fion!, ¿¡ves algo!? – gritó Virpo desde abajo. 

- ¡Nada!, creo que nos están tomando el pelo – replicó al tiempo que descendía hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? -. 

- A que Fer tenía razón con eso del Destino, apuesto lo que queráis a que lo de las runas es sólo una excusa para tenernos pululando por las Quebradas y comprobar nuestra tenacidad -. 

- Comparto su opinión – asintió Ferivant. 

- Tú compartirías todo con Fion si él te dejara – rió Virpo. 

- Muy gracioso – gruñó su compañero, envolviéndose en su capa con gesto ofendido. 

- Ya vale de bromas pesadas, tenemos suficientes por parte de los otros aprendices como para empezar nosotros también – le reprendió Fion. 

- Mis disculpas -. Virpo inclinó su morena cabeza. 

- Propongo quedarnos en un lugar resguardado estos días y aprovechar para practicar con las espadas las nuevas técnicas que nos estaba enseñando Theron – continuó el elfo. 

- Por mí bien -. 

- Yo también me apunto -. 

Cuatro días transcurrieron en el campamento de los tres amigos. Practicaron, hablaron e incluso fueron de caza. A media mañana del sexto día desde que abandonaron Fornost, aparecieron dos de los chicos que siempre acompañaban a Narush, parecían aterrados. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Virpo, saliéndoles al paso. 

- Narush y Whule cayeron en una sima, algún tipo de caverna subterránea, sacamos a Whule pero Nar se había roto la pierna, estábamos intentando decidir cómo rescatarle cuando "algo" entró en la caverna -. 

- ¿Algo? – inquirió Ferivant. 

- Era frío, y aterrador, insoportablemente aterrador... huimos de allí y cuando volvimos no quedaba rastro de Narush – el chico se pasó una temblorosa mano por los cabellos – Vamos a Fornost para dar aviso, los demás se han quedado en la boca de la sima -. 

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Fion. 

- A medio día hacia el Oeste -. 

- De acuerdo. Virpo, Fer, recoged vuestras cosas, nos vamos -. 

- Intuyo la locura que ronda tu cabecita dorada y no es una buena idea – afirmó Ferivant en cuanto los dos asustados aprendices se hubieron marchado – Sé qué ser ha cogido a Nar y no podrías hacer nada por él, a estas alturas estará muerto -. 

- ¿Lo sabes? -. Virpo levantó la vista de su macuto - ¿Qué es? -. 

- Tumularios – dijo el grácil muchacho – Son el resultado de las ancestrales batallas entre Angmar y Arnor; espectros de antiguos nobles y valientes señores del Norte, malditos por las hechicerías del Rey Brujo -. 

- Eso son cuentos de niños – sonrió Virpo - ¿Hace cuanto que sucedió eso?, ¿más de tres mil años? -. 

- Aunque los tumularios sean un cuento, la realidad es que Narush tiene problemas y no lo abandonaré en esos subterráneos a una muerte en la oscuridad – aseveró Fion, cargando con su mochila - ¿Venís conmigo? -. 

- Qué remedio – suspiró Ferivant. 

Corrieron en la dirección indicada y, al caer la tarde, avistaron un pequeño fuego en una hondonada. 

- ¿Quién va? -. 

- Amigos -. 

Los jóvenes que descansaban junto a la hoguera se relajaron visiblemente al reconocer la voz del elfo. 

- Nos tropezamos con Erendur y Praent y nos informaron de lo ocurrido -. 

- Es horrible, Whule no ha podido dormir recordando aquella cosa que entró en la caverna -. 

Fion cogió una cuerda, su espada y una antorcha. 

- ¿No pensarás bajar?, es un suicidio –. 

- Ya se lo hemos dicho pero no nos hace caso – dijo Ferivant, mirando ceñudo a su amigo. 

- No va a pasarme nada – sonrió el elfo. 

- Eso dices tú -. 

Se acercaron al tenebroso agujero y los seis jóvenes ayudaron a Fion a descender por la escarpada y resbaladiza pared. 

- ¿Qué ves? – preguntó Virpo, cuando su compañero tocó suelo. 

- Un rastro, sea lo que sea a Narush se lo llevaron a rastras -. La mano de Fion tropezó con los restos de sangre seca y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. – Volveré lo antes posible, y que a ninguno se os ocurra bajar si no regreso -. 

Con la antorcha por delante, Fion se adentró por un angosto túnel siguiendo las marcas y restos de sangre seca. 

En un determinado momento la roca se convirtió en losas de piedra perfectamente talladas y ensambladas, con inscripciones y relieves. El frío se intensificó, aunque parecía congelar más el alma que el cuerpo. Encerró su miedo en un rincón y prosiguió su avance, silencioso y cauto, hasta que unos tétricos cánticos rompieron la quietud de aquel inframundo y le estremecieron en lo más profundo del corazón. 

Su mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a la espada y se guió por las voces. Éstas le condujeron a una cámara abovedada donde descansaban varios sarcófagos de mármol entre joyas, oro, herrumbrosas armas y armaduras, estatuas y bandejas cuya comida se pudrió hacía milenios. La luz de la antorcha también reveló un cuerpo echado sobre uno de los sepulcros, era Narush, pero su rostro estaba ceniciento, carente de vida. 

- Oh, no -. 

Fion apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero y alcanzó a escuchar un tímido latir, Narush se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Los cantos, que habían cesado cuando el elfo irrumpió en la sala, se reanudaron en un tono distinto; Fion se percató que ahora distinguía palabras, frases inconexas, que hablaban de miedo, ruina y muerte. La espada cayó de su mano y el cuerpo se le quedó helado, sus ojos distinguieron evanescentes presencias que se aproximaban a él desde distintos puntos de la cámara. 

- Tumularios – pensó, a punto de abandonarse al pánico. 

Manos esqueléticas se extendieron en su dirección, para destruir la vida que anhelaban y odiaban por igual. Fion miró a los espectros y su voz se alzó límpida y llena de poder contra el hechizo de los tumularios. 

Tolo, heri nin 

le nallondi-nguruthos.

Am melethron nîn

angoll elui,

esgal chithui.

Elbereth! Guren nîn linna ess lîn, 

guren chelthennin 'iritha

or i ringloss.

Im alagos,

i fion ed amrûn gliritha calad lîn. 

Elbereth!, an edraith nîn.

Ven a mí, mi señora

Ante ti clamo desde la oscuridad.

Me vestiré

con un abrigo de estrellas,

un velo de fuego.

Elbereth! Mi corazón cantará tu nombre,

mi corazón estremecido

en la fría nieve.

Soy un fiero viento

el halcón del alba que cantará tu luz.

Elbereth! acude a salvarme. 

Los fantasmas, que antaño fueron hermosos y nobles señores de Arnor, retrocedieron. El canto de Fion nació desde su corazón, desde el núcleo mismo del poder élfico que le hacía diferente a todos cuantos había conocido, y derrotó a las tinieblas. El brillo de la antorcha creció hasta expulsar todas las sombras de la cámara y el toque de su mano diluyó el hechizo que arrancaba la vida de Narush. Una extraña joya reposaba sobre el pecho del joven, una estrella de zafiro engarzada en plata, Fion se la guardó y zarandeó a su compañero. 

- Nar, despierta, debemos irnos -. 

El herido parpadeó, confuso, hasta que alcanzó a enfocar a su improvisado rescatador y entonces se abrazó a él como un náufrago a un trozo de madera en el mar. 

- ¿Se han ido, esos... esos...? – balbució. 

- Se han marchado por el momento, pero volverán, por eso debemos irnos -. 

- Tengo la pierna rota – le recordó Narush. 

- Cargaré contigo, sube a mi espalda y agárrate fuerte -. 

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas por el pasillo por el que había venido. La luz del día les recibió en la caverna donde Narush y Whule habían caído casi dos días antes. 

- ¡Eh!, ¡los de arriba!, ¡echadnos una mano! -. 

- ¡Chicos, es Fion, trae a Nar! -. 

Haciendo gala del magnifico entrenamiento que estaban recibiendo, los aspirantes a montaraces se repartieron las posiciones y el esfuerzo para izar al herido sin lastimarle. Fion fue el último en trepar y le recibió una ovación general de sus camaradas, sonrió abrumado. 

- Gracias – dijo Narush mientras el elfo le examinaba la pierna rota. 

- No hay de qué – replicó Fion, aunque la gratitud del orgulloso joven le llenó de satisfacción – Toma, muerde este palo, voy a colocarte el hueso -. 

Todos observaron como su extraño compañero sujetaba la pierna y con un ágil y brusco movimiento recolocaba la fractura. Nar ahogó un grito. Compasivo, Fion dejó escapar algo de su poder curativo para calmar el dolor y afianzar el hueso en su sitio, después entablilló y vendó con firmeza. 

- Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que los instructores vengan a buscarnos – afirmó Ferivant, ofreciéndole a Fion un tazón de caldo. 

- Espero no tarden mucho -. 

Ferivant miró al herido, desconfiado. 

- Este otro cuenco es para ti -. 

- ¿Puedes ayudarme para beberlo?, apenas puedo moverme – solicitó Narush. 

- ¿No te molesta que un sucio animal como yo te dé de comer? -. 

- Allí abajo he tenido tiempo de replantearme algunas cosas, entre ellas que debo una disculpa a muchos de mis compañeros de Fornost; si puedes perdonar mi actitud fanfarrona y despectiva, por favor, te agradecería que me ayudarás -. Las palabras de Narush sonaron graves y sinceras. 

El joven agraviado esbozó una sonrisa y sostuvo al herido para darle a beber el caldo. 

Fion se tumbó con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, sonriendo al sol de estío. Intuía que a partir de ese día se habían acabado los problemas con sus compañeros. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de.A : Siento la tardanza, la Uni me deja poco tiempo -_-

He observado que estáis formando un movimiento a favor de la reaparición de Rian... siempre me hacéis lo mismo con los personajes que quito de en medio ¬¬ Esperad unos capis y veréis por qué Rian no está presente.

Por cierto, os parecerá extraño, pero ni siquiera yo sé por qué abandonaron a Fion :P Es verdad, tengo una forma de escribir bastante rara, simplemente me siento y la historia sale sola, hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que escribo, así me pasa, que de vez en cuando los personajes se sublevan y salen cosas raras como un picnic en los Puertos de Sirion XD.

Gracias por los reviews Anariel, Nariko, cari_chan, Selene!!! 

Tenna rato!!!! ^^

¡¡¡SÓLO FALTAN 9 DÍAS PARA EL ESTRENO DE LAS DOS TORRES!!! (cara de felicidad suprema)


	10. Aprendiendo a Volar

Aprendiendo a volar 

El cielo comenzó a teñirse perezosamente con los colores del alba. La escarcha vestía los cristales y piedras de la ciudad fortaleza de Fornost, la primavera acababa de empezar y aún tardarían en sentir su calor. 

De las barracas de los cadetes salió una solitaria figura ataviada con el sencillo y tosco uniforme gris, se estiró para desperezarse y caminó resueltamente hasta el surtidor de agua. Sin conceder un mínimo de atención al frío imperante, metió su rubia cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. 

El sonido de las campanas dando la bienvenida a la nueva mañana se encargó de despertar a los compañeros del excéntrico joven. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y rostro endurecido por la edad y las adversidades entró en el patio. 

- ¡Muchachos!, vamos a disfrutar de esta espléndida mañana, os quiero corriendo alrededor de las murallas antes que el sol termine de asomarse, ¡el que no obedezca o haga el vago se queda sin desayuno!, ¡en marcha! -. 

Pronto un grupo de unos treinta jóvenes daban vueltas alrededor de la ciudad. 

- El capitán quiere matarnos de agotamiento, cada vez es peor, no sé en qué pensaba cuando vine solicitando adiestramiento – resopló Virpo – El único que no se cansa es el bicho raro -. 

- Cierto... ¡eh!, ¡Fion!, ¿se te ha congelado ya el cerebro? -. 

El joven sonrió a sus amigos. Cuando llegó a Fornost y Khor le obligó a unirse a los aspirantes a pertenecer a la Compañía Gris estuvo a punto de huir; las primeras semanas fueron un auténtico infierno pues su aspecto delicado parecía atraer las burlas de sus compañeros, hasta lo de las Quebradas. Durante unas practicas en las Quebradas Narush cayó en una grieta y se rompió una pierna, Fion bajó enseguida a ayudarle arriesgando su vida contra los tumularios y eso no lo olvidó nadie; desde ese día todos empezaron a respetarle y, lo que era más importante para Fion, a aceptarle como uno más del grupo. De eso hacía más de dos años. 

- Protestando sólo conseguiréis cansaros – replicó el joven elfo. 

- Da igual cuanto corramos, Theron nos dejará sin desayunar -. 

- ¡¡¡Fion!!! -. 

Alzaron la vista y descubrieron a uno de los montaraces de pie sobre la muralla, Iffer. 

- ¿¡Sí, señor!? -. 

- Arthorion desea hablar contigo ahora, ve rápido -. 

Fion corrió al interior de la fortaleza y buscó a su preceptor en la sala donde siempre se encontraban cuando Khor deseaba comentar los progresos de su alumno. En la pequeña estancia, iluminada y calentada por la chimenea, el montaraz aguardaba. 

- Hola señor – saludó nada más entrar – Me alegra verle de vuelta, lleva ausente muchos meses -. 

Khor tenía un aspecto muy distinto al que lucía cuando Fion lo conoció, ahora se mostraba como lo que era, Arthorion, Primer Capitán de la Compañía Gris y Señor de Fornost. Aunque descubrió en él una inusual gravedad y aflicción. 

- Siéntate Fiondil – indicó arrellanándose en la butaca. 

- Sí, señor -. 

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás bajo mi tutela? -. 

- Casi tres años, si contamos desde el mismo día que os vi por primera vez -. 

- ¿Qué has aprendido? -. 

- El arte del combate, soy capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de arma. El arte de los caminos, si me soltaran en cualquier punto de la Tierra Media sería capaz de volver incluso con los ojos vendados. El arte de la ocultación... -. 

- De acuerdo, sé que te han enseñado tus maestros – lo interrumpió Khor, meditabundo – Has pasado mucho tiempo en nuestra biblioteca -. 

- Me gustan las historias de las Edades pasadas – explicó Fion. 

- Buscas tu identidad – desmintió el montaraz, sosegadamente – Hace tres años que nos conocemos chico y, para disgusto mío, has acabado averiguando más cosas sobre mí que yo de ti -. 

El joven observó al hombre grave y poderoso que tenía sentado ante él, un descendiente de los dúnedain que antaño lucharon en compañía de gentes de la raza de Fion y decidió una vez más confiar en él. 

- Quizás no de viva voz os lo haya confesado, pero mi apariencia y mis habilidades me delatan, señor – dijo Fion – Sé que sabéis quien... no, qué soy -. 

- Un elfo – afirmó Khor, como quien habla de un chaparrón estival. 

- Sí, un elfo – repitió el joven – Fui abandonado en el Solsticio de Invierno en manos de mi madre adoptiva, Fany, por un encapuchado de ropajes blancos, y no sé más -. Sacó el medallón dorado que siempre colgaba de su cuello – Ésta es la única pista que tengo para saber quién soy -. 

El Señor de Fornost examinó la pieza. 

- Parece el emblema de una Casa, un Escudo de Armas -. 

- Eso pensé yo, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte -. 

- Vas a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo -. 

- No entiendo -. Fion miró confuso a su preceptor. 

- Esta mañana ha llegado un mensajero –. Los ojos grises casi se volvieron opacos por el dolor contenido – La reina ha muerto -. 

Una ola de compasión asaltó al joven elfo, sabía cuanto había amado Khor a aquella mujer. 

- No sé el tiempo que conseguiré mantener a la Compañía Gris con vida, las conspiraciones en la Corte de Gondor pronto terminarán y quien se haga con el control del gobierno se deshará de todos los fieles a la antigua reina – prosiguió el montaraz – Por eso quiero que te marches de Fornost, coge tu caballo y tu halcón y busca a tu Pueblo -. 

- No sabría por donde empezar -. 

- Bosqueverde El Grande; he estado por allí algunas veces y sé que hay un pequeño reino en la región Norte, son gente bastante arisca que no gusta de los extranjeros, las leyendas de Esgaroth hablan de un rey elfo y de una ciudad bajo una colina aunque haga siglos que nadie haya confirmado estos rumores -. 

- ¿Habéis hablado con esas gentes? – inquirió Fion, más allá de cualquier sorpresa o emoción. 

- Sí, ya te he dicho que son muy desagradables, van siempre encapuchados y si te descuides es probable que acabes como un colador por sus flechas -. 

- ¿Cuándo puedo partir? -. 

- Recoge tus cosas, partirás esta noche, bajo ningún concepto quiero que alguien se entere de este asunto, ¿entendido? -. 

- Sí, señor -. 

- A medianoche te espero en la poterna Este -. 

El resto del día Fion estuvo ausente mentalmente, su interior era un revoltijo de nervios y excitación ante lo que se avecinaba. 

En mitad de la noche se escabulló de los barracones con sus escasa pertenencias metidas en las viejas alforjas de Rochith. Casi se muere del susto cuando una mano le agarró de la pierna. 

- Fer – musitó y le hizo señas para que le acompañara. 

- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas? – preguntó Ferivant, una vez estuvieron en el exterior del edificio. 

- Me marcho de Fornost, y sería prudente que tú también lo hicieras -. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? -. 

- Sé que sabes guardar un secreto y espero que éste también; la reina ha muerto y dentro de poco intentarán acabar con todos sus seguidores, incluida la Compañía Gris -. 

- ¡Dioses! – exclamó Ferivant. 

- Vuelve a Annúminas, allí podrás encontrar refugio -. 

- Gracias amigo, espero que tengas suerte en tu viaje – sonrió el joven y le dio un rápido beso en la boca a un perplejo Fion – Que el destino te sea propicio -. 

- Namarie Ferivant -. 

Fion corrió hasta los establos. Rochith le dio la bienvenida y guardó silencio como su dueño le pidió mientras atravesaban el patio para llegar a la poterna de la muralla Este. 

- Puntual como siempre – susurró Khor en la oscuridad. 

- Y eso que me ha costado evadirme del quisquilloso de Agerar, nos vigila con demasiado entusiasmo – sonrió Fion. 

Khor observó al joven un momento a la tenue luz de las antorchas del patio. El pastor había dado paso a un hábil montaraz, maduro en mente y cuerpo; un rostro hermoso de rasgos resueltos y ojos azules penetrantes como los del halcón que le había custodiado todos esos años, fuerte y ágil, indomable como la naturaleza misma. Así era Fiondil para Arthorion en ese instante, un ave de presa a punto de estrenar las alas. 

- Toma -. Fion cogió la bolsa que le entregó su maestro. – Dentro hay ropa, comida y algo de dinero -. 

- Gracias – dijo el joven – Creo que no me gustan las despedidas -. 

- A mí tampoco -. 

- Podemos fingir que sólo voy a dar un paseo -. 

- Me parece bien, hasta mañana chico -. 

- Hasta mañana, señor -. 

Ágilmente, Fion montó en su caballo y se perdió en la noche sin luna. No miró atrás ni una sola vez, tal y como hizo al dejar su aldea, y, como entonces, lloró por lo que abandonaba. 

La libertad era una sensación extraña. A diferencia de cuando tuvo que huir de la aldea, ahora era perfectamente capaz de desenvolverse solo en cualquier tipo de terreno y no temía a nada. Una magnifica espada colgaba de su cinturón y un peto de cuero se ocultaba bajo su jubón azul oscuro, una gruesa capa pardusca y desgastada enmascaraba su rostro. 

La primera noche encendió un pequeño fuego y se arrebujó en su manto. Se sentía feliz, pletórico y, sobre todo, nervioso; por fin conocería a su Pueblo, podría preguntarles por su familia y nadie le miraría raro. 

- _¿A Bosqueverde entonces?_ -. 

- _Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en aparecer Halatir -_. 

El halcón se posó en una rama baja y sonrió con los ojos y la mente a su protegido. 

- _Pensé que te alegraría hablar conmigo, durante estos últimos tres años apenas hemos intercambiado algunas palabras, esos humanos te vigilaban muy de cerca como para conversar con libertad_ -. 

- _En parte lo he agradecido – _sonrió Fion – _Disfruté con la rutina del adiestramiento, aunque jamás sabré por qué Arthorion me tomó a su cuidado _-. 

- _Lo subestimas, es un señor de los Dúnedain y, como tal, puede ver más allá de las apariencias; apostaría lo que quieras a que siempre ha sabido que eras un elfo _-. 

- _He llegado a quererle tanto como a Borvar, como un segundo padre _-. 

- _Tienes una rara facilidad para encariñarte con las personas_ – comentó Halatir, mordaz. 

- _Si te sigues riendo de mí es probable que te ase para mi próxima comida_ – le amenazó Fion en el mismo tono. 

- _Bueno, bromas a parte, ¿a dónde vamos_? -. 

- _Bordearemos las Colinas de los Vientos por el Norte y tomaremos el Camino del Este a la altura del Último Puente, para cuando lleguemos a las Montañas Nubladas el Paso Alto ya será practicable _-. 

- _¿Buscando elfos, jovencito? _-. 

Fion se limitó a sonreír y, tumbándose sobre la hierba, se quedó dormido soñando con personas y lugares que no conocía. 

La primavera avanzaba a medida que lo hacía Fion. Como ya era costumbre en él, caminaba dejando que Rochith cargara sólo con el equipaje y, de vez en cuando, con Halatir. Aquellas eran unas tierras bastante áridas, no se encontraron con nadie hasta llegar al Camino del Este un par de semanas después. 

Una espléndida mañana alcanzaron el Último Puente. Allí se levantaba un recio edificio de piedra y madera conocido como la Última Posada, y Halatir no pudo evitar hacer algunos comentarios con respecto a la imaginación de los campesinos humanos. 

Fion dejó a Rochith en las cuadras y entró deseando disfrutar de una buena comida después de las exiguas raciones de viaje. Le sorprendió encontrar el salón comunal vacío a excepción de un par de leñadores. 

- Hola joven señor, ¿qué desea? – saludó el dueño de la fonda, un hombre que más bien parecía un guerrero que un posadero sólo que en vez de cota de malla llevaba delantal. 

- ¿Qué tienen para comer? -. 

- Al estofado de conejo le queda poco para estar listo, os aseguro que os chuparéis los dedos, es mi especialidad, soy un maestro con las especias -. 

- Ponme un plato y de beber vino – Fion miró en torno suyo y preguntó - ¿No es extraño que vuestro establecimiento esté tan vacío? -. 

- Son los trolls, esta primavera se encuentran hambrientos y ya se han merendado a unos cuantos viajeros, mala cosa para el negocio – explicó el hombre. 

- Yo creía que la guardia real se encargaba de hacer seguro el camino -. 

- La cosa empezó a cambiar hace uno o dos años, me huelo que hay problemas en la capital, aquí llegan rumores que el rey está enfermo y de luchas entre los nobles. Cuando un reino pierde la cabeza todo se tambalea – sentenció gravemente – Además esos sacerdotes de la Llama, son como buitres arrojándose sobre cualquier despojo y no hacen otra cosa que asustar a la gente con horrores e infiernos si no les obedecen -. 

El posadero le sirvió a Fion una escudilla bien llena de comida, vino y pan. 

- Gracias – dijo depositando algunas monedas sobre la barra. 

- ¿Y a dónde vas joven señor? -. 

- Voy al Este, por el Paso Alto -. 

- Chico, me caes bien, así que te aconsejo que des un rodeo por el Sur antes de suicidarte en el Bosque de los Trolls -. 

- Agradezco su preocupación pero sé defenderme – dijo Fion entre cucharada y cucharada. 

- ¿Has visto alguna vez un troll? – inquirió el patrón. 

- No -. 

- Sígueme -. 

El hombre le llevó a una habitación contigua cuyas paredes estaban llenos de trofeos de caza, sin embargo Fion se quedó petrificado al ver la mole que ocupaba el centro de la colección. 

- Y eso sólo es la cabeza, un macho joven según mi experiencia – relató el posadero – Perdí a mi mejor amigo en la escaramuza, desde entonces me ocupo de la posada y no he vuelto a salir a cazar -. 

- ¿Tan grandes son? -. 

- Hay viajeros que afirman haber visto moles de más de cuatro metros, y yo les creo pues éste medía unos tres -. 

Al alba Fion partió montado a caballo, quería atravesar el bosque antes que cayera la noche. El posadero le regaló algunos víveres y le deseó suerte. 

- Recuerda que el punto débil de un troll es su vientre y los ojos, el resto de su piel es tan dura como una armadura de acero – fue el último consejo. 

A medida que galopaba por el camino Fion no cesaba de controlar la posición del sol, sólo se detenía cuando sentía a Rochith extenuado. 

- No lo conseguiremos, los días aún son demasiado cortos – le dijo a Halatir, mientras le quitaba al resollante caballo las alforjas. 

- _Sigue andando, es mejor que nada, con un poco de suerte evitaremos tropezarnos con un bicho de esos_ -. 

Las sombras empezaron a apoderarse del bosque y los depredadores salieron de caza. Rochith temblaba a cada paso; Fion le acariciaba el lomo y murmuraba palabras de calma, aunque él mismo sentía el miedo anudado en su estómago y como la sensación de peligro inminente le ponía todos los pelos de punta. 

De repente, lo que había creído una roca al borde del camino, cobró vida e intentó convertir a Fion en puré de elfo atizándole con lo que debía ser un árbol joven. 

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo al reconocer a la criatura, un troll que rondaba los tres metros de altura. 

- ¡¡¡Brogrrrr!!! -. (comida) 

Fion desenvainó la espada e indicó a Rochith que se mantuviera apartado. El troll, además de estúpido, es un animal lento debido a su descomunal fuerza y a éste se le veía especialmente torpe, o quizás es que se había dejado intimidar tanto por los cuentos del posadero que su imaginación había concebido un monstruo peor que la realidad. 

- Vamos amiguito, intenta darme – sonrió. 

- ¡¡¡Grrrr broarg!!! -. (yo matar) 

El árbol porra cayó y Fion se hizo a un lado con la facilidad de un bailarín, giró sobre sí mismo y sajó un costado del troll. A cada nuevo intento que hizo el animal, su presa se escabullía hiriéndole y agotándole poco a poco. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, Fion desenfundó el puñal que ocultaba en su bota y lo arrojó certeramente contra uno de los ojos del troll. La bestia bramó, se retorció y destrozó los árboles a su alrededor antes que su presa se convirtiera en el cazador y le atravesara el vientre con la espada; aunque, en el último momento, Fion no pudo evitar un terrible golpe de uno de los brazos del troll le hiciera volar varios metros y perdiera el conocimiento. 

Algo húmedo sobre su cara le hizo despertar. Con un par de manotazos apartó a Rochith aunque era demasiado tarde para evitar que le cubriera de babas. Al incorporarse tan rápido sintió dolor en casi todo su cuerpo, era como si una manada entera de olifantes le hubiese atropellado, fue entonces cuando recordó los sucesos del día anterior. 

Más cuidadoso que la primera vez, Fion se incorporó y buscó al troll pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de rocas del que sobresalía su espada. 

- _El alba llegó cuando tu amiguito aún no había muerto_ – explicó Halatir, posándose junto a la reluciente hoja – _Bravo, has vencido tú solo a un troll de los bosques_ -. 

- Aunque me ha costado alguna costilla me temo – jadeó mientras sostenía su costado – Dame unos instantes para que me vende y continuaremos el viaje -. 

A costa de un gran dolor, el elfo consiguió hacerse un improvisado vendaje y montar en Rochith. 

- _¿Podrás cabalgar?_ -. 

- _Sí, debo salir del bosque, no puedo hacer frente a otra a bestia como esa -_. 

- _Ve despacio, el Bruinen no está lejos _-. 

Por fin dejaron atrás el bosque y todavía disfrutaron de un par de horas de luz que les permitió acampar cómodamente junto al río, en un recodo plagado de vegetación y rocas. 

Fion se quitó el vendaje y la ropa y se sumergió en el remanso que allí formaban las aguas, el frío calmó el dolor y despejó su mente como un bálsamo mágico. Tras una cena frugal se quedó dormido envuelto en su manta, reconfortado por su hazaña. 

Permaneció tres días en aquel pequeño refugio, permitiendo que su organismo se recuperase antes de emprender la ardua ascensión que le llevaría al Paso Alto. 

- Remontaremos el río por la orilla oriental, según los mapas que estudié el camino se inicia en un valle por aquí cerca -. 

- _Sígueme_ -. 

La orden mental de Halatir se confundió con su jubiloso chillido en el despertar de la mañana. 

Montado en Rochith, el elfo cruzó el río por un vado cerca del lugar donde había acampado. Mientras trotaba por aquel camino un extraño presentimiento le embargaba, la sensación de que aquellos árboles le daban la bienvenida como si antaño viviese allí. 

El halcón le esperaba posado sobre una gran encina, en ese punto el camino viraba bruscamente hacia el Este. 

- _Aparta esos matorrales, sin cortarlos, y sígueme_ -. 

- _¿A dónde me llevas_? -. 

- _Quiero que veas una cosa _-. 

Fion desmontó y se abrió paso entre el follaje hasta tropezar de repente con una senda, parecía el típico camino usado por ciervos y animales semejantes. Poniendo cuidado en donde pisaba, siguió la aguda llamada del halcón durante un buen trecho. En un momento dado el sendero desembocó ante una arcada de piedra cubierta por enredaderas y hierbas. Fion avanzó un poco más y descubrió que aquella estructura formaba parte de todo un complejo de edificios comunicados unos con otros por medio de puentes y galerías porticadas. Lo que antaño fueran jardines se habían asilvestrado e invadido las habitaciones de aquel hermoso lugar, otorgándole una presencia ominosa y no obstante nostálgica, un olvidado vestigio del pasado. 

- ¡Halatir!, ¿dónde estamos? -. 

- _Las leyendas hablan a menudo de este lugar aunque hace tres siglos que nadie pisa sus estancias_ – la voz mental del halcón sonaba respetuosa y triste – _Te hallas en la Casa de Elrond, también llamada Imladris o Rivendel, el Valle Profundo de la Hendidura _ -. 

El joven elfo entró en la Casa abrumado. Sus manos rozaban las paredes, siguiendo los motivos florales que las adornaban. Recorrió habitaciones y patios, deteniéndose ante las estatuas que reproducían doncellas y caballeros élficos, embebiéndose de la atmósfera que se respiraba; los elfos se habían marchado pero el valle entero los recordaba, y lloraba por ellos, por su ausencia, por los cantos y las risas enmudecidos para siempre. 

En un claustro encontró un pedestal con una hermosa talla a tamaño natural cubierta por un rosal trepador en flor. Una elfa de inenarrable belleza, su ropa y cabello agitados por un viento invisible, con las manos y el rostro alzados hacia el cielo en una muda súplica. La inscripción rúnica revelaba su identidad: Arwen Undómiel. Fion conocía la historia de aquella dama e imaginó quien pudo ordenar la creación de semejante obra. 

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó el joven. 

- _Quería que conocieses uno de los pocos hogares que tuvo tu Pueblo durante la Tercera Edad_ -. 

- Puedo sentirlo... -. Fion rozó las manos de piedra – Imágenes inconexas, rostros desconocidos que aparecían en mis sueños... ellos vivían aquí -. 

- _Como bien has dicho el valle no olvida, aún llama a sus antiguos habitantes y reconoce en ti a uno de la raza élfica, por eso percibes con tanta claridad esas visiones -_. 

Se quedaron unos días en el valle, hasta que Fion se aprendió de memoria cada recoveco de las ruinas del desaparecido refugio de Rivendel. 

Terminaba de recoger su equipo para marcharse cuando su mirada reparó en el mosaico del suelo. Sobresaltado, apartó las hojas y arrancó las hierbas. Ahogó un grito. Aquellos azulejos formaban un halcón de alas desplegadas y con sus garras sosteniendo una estrella. 

- ¡¡¡HALATIR!!! -. 

- _¿Qué es lo que...?, ¡oh!, ya veo_ -. El halcón se posó el alfeizar de una ventana llena de rosales trepadores. 

- Mis padres, mi familia, vivían en Rivendel... – rebuscó inscripciones en algún punto del mosaico – No hay nada... ¡maldición! -. 

- _Fion, tu familia vivió aquí pero de eso hace más de tres siglos, los elfos abandonaron Imladris para marchar a los Puertos Grises_ -. 

- Pero mis padres han de seguir en la Tierra Media, yo nací hace veintitrés años y para entonces ya no se podía viajar a Occidente... ¿verdad? -. 

Fion clavó su mirada en el halcón con una cólera nacida de la frustración. 

- _Fion..._ -. 

- ¡Dímelo!, ¡tú sabes quienes son! ¡quién me abandonó!, ¡¡¡dímelo!!! -. 

- _No puedo, porque no lo sé_ -. 

- Mentiroso -. 

- _Lo siento... ve a Bosqueverde, ellos podrán ayudarte mejor que yo_ -. 

Dicho esto el ave emprendió el vuelo. Fion permaneció de rodillas, contemplando el mosaico, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. 

El Paso de las Montañas Nubladas quedó atrás, una peligrosa travesía que duró poco más de una semana. Las verdes colinas y el resplandor del furioso Anduin refrescaron el corazón de Fion. 

Rebuscando en las alforjas de Rochith, sacó un mapa y calculó que bien podía estar a un día o dos del Viejo Vado. Cogió una manzana, lo último de sus provisiones, y siguió andando mientras comía. 

- Tinuviel elvanui, elleth alfirin edhelhail, o hon ring finnil fuinui, a reni gelebrin thiliol – canturreó Fion, caminando junto al río. 

- Vaya, vaya, ¿un viajero que habla como un elfo? -. 

Fion se detuvo en seco y descubrió sentado allí cerca de un hombre mayor, anciano seguramente, aunque su cabello aún era como las sombras de la noche y un brillo mezcla fiereza y diversión bailaba en sus grandes ojos castaños. Un grueso abrigo de pieles le cubría dándole una apariencia bastante salvaje. 

- Saludos, señor – dijo Fion - ¿Hay por aquí alguna aldea o vive usted solo? -. 

- No aldea, pero sí comunidades, te encuentras en los límites de las tierras de los Hombres del Bosque y los ancestrales Señores de la Carroca – sonrió el hombre - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? -. 

- Voy a Bosqueverde -. 

- Ah, entonces has de ir por el Vado o la corriente te llevaría hasta el mar y luego sería muy engorroso tener que remontar todo el río por la orilla Este – el extraño personaje se levantó y Fion descubrió que medía sus buenos dos metros, era enorme, como un gran oso – Ven, te guiaré -. 

- No querría molestar -. 

- No es molestia, hace días que no paso por casa y mis hijos deben andar preocupados; cuando un beórnida se hace viejo tiende a pasar demasiado tiempo solo y puede ser peligroso – suspiró con pesadez – Me llamo Brorn -. 

- Yo soy Fiondil -. 

Caminaron durante todo el día. Brorn le habló de su familia, sus nietos, los animales, los años pasados, mientras Fion comía el pan con miel y los frutos que su inesperado guía le obsequió. 

- Si te descuidas te quedarás en los huesos, aunque pareces un chico fuerte – dijo el beórnida al darle la comida. 

Durmieron al extenderse el manto de estrellas y no fue hasta la tarde del día siguiente que llegaron al Viejo Vado. 

- Tu camino continúa hacia el Este muchacho, pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa para conocer a mi familia, además te aprovisionaré bien, no es bueno entrar en tierra de arañas y elfos sin ir bien surtido – ofreció Brorn al pisar la orilla oriental. 

- Varias veces ha dicho que el bosque es tierra de Elfos, ¿es cierto que aún viven allí? – preguntó Fion. 

- Tan seguro como que tú y yo estamos hablando; cuando quieren son encantadores pero se han ido volviendo suspicaces con el paso de los años, se ocupan de sus propios asuntos y se desentienden del resto del mundo – se mesó la frondosa barba – Antes venían mucho por aquí, a comprarnos miel y otros objetos curiosos que no tienen en Bosqueverde o Esgaroth -. 

- La noche no tardará en caer, así que me encantaría acompañarle a su casa si no soy una molestia -. 

- ¡Y dale con lo de la molestia!, anda, vamos y disfrutarás de una cena en condiciones, que pareces más un pollo raquítico que un halcón peregrino -. 

El joven rió y siguió a Brorn. 

A la luz de las estrellas Fion distinguió un complejo de edificios bajos de madera y techos de paja rodeado por un impenetrable seto de espinos, una tenue luz se filtraba por las ventanas y la brisa transportaba el olor a comida. 

- Ah, el hogar, me encanta volver tanto como escaparme -. 

En cuanto traspusieron la cancela una de las puertas se abrió y de la casa salió una mujer de espeso y largo cabello cobrizo enmarcando un rostro de expresión orgullosa y enfadada. 

- ¡Padre!, ¡no te da vergüenza! -. 

- Lo siento Briza -. 

- "Lo siento", "lo siento", ¡ya estoy harta! – la mujer frenó su arranque de ira al percatarse de la presencia de un extraño - ¿Y tú quien eres? -. 

- Fiondil, señora, su padre me invitó a pasar aquí la noche -. 

- ¿Qué ocurre Briza? -. 

Tras la mujer apareció un hombre tan grande como Brorn pero más joven, robusto como un oso de las cavernas. 

- Nada, que mi padre por fin apareció y trae un invitado -. 

- Bueno, pasad los dos dentro y seguiremos hablando acompañados de una buena cena – el hombre miró a Rochith – Tercera entrada por la derecha, allí verás a dos compañeros tuyos: Joyce y Shasha -. 

El caballo trotó en la dirección indicada para sorpresa de Fion. 

- ¿A dónde va? -. 

- Al establo, venga, pasad dentro -. 

Nada más entrar cuatro chiquillos se abalanzaron sobre Brorn entre risas y gritos. 

- Ya es suficiente niños, todos a lavarse las manos y luego sentaos a cenar... ¡Bruno deja al hurón en su cesta, no lo quiero en mi mesa! – ordenó Briza. 

La casa era de lo más acogedora. Madera por todas partes, confortables alfombras y sillones, velas que aportaban iluminación y bastantes animales domésticos. 

Se hicieron las presentaciones y Fion averiguó que el hombre-oso se llamaba Bëornun, Briza era su esposa, y los tres niños y niña de distintas edades eran sus hijos. 

Mientras cenaban el elfo rió con las chanzas entre el abuelo y los nietos que sacaban de quicio a Briza, alguna irrupción de los animales y las historias de Bëornun. Le gustaba aquel ambiente distendido, familiar, que tanto le recordaba a Fany y Borvar y que tanto había echado de menos durante su estancia en Fornost, allí todo estaba muy estructurado. 

- Pensaba que eras uno de los elfos de Bosqueverde, no sabía que aún quedasen gentes de tu raza al Oeste de las Nubladas – comentó Bëornun. 

- Que yo sepa no quedan, a mí me dejaron con una pareja de pastores cuando era un bebé, y mi objetivo es hablar con los elfos del bosque a ver qué pueden decirme sobre mi ascendencia – respondió Fion, comiendo su tercera porción de tarta de queso con mermelada de moras. 

- Ten cuidado cuando entres en Bosqueverde, nunca ha sido un lugar seguro, procura no alejarte del camino y evitarás tener problemas con las arañas – aconsejó Brorn – Y sería conveniente que llevarás la cabeza descubierta, para que puedan verte los elfos y reconocer tu raza -. 

- Dejad ya al muchacho – intervino Briza – Mañana habrá tiempo para advertencias y recomendaciones, ahora jovencito te darás un baño y luego a dormir -. 

Fion se dejó llevar por la enérgica matrona. El baño resultó una auténtica delicia, agua caliente y jabón en grandes cantidades. Pero nada pudo superar al confortable lecho de plumas que le cedieron para dormir; con un pijama de lino se metió bajo la colcha y Briza le arropó a conciencia. 

- Duerme y no tengas miedo si oyes ruidos extraños, en esta zona hay muchos osos que suelen salir por la noche – la mujer sonrió y sus ojos verdes chispearon a la luz de la palmatoria – Dulces sueños, joven elfo -. 

Los bramidos y sonidos de animales salvajes fuera de control resonaron toda la noche pero Fion se sentía seguro y durmió como hacía años que no dormía. 

Al alba Briza le despertó para el desayuno. Leche, cereales, tostadas, bollos recién hechos, bacón, huevos revueltos, y un largo etc llenaban la mesa del comedor, aquello era un banquete en toda regla y Fion se sorprendió al descubrir lo hambriento que estaba. 

- Estos bollitos de miel son deliciosos, señora – elogió a la cocinera. 

- Gracias Fion, me alegra ver que alguien aprecia mi cocina, no como esta panda de fieras que engullen todo sin saborearlo – replicó Briza, mirando ofendida a su familia. 

- Oh, vamos cariño, tú sabes que nos encanta lo que cocinas – dijo Bëornun. 

- Pues agradecería que lo comentaras más a menudo -. 

Bien entrada la mañana, Fion abandonó la casa de la feliz familia de beórnidas con las alforjas llenas de provisiones y el cuerpo descansado. Ante él, a escasos tres días de viaje, se extendía Bosqueverde el Grande, una basta extensión de viejas hayas y robles que se mantenía intacta desde hacía siglos custodiada por los Elfos y los Hombres del Bosque. 

- Me gustó la familia de Brorn, simpáticos y muy abiertos – le comentaba Fion a Rochith. 

Ambos avanzaban pausadamente por el camino que llevaba al bosque, lo atravesaba y llegaba hasta Esgaroth. Las Tierras Salvajes estaban en plena floración y el verde paisaje aparecía salpicado de motas de color, era una delicia caminar y Fion no tenía prisa. 

El ambiente idílico se fue al traste cuando unos gritos resonaron en la distancia. Fion montó en su corcel y cabalgó en busca de quien se hallara en problemas; sonrió al recordar a un montaraz y un grupo de lobos, ¿quién sería esta vez?. 

En la linde del bosque descubrió tres hombres caídos en el suelo, no sabía si muertos o inconscientes, mientras un cuarto individuo, embozado en una capa verde, los desvalijaba. El ruido de los cascos del caballo sobresaltó al ladrón, que huyó bosque a través. Fion desmontó, un simple vistazo bastó para ver que los hombres sólo estaban inconscientes, y echó a correr tras el delincuente pues los árboles crecían demasiado juntos como para seguir la cabalgada. 

Era la primera vez que ponía a prueba su resistencia a semejante nivel y se descubrió corriendo a una velocidad que una gacela envidiaría. Casi por intuición esquivaba los obstáculos que suponían ramas, troncos y raíces, acortando más y más la distancia entre él y su presa. Por fin, de un salto agarró al fugitivo y ambos cayeron rodando sobre el suelo cubierto de musgo y helechos. Forcejearon hasta que Fion consiguió inmovilizar a su adversario de cara al suelo. 

- Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar – advirtió él, dándole la vuelta al ladrón para verle el rostro. 

Cuando le volteó y la capucha resbaló una exclamación parecida acudió a los labios de ambos contendientes. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: ¡He vuelto!. Siento mi desaparición pero el estreno de Las Dos Torres me ha tenido ligeramente ocupada, ¡vaya peaso peli!, ya la he visto dos veces y no me canso aunque hay cosas que hacen rechinar los dientes, no diré cuales para no chafar la sorpresa a nadie. ^^ Adoro a Gollum. Que buenorro está Legolas. Que puntos Gimli. Que peaso suegro es Elrond. Que interpretación la de Frodo. Definitivamente Sam es de la acera de enfrente, pero es adorable. Y Helm... O_O.

¡Gracias por los reviews a todas! Os dedico este capi por soportar mis desvaríos mentales XD, a Nariko, Mayu, Anariel, cari_chan y Selene.

Tenna rato!!


	11. En el Reino de Bosqueverde

En el Reino de Bosqueverde 

No podía ser. 

- ¡Un elfo! -. 

- ¿¡Una elfa!? -. 

Ella estalló en alegres y cristalinas carcajadas. 

- Menudo susto me has dado – dijo, empujando a Fion para poder sentarse – Creí que eras un mortal, pero eso sería imposible, un hombre no podría alcanzar a un elfo corriendo, no sé como no me di cuenta -. 

- Eres una elfa – repitió él, mirando el cabello rubio peinado en un sin número de trencitas, los ojos azules, la piel blanca, la belleza de sus rasgos y su expresión entre pícara y divertida. 

- Sí, parece que nunca hubieses visto ninguna -. 

- Y así es, eres la primera de mi raza que he visto en toda mi vida -. 

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero tú de dónde has salido? – inquirió la elfa, percatándose de las extrañas ropas del forastero. 

- Vengo del Oeste, del otro lado de las Nubladas -. 

- ¿No te has criado con elfos? -. 

- Me abandonaron de pequeño, me criaron unos pastores -. 

- Edain – gruñó ella, mirándole de arriba abajo – Resultas peculiar, extranjero... ¿cómo te llamas? -. 

- Fiondil -. 

- A mí puedes llamarme Cyrene -. 

- No es un nombre élfico -. 

- Yo no le doy mi nombre élfico a cualquiera – replicó la elfa, abruptamente - ¿Qué asuntos te traen a Bosqueverde? -. 

- Buscaba a gentes de mi raza para averiguar algo acerca de mi pasado, ver si podía encontrar a mi familia -. 

- Nosotros y el Pueblo de Ithilien somos los últimos reductos de la gloria de las Edades pasadas, supongo que has venido al lugar indicado -. Cyrene se incorporó ágilmente y sonrió – Te llevaré al corazón del reino, a Amon Thranduil, nuestro rey podrá ayudarte -. 

Desandaron el camino y volvieron allí donde Rochith esperaba junto a los hombres asaltados. 

- ¿Por qué les has atacado? – preguntó Fion. 

- Porque son bandidos; creen que pueden esconderse en el bosque y asaltar a los viajeros que usan el camino, nuestra gente ha de estar constantemente alerta para mantener a estos tipejos fuera de nuestras fronteras, las patrullas son constantes – explicó Cyrene – A mí no me gusta matarlos, pero tengo amigos que no se andan con tantos miramientos y echan rápidamente mano del arco -. 

- Es un poco cruel – opinó el joven. 

- Los edain son los crueles, se matan entre ellos y hacen daño a la naturaleza de la que viven, acabando con unos cuantos le hacemos un favor a la Tierra Media... los Segundo Nacidos, los favoritos de Eru, los que tienen el Don de la Muerte... ¡bah!, sólo son alimañas, niños caprichosos que destrozan todo cuanto pueden de este mundo antes de morir -. 

- Te equivocas, hay muchos edain que no son así, empezando por los dos que me acogieron, Fany y Borvar, ambos lo dieron todo por hacerme feliz y no consentiré que les insultes de esa manera -. 

Cyrene sostuvo la colérica mirada de Fion y rió, mordaz. 

- Será mejor que sujetes tu lengua cuando lleguemos a Amon Thranduil o tendrás problemas – advirtió ella – Los elfos no somos esos seres bondadosos y etéreos de las leyendas, tenemos que competir con los edain por sobrevivir y nos queda muy poca generosidad que volcar en nuestros vecinos -. 

La elfa echó a andar a paso ligero siguiendo la linde del bosque hacia el Norte y Fion fue tras ella. 

- ¿No vamos por el camino? – interrogó. 

- Vamos por otro camino, el Sendero Élfico que sólo nuestro Pueblo conoce – respondió ella, observándole de refilón – Eres un bicho muy raro -. 

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó Fion, era imposible que una elfa le llamara igual que sus compañeros montaraces. 

- Nunca había visto un elfo como tú, de alguna forma eres distinto, pareces... no sé... mucho más élfico que nosotros, si es que eso resulta posible, y también humano, supongo que por haber vivido con edain -. Entonces volvió a sonreír, entornando los ojos, con esa expresión pícara – Y eres muy, muy, muy hermoso -. 

Él enrojeció hasta las orejas para diversión de Cyrene. 

- Acabo de decidir que me gustas, Fiondil – afirmó resuelta – Puedes contar con mi ayuda y, para empezar, te cambiaremos el nombre, al menos hasta que el rey te vea y decida qué va a pasar contigo -. 

- Llámame como quieras -. 

- Filigod entonces, no serás un halcón pero al menos sigues siendo un pájaro -. 

- Muy graciosa -. 

Ella esbozó una burlona sonrisa y siguió andando. 

- Me has dicho que fuiste criado por pastores pero no lo pareces, me recuerdas más a esos hombres solitarios del Norte, los montaraces -. 

- He estado con ellos tres años, adiestrándome – explicó Fion - ¿Y tú?, ¿a qué te dedicas en Amon Thranduil? -. 

- Pertenezco a los Thirithiathrin, los Guardianes de la Reina, heredé el título de mi padre tras demostrar mi valía – dijo Cyrene. 

- ¿Lo heredaste? -. 

- Sí, mi padre murió asesinado hace unos meses, en una emboscada –. El hermoso rostro se volvió repentinamente gélido – Tus queridos edain le traicionaron, a él y a sus compañeros -. 

Una sospecha empezó a bullir dentro de Fion. 

- Cuando dices Guardianes de la Reina, ¿a qué reina te refieres? -. 

- A la de Arnor y Gondor, ¿cuál si no?, creo que la última se llamaba Lomelindís, fue muy buena con su guardia personal y también sus antecesoras -. La rabia dio paso a un alegre orgullo – Mi padre era el único de los Guardianes que sirvió a la reina Arwen, la servía desde que era una niña y permaneció a su lado cuando los noldor partieron a los Puertos; vivió en Imladris aunque era de ascendencia sindar -. 

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -. 

Cyrene pareció sorprendida por la pregunta pero la respondió. 

- Según la medición del tiempo que hacen los humanos, creo que tengo cerca de quinientos años solares -. 

- ¿¡Ah!? – exclamó Fion, incapaz de decir nada más elocuente. 

- Ya sé que soy muy joven, demasiado para ostentar el título de Guardiana, pero hasta el momento he hecho honor a la responsabilidad que se me ha encomendado, no entiendo a qué viene tanto desconcierto -. 

- Yo tengo veinticuatro -. 

La elfa le miró de arriba abajo y estalló en carcajadas. 

- ¡Pero si no eres más que un niño! -. 

Fion frunció el ceño, ofendido. 

- Quizás sea un niño para los cánones élficos, pero he sido criado como humano y te puedo asegurar que no soy ningún crío -. 

- Podrás demostrarlo – replicó ella, acompañando sus palabras de una insinuante mirada que hizo arder el rostro de Fion. 

La noche cayó extendiendo su manto de estrellas sin luna, llegaron entonces a una tupida zona de árboles. 

- A unos pocos metros empieza la senda, sígueme – dijo Cyrene. 

- ¿No vamos a detenernos durante la noche? -. 

- ¿Estás cansado? -. 

- No -. 

- ¿Y tu caballo? -. 

- Tampoco -. 

- Entonces sería una estupidez detenerse... – la elfa se apartó una fugitiva trenza del rostro y enarcó una ceja - ¿No sabes que los elfos podemos permanecer despiertos cuanto queramos?, apenas si necesitamos horas de sueño -. 

Aquello explicaba los problemas de insomnio que siempre había tenido Fion, incapaz de permanecer más de tres horas metido en una cama. 

- Creo que tengo mucho que aprender, ¿podrías hablarme de tu gente mientras caminamos?, no me gustaría llegar ante el rey y comportarme como un estúpido -. 

- Eres muy extraño Fion – comentó Cyrene, para sonreír al momento siguiente – Apresuremos el paso o no llegaremos nunca a Amon Thranduil -. 

Tomaron el Camino Élfico y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de una gran colina cubierta de árboles. Al aproximarse Fion vio el puente que salvaba las aguas de un furioso río, a parte de eso no parecía haber más señales que allí habitase alguien. 

Cyrene emitió un agudo silbido y de repente se vieron rodeados por una quincena de arqueros ataviados con ropas verdes y castañas. Sujetaron a Fion y le desarmaron. 

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – preguntó, cuando vio que debatirse no le serviría de nada - ¿Cyrene? -. 

- Dije que te llevaría ante el rey, aunque no especifiqué la manera – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Narielle -. 

Uno de los encapuchados se descubrió el rostro, sus prístinos ojos mostraba un sincero enojo lo que acentuaba más la sensación de encontrarse ante un cazador implacable y un severo jefe. 

- Aiya Farothol -. 

- Dos semanas desaparecida, dos, esto es la gota que colma el vaso jovencita, quedas recluida en tus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso -. 

- ¿¡Qué!? -. La expresión burlona había desaparecido - ¡No es justo!, ¡he atrapado a un intruso sin qu...! -. 

- ¿¡Justo!?, si fuese realmente justo te enviaría de cabeza a una celda -. 

El elfo hizo un gesto y dos arqueros se llevaron a Cyrene prácticamente a rastras, entonces pasó a ocuparse de Fion. 

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en nuestro bosque? -. 

- Busco a mi familia, me llamo Filigod -. 

- ¿A tu familia?, especifica muchacho -. 

Fion le explicó lo mismo que a Cyrene mientras sentía casi rozándole las puntas de las flechas en la espalda. 

- Pareces sincero – juzgó Farothol – Te conduciré a presencia del rey y él decidirá tu suerte -. 

- Hannad le – suspiró Fion cuando los arcos se retiraron - ¿Os llamáis Farothol? -. 

- Ese es mi nombre, soy el señor de los Cazadores del Rey -. El elfo le hizo una seña para que le acompañase al otro lado del puente, el resto de arqueros se esfumaron a la misma velocidad con que habían aparecido. 

Al acercarse a la colina Fion distinguió unos portones. Farothol pronunció una palabra en voz baja y se abrieron dócilmente sin emitir un crujido. Entraron en un amplio zaguán donde los cascos de Rochith producían un sonido sordo, un par de elfos se hicieron cargo del caballo mientras Fion seguía al severo Cazador al interior del palacio subterráneo. 

El lugar era confortable. La piedra había sido trabajada hasta darle formas vegetales, las paredes se cubrían con tapices y los suelos con alfombras. Las antorchas iluminaban desde sus pebeteros de oro y despedían un tenue aroma a flores, lejos del olor a aceite quemado que flotaba en los hogares humanos. 

En su camino se cruzaron con varios elfos, y Fion los miraba como el sediento contempla un lago de agua cristalina. Algunos portaban arcos y vestían como Farothol, con los verdes del bosque para mimetizarse lo más posible. Otros lucían suntuosos trajes de los más variados colores y telas. Todos eran rostros hermosos y jóvenes, unos risueños, otros graves, sólo en los ojos podía intuirse la edad de aquellas gentes. 

De repente, Farothol se detuvo ante unas puertas de roble labrado. 

- Aguarda aquí, he de informar al rey de tu presencia y él decidirá si puedes entrar ahora o más tarde -. 

- De acuerdo -. 

Fion esperó en el pequeño rellano hecho un manojo de nervios. Sus ojos tropezaron con un gran tapiz, un mapa, pero se sintió desconcertado al examinarlo de cerca, esos lugares no existían. 

- Hithlum, Doriath, Beleriand... – decía a media voz según su mirada recorría las tierras – Ered Luin... Las Montañas Azules... esto no puede ser, si estas son las Montañas que yo conozco aquí sólo hay mar -. 

- Filigod -. 

Al volverse descubrió a Farothol en la puerta, parecía reír en silencio aunque su expresión no sufrió el más mínimo cambio. 

- El rey te recibirá, ven -. 

Fion entró en la amplia sala abovedada. Los elfos, que hasta el momento conversaban o tañían instrumentos, le observaban curiosos mientras se acercaba a los pies del trono. 

Bajo el baldaquín de piedra, madera y enredaderas en flor, se hallaba un elfo de fríos ojos azules, remansos de recuerdos y sabiduría intemporales. En él brillaba una luz que no había visto en ningún otro elfo con el que se había cruzado hasta el momento. Era joven y, al tiempo, mostraba una madurez que hablaba de la eternidad que ya había vivido. Sostenía con fuerza un cetro de oscura madera y filigranas de oro, mientras sus cabellos rubios estaban tocados por una corona de hojas. La túnica era verde como el musgo y estaba bordada con hilos dorados y negros formando delicados motivos florales. 

- Maegovannen – dijo el rey, incorporándose para darle la bienvenida a la manera élfica. 

- Mi más sincera gratitud gran señor por recibirme -. 

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? -. 

Algo le dijo a nuestro joven amigo que no debía mentir ante aquel monarca. 

- Fiondil, señor -. 

Farothol dio un respingo pero el rey sonrió, una sonrisa luminosa. 

- Mi capitán dice que no tienes familia -. 

- Me dejaron al cuidado de unos pastores humanos, creo que podían encontrarse en serios problemas y tuvieron que abandonarme – replicó Fion – Escuché hablar de vuestro reino y decidí venir por si aquí alguien podía darme noticias de su paradero -. 

- ¿No sabes nada que pueda identificarlos? –. 

- Sí, tengo esto -. 

Se quitó el medallón y se lo acercó al rey dubitativo por si quebrantaba alguna norma, así debía ser por la expresión escandalizada de la mayoría de los presentes, pero el monarca no le dio importancia y cogió el colgante para examinarlo. Todo el autocontrol se esfumó del rey, miró perplejo a Fion y al medallón. 

- Es imposible, no puede ser cierto -. 

- ¿El qué? -. 

Algunos elfos más vieron el emblema y ahogaron exclamaciones de asombro y estupefacción, en tanto Fion cada vez se sentía más desamparado, ¿qué era lo que les afectaba tanto?. 

- Fiondil, ¿en serio no sabes nada de tus padres? -. 

- Ya le he dicho que no, ¡por los dioses! ¡dígame qué ocurre! -. 

- Hubo una vez un noble elfo que se enamoró de una mujer mortal, una Hija de los Señores del Norte, de eso hace unos cuatrocientos años solares y ocho generaciones; el último descendiente de su linaje murió asesinado hace veinticuatro años, su nombre era Glawaryon y éste su escudo de armas – explicó el rey – Glawaryon era tu padre, Fiondil -. 

- ¿Usted... usted le conoció? – balbució el joven elfo. 

- Sí, conocí a tu padre, un magnifico guerrero y un sabio entre nuestra gente, siempre hizo honor a su ascendencia y a la de tu madre – sonrió compasivo – Ella era muy hermosa, tanto como un mediodía de primavera, con sus cabellos dorados que, al parecer, tú has heredado. Se llamaba Silmariel -. 

- Contadme más, ¿por qué todos parecen tan sorprendidos? -. 

- Creímos que todos habían muerto durante la emboscada, incluso el hijo recién nacido que llevaban con ellos – el rostro del rey se ensombreció – Una emboscada hecha por humanos que dio un resultado demasiado satisfactorio, los elfos siempre hemos acusado a esos pérfidos nobles de Minas Tirith y esos fanáticos de túnica roja, pero poco podemos hacer y mucho menos ahora que también la dulce Lomelindís ha caído -. 

- ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres?, ¿qué tenían ellos de importante? -. 

Fion desafió al rey con la voz y la mirada, había algo que estaba intentando ocultarle, algo de vital importancia. 

- Aran nin, no creo conveniente que le contéis todo, podría ser peligroso para él – intervino Farathol, preocupado. (mi rey) 

- Su pasado es lo que moverá su futuro, no cambiaremos su destino aunque guardemos el secreto de su ascendencia -. 

- Como deseéis, Thranduil aran nin -. 

- Fion, quien mató a tu familia lo hizo por la sangre que corría por las venas de tu madre -. 

El rey descendió del trono y le pidió al joven que le siguiera hasta otra habitación, una salita donde nadie les molestaría. Allí el monarca se quitó la corona y la túnica, y se sentó en una butaca frente a la que había ocupado un desfallecido Fiondil. 

- Silmariel era una peredhel, una medio elfa, y como tal poseía el privilegio de escoger entre una vida inmortal u otra mortal, ella escogió la primera y vivió trescientos setenta años antes que la asesinaran -. Thranduil guardó un instante de silencio y sonrió anticipando lo que sucedería ante su siguiente revelación – Los padres de Silmariel eran Arwen Undómiel y Elessar Telcontar, en consecuencia, eran tus abuelos, lo que te convierte en heredero directo al trono de Arnor y Gondor -. 

Hundido en la butaca, Fiondil tenía la sensación que el mundo entero se balanceaba y que jamás podría volver a ponerse en pie. ¿Heredero al trono?, ¿él un príncipe?, allí había un error, un terrible y garrafal error. 

- Yo no... yo no... no... -. 

- Sí, sí y, me temo, que sí – asintió Thranduil, no sin cierta diversión – Eres el heredero al trono y, si las cosas se desarrollan como hasta ahora, tendrás que ceñir bastante pronto la corona -. 

- ¡Yo no puedo ser rey! – exclamó Fion, desesperado – Me he criado como un sencillo pastor de ovejas, no tengo ni idea de cómo se debe gobernar -. 

- Tranquilo muchacho, realmente te comportas como los humanos con los que has crecido -. 

- ¿A qué se refiere? -. 

- Tus emociones se desatan con demasiada facilidad, aunque es posible que se deba a tu corta edad, tienes veinticuatro años ¿no es así? -. 

- Sí -. 

- No te angusties, te demostraré que no fue vana la hora en la que llegaste a mi reino, recibirás la instrucción que merece un hijo de reyes -. 

Fiondil enterró el rostro entre las manos. 

- Agradeceré aquello que queráis otorgarme, pero jamás ocuparé el trono, jamás – repitió tercamente – Yo no sirvo para ser rey, el reino ya se está desmoronando sin necesidad de que alguien como yo vaya a terminar el trabajo -. 

Una mano le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a alzar la vista. Los ojos de Thranduil se clavaron en él con todo el peso de las Edades que acumulaba su espíritu. 

- Yo tampoco quería ser rey y, al día de hoy, he gobernado este bosque durante más de seis mil años y aquí permaneceré hasta que el último de los elfos haya desaparecido de la Tierra Media -. 

El rey dispuso una de las mejores habitaciones para Fion y le aconsejó que descansara y se acostumbrase a la vida en Amon Thranduil antes de comenzar con las clases. Diez horas después de recibir su cuarto, Fion aún seguía tumbado en la cama, mirando al infinito y preguntándose ¿por qué él?. 

Alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta. 

- ¿Quién? – preguntó ariscamente. 

- ¿Puedo pasar? -. 

Aquella era una voz desconocida totalmente para él, otro criado que insistiría hasta la saciedad para que almorzara. 

- Adelante -. 

Quien entró no era un sirviente, aquel jubón con brocados y la magnifica espada que colgaba del cinto lo dejaban bien claro. Fion miró el rostro y los ojos grises del desconocido y concluyó que aquel debía ser un elfo relativamente joven, algún hijo de aristócratas. 

- Aiya, mi nombre es Arathar -. 

- ¿Qué quieres? -. 

- Me he ofrecido para ser tu guía, al parecer no has salido de la habitación desde que llegaste y tienes al rey preocupado -. 

- Gracias pero prefiero quedarme -. 

La mirada de Arathar recayó sobre la espada que descansaba encima de la mesa. 

- Tosca y frágil – dijo, burlón. 

- No hace falta más si te enfrentas a ineptos como tú -. 

El visitante se echó a reír. 

- De acuerdo, te reto a un duelo -. 

- ¿Un duelo?, ¿están permitidos? -. Fion enarcó una ceja. 

- Mientras no ensartes a tu adversario con la hoja sí -. 

Fion cogió su arma y siguió a Arathar hasta el patio. 

Algunos elfos dejaron sus propios entrenamientos para presenciar el pequeño combate. Arathar se quitó el jubón y quedó con una fina camisa de hilo, Fion hizo otro tanto. 

- A desarmar, ¿te parece bien? –. 

Fion asintió. 

Ambos saludaron con las espadas y tomaron posiciones, en seguida se apreciaron las diferencias en el adiestramiento. Al primer cruce de mandobles Fion se percató que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar, la velocidad y estilo de su oponente estaban más pulidos, pero se esforzó al máximo. Arathar le desarmó, mas fue una agradable sorpresa para Fion ver que los aplausos iban dirigidos a los dos. 

- Eres realmente bueno para tu edad – sonrió Arathar – Sabes como usar esta espada para no quebrarla, al principio creí que se haría añicos al primer golpe -. 

- Gracias, pero tú eres mejor que yo -. 

- ¿Mejor?, coge mi espada y repite quién es mejor -. 

Sujetar aquella espada era como sostener una de madera hueca, apenas pesaba más que el aire y su hoja cortaba como el diamante. Los ojos se le desorbitaron. 

- ¿De qué está hecha? -. 

- Mithril, algunas de las familias sindarin poseemos pequeños tesoros como esta espada, rescatados de la ruina de Eregion -. 

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -. 

Arathar volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza. 

- No te lo diré, aunque soy joven para los cánones élficos, uno de los pocos elfos que han nacido en la Cuarta Edad de este mundo -. Enfundó la espada – Ahora que ya has liberado ese mal humor, ¿qué te apetece hacer? -. 

- Creo que almorzar – dijo Fion. 

- Vayamos pues a las cocinas, creo que Ivriel estaba preparando bizcocho de nueces y pasas -. 

Los dos jóvenes se colaron en las cocinas y, tras adular un rato a las cocineras, se hicieron con un pequeño banquete. Salieron fuera del palacio y se sentaron en la colina a disfrutar de las provisiones. 

Mientras comían, Arathar respondía a todas las preguntas de Fion sobre las costumbres de los elfos. Algunas dejaban muy desconcertado al noble. 

- Dentro de los elfos hay razas igual que las hay dentro de los hombres, aunque ahora en Endor sólo quedan sindar y avari – suspiró Arathar – Sin embargo tú debes tener ascendencia noldor, lo delata tu cabello -. 

A la luz del sol el pelo de Fion resplandecía como los mismos rayos del astro. El de Arathar era oro blanco bruñido, largo hasta la cintura y recogido hacia atrás con dos trenzas como la mayoría de sus semejantes. 

- Nunca me acostumbraré a esto – renegó Fion. 

- ¿A qué? -. 

- Siempre me sentí un extraño cuando vivía entre los hombres pero aquí me sucede igual, estoy atrapado entre dos mundos y no pertenezco ni a uno ni a otro -. 

- Date tiempo, sólo llevas un día entre nosotros – rió Arathar – Dentro de un par de horas había quedado con unos amigos para salir de caza, ¿quieres acompañarnos? -. 

- No sé, yo no manejo bien el arco y no quisiera estropearos la diversión -. 

- ¿¡Qué no sabes manejar el arco!?, ¡por Elbereth, eso sí que es grave! – exclamó el joven noble. 

Fion se encogió, avergonzado, y Arathar estalló en unas carcajadas más alegres todavía. 

- Vamos, sólo bromeaba, te daré unas clases rápidas y ya irás perfeccionándote -. 

El ánimo despreocupado de Arathar se abrió paso en la angustia de Fion. Tenía razón, acabaría por acostumbrarse a vivir entre su gente igual que antaño lo hiciera entre los mortales. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Aiya a todos! Espero que Alcaradan (Papá Noel) os haya traído muchos regalos, a mí ninguno yo me tengo que esperar a los Neldë Erain Saironi (Tres Reyes Magos) ^^, (q vicio tengo con el élfico).

Hablando de élfico, los nombres de mis personajes significan:

Farothol: cazador del sueño

Arathar (contracción de Artathar): noble sauce

Narielle: pequeña llama

Parece que la gripe ha terminado con mi sequía creativa, no me imaginaba que la inspiración reaparecería con 39º de fiebre. 

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews!!! Y, ya sabéis, dejadme más, muchos más, me encanta la imaginación tan desbordante que tenéis a la hora de dejarme los mensajes XD. Por cierto, alguien me ha dejado un review completamente anónimo (sin nick ni na de na) en Hª de la Dama Blanca, por favor, que se identifique la dueña aunque me imagino de quien es ^^.

Un besote muy grande a todas las amigas que tengo sueltas en este rincón de la Webe, me alegro de haber compartido mis historias y devaneos mentales con vosotras durante este último año y que sigamos así por mucho tiempo más. Un brindis por vosotras y alassëa sinya coranar (feliz año nuevo) por si no actualizo hasta el año que viene.^^

Tenna rato!!!


	12. La Vida de un Elfo

La Vida de un Elfo 

El sonido de algunas hojas al ser pasadas. Un susurro rápido. Pasos furtivos. Apenas existía nada que perturbara la paz de la biblioteca. El olor a antiguo impregnaba cada rincón de la gran sala y el silencio acentuaba esa sensación de trasladarse a otras épocas. 

El libro que descansaba frente a Fion narraba lo ocurrido durante la Guerra del Anillo y no dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que habían olvidado o mitificado los hombres. Estudiar Historia formaba parte de su adiestramiento, junto con el arte del combate, la música, herbología, alquimia... había tantas cosas, aunque lo peor era digerir el protocolo completo que se generó durante la Primera, Segunda y Tercera Edad. 

Agotado, cerró el grueso volumen y dejó la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor para más tarde. 

Nada más salir de la biblioteca vio a Arathar conversando con una doncella de vestido trigueño. Seguramente había venido a buscarle para ir a divertirse, Thranduil ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle presentado al elfo más joven de palacio después del propio Fion. 

- ¡Fion!, vengo a rescatarte – le llamó Arathar. 

Al acercarse a su amigo reconoció a la elfa con la que conversaba. 

- ¿Cyrene? -. 

- Mi nombre es Narielle, mi señor – replicó ella acompañando sus palabras con una graciosa reverencia – Y haríais bien indicándole a mi compañero que os tratara con más respeto -. 

- Ni soy señor ni deseo que me trate con respeto – sonrió Fion – Ya bastante tengo con saberme de la realeza como para encima tener a todo el mundo a mis pies todo el día, sería harto engorroso -. 

- Como prefiráis, mi señor -. 

- Narielle, por favor, llámame por mi nombre, no te resultaba difícil cuando nos conocimos -. 

Arathar miraba alternativamente a uno y a otra luciendo una amplia sonrisa. 

- Así que es por eso que estuviste castigada esta vez -. 

- ¿Castigada? – interrogó Fion. 

Si las miradas matasen Arathar habría sido desintegrado por la de Narielle, a parte de eso la doncella ni se inmutó. 

- Desobedecí ordenes de mi capitán, permanecí dos semanas alejada de palacio y he estado recluida en mis habitaciones el mismo tiempo como castigo – explicó pausadamente – Además tengo prohibido salir si no es con acompañante -. 

- Arathar y yo pensábamos salir a dar una vuelta, debo aprenderme los senderos del bosque, ¿te apetece acompañarnos? -. 

- ¿Con vosotros? – interrogó altiva – No pienso hacer de niñera lo que me resta de la tarde, y no lo digo por vos, Fiondil, si no por el muchacho aquí presente -. 

- Creo que esa es tu opción a no ser que prefieras quedarte encerrada entre cuatro paredes y que Farothol o Galion te encuentren alguna ocupación -. 

Ella gruñó algo y consintió en dar un paseo con ellos. 

- Te esperamos en el puente – dijo Arathar. 

La doncella se marchó a la carrera con el vaporoso vestido trigueño flotando a su alrededor. 

- Has nacido con estrella Fion -. 

- ¿Por? -. Miró a su amigo, sorprendido. 

- Le has caído en gracia a Narielle, es algo realmente difícil -. 

- ¿Qué insinúas? -. 

- Nada -. Y ese "nada" sonó a "todo". 

- Es la primera persona de mi raza a la que he conocido y fue bastante cortés, si exceptuamos que me llevó de cabeza contra los Cazadores del Rey -. 

- Oh, lo que habría dado por ver tu cara cuando te la encontraste –. 

- ¡Arathar, no te burles! -. 

- Mis disculpas, gran señor de los elfos de grandioso linaje -. 

- ¡Arathar! -. 

Poco después aguardaban a Narielle sentados en el puente. En el camino se habían topado con Farothol y consiguieron su permiso para que la muchacha les acompañase sin problemas. 

- Hannad le, me quitáis un peso de encima – les agradeció ella en cuanto se enteró. 

- Un placer – dijo Arathar – Narielle, ¿dónde llevamos a Fion? -. 

- ¿Qué tal se defiende con el arco? -. 

- Ha mejorado pero debe practicar -. 

- Lástima, podría haber sido divertida una visita a las arañas -. 

- ¿Y el camino a Esgaroth? -. 

- ¿Bandidos? – suspiró desilusionada. 

- Algo es algo -. 

- ¡Eh!, qué sigo aquí, ¿podéis dejar de hablar en clave? – intervino Fion. 

- ¿Recuerdas los hombres a quienes ataqué?, te dije que eran bandidos -. 

- Sí, me acuerdo -. 

- En la frontera Este hay más todavía, el pobre gobernador de Esgaroth no da abasto y muchas veces contrata patrullas élficas para que le limpiemos las calles de gente indeseable – explicó Narielle – Así es como conseguimos objetos fabricados por los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria, a través de los hombres del Valle -. 

- Parece emocionante, guiadme – resolvió Fion. 

La primavera había llegado al bosque en todo su esplendor. Los rayos de sol atravesaban la espesa maraña de árboles creando un ambiente irreal en el que flotaban pequeñas partículas de polen. Narielle golpeó con su arco un macizo de dientes de león y llenó el aire de motas blancas. 

- Dentro de poco es la Mereth Lotion – comentó Arathar. 

- ¿Qué es? – interrogó Fion, curioso. 

- Una hermosa fiesta, celebramos el equinoccio y la llegada de la Primavera – explicó su compañera, trenzando su cabello con flores sin perder el paso rápido de cazadora - ¿Intentarás invitarme otra vez este año, Tathar? -. 

El interpelado frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada ofendida hacia los árboles de su izquierda, ella rió y Fion sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo. 

- Hace años que tu noble amigo ha solicitado ser mi acompañante en cada una de las fiestas del calendario – explicó Narielle, burlona. 

- Y ella siempre me dice que no de la manera más humillante posible, por suerte es igual de rancia con todos sus pretendientes -. 

- No a todos – dijo y dedicó una insinuante mirada de soslayo a Fion. 

El pobre Fiondil sintió como su rostro se encendía. 

- Vas provocando a todo elfo en quince leguas a la redonda, eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres de los edain y estás consiguiendo rebajarte a su nivel – la acusó Arathar, toda su simpatía se había esfumado. 

- Y tú le vas cantando un linnod a cada doncella con la que te cruzas, no eres mejor que yo -. 

- Chicos, por favor, ¿os importaría despellejaros cuando yo no esté presente?, esta situación empieza a resultar un poquito violenta – pidió Fion, atrapado en mitad del fuego cruzado. 

Narielle se acercó al río y subió a una barca que había permanecido escondida. 

- Vamos, daos prisa -. 

- ¿Por qué la barca? – preguntó el joven halcón. 

- Esta parte del bosque no tiene salida, es una ratonera, nosotros llegamos a Esgaroth por el río – indicó Arathar. 

El paseo fue tranquilo. No encontraron a ningún humano merodeando por las fronteras del bosque y decidieron dar media vuelta. 

- Qué aburrimiento – se quejó Narielle, tumbada indolentemente en la popa de la barca – Fiondil, cuéntame algo sobre ti -. 

- ¿Sobre mí? –. Él sonrió sorprendido mientras remaba - ¿Qué quieres saber? -. 

- ¿Cómo eran tus padres adoptivos? -. 

- Fanyanara, Fany como todos la llaman, es mi madre; bajita, con el pelo rubio muy rizado y un carácter capaz de intimidar al más valiente de los guerreros. Yo no podía evitar echarme a reír cada vez que discutía con mi padre, Borvar, él es muy grande y con una gran cantidad de pelo negro, y casi tan cabezota como mi madre -. Fion esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica - ¿Cómo eran tus padres? -. 

- Ella se llama Nimlassiel, se marchó a los Puertos cuando yo era muy pequeña y apenas la recuerdo, sin embargo mi padre era el mejor elfo que puedas imaginar. Brilthorion... poderoso y fuerte, leal hasta la muerte en la que siguió defendiendo a su reina – los ojos grises se posaron en Arathar – Los tuyos no tienen problemas de ningún tipo, Tathar -. 

- No son guerreros, si es a lo que te refieres – replicó él y añadió más afablemente en dirección a Fion – Son Señores de la Música, se encargan de recopilar los cantos y las historias de nuestra raza, seguramente has visto a mi padre, prácticamente habita en la Biblioteca -. 

- ¿Neldorindo? -. 

Arathar asintió. 

La Guardiana, mientras ellos conversaban, había ido recogiendo lirios de agua y los trenzaba de manera frenética, parecía tener algún tipo de vicio con trenzar cosas. 

La barca tocó la orilla, tras bajarse, la escondieron tal y como la encontraron. 

En un gesto inesperado, Narielle coronó a Fion con los lirios y le dedicó su primera sonrisa sincera. 

- Eres hermoso y noble como el ave de quién portas nombre, señor halcón, gracias por el paseo -. 

El joven se quitó la corona y la miró estupefacto, era idéntica a aquella que Baya de Oro trenzó para él y para Rian... Rian... 

- Ya sabemos con quien irás a la Mereth Lotion – señaló Arathar, riendo. 

Fion contempló a la hermosa doncella que en ese instante les esperaba entre los árboles para volver a palacio, miró la corona e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de olvidar un cabello tan oscuro como las sombras de la noche y una risa que un día hizo vibrar su corazón. 

Levantó la mirada un instante del pergamino a medio escribir para observar a su discípulo. El muchacho se hallaba sumido en una complicada lectura; desde que conociera su ascendencia había deseado aprenderlo todo sobre sus padres y su familia, en esos instante estaba leyendo la historia de Eärendil. 

- ¿Una estrella? – interrogó súbitamente en voz alta - ¿Esto es real? -. 

- Sí, Eärendil era un excelente marino, si alguien podía navegar por los cielos era él – sonrió Thranduil – Su reaparición como estrella fue realmente inolvidable, y mucho menos la guerra que vendría después -. 

- ¿Le conocisteis? -. Fion parpadeó, anonadado. 

- Nací poco antes de la fundación del reino de Doriath, antes que el Sol y la Luna se alzaran por vez primera – le reveló con la diversión bailando en la profundidad de sus ojos garzos. 

Fion abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la cerró sin pronunciar palabra, no había nada lo suficientemente coherente que pudiera articular. 

- ¿Cómo te desenvuelves en palacio?, he oído que haces amigos rápidamente -. 

- Oh, eso, todo el mundo está siendo muy cordial conmigo, es fácil sentirse a gusto – respondió al momento. 

- "Cordial", interesante palabra – rió Thranduil – Nildorindo me ha confiado que prácticamente las doncellas te asaltan por los pasillos para asistir a la Mereth Lotion contigo -. 

- Soy la novedad – intentó quitarle importancia Fion – En cuanto lleve aquí más tiempo la cosa cambiará -. 

- Me permitirás que lo ponga en duda -. El rey miró el viejo libro – Ve a divertirte un poco, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para aprenderte las historias de los Días Antiguos -. 

Con el libro bajo el brazo, Fion salió de las estancias del rey y se dirigió a su habitación. Si Arathar no tenía ninguna ocupación entre manos podrían salir a tirar un rato con el arco, o quizás en la Sala Común habría alguien con ganas de echar una partida al ajedrez. 

Su planificación mental se fue al traste al ver quien le esperaba apoyada en la pared justo frente a la puerta de su habitación. 

- Aiya Narielle -. 

- ¿Me estás evitando, señor elfo? -. 

Ella sonreía tranquila, la tensión de sus brazos cruzados bajo las amplias mangas de su vestido verde lo desmentía. 

- Es posible -. 

- ¿Por qué? -. 

- No quiero ir con nadie a la Mereth -. 

Narielle se plantó ante la puerta impidiéndole el paso. 

- No lo entiendo -. 

- Aún no me siento del todo cómodo entre gente de mi raza, me educaron para comportarme de una forma muy distinta –. Fion la apartó con suavidad pero firmemente – Tú misma dijiste que soy raro -. 

- Si no pones nada de tu parte te será más difícil asimilar nuestras costumbres – le recriminó ella – Fiondil, tus padres eran elfos, tú eres un elfo, no puedes negar algo que te pertenece tanto como el color de tu pelo -. 

Una mano ligera le apartó del rostro un mechón dorado que se empeñaba en escapar de la coleta. 

- Ve con Arathar a la Mereth, le harías muy feliz y no creo que a ti te resultase tan enojoso como quieres mostrar a todos – replicó el joven. 

Aquella fue la primera vez que una emoción asomó con claridad al rostro de la siempre imperturbable elfa, un sutil rubor coloreó sus pálidas mejillas. 

- No quiero, es un crío -. 

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré a la fiesta con una condición – cedió Fion. 

- ¿Cuál? -. 

- Bailarás con Arathar -. 

- ¡Ni hablar! -. 

- Entonces no cuentes con que yo... -. 

- Espera -. Narielle pareció meditarlo unos instantes – Lo haré, le concederé un baile, ¡pero no más! -. 

- Me parece justo -. 

Fion entró a su habitación, dejó el libro y se marchó a la Sala Común en busca de un poco de diversión. 

El Cuarto de Baños era uno de sus sitios favoritos. Las aguas termales formaban piscinas entre las piedras que los elfos habían tallado sutilmente, dándole al lugar un aspecto entre descuidado y elegante gracias a las plantas, estatuas y fuentes. 

- Aún tenemos tres horas – calculó Arathar, recostado con los brazos apoyados en el borde del aljibe y el cabello empapado deslizándose suavemente por sus hombros. 

- Yo estoy por quedarme aquí y convertirme en una pasa élfica – sonrió Fion, flotando lánguidamente en el agua – Gracias por las clases de tiro con arco -. 

- Dentro de poco podré llevarte de excursión al sur del bosque para que practiques con arañas en lugar de esas sosas dianas -. 

- Serán sosas pero están bien para aprender, al menos no te devoran mientras intentas apuntar -. 

- Al final vas con Narielle -. 

Fion miró a su amigo. Arathar sonreía de una manera sincera, es más, parecía encontrar una secreta satisfacción en todo aquel numerito. 

- Es muy terca – dijo a modo de explicación – Pero a cambio he conseguido que acepte bailar contigo -. 

- ¿Conmigo? – Arathar frunció el ceño – No quiero bailar con ella sabiendo que lo hace forzada -. 

- Créeme, no la molesta, es todo lo contrario – sonrió el joven halcón sumergiendo la cabeza unos instantes. 

- Narielle nunca ha mostrado aprecio real por nadie a excepción de su familia – replicó el sinda. 

- Te aprecia Arathar, y no te imaginas cuanto -. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. 

- Porque te mira igual que cierta persona me miraba a mí -. 

Aquello interesó al joven noble. 

- ¿Cierta persona?, ¿quién?, cuéntamelo -. 

- Eres demasiado curioso -. 

- Pocas son las novedades en Amon Thranduil – se encogió de hombros - No imaginaba que con veinticuatro años habrías puesto los ojos en alguna muchacha -. 

- Se llama Riannawyn, mi mejor amiga mientras permanecí con los humanos -. 

- Olvídala Fion -. 

Él alzó la mirada sorprendido ante la seriedad que mostraba su compañero, en aquel instante casi resultaba ominoso. 

- Olvidarla es lo mejor que puedes hacer, las uniones entre elfos y hombres nunca acabaron bien -. 

- ¿Y qué hay de mis abuelos?, Arwen y Aragorn -. 

- Él murió feliz entre grandes honores y habiendo escogido cuando irse, aún se cantan sus hazañas; sin embargo Arwen vagó por el mundo como una sombra, perdida su inmortalidad y su esperanza, murió sola, en el Bosque Dorado -. 

- Que triste – musitó Fion. 

- Ahora lo sabes, si un elfo desposa a un humano su destino es sufrir, ver como el ser amado se agosta, como una flor bajo el radiante sol, y luego convertirte en un muerto en vida sin encontrar consuelo a su dolor -. 

Cair vith, cair vith, lastal hain canel,

_Navío gris, navío gris, ¿no escuchas la llamada, _

lamath in-gwaithen i gwennin no nin?

_las voces de los míos que antes que yo partieron? _

Gwannathon, gwannathon taur i onnant nin;

_Partiré, dejaré los bosques donde vi la luz; _

dan midui orath vín a dennin inath vín.

_Nuestros días se acaban, nuestros años declinan. _

Trevedithon 'aear land erui ciriel.

_Surcaré siempre solo las grandes aguas. _

Falvath enainn bo Mathedfalas dannol,

_Largas son las olas que se estrellan en la playa última, _

Lamath vilui vi Tol Gwannen cannen,

_dulces son las voces que me llaman desde la Isla Perdida _

Vi Tol Ereb, ned Bar-in-Edhil i Edain ú-gennir,

_En Eressëa, el Hogar de los Elfos que los Hombres nunca descubrirán. _

Ias lais ú-dhannar: dôr en-gwaith nín an-uir!

_Donde las hojas no caen: la tierra de los míos para siempre. _

- Éste es nuestro destino Fiondil, partir al Oeste o extinguirnos como un viento de primavera en la Tierra Media -. 

Y Fion no pudo evitar pensar que para él había otro camino. 

Para olvidar aquella desagradable conversación, los dos jóvenes salieron del baño y fueron a ponerse sus ropas de gala. 

Fion descubrió en su habitación esperándole sobre la cama un jubón de terciopelo granate, calzas de un verde oscuro casi negro y botas blandas de media caña. Al mover la ropa encontró un aro de oro para la cabeza, formaba un extraño triángulo ondulado en la frente. 

Tras cambiarse se miró en el espejo que había en su mesa de aseo y se sintió raro, tan elegante y el cabello dorado resplandeciendo más que la corona si cabe. 

Arathar entró después de dar un par de toques en la puerta, su ropa era verde y gris plata, y sonrió satisfecho con el aspecto de su amigo. 

- Parece que no has tenido muchos problemas para arreglarte, conociéndote pensé que te liarías con los broches -. 

- Muy gracioso – dijo removiéndose dentro del jubón – No me siento cómodo con esto -. 

- No te entiendo -. 

- Sólo este aro supera al dinero que mi familia ganaba en un año, tantos lujos... -. 

- Te abruman – sonrió Arathar – No son lujos, en Amon Thranduil siempre hemos vivido así, cierto que hay niveles sociales pero sólo influyen a la hora de soportar responsabilidades, verás como hasta el último de los criados hoy viste con oro y plata -. 

Por el pasillo se encontraron con la acompañante de Arathar. Salieron de Amon Thranduil en dirección al claro donde se desarrollaría la fiesta. El sonido de la música, las melodiosas voces y el aroma de los alimentos les guiaron a través de la arboleda. 

Ante Fion se desplegó una escena que le hizo olvidar sus problemas con el lujo; hogueras, mesas llenas de exquisitos manjares, farolillos de plata colgando de los árboles como frutas maduras y elfos, jubilosos y despreocupados, reían y bailaban al son de los instrumentos y las límpidas voces. Los caballeros lucían los más elegantes jubones y túnicas, colores sobrios que imitaban a las hojas de los árboles, sin embargo las doncellas se vestían con telas vaporosas y tan variadas como lo eran las flores del campo. 

- Aiya Fiondil -. 

Al volverse se quedo de piedra. 

- ¿Narielle? -. 

La doncella lucía un vestido níveo con el ceñidor y los bordados de cuello y mangas en oro. El liso pelo rubio caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda, tocado lindamente por una corona de margaritas. 

- Mi señor, os veis realmente principesco esta noche – sonrió Narielle. 

- Nada comparado contigo, pareces una princesa nacida de un cuento de los Días Antiguos -. 

Él le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó. Se adentraron en la fiesta contagiados del júbilo imperante. Comieron y bebieron hasta que Narielle insistió en bailar. 

- No conozco los pasos – dijo Fion. 

- Descuida, yo me encargaré de marcarte el ritmo -. 

Se unieron a uno de los círculos de danza y rápidamente Fion aprendió los movimientos. Jamás había disfrutado tanto como aquella noche. 

Llegado el momento los caballeros y las damas abandonaron el baile y se sentaron a observar uno de los más hermosos espectáculos de la Mereth Lotion, la Danza de las Flores. Las doncellas bailaban al ritmo de una música ancestral, un reflejo de aquella que se danzaba en los salones de los Noldor con la llegada de la primavera y que procedía de aquella que se realizaba ante la floración de Laurelin y Telperion en Valinor. 

Sólo cantaban ahora dos voces, los Señores de la Música, guardianes de los poderosos cánticos élficos. La melodía de las arpas se entretejía con el canto de Neldorindo y Eithelas creando un hechizo; ya no estaban en un claro de Bosqueverde, en torno a Fion se desplegaba un paisaje que jamás había visto, un reino de luz pura donde no había ni sombra ni mácula, de ciudades deslumbrantes nacidas bajo el auspicio de dos Árboles padres del Sol y la Luna. 

- Fiondil -. 

La voz se abrió paso en su mente y le arrancó la visión. Ante él Narielle sonreía portando una copa de plata. 

- Parecía que estuvieses en otro lugar -. 

- Lo estaba... ¿qué traes ahí? -. 

- Es para ti – le ofreció el cáliz – El mejor vino de Eryn Lasgalen -. 

Al rozar las manos de la doncella un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró aquellos ojos, grises como las brumas de un alba de invierno, y presintió que aquella noche ella le ofrecería más que una copa de vino. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Alé, capítulo de Año Nuevo ^^ Pasáoslo muy bien con la family y amigos, cuidado no os atragantéis con las uvas y tb calma con las copas que luego vemos orcos y elfos donde no los hay X^D. Nos vemos el año que viene ^^.

Os quería hacer una consulta a toa la panda que me leéis los fics. Aprovechando que estuve con gripe esta semana pasada me leí los 4 libros de Harry Potter y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que no están nada mal; ¿os gustaría que intentara escribir algo sobre ellos?, hagan sus apuestas porque no sé que personaje coger, aunque particularmente me encanta Sirius.^^

Gracias por los reviews!!!!

Cari_chan, ¿me creerías si te digo que hasta que escribí el capi yo tampoco sabía quien era Fion? :P

Nariko, no me extraña que te gusten los elfos de Rhovanion, en el fondo son los mejores, si descontamos al loco de Glorfindel que vive en Rivendel X^D

Selene, has conseguido hacerle una genealogía completa al pobre muchacho, con lo agobiaó que está con eso de ser heredero de Arnor y Gondor como para decirle que tb le pertenecen los reinos élficos XD.

Anariel, tú y Nariko me habéis dicho lo mismo, ¿y por qué no?, ¡viva Thranduil! n_n

Isilwen, en cuanto a tu pregunta de si el chico tiene más secretos escondidos... ¿te refieres a su pasado o a otra cosa? X^D Qué mal pensá que soy ¬¬, aunque apuesto lo que queráis a que más de una quiere estar en el lugar de Narielle ^^.

Tenna rato!!!!


	13. La Orden de Nógard

La Orden de Nógard 

La luz del sol insistía en herirle los ojos y arrancarle del sueño. Parpadeó. Se encontraba echado sobre la hierba con otro cuerpo abrazado al suyo, los cabellos rubios plagados de margaritas le permitieron identificar a la doncella en cuestión. A parte de eso sentía como si una tropa de enanos se hubiera pasado toda la noche dándole martillazos en la cabeza, se encontraba fatal, no quería ni moverse. 

- ¿Fion?... suilad – dijo Narielle, apoyándose sobre su pecho para mirarle – Creo que dejé que te entusiasmaras demasiado con el vino, ¿cómo te encuentras? -. 

- Aturdido y revuelto – respondió él. 

- Se te pasará en un rato, en cuanto comas algo y te des un buen baño -. 

- Acepto lo segundo pero me siento incapaz de probar bocado -. 

Ambos se levantaron y Fion pudo comprobar que había más elfos durmiendo tranquilamente entre los árboles, ningún otro vestigio de la fiesta quedaba ya. 

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a palacio, Fion intentó recordar lo que había pasado durante la noche mas sólo quedaban escenas inconexas; de algo estaba seguro, con Narielle había tenido más que palabras. 

- Narielle -. 

- ¿Sí? –. 

- Si anoche hice algo que pudo molestarte... -. 

- Sólo nos besamos Fion y no fue algo que precisamente pudiera molestarme – rió ella, tomándole de la mano para detenerle y besarle sin recato alguno. 

Él enrojeció y permitió que ella le guiara hasta los baños sin pronunciar palabra. 

- La sección para elfas es por el otro lado – apuntó Fion cuando Narielle le precedió en la entrada. 

- ¿Crees que podrás apañártelas sólo sin ahogarte? – sonrió ella, maliciosa. 

- Sí -. 

- Te espero entonces junto al gran sauce que hay cerca de donde escondemos las barcas, llevaré algo de comer -. 

Las piscinas estaban vacías, sólo el vapor se deslizaba entre las plantas y fuentes. Fion se sumergió en el agua y al momento se sintió mucho mejor. Se quedó allí un buen rato, y más que se habría quedado si no fuera porque no quería tener a Narielle esperándole toda la mañana. 

Encontró en los vestuarios unas ropas pulcramente dobladas con algunas margaritas por encima delatando su procedencia. Tiró la toalla a un lado y se enfundó las cómodas ropas verdes con el cinto y las botas de un marrón oscuro. 

El día prometía ser magnífico. Cuando se acercaba al sauce se descubrió pensando en el almuerzo y su estómago protestó. 

- Vaya, el que no tenía hambre -. Narielle volvía a llevar su atuendo de exploradora y sus trenzas – Echa un vistazo a la cesta -. 

Fion se sentó junto a ella en la hierba y tomó algunas cosas de la cesta, el fresco agua de la cantimplora le supo a gloria. 

Los dos jóvenes comentaban la fiesta de la noche pasada cuando llegaron tres elfos en barca. Uno de ellos saltó a tierra sin esperar a que el bote estuviera convenientemente fondeado, la severa expresión de su rostro anunciaba problemas. 

- ¡Indagor!, ¡Indagor! – gritó Narielle - ¿Qué ocurre? -. 

- Dravyrn – gruñó el elfo antes de desaparecer a la carrera. (lit: cortadores de árboles) 

- Leñadores -. La expresión de la doncella se convirtió en una máscara enfurecida – Se suponía que teníamos un trato con esos pérfidos mortales -. 

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirió Fion. 

- Según los pactos entre nuestro rey con Esgaroth y Valle, éstos no pueden cortar ni un solo árbol sin el permiso de Thranduil pero se han vuelto muy osados hará unos meses – la sonrisa de Narielle resultó escalofriante – Atacaremos -. 

- ¿¡Qué!? -. 

- Lo que oyes, hasta los naugrim son más respetuosos con los bosques que los mortales -. (enanos) 

La doncella le agarró del brazo. 

- Vayamos a palacio, quiero ofrecerme voluntaria para ir con los otros cazadores -. 

En los pasillos se encontraron con Arathar que también parecía haber escuchado algo acerca del conflicto, las noticias se movían rápido. Cuando llegaron al Salón del Trono lo encontraron atestado de elfos que querían escuchar las disposiciones que tomaría su rey. 

De pie, sobre el estrado, Thranduil alzó las manos y toda conversación quedó silenciada al momento. El rostro del rey se mostraba sereno, aunque sus súbditos sabían que el era el más preocupado y encolerizado de todos ellos. 

- Escuchadme, hijos de Bosqueverde, nuestro hogar corre peligro una vez más y, como antaño, lo defenderemos – clamó con su profunda voz – Una tropa de guerreros, cuarenta en total, irán a Esgaroth bajo el mando de Farothol; ¿voluntarios? -. 

Muchos se adelantaron, incluyendo a Narielle y Arathar. 

- No quiero chiquillerías, sobre todo tuyas Narwen – advirtió Farothol a los dos jóvenes. 

- Ya hemos participado en otras ocasiones capitán, y creo que no le hemos defraudado – replicó la doncella. 

- Meletyalda, ¿Fion puede acompañarnos? – interrogó Arathar. 

Thranduil examinó al joven elfo con un brillo extraño en el fondo de sus ojos azules. 

- Si él lo desea yo no se lo impediré, es probable que dé una sorpresa a más de uno – sonrió el rey. 

- ¿Qué te parece Fion?, ¿vienes? -. 

El interpelado se debatía entre las ganas de entrar en acción y sus instintos que le gritaban que aquello no era correcto. 

- Iré – afirmó finalmente. 

- Va a ser una experiencia inolvidable, ya verás gwador – dijo Arathar, propinándole una palmada en la espalda. ("hermano" de tipo compañero, igual que "otorno" en quenya). 

Todos los guerreros se equiparon para el asalto nocturno. Los ropajes verdes y las capas pardas con el revés negro les servirían para mimetizarse con el paisaje. Algunas cuerdas, arcos, flechas y puñales eran cuanto necesitaban. 

Las barcas los transportarían hasta las lindes del bosque, una vez allí se desplegarían para entrar en la ciudad sin llamar la atención. El objetivo era sencillo: destruir todo aquello que se pusiera a su alcance, fundamentalmente casas, en venganza por haber ignorado el tratado. 

- ¿Matáis gente? – preguntó Fion en voz baja. 

- No, si no es necesario – respondió Arathar, revisando su arco. 

- Aunque siempre cae alguno que intenta hacerse el valiente – sonrió Narielle. 

- Salvaje – gruñó el joven bardo. 

- Mojigato – replicó ella – Y tú, Fion, ni se te ocurra dudar cuando tengas que enfrentarte a esos humanos, ellos no tendrán ningún reparo en ensartarte, y sería una pena que acabases como un pescado en un arpón -. 

- Algo de razón tiene – era Farothol quien habló – Mata o te matarán Fiondil, así de sencillo. No te separes de tus amigos y ten los ojos bien abiertos, a nadie le gustaría saber que hemos permitido al heredero de la corona morir en una absurda refriega -. 

En cuanto se aproximaron al lindero del bosque todos guardaron silencio. Desembarcaron a un kilómetro del punto en que los árboles empezaban a ralear, desde allí se movieron rápidamente entre los árboles con la misma facilidad que la brisa entre las ramas. Cuarenta pares de ojos contemplaron las luces de Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago; una enorme plataforma de madera sobre las aguas constituía la base de la población y sobre ella se asentaban viviendas, almacenes, tiendas y un largo etc. 

Fion se sintió mal al apoyarse en el haya que le ocultaba, un terrible dolor le subió por el brazo hasta alcanzar su corazón, entonces vio las marcas que las hachas habían dejado en la corteza y su ira se inflamó. Otros árboles cercanos presentaban las mismas señales, seguramente los leñadores se detuvieron en cuanto cayó el sol y los dejaron a medio cortar. 

- Úain – masculló Narielle. (monstruos) 

Un halcón, posado entre las sombras de la floresta, dirigió su inteligente mirada hacia Fion. Él sonrió, parecía que Halatir no le había abandonado. 

Se escuchó el ulular de un búho, o eso parecía. Los elfos avanzaron fuera del bosque, parapetándose tras rocas, arbustos, troncos caídos. El corazón de Fion latía desbocado por los nervios, pero consiguió moverse tan sigiloso como sus compañeros. 

Cuando estuvieron casi encima de la cerca que protegía la entrada a la ciudad, Farothol hizo una serie de indicaciones por señas y sonidos. Al instante siguiente dos silvanos se escabulleron hasta el lago, sin un ruido se deslizaron bajo el puente y asesinaron limpiamente con los puñales a los distraídos guardias que flaqueaban las puertas. Dos segundos después ocupaban el lugar de los centinelas ataviados con las gruesas capas y sus lanzas. 

- Grupos de cuatro – indicó Farothol – Entrad cada sesenta latidos de corazón, aguardad un tiempo antes de comenzar el ataque, ya conocéis la señal -. 

Con Narielle, Fion y Arathar fue uno de los Cazadores del Rey, Seron. Se deslizaron con facilidad dentro de la ciudad, robaron un par de botellas y se esturrearon en un callejón como si fueran un grupo de borrachos. 

Los ojos azules de Fion no perdían de vista la calle, más por entretenerse y olvidar un rato los nervios que por vigilar. No obstante, su estómago dio un vuelco al avistar dos personas que entraron en un edificio cercano. 

- Túnicas rojas, Servidores de la Llama – susurró a sus compañeros. 

- Sí, empezaron a llegar hace un par de años – replicó Arathar, sin darle importancia – Son como las malas hierbas, cuantos más eliminas más salen -. 

- Dîn – exigió Seron. (silencio) 

Poco después una flecha en llamas cruzó el cielo. 

Los elfos tomaron las botellas y las usaron para prender fuego a las casas colindantes. Seron subió a los techos con Arathar y lanzaron una tanda de flechas en derredor, en pocos minutos tenían una decena de casas ardiendo. Narielle montó flecha y mató al primer hombre que salió a la calle, uno de los túnicas rojas. 

- Tu turno – sonrió la doncella. 

Fion tensó el arco. El dardo fue a clavarse en el cuello del segundo servidor de la Llama que surgió del edificio. 

- Rapidez, no puedes estar toda la noche apuntando Fiondil – le aconsejó Seron. 

Pronto hubo una muchedumbre en las calles. Los elfos se ocultaron en las sombras y, aprovechando el desconcierto, avanzaron por la calle. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en el corazón de Fion. 

- _Fion, marchaos, salid de ahí_ -. 

- _Halatir, ¿qué sucede_?-. 

- _Hechiceros de Nógard_ -. 

Un relámpago cayó a pocos metros del elfo y le arrojó al suelo. Cuando se recompuso del estampido comprobó, aterrado, que donde antes estaba Seron ahora sólo quedaban restos calcinados. 

- ¡Narwen, Tathar, noro! -. (corred) 

Los tres amigos se adentraron por una estrecha calleja guiados por el vuelo de Halatir. El halcón se detuvo y chilló. Fion agarró a sus compañeros y les obligó a entrar a un sótano tras romper la ventana de una patada. 

- ¡Nedh avorn! -. (dentro, rápido) 

No acababan de deslizarse por el ventanuco cuando escucharon voces gritando frustradas. Miraron en torno suyo, aquello era una bodega, la única salida era la que llevaba escaleras arriba y les era imposible usarla por los incendios. 

- Atrapados como ratas – maldijo Narielle, reprimiendo el llanto de frustración y de dolor por el compañero muerto. 

- Quizás no – disintió Arathar. 

- ¿Qué has visto? -. 

El bardo les señaló la argolla con la que acababa de tropezar. Entre los tres levantaron la enmohecida trampilla y descubrieron las aguas del lago. 

- Un olvidado embarcadero para traer víveres y semejantes – dedujo Arathar. 

- Busquemos a los demás – dijo Fion antes de saltar. 

Nadaron bajo la ciudad hasta alcanzar la orilla y volver al punto de reunión en el bosque. Allí les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa, cinco de sus compañeros habían sido capturados por los sacerdotes de Nógard y otros tres, contando a Seron, habían muerto. 

- ¿De dónde sacan su poder?, ningún humano es capaz de convocar a los rayos así como así – renegó Fion. 

- Lo ignoramos – dijo Indagor – Lo peor es que uno de los capturados es Farothol, intentó salvarlos y le apresaron también -. 

- ¿Qué les van a hacer? – inquirió Fion. 

- Les pagaran con la misma moneda, los quemaran en la plaza – informó crudamente Narielle. 

- ¡Debemos salvarlos! – exclamó él. 

- Sería arriesgar treinta vidas para salvar cinco – le recordó uno de los elfos más veteranos. 

- Pues yo estoy con el chico -. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Fion, la de uno de los pocos elfos de Bosqueverde cuyo cabello era negro como las sombras de la noche – Debemos intentar ayudar a nuestros compañeros -. 

- Es una locura Osanwë, y lo sabes -. 

- Tú quieres salvarles muchacho, dime cómo, pues creo que una idea te ronda la cabeza – le animó el guerrero. 

Fion se sintió de pronto asustado y pletórico al mismo tiempo, aquellos elfos que contaban con miles de años a sus espaldas le prestaban atención a él. 

- Hay bodegas que tienen trampillas que dan al lago, podemos entrar en la ciudad a través de ellas – explicó con voz firme. 

- Interesante, ¿y luego qué? – inquirió Osanwë. 

- La gente asistirá a la ejecución, será fácil mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Yo puedo cortar las cuerdas de los prisioneros si los demás me cubrís con vuestros arcos -. 

- ¿Qué te parece Indagor? -. 

- No sé, es arriesgado... – el elfo sonrió – Pero podría dar resultado -. 

- Lo haremos como sugieres Fiondil, roguemos a los Valar por que la suerte te sea tan propicia como hasta ahora – sonrió Osanwë – Hijos de Bosqueverde, preparaos -. 

Varias sombras se deslizaron furtivamente dentro de la ciudad por segunda vez aquella noche. Fion fue en solitario, ni siquiera permitió a Narielle o Arathar acompañarle; él sabía como se comportaban los humanos y pasaría desapercibido con facilidad, algo de lo que sus compañeros eran incapaces. 

Como le describió Narielle, en un extremo de la plaza se había levantado una improvisada pila de madera y sobre ella se encontraban atados cinco elfos con todo el aspecto de haber sido vapuleados; a pesar de su situación, todos mantenían su mirada desafiante y orgullosa. 

Fion se abrió paso entre las personas congregadas, con cuidado de no caer en el gran estanque que conformaba el centro de la plaza, y empezó a escuchar inconscientemente las conversaciones que le rodeaban; quedó perplejo al descubrir que aquella gente no había querido cortar los árboles, que la culpa era de los sacerdotes de Nógard, los mismos que ahora iban a quemar a los elfos que habían buscado venganza. 

- Disculpa -. Fion tomó del brazo a una niña de unos doce años. - ¿Quieres ayudarme? -. 

- Eres un elfo – le acusó ella, pero sonrió - ¿Qué quieres? -. 

- Quiero salvar a mis amigos y también a la gente de la ciudad, si me haces un favor creo que podremos echar a esos túnicas rojas -. 

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó entusiasmada. 

- En aquella callejuela habrá otros elfos, diles que Fion te envía y que no deben disparar a nadie que no sea uno de esos sacerdotes, ¿de acuerdo? -. 

La niña asintió y salió disparada a cumplir la misión. 

Cada vez había más personas en la plaza. Muchas de ellas obligadas a asistir a la ejecución por los sacerdotes de Nógard. Algunos padres cubrían los ojos de sus hijos para que no presenciaran tamaña barbarie, y otros tantos bajaban la cabeza para no verla ellos mismos. La mano de Fion se cerró con fuerza en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, temblando de ira, jamás había deseado matar a nadie tanto como a aquellos seres despreciables. 

Por fin, un hombre ataviado con una túnica mucho más suntuosa que la de sus hermanos de Orden, subió a la pira antorcha en mano. 

- ¡Ciudadanos!, ¡contemplad el castigo que merecen estos asesinos, engendros antinaturales que no mueren como todo lo que vive en este...! -. 

No terminó la frase. Una flecha le traspasó limpiamente la garganta, estaba muerto antes de desplomarse. El cuerpo rodó hasta caer al agua con un sonoro ¡splash! en mitad de aquel ominoso silencio. 

La plaza estalló en gritos, en confusión. Aquella era la señal para Fion; saltó sobre la pira y, con un rápido movimiento de espada, corto las ataduras de sus compañeros. 

Entonces, en lugar de bajar de allí y huir como estaba planeado, Fion miró a aquella gente y le invadió la compasión. No podían abandonarles a su suerte, al despótico control de los Servidores de la Llama. 

- ¡¡¡Hijos de Esgaroth!!! – clamó Fion, resplandeciente a la luz de las antorchas, emanando una autoridad que ni él mismo creyó poseer - ¿¡Seguiremos matándonos entre nosotros, elfos y humanos!?, ¿¡o haremos frente a nuestros enemigos, aquellos que están acabando con vuestra ciudad y nuestro bosque!?- Alzó la espada - ¡¡¡Muerte a la Orden de Nógard!!! -. 

El grito de Fion fue coreado por elfos y humanos. Los sacerdotes, tomados por sorpresa, no pudieron detener a aquella muchedumbre enardecida y menos bajo una mortífera lluvia de flechas. 

El joven elfo saltó de la pira y despachó a unos cuantos Servidores de la Llama sin el mínimo asomo de piedad. Rodeado por una auténtica batalla, las manos ensangrentadas y el corazón desbocado, Fion sonrió. Su espada volvió a caer sobre un túnica roja derribado pero se detuvo justo antes de cercenarle la cabeza, los ojos azules encontraron otros que prácticamente eran negros y ambos se reconocieron. 

- Tú... en Nueva Tharbad – balbució Fion. 

- El destino a veces es un odioso bromista – dijo el caído, con esa misma sonrisa cínica capaz de helar la sangre. 

La espada se retiró y en su lugar cayó una capa, verde como las hojas a la luz de la luna. 

- Márchate, y será mejor que mis hermanos no te vean – dijo Fion – Vida por vida, mi deuda aquel día en la posada queda saldada -. 

- Quizás un día te arrepientas de esto, elfo, igual que yo ahora lamento haber perdonado tu vida en Tharbad – apuntó el sacerdote. 

- Fiondil, mi nombre es Fiondil -. 

- Tarkesh -. La capa ocultó el color rojo y dejó en penumbra los brillantes ojos negros – Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro -. 

Tarkesh se perdió en la noche mientras una populosa exclamación de júbilo y victoria traspasaba de punta a punta la ciudad. 

El grupo de elfos que había acudido a Esgaroth como intrusos y asesinos se marchó como héroes y amigos. Farothol conversó algunas horas con el alcalde y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, los últimos problemas entre ambas razas sólo debían se achacados a las maquinaciones de Nógard. Para evitar conflictos futuros, hablarían con el soberano de Valle y con el rey enano de Erebor con el objeto de expulsar definitivamente a los Servidores de la Llama de aquellas tierras. 

- ¡Enhorabuena Fion!, ¡eres el héroe del día! – rió Arathar. 

- ¡Aglar'ni callon Fiondil! – exclamó Osanwë. (Larga vida al héroe Fiondil!) 

- Eglerio!, eglerio! – rieron los otros elfos. (glorificadle) 

- ¡Ya basta! – protestó riendo él también. 

Los elfos entraron en Amon Thranduil cantando, con Farothol y Fiondil a la cabeza de la tropa, y se presentaron ante el rey. El Señor de los Cazadores describió con todos los detalles lo sucedido en Esgaroth, ensalzando en todo momento la intervención de Fiondil. 

- Buen trabajo – sonrió Thranduil – Nuestro voluntario confinamiento dentro del bosque había roto la amistad que manteníamos con Valle y Esgaroth desde la Caída del Dragón, sólo eso pudo permitirle a la Orden de Nógard actuar como lo ha hecho. A partir de hoy los silvanos volveremos a retomar esa olvidada amistad; para empezar les ayudaremos a reconstruir sus casas si ellos nos ayudan a replantar los árboles talados -. 

- Fiondil podría actuar como heraldo de Bosqueverde, él entiende tanto a nuestro Pueblo como a los humanos – sugirió Osanwë. 

- ¿Yo? – exclamó Fion, incrédulo. 

- Es una magnífica idea – asintió el rey – Aproxímate Fiondil -. 

El joven elfo se detuvo frente al trono y Thranduil le prendió un broche de la capa, una hoja de roble con las nervaduras en oro. 

- Te nombro Heraldo del Rey, a partir de ahora habrás de mantener las buenas relaciones entre elfos y humanos -. 

- Han... han... hannad le – balbució él. (gracias) 

La sala estalló en cantos de alborozo. Fiondil contempló los hermosos rostros que reían y cantaban; todos le demostraban admiración y respeto, sentimientos que jamás habría recibido de permanecer entre los humanos. Allí no era un bicho raro, ni siquiera un chico particularmente atractivo, sólo era Fiondil y se le valoraba por sus actos y no por su aspecto. ¿Por qué entonces, a pesar de lo orgulloso que se sentía por convertirse en Heraldo, no era feliz?. 

- Creí que habías huido -. 

Fiondil no levantó la vista del broche con el que jugueteaban sus manos. Sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él en la raíz del sauce, Narielle. 

La verdad es que había pensado en salir corriendo del bosque, pero a lo más que llegó fue a remontar el curso del Erynduin durante un par de horas buscando un poco de soledad. Se le había olvidado lo buen rastreadores que son los elfos silvanos, y particularmente la joven Guardiana. 

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -. 

- Nada -. 

- Es imposible comprenderte... te pareces demasiado a los humanos -. 

El joven elfo miró sobresaltado a su amiga. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? -. 

- A tus sentimientos, no sabes controlarlos y dan vueltas en tu interior como un furioso torbellino, puedo verlo a través de tus ojos -. Narielle le tomó el rostro entre sus etéreas manos – Confusión... pero ¿por qué? -. 

- Sólo sé que hay algo que Bosqueverde no puede ofrecerme, aunque ni yo mismo sé de que se trata -. 

La silvana sonrió y besó los labios de su enamorado con fruición; un intenso aroma a flores, fresco como los helechos tras la lluvia, invadió los sentidos de Fiondil. 

- El rey ha decidido que vayas a Esgaroth mañana mismo para comenzar con la reconstrucción, y yo pienso acompañarte – afirmó dulcemente – Iré contigo allí donde el destino te lleve, mi joven y hermoso halcón -. 

Fion sintió descender las manos por su cuello y pecho, desatando la chaqueta, retirándola de sus hombros. 

- Narwen... -. 

Ella selló sus labios con un profundo y voluptuoso beso. Le sacó entonces, sin contemplaciones, la camisa. Fion se debatía entre detener a la fogosa doncella o ceder a sus atenciones cuando ella empezó a besarle el cuello, los hombros. Las manos del elfo desabrocharon el cinto que ceñía la esbelta cintura de Narielle y ella sonrió contra la piel desnuda de su torso. 

Las capas de ambos cayeron sobre el lecho de hojas y helechos. Entre risas, Narwen se alejó de los besos y caricias de Fion y se tumbó sobre los mantos, las trenzas rubias alborotadas en torno a su cabeza, la túnica corta como última prenda sobre su níveo cuerpo. 

- Hace no mucho tiempo decías que yo era un niño – dijo Fion, recostándose junto a la doncella elfo, deslizando lentamente una mano por su pierna desnuda. 

- Y yo respondí que ya tendrías oportunidad de demostrarlo -. 

Narielle le desató la coleta y el cabello dorado se derramó cual oro líquido sobre los hombros desnudos de su amigo. Fion la besó y le quitó la túnica como ella antes le despojara de la camisa, con una mezcla de pasión y picardía. Y sus cuerpos se fundieron como antes sus bocas, dulzura y frenesí desatados por igual en algún lugar de Bosqueverde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Pues al final estos dos han tenido mucho más que palabras XD. Disculpadme por ambos lados: por aquellos que piensen que me he pasado de explícita y por aquellos que crean que me quedé corta; siempre me resulta algo complicado describir estas escenas, siempre tengo miedo de que el capi salga demasiado erótico-festivo XD.

También mis disculpas al club de seguidoras de Rian, creo que tendré que contratar guardaespaldas a este paso. ¬¬

A parte de eso, pues que ya llevo 2 exámenes pero aún quedan otros 5 y que Galadriel está abandoná porque ya veis las cosas que escribe una cuando anda stresada. +_+

Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews!! Me encantan, sois geniales.^^

Tenna rato!!!^^


	14. Inquietudes

Inquietudes 

La lluvia golpeaba enérgicamente las ventanas. Era un día gris, mustio, uno de esos días de principios de primavera en que cualquier ápice de color parece haber sido borrado por un aguacero. 

Abstraído, Fion miraba como lloraban los cristales. Las voces subían y bajaban de tono en torno a él, discusiones tan habituales que ya aburrían. El último invierno resultó extremadamente duro para los habitantes de Valle y Esgaroth, la nieve llegó en Octubre y no se había deshecho hasta finales de Marzo; por suerte para ellos, los pactos de colaboración entre elfos, enanos y humanos se mantuvieron firmes incluso en los momentos más crudos, hasta los Hombres de los Bosques y los Beórnidas colaboraron con sus vecinos. 

Y todo se lo debían a un joven de veintiséis años, el cual no quería ni oír hablar de elogios. Fion no cesaba de repetir que el mérito no era suyo, que Thranduil del Bosque, Nain de Erebor y Brondar de Valle eran los que realmente supieron manejar la situación, él sólo era un intermediario. Sin embargo nadie pareció escucharle, alabaron su humildad y le colmaron de honores que, tras dos años, empezaban a pesarle. Un anhelo cada vez más insoportable había ido creciendo en su corazón, el de regresar a una aldea del sur de Bosque Viejo y tener noticias de su familia, sobre todo después de un invierno tan difícil en el Norte. 

- Fiondil, vos me dais la razón ¿verdad? -. 

El elfo devolvió su atención a la conversación y esbozó una media sonrisa. 

- Señor Flaumert, me temo que no -. 

La redonda cara del alcalde de Esgaroth se arrugó como una pasa por el disgusto. 

- ¿Y eso por qué? -. 

- No se impondrán más impuestos este año que los exclusivamente necesarios, al menos hasta que tengamos la primera cosecha y nos aseguremos que el deshielo no estorba al comercio de manera substancial, son ordenes del rey Brondar – explicó Fiondil – Si carga más tributos sobre los ciudadanos y campesinos no podré asegurarle que su cabeza siga sobre sus hombros -. 

Los otros siete representantes estallaron en carcajadas más o menos escandalosas, pero sin duda nadie sobrepasó al jovial Thrain, un enérgico enano pelirrojo que contaba con la rareza de llevarse bastante bien con los que no pertenecían a su raza. 

- Maese Fiondil, ya que hemos acabado con el último problema ¿qué os parece compartir algunas cervezas en el Barril de Oro? – propuso en enano. 

- No sé Fion, pero yo me apunto, tengo la garganta como papel de lija después de hablar tanto -. 

- Eres un exagerado Kalus – gruñó Flaumert. 

- La verdad es que Kalus siempre parece tener la garganta seca, incluso a las ocho de la mañana -. 

Entre bromas y más carcajadas, los ocho embajadores atravesaron las mojadas calles de madera hasta entrar en el Barril de Oro. Se acercaba el mediodía y muchos lugareños habían decidido ir a disfrutar de una cerveza antes de ir a casa a comer. 

Fion no llevaba ni la mitad de su jarra cuando alguien le agarró del brazo. 

- Arathar, ¿qué sucede? -. 

- Ven conmigo, ha llegado un mensajero de Ithilien, él te lo explicará -. 

Los dos elfos abandonaron la concurrida taberna y volvieron al exterior donde la lluvia parecía descargar con más fuerza que antes. 

En la orilla del lago, cerca del puente de acceso a Esgaroth, se había construido una casa comunitaria para los elfos que ayudaban a Fiondil con su trabajo de heraldo. También servía como posada para los comerciantes y viajeros élficos que iban de Bosqueverde a Ithilien y viceversa, de manera que siempre había bastante animación entre sus paredes. 

Nada más poner el pie en el zaguán un elfo se ocupó de las chorreantes capas y les dijo dónde podían encontrar al emisario; una pequeña salita en la que Fion solía recibir en privado las visitas más importantes o que requerían un mínimo de privacidad. 

Además del mensajero, que disfrutaba de una abundante comida, en la habitación también les aguardaba Narielle. 

- Por fin, creí que tendría que ir a buscaros – exclamó ella – Os presento a Seregon de Ithilien -. 

- Maegovannen – le dijo Fion al elfo extranjero – Ésta es una mala época para viajar, ¿qué noticias traes que no pudieran esperar mejores condiciones? -. 

- El Consejo de los Nueve me envía para advertir a nuestros hermanos del Norte de un gran peligro – comenzó Seregon, su hermoso rostro oscurecido por la preocupación y el agotamiento – El rey de Gondor ha perdido el juicio, es una marioneta en manos de los nobles y, en particular, de una "dama" del lejano Khand. Según nuestros infiltrados en Minas Tirith, el rey está a punto de anunciar su matrimonio con esta mujer -. 

- Eso significaría entregar en bandeja de plata el trono de Arnor y Gondor a sus ancestrales enemigos, todo el mundo sabe que Khand y Harad se sometieron a la fuerza tras la Guerra del Anillo y que aún se reverencia al Ojo en esos reinos – apuntó Narielle – Parece mentira que la Casa de Telcontar haya decaído de semejante manera -. 

- No tanto – sonrió Arathar, mirando a Fiondil. 

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido tanto poder una cortesana de Khand?, que yo sepa pocos son los que tienen acceso directo al rey – preguntó Fion. 

- La Orden de Nógard, ellos son los que están apoyando a Kizzuwatna desde las sombras – respondió Seregon – Se están fortaleciendo y si esa mujer alcanza el trono, os puedo asegurar, que el rey no vivirá tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar de su nueva esposa -. 

- No lo matarán hasta que no haya descendencia – replicó Fion – Necesitan un hijo o hija legítimos antes de quitar de en medio al último de los descendientes directos de la Casa Real, es la única manera de hacerse con el poder sin provocar una guerra civil -. 

- Debemos advertir a Thranduil – recordó Narielle. 

- Me hago cargo – respondió Fion – Iré a palacio y veremos qué medidas decide tomar el rey -. 

Había días que uno se levantaba y todo salía a pedir de boca, los cielos y la tierra se confabulaban para hacerle a uno el ser más feliz de la Creación. Por desgracia, Fion estaba disfrutando de todo lo contrario. 

Para empezar estaban las ordenes de Thranduil. Fion debía acompañar a Seregon hasta Ithilien e indagar sobre los avances de la Orden de Nógard en Gondor. 

En segundo lugar estaba Narwen. La elfa había insistido, de una forma sutil pero obcecada, hasta conseguir que el rey le permitiera acompañar al joven heraldo. Fion no habría tenido inconveniente si no fuera por los problemas que había tenido con la Guardiana en los últimos meses. Todo se reducía al hecho de que Narielle se negaba a comprometerse con Fiondil de una manera seria; ella se divertía coqueteando con otros elfos y opinaba que Fion era un celoso incurable, por otro lado él pensaba que ella era demasiado frívola. Arathar se había negado a participar de la disputa tomando partido y, más o menos, hacía de intermediario entre sus amigos; a Narielle intentaba explicarle que Fion actuaba siguiendo la moral humana, la misma que prohibía a una muchacha disfrutar de varios pretendientes a la vez, mientras que a Fiondil procuraba razonarle que el comportamiento de la mujer elfa era completamente normal, que las elfas no tenían la obligación de ser fieles hasta casarse. 

Fion se arrebujó en su capa y soportó aquello que estaba terminando de exasperarle por completo, la lluvia. No un chaparrón estival, no, eso hubiera sido demasiado pedir para su maltrecha suerte; lo que en esos momentos se abatía sobre los tres jinetes elfos era una auténtica tromba de agua, caminar bajo una catarata no habría resultado muy diferente. 

Las Emyn Muil era lo único que se perfilaba bajo el aguacero y servía como punto de referencia. Los viajeros debían rodearlas y atravesar las Bocas del Entaguas, desde allí avistarían las Montañas Blancas y el Gran Camino del Este que las bordeaba y que conducía directamente hasta Minas Tirith. 

- Una semana – dijo Seregon, alzando la voz por encima del diluvio – Entaguas será un trayecto traicionero con este tiempo, allí perdí mi caballo cuando iba de camino a Eryn Lasgalen. Lo mejor sería dar un rodeo para cruzar por el Vado del Entaguas -. 

- Eso nos metería de lleno en el Folde Oeste, iríamos casi hasta Edoras, y nos llevaría dos semanas llegar a Minas Tirith – replicó Fion. 

- Busquemos entonces los Pasos de Mering, pero te advierto que no va a ser divertido – cedió el silvano de Ithilien. 

Ciertamente, Seregon no andaba muy desencaminado en su afirmación. Aquella fue la parte más dura del viaje, atravesar los pantanos de Entaguas. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a oscuros horrores de las ciénagas, mewlips era como se conocía a esos seres, y, por suerte, sólo tuvieron que lamentar la pérdida del caballo de Narwen. 

A escasos días de la capital de Gondor, el sol asomó por fin y el invierno cedió paso a una tímida primavera. Bajo el cálido resplandor del astro cruzaron las tierras de Anórien y siguieron la línea de las deslumbrantes Montañas Blancas. 

Minas Tirith surgió repentinamente ante los ojos de los elfos. Sus siete niveles de blanca muralla brillando como la nieve de las cumbres montañosas junto a las que se alzaba la ciudad. La Torre Blanca se erguía orgullosa en medio de tanta grandeza, resplandeciente cual aguja de nácar, con sus banderas ondeando como si saludara a los viajeros. 

- Ahí la tenéis – sonrió Seregon – Es hermosa, ¿verdad? -. 

- Sí – asintió a regañadientes Narielle. Fion sabía lo que a ella le costaba admitir que los destructivos humanos crearan algo tan sublime. 

- Minas Tirith... la ciudad que resistió a todo el poder de Sauron hace cuatro siglos – susurró Fion, reverente. Narielle sabía que su amigo se enfrentaba al peso del pasado, al temor a la sangre que corría por sus venas y le convertía en heredero de aquella espléndida capital. 

Cabalgaron hacia los grandes portones abiertos por los que entraba y salía gente de manera fluida. Si a Fion le sorprendió en su niñez ver la variedad de personajes que acudían a Bree, no fue nada comparado con aquello; en Minas Tirith no sólo estaba representadas todas las razas del Reino Unificado, sus protectorados y provincias, sino también todos los escalafones sociales. 

Desmontaron de sus caballos para permitir que los guardias registraran sus equipajes como hacían con todos los que entraban a la ciudad. 

- Saludos extranjeros... ¡ah!, maegovannen, no me percaté que veníais de Ithilien, pasad – dijo el soldado que se aproximó a ellos, el árbol de plata y las estrellas brillantes en la sobrecapa negra. 

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió Narielle mientras franqueaban la Puerta. 

- Los guardias no temen a los elfos, en nuestra naturaleza no entran conceptos como "robar", "asesinar", "contrabando"; es decir, que se nos considera visitantes gratos – explicó Seregon, aunque su rostro se ensombreció con sus siguientes palabras – El único problema lo representan los Servidores de la Llama, tienen en Minas Tirith uno de sus templos principales y algunos elfos han desaparecido misteriosamente en los últimos años. La Guardia no puede hacer nada, incluso muchos de los soldados se han vendido a los nogardianos, así que nuestra única defensa somos nosotros mismos -. 

Fion escuchaba a medias la conversación de sus compañeros, su interés recayó en los grabados y relieves de las dos grandes hojas de acero que conformaban la Puerta. El motivo central mostraba una gran victoria, la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor seguramente, otras pequeñas escenas rodeaban a la principal con pequeñas inscripciones que hacían alusión a lo representado. 

- Eowyn, nim gwenn o Rohan, i goe o nazgûl -. Fion esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica – Eowyn, Doncella Blanca de Rohan, Terror del Nazgûl -.

- ¿Conoces la historia? – le preguntó Seregon. 

- Sí, la escuché... hace tiempo -. 

"Ni se te ocurra llamarme marimacho. 

¿Ah, no?, ¿y cómo llamo a una chica que me pega con la misma fuerza que un chico? 

¡Eowyn, la Dama Blanca de Rohan! – exclamó Rian poniéndose en pie y enarbolando una rama a modo de espada. 

Si tú eres Eowyn, ¿quién puedo ser yo? -. 

¡El Rey Brujo! – rió ella." 

Narielle terminó su almuerzo. El comedor de la posada estaba relativamente tranquilo para ser la hora de comer. Seregon tomaba una copa en la barra con un viejo conocido de la ciudad. Fiondil, con su comida prácticamente intacta, tenía la mirada perdida del otro lado de la ventana. 

- Fion, ¿qué te ocurre?, llevas de un tiempo a esta parte absorto – inquirió la elfa. 

- Es el cansancio del viaje -. 

- Ya estabas así mucho antes del viaje, ¿qué te inquieta Fion? -. 

- Son tonterías, presentimientos – dijo vagamente él. 

- Un elfo nunca considera los presentimientos como tonterías, y mucho menos si quien las tiene es un Alto Elfo tataranieto de la dama Galadriel de Lórien – apuntó Narielle - ¿Qué has presentido? -. 

- No es nada en particular, sólo que desde hace unos meses no ceso de pensar en mi hogar de Bosque Viejo y a todas horas veo señales que me recuerdan mi infancia allí -. 

- ¿Quieres volver? -. 

Fion escrutó el rostro de su amiga; como de costumbre era muy difícil saber que pasaba por su cabeza y menos con esa parsimonia con que se tomaba Narielle todas las situaciones. Algo típico de los elfos, nunca se alteraban por nada, y eso que Thranduil le había explicado que los silvanos eran la raza más activa. 

- Sí, quiero volver... necesito volver – asintió Fion - ¿A ti no te gustaría regresar a tu casa tras largos años de ausencia para saber cómo le va a tu familia y amigos? -. 

- Supongo que sí, y no hay motivo alguno para que tú y yo no podamos pasarnos por Eriador cuando terminemos nuestras investigaciones por Gondor – sonrió Narielle. 

- ¿Hablas en serio? -. 

- Seregon me ha dicho que podemos ir hasta el puerto de Pelargir y coger un barco que nos lleve a Mithlond, hay muchos que salen a principios de verano para llevar mercancías a Annúminas -. 

- Eres sorprendente cuando quieres Narwen – rió Fion. 

- Hannad le -. La doncella se repantigó en la silla y llamó al camarero – Una botella de vino -. 

A Fion le divertía el curioso acento que la doncella elfo le daba al Común, el idioma humano adquiría un embriagador tono exótico que traía de cabeza a cuantos hombres intercambiaban un par de frases con ella. 

Seregon se reunió con ellos en la mesa. 

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – le preguntó Fion. 

- Que el anuncio oficial de la boda del rey se hará dentro de un mes más o menos, mi amigo conjetura que puede ser el tiempo que precisa la Orden de Nógard para atar todos los cabos sueltos – el silvano cruzó las manos alrededor de su copa – Deben acabar con todo núcleo de oposición y hay quienes se resisten, como los Señores Montaraces del Norte, ellos son los más peligrosos -. 

- Me alegra saberlo – sonrió Fion – De acuerdo, reuniremos toda la información que podamos al respecto y se la enviaremos a Thranduil, aunque no sé de que servirá -. 

- Sabes perfectamente quien es el único que podría evitar la caída del Reino Unificado – afirmó Narielle. 

- Y tú sabes que esa persona se niega a aceptar la corona, no está preparado para semejante responsabilidad -. 

- Pues todo Bosqueverde, Valle y Esgaroth opinan lo contrario -. 

Seregon alternaba su mirada de uno a otro, incapaz de entender a qué se referían. 

- Un momento, ¿decís que hay un heredero al trono que nadie conoce? -. 

- Sí, un hijo de Silmariel, la hija de Arwen y Aragorn que escogió la inmortalidad – explicó la doncella elfo. 

- Son las mejores noticias que se han oído en mucho tiempo, alentarán la esperanza de los que habitamos Ithilien – sonrió Seregon. 

Narielle esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Fiondil suspiró, contrariado. 

Cinco servidores de la Llama entraron al recinto cerrado del séptimo nivel, a la ciudadela donde se ubicaba el palacio. El halcón volvió al nivel cuatro para informar a su dueño. 

- ¿Seguro? -. 

- _Las antorchas iluminan y yo no soy ciego precisamente_ – Halatir se removió, enojado – _Lleváis vigilando a esa panda de fanáticos durante una semana y, repito, no sacaréis nada en claro_ -. 

- ¿Qué dice? – inquirió Narielle. 

- Que somos tres idiotas persiguiendo fantasmas – tradujo Fion, irónico. 

- Tengo una idea para indagar de primera mano – dijo la Guardiana, altiva. 

- ¿Cuál? -. 

- ¿No dijiste que han desaparecido compañeros tuyos de Ithilien?, bien, pues voy a dejar que me cojan para ver que tienen en ese maldito templo suyo -. 

- Ni en broma – afirmó Fion. 

- ¿Tienes otro plan?, ¿no?, pues yo no pienso quedarme en esta ciudad eternamente hasta que los Valar decidan insuflarnos la información que necesitamos -. 

Finalmente, y a pesar de las protestas de Fiondil, adoptaron el plan de la mujer elfo. Consiguieron un par de túnicas rojas para Seregon y Fion, así se harían pasar por sacerdotes que han capturado a una elfa demasiado curiosa. 

Llevando a una supuestamente inconsciente Narielle a cuestas, los dos disfrazados intrusos llegaron antes los portones del templo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Fion, allí había algo que decididamente no le gustaba; quizás fuera el aspecto oscuro, tétrico y ominoso del edificio. 

- ¿Quién va? – preguntó uno de los dos guardianes que flanqueaban la entrada. 

- La hemos atrapado merodeando por los alrededores – explicó Seregon, su voz sonó convincente y sin acento élfico alguno bajo la capucha. 

- Bien, llevadla dentro -. 

Los elfos avanzaron despacio conscientes de que, una vez pasada la puerta, no tenían ni idea de a donde debían dirigirse ni a quién. 

El zaguán se encontraba en penumbra, algunos candiles insinuaban sombras aquí y allá, y dos escaleras partían de ese punto, una ascendía la otra bajaba a los infiernos probablemente. 

- Buenas noches hermanos, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió un sacerdote, los bordados dorados en torno a la capucha y mangas reflejaban una alta posición en la jerarquía. 

- Hermano mayor, la hemos encontrado merodeando por los alrededores – se adelantó Fion, recordando frases sueltas que había escuchado durante las vigilancias de esa semana. 

- Buen trabajo – sonrió el hombre, examinando a la doncella "inconsciente" – Acompañadme, me aseguraré personalmente que queda a buen recaudo -. 

Los elfos fueron tras él, memorizando cada recodo del templo. Todo parecía normal, con habitaciones y actividades propias de un monasterio común. 

Cruzaron el santuario central; una inmensa sala llena de bancos con un sencillo altar sobre el que descansaba un amplio pebetero de oro, en él ardía una extraña llama azul. Descendieron a los subterráneos por una escalera oculta tras el ábside principal, y ahí se acabó la parte normal del templo. 

Cuando los pies de Fion bajaron el último peldaño su estómago estaba a punto de sublevarse, un sudor frío le resbalaba por la espalda y el rostro, las manos le temblaban. Intercambió una furtiva mirada con Seregon y descubrió en sus ojos lo mismo que él sentía, un miedo ciego, intenso, enloquecedor. 

Sobreponiéndose a su debilidad, Fion siguió al sacerdote que les guiaba e intentó fijarse en su entorno. Aquél era un pasillo frío. Escasas puertas, y de metal. Los pebeteros semejaban cabezas de dragón con las fauces abiertas. 

Por fin el sacerdote se detuvo y abrió una de las puertas. Bajaron un par de escalones y Fion supo enseguida donde se encontraba, en la zona de celdas. Aquella amplia y oscura estancia estaba llena de barrotes que separaban a unos cautivos de otros, habría unos siete en esos momentos. 

- Traedla aquí -. 

Seregon y Fion arrojaron dentro de una de las celdas a Narielle bajo la atenta mirada del túnica roja. 

- Es la primera vez que bajáis aquí, ¿verdad? -. 

- Sí, hermano mayor – asintió Fion. 

- Novicios entonces -. 

- ¿Novicios?, podéis llamarnos así por ser nuevos en vuestro templo más no por experiencia, además sólo los iniciados pueden venir a Minas Tirith, ¿acaso ha habido cambios? -. 

- No hermano, no hay cambios, simplemente me aseguraba de algo -. Gran parte de la frialdad del sacerdote se esfumó junto con su suspicacia – Si queréis podéis echar un vistazo por aquí, pero no toquéis nada -. 

- Fuion sen – masculló Narielle en cuanto se marchó el sacerdote. (esto no me gusta) 

- A mí tampoco – confesó Seregon, abriendo la celda de la Guardiana – Gracias a Araw que Fiondil tiene buena memoria y ha sabido manejar la situación -. 

- Vosotros no sois túnicas rojas -. 

Los elfos descubrieron a uno de los cautivos observándoles, aferrado a los barrotes. 

- Liberadme -. 

- Necesitamos información sobre la Orden de Nógard, ¿qué puedes ofrecernos? – inquirió Narielle. Al acercarse a la celda la luz de las antorchas revelaron su rostro. 

- ¿¡Qué sois!? – exclamó el prisionero. 

- Elfos, y ahora habla -. 

- Elfos, vaya... soy Ruanor, un mensajero de Annúminas al igual que mis compañeros. Todos traíamos misivas de vital importancia pero fuimos interceptados por los nogardianos -. 

- Seregon, edro i gadyr -. (abre las celdas) 

- Estás loco -. Narielle apoyó sus manos en las caderas, exasperada - ¿Cómo piensas salir del templo con estos torpes humanos a tus espaldas? -. 

- Na maer amarth -. (con buena suerte) 

- Natha daged dhaer na ammen -. (van a palmarla todos, y nosotros con ellos) 

- Viva el optimismo – comentó Seregon, abriendo la quinta celda. 

- ¿Por qué no quieren los nogardianos que lleguen las noticias de Annúminas? – le preguntó Fiondil a Ruanor. 

- Porque verían amenazado su poder. Aprovechando la debilidad del rey y el asesinato de la reina fueron avanzando, copando los puestos más importantes de gobierno de manera directa o indirecta, y ahora Arnor es prácticamente suyo. Algunos capitanes y nobles del reino aún son fieles a la corona e intentan frenarlos, pero poco pueden hacer cuando resulta que también Gondor está siendo invadido por esta plaga de túnicas rojas -. Roanor se pasó las manos por los sucios cabellos castaños. 

- Ahí tienes la información que necesitábamos – apuntó Narielle. 

- ¿Quién dirige a los traidores?, debe haber alguna cabeza visible a la que apoyen esos sacerdotes – prosiguió Fion. 

- Sí, hay alguien, uno de los tres capitanes generales de Arnor, su nombre es Kervo en-Moerian -. 

Fion palideció. 

- ¿Kervo?, ¿seguro? -. 

- Totalmente -. 

- Terminé – anunció Seregon – Cuando queráis nos vamos -. 

El joven elfo se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y los guió hacia el exterior. El hecho de que fueran las cinco de la madrugada jugaba a favor de los intrusos, apenas había nadie despierto y los pocos vigilantes fueron sencillos de abatir. 

- Demasiado fácil – gruñó Narielle. 

En ese momento empezó a sonar una campana, llamando a la oración como en cualquier otro monasterio. Seregon y Fion lanzaron una significativa mirada a su compañera. 

- Odio tener razón -. 

- Nosotros los entretendremos – afirmó Roanor – Vosotros escapad, nosotros somos una carga -. 

Los otros mensajeros secundaron a su compañero. 

- Ni hablar – se opuso Fion – Saldremos todos -. 

En los pasillos se empezaron a oír exclamaciones de alarma y un grupo de sacerdotes corrieron hacia ellos para detenerles. La magia le erizó el vello de la nuca al elfo. 

- ¡Marchaos! -. 

Seregon y Narielle agarraron a Fion y le obligaron a correr. Mientras se alejaban aún pudieron escuchar los gritos de la batalla, gritos de muerte. 

Nada más encontraron una ventana la rompieron y saltaron al pequeño jardín que rodeaba al templo. Tiraron las túnicas rojas, se embozaron las capas élficas y la noche los envolvió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Bueno, aquí va otro capi. Lo he escrito de un tirón sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, me conformo con que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía. :P

En cuanto al numerito de Fion y Narwen sólo quiero aclarar una cosa: no están casados. Sé que parece ir en contra del estilo élfico monógamo, pero estamos hablando de elfos silvanos, habitualmente anárquicos, que disfrutan de la vida y que están en la Cuarta Edad. Por eso les he dado un poco más de libertad, aunque dentro de un control, que nadie se piense que Narwen se va acostando con el primero que pilla, es un poco frívola y voluptuosa pero no tanto. XD

Gracias por vuestros reviews y mails!!! Mandadme más! ^^ Me encantan y animan mucho en época de exámenes! XD

Tenna rato! ^^ 


	15. De Regreso al Hogar

De Regreso al Hogar 

- Odio el olor a pescado, creo que nunca conseguiré sacármelo de encima -. 

- Te acostumbrarás -. 

La risa de Fion se perdió en el ajetreo del puerto. Gritos de marineros en los barcos prestos a zarpar, frenéticos comerciantes, delincuentes de todo tipo, pomposos guardias con la librea del árbol blanco, algún túnica roja, mujeres discutiendo por el precio del pescado, niños a la carrera, pelea en una tasca, mercancías por aquí, carros por allá; todo lo que caracteriza a un puerto que se encuentra muy cerca de la frontera entre Gondor, Harad y Nurn. 

- Fíjate en eso, qué maravilla -. 

Fion se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerlos del sol y observó como reparaban en los astilleros un buque de guerra gondoriano, parecía una ballena negra varada en la costa. 

- Tenemos que encontrar un barco para llegar al Norte, además Rochith debe pensar que le tenemos olvidado en las cuadras de esa posada de mala muerte – protestó Narielle. 

- La posada no está tan mal -. 

- No, cierto, es peor; los humanos deben tener alergia al agua sino no se explica que huelan tan asquerosamente mal -. 

Fion no pudo replicar, una mancha azul pasó corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa por delante de sus narices, escasos segundos después pasaba un regimiento entero de guardias y captó algunas palabras como "cerdo", "malhechor", "te cortaremos los...". 

- ¿Y ahora qué? – inquirió Narielle. 

El "manchón azul" trepó ágilmente a un cúmulo de grandes cajas apiñadas, a punto de ser embarcadas. Los soldados fueron detrás, espadas en ristre. 

Una vez arriba, el fugitivo se dio la vuelta mostrando un sonriente rostro bronceado por el sol, de grandes ojos claros y expresión traviesa. El cabello permanecía oculto por un turbante del mismo color que la túnica. 

- ¡Detente, no tienes escapatoria! – ordenó el capitán. 

- ¡Qué horror, me han acorralado! – exclamó burlón, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – O quizás no -. 

El joven saltó a una terraza y se descolgó por una cañería en una maniobra más propia de un gato que de una persona. 

- Adiós amigos – rió nada más tocar suelo. 

- ¡Maldita rata haradrim! -. 

Narielle llamó la atención de Fion. Dos túnicas rojas se aproximaban al lugar atraídos por el escándalo, aquel bromista delincuente se encontraba en serios apuros. 

Sin mediar palabra, los dos elfos se precipitaron hacia el personaje, lo arrastraron a una de las callejuelas y le obligaron a seguir corriendo tirando cada uno de un brazo. Las voces de los guardias se confundieron con las más gélidas de los sacerdotes, hasta que poco a poco se perdieron en el laberinto que formaban los barrios bajos de Pelargir. 

- Gracias... – jadeó el fugitivo – No... no vi a los nogardianos... ¡uf! -. 

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho para que te persiga semejante regimiento? – inquirió Narielle con su peculiar acento al hablar Común. 

- Hermosa voz, mi señora, y sabed que no me importaría conocer el resto – sonrió él, intentando mirar bajo la capucha – Pero primero las presentaciones -. 

El joven se quitó el turbante y dejó al descubierto su revoltoso pelo pajizo antes de hacer una artística reverencia. 

- Nastian el Juglar, a vuestro servicio -. 

- ¿Nastian?, ¿el hijo de Carjory? –. Fion se quitó la capucha, sorprendido. 

Nastian escrutó aquel rostro, rebuscando en su memoria, y luego estalló en carcajadas. 

- ¡Fiondil! – exclamó, estrechando con entusiasmo el brazo del elfo – Vaya, hace años que nuestros destinos no se cruzan -. 

- Seis más o menos, ¿qué haces en Pelargir? -. 

- ¿Os conocéis? -. Narwen también se descubrió la cabeza. 

- Nastian es hijo del juglar más renombrado de todo Eriador – dijo Fion. 

- Eso era antes – repuso el trovador – Las canciones de mi padre siempre fueron muy críticas y las mías van por los mismos derroteros, hubo personas importantes que se enfadaron con nosotros y tuvimos que huir a Harad, por eso de que no resulta muy sano que a uno le ahorquen o le decapiten cada dos por tres, va muy mal para la imagen de un juglar decente -. 

- Tampoco parece que te haya molestado el exilio -. 

- Al contrario, hemos viajado mucho, yo más que mi padre, y he aprendido leyendas y cantos de casi todas las culturas habidas y por haber – su sonrisa pícara se tornó orgullosa – Hablo catorce lenguas -. 

- ¿Y cuál de tus muchas virtudes te llevó a ser perseguido por los guardias? – preguntó Narielle, irónica. 

- Mi don de gentes, resulta que me acosté con la doncella equivocada -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Lo que oyes, hermosa dama, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que esa linda joven era la hija del capitán general de Pelargir? -. 

Ahora el que se echó a reír fue Fion. 

- Veo que sigues igual que la última vez que nos encontramos, las mujeres caen rendidas ante ti -. 

- Uno hace lo que puede – Nastian se encogió de hombros - ¿Y qué hay de ti?, los dioses parecen sonreírte, sobre todo por la compañía -. 

- Discúlpame, ella es... -. 

- Cyrene, elfa silvana de Bosqueverde el Grande – lo interrumpió Narielle. 

- Un placer conocer a tan hermosa doncella de la Antigua Raza, es difícil encontrar a gente de tu Pueblo aún siquiera en Gondor y mucho menos en Arnor – sonrió el trovador - ¿Y dónde vais? -. 

- Vuelvo a casa -. 

El alegre semblante de Nastian se oscureció. 

- En ese caso te recomiendo que te armes de valor. El invierno ha sido terrible en el Norte estos últimos años, con lobos, enfermedades y hambrunas, es posible que no encuentres a todos los que dejaste en tu aldea y los que vivan seguramente han cambiado mucho en seis duros años – advirtió el joven – Necesitaréis un barco ¿no? -. 

- Lo buscábamos cuando irrumpiste – dijo Narielle. 

- Bien, pues entonces os devolveré el favor – les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran y fue cuando vieron la hermosa mandolina colgada a su espalda – Conozco a todos los capitanes y marineros de Pelargir, puedo conseguiros pasaje a donde queráis -. 

- Ya sabes donde queremos ir, Mithlond sería el destino apropiado – apuntó Fion, andando junto al juglar. 

- No lo creo, ese puerto está controlado casi por completo por los Servidores de la Llama – rebatió Nastian – Lond Daer es vuestra mejor opción, los condes de la zona han presentado bastante resistencia a las intrigas de los nogardianos -. 

- Son como langostas – gruñó Narielle. 

- No, preciosidad, los túnicas rojas son peores -. 

Los ojos grises de la elfa relampaguearon ante el apelativo que le dedicó Nastian, pero consiguió refrenar sus ganas de empuñar sus dagas. 

- Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así ni nada semejante – amenazó en un tono muy bajo. 

- Como prefieras – replicó Nastian con una sonrisa divertida, sin dejarse intimidar por la guerrera. 

El resto de la mañana estuvieron recorriendo todo el puerto. Nastian preguntaba, regateaba y pasaban al siguiente barco. Tras varias horas, por fin, el trovador pareció satisfecho con la oferta de un capitán. 

- Éste es Narude, os llevará a Lond Daer con vuestro caballo por tres monedas de plata -. 

- Es caro – dijo Fion. 

- No tanto como parece, confía en mí viejo amigo, no encontrarás mejor precio -. 

Pagaron la mitad por adelantado y luego se marcharon en busca de una tasca donde comer. Nuevamente fue Nastian quien les guió a un local medio decente donde, al menos, parecían conocer el termino "limpieza". 

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, no soy un simple bardo – confesó Nastian, después que las preguntas de los dos elfos descubrieran algunos puntos turbulentos – Soy uno de los dirigentes de la rebelión contra el rey, los nobles y los nogardianos -. 

- El rey es una marioneta en manos de los Servidores de la Llama, no deberías odiarle -. 

- No le odio Fion, sólo me enfrento a aquello que es injusto – el trovador jugueteó con la comida – Tú no has visto lo mismo que yo, no has visto a aquellos que quieres morir de hambre o encerrados en una celda... se llevan a los niños -. 

- ¿Qué? –. Incluso la imperturbable Narielle se sintió trastornada ante aquella revelación - ¿A los niños?, ¿por qué? -. 

- Los que tienen potencial los entrenan y educan como novicios, los que no sirven... creemos... creemos que son sacrificados – explicó Nastian, apurando su copa – Nadie sabe realmente a qué dios veneran los nogardianos, pero hay rumores sobre una ancestral oscuridad de Edades pasadas que ellos pretenden traer de nuevo al mundo -. 

- Están locos -. 

- ¿Pretenden traer a Sauron de vuelta? – interrogó Fion. 

- No, según me dieron a entender el poder de su dios es mayor y su maldad también – respondió Nastian. 

- Ridículo -. 

- Cyrene, ¿tú sabes a qué se refieren esas habladurías?, ¿acaso hay algo más terrible que la Sombra de Mordor? – preguntó el elfo. 

La Guardiana se cruzó de brazos con gesto hosco. 

- Pennais – dijo en tono mordaz – En nuestra tradición hay algunos cantos que nos recuerdan que hubo un tiempo, posiblemente la Primera Edad del mundo, cuando las estrellas eran jóvenes y seguían otros cursos, en que un Señor Oscuro hermano de los grandes Poderes del Oeste se abatió sobre la Tierra Media. Su nombre ha sido olvidado por los silvanos pues ni los bardos quieren pronunciarlo; quizás el rey Thranduil lo recuerde, se dice que ha caminado por Endor antes siquiera que se alzasen el Sol y la Luna -. (leyendas) 

- Pocos recuerdan ya el nombre de aquel que quiso destruir Gondor hace cuatro siglos, no es raro que se haya olvidado un nombre de hace milenios – apuntó Nastian – Incluso vosotros, los elfos, ahora sois carne de leyendas -. 

- Dan midui orath vín a dennin inath vín – musitó Narielle. 

"Nuestros días se acaban, nuestros años declinan". Fion decidió cambiar de tema. 

La conversación no se extendió mucho más; algunos asuntos requerían a Nastian y los elfos debían recoger a Rochith antes de embarcar. 

- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Fion – sonrió Nastian, estrechando su brazo – Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda por estas regiones o en Harad pregunta por Bennu a alguien de mi oficio, ellos te pondrán en contacto conmigo -. 

- Gracias Nastian, espero que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse, ha sido un encuentro divertido e inesperado – sonrió el elfo. 

- Que los dioses te protejan como hasta ahora -. 

El juglar desapareció por una de las angostas calles de Pelargir después de alzar su mano en un último gesto de despedida. 

- No sé por qué, pero intuyo que volveremos a verle y en circunstancias menos agradables – comentó Fion. 

- Te creo, Nastian es el tipo perfecto para atraer problemas – la elfa se echó la capucha sobre sus trenzas rubias – Vayamos a por Rochith y abandonemos este apestoso puerto -. 

El invierno por fin había cedido su reino a la primavera. El buen tiempo y los vientos favorables acompañaron el viaje desde Pelargir a Lond Daer. 

Narielle disfrutó como una chiquilla el trayecto en barco; aunque intentaba ocultar su excitación lo cierto es que sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados y se pasaba horas en la proa, apoyada en la baranda, admirando las olas. Fiondil también gozó navegando, sintiendo el aroma a mar, su rumor y una extraña nostalgia que despertaba en su corazón, como un aguijonazo en lo profundo de su ser. Aquello debía ser lo que los elfos llamaban la añoranza del mar, del viaje al Oeste, a las Costas Imperecederas; sin embargo el joven elfo se sacudió la sensación de encima, ahora mismo el único hogar al que deseaba llegar era a su aldea. 

Desembarcaron en Lond Daer sin complicaciones en una tarde estival. Como Nastian les dijo, allí no había rastro ni de un solo túnica roja. Compraron algunas provisiones, montaron en Rochith y se dirigieron al Norte, atravesando Minhiarath para alcanzar el sur de Bosque Viejo. 

La niebla cubría el paisaje, llenaba los pequeños valles entre las colinas y otorgaba al bosque esa presencia de eternidad, de que siempre había existido y siempre existiría. Junto al rumor del río y el esporádico balar de algunas ovejas, pocos sonidos irrumpían la alborada en la aldea. 

Un muchacho, que no superaría los quince años, se afanaba cortando leña en la parte de atrás de su casa. Estaba tan delgaducho que parecía que en cualquier momento el hacha podría con él, sin embargo el arma caía una y otra vez con un golpe seco, creando una monótona cadencia. El chico se quedó paralizado cuando de la bruma surgió un caballo con dos jinetes encapuchados, no les había oído llegar, ¿serían espectros venidos de las Quebradas?. 

- Buenos días -. El muchacho se relajó al notar una voz humana, hermosa pero humana. 

- Saludos señores, ¿qué buscan en el pueblo? -. 

Ambos extranjeros desmontaron y uno de ellos se acercó a él. 

- Te pareces a Malvin, ¿eres pariente suyo? –. 

- ¿Malvin?, es mi hermano, ¿le conoce? -. 

- Vaya, entonces tú eres Hermon, ¡dioses, cómo has crecido! – rió el extraño. 

- Pero ¿quién es usted? -. 

La capucha cayó revelando un pálido y atractivo rostro de ojos azules y un cabello dorado recogido descuidadamente en la nuca. El chico frunció el ceño, intentando agarrar las emociones que evocaba aquel hombre. 

- Soy Fiondil -. 

Con un grito de alegría, Hermon se arrojó en su regazo. El elfo devolvió el abrazo. 

- Has vuelto, mi hermano dijo que ya no volverías -. 

- En realidad debo pasar desapercibido, sólo he venido a ver a mi familia y mis amigos antes de marcharme otra vez – explicó Fion – Hay asuntos que me impiden quedarme -. 

- Han pasado muchas cosas Fion, demasiadas, y yo no puedo contártelas, no sabría – 

- Sólo dime si hay túnicas rojas -. 

- No, se fueron, nuestra aldea perdió a mucha gente durante la peste y ahora es pequeña y no les interesa – dijo Hermon – Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa -. 

- Sí, gracias -. 

Dieron un pequeño rodeo por las afueras del pueblo y, tras seis largos años, Fiondil volvió a contemplar su hogar. La casa, el corral, el granero, todo parecía estar como antaño, desgastado por las inclemencias del tiempo, pero igual. 

- _Maegovannen Fiondil_ -. 

Un halcón se posó en un árbol cercano que empezaba a lucir sus primeras flores. 

Hermon se despidió de Fion y le dijo que le fuera a buscar a su casa para ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, él le haría de guía. 

Narielle, hasta el momento silenciosa como la niebla que empezaba a evaporarse, se adelantó y miró a su compañero desde las profundidades de la capucha. 

- Ahora entiendo porque te quedabas como un idiota mirando todas las estancias de Amon Thranduil, esto es lo más decadente que he visto nunca -. 

- Pero es mi hogar – sonrió Fion, captando el olor a leña y ovejas – Puedes acompañarme o ir con Rochith al pesebre -. 

La silvana cogió las alforjas del caballo y le hizo un gesto a Fion para que la precediera. 

La mano del elfo temblaba cuando golpeó la puerta. Aguardó. Cada segundo, cada latido de corazón, transformado en una eternidad de nerviosismo e impaciencia. La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Fion se detuvo. 

- Hola mamá... -. 

No pudo decir más. La menuda mujer de cabello ensortijado le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le cubrió de besos, llorando de alegría. 

- Mi hijo, mi niño, está vivo –. 

Sin soltarle le hizo pasar al interior e invitó también al encapuchado que iba detrás. 

- Pero ¿cómo...?, ¿dónde...?, hay tantas cosas que preguntarte y que quiero me cuentes – parloteó Fany, víctima de la emoción - ¿Quién es? -. 

- Soy Cyrene, señora, Hija de Bosqueverde el Grande – se presentó la elfa – Pertenezco a la misma raza que su hijo, a los elfos. Él nos encontró hace unos dos años mortales, ahora es Heraldo del rey y se le trata con honores propios de su linaje -. 

- ¿A qué se refiere? – parpadeó la mujer, sorprendida. 

- Al parecer soy hijo de una pareja de nobles elfos y me corresponde el título de príncipe – explicó Fion, incómodo. 

Fany estalló en alegres carcajadas. 

- Lo sabía – dijo al tiempo que les ofrecía asiento en el modesto comedor – Sabía que pertenecías a un poderoso linaje. Cuéntame, háblame de estos últimos seis años, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿dónde has estado? -. 

- Por supuesto, pero prefiero hacerlo con padre delante, es una larga historia para contarla dos veces, ¿dónde está? -. 

La alegría de Fany fue devorada literalmente por la pena. Una furtiva lagrima resbaló por una mejilla con algunas arrugas más de las que Fion recordaba. 

- Borvar murió, hace dos años y medio, fue uno de los primeros en sucumbir a las fiebres – le relató con una voz firme – Thurek también perdió a su esposa. Ahora vivimos juntos para hacernos compañía, aunque nos casamos para evitar habladurías; él se encarga del trabajo y yo de la casa, vendimos casi todas las ovejas y no nos falta dinero -. 

Fiondil guardó silencio, sumido en su dolor, mientras su madre volvía abrazarlo. Nastian le advirtió sobre los cambios, sobre la muerte, pero en el fondo el elfo había conservado la esperanza de encontrar su pequeño mundo a salvo, tal y como vivía en sus más queridos recuerdos. 

- ¿Ha muerto alguien más? – inquirió con la garganta seca. 

- Ninguno de aquellos que te quisieron, hijo, aunque sólo Trandara sigue por los alrededores -. 

- ¿Qué ha sido de mis amigos? -. 

- Trandara es la condesa de esta región, se casó muy joven con el conde, un hombre viejo y depravado, y éste murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón dejándole a su esposa su título y riquezas; en el fondo todos sabemos que Trandara lo envenenó, igual que envenenó a su segundo marido, un noble de las Colinas de La Torre, al otro lado de La Comarca, pero como ambos hombres eran tan odiados nadie protestó -. 

- Vaya – balbució Fion, le costaba imaginarse a la remilgada y sibarita de Dara convertida en una despiadada asesina. 

- Con la peste la mayoría de los hobbits volvieron a La Comarca, la familia de Raf se reestableció en Bree y ahora él tiene un próspero negocio, una especie de tienda-almacén – prosiguió Fany – En cuanto a Malvin, bueno, ha crecido; trabajó como herrero pero se aburría así que acabó trabajando para Raf como escolta para sus mercancías junto con otros guerreros -. 

- ¿Malvin?, ¿ese chico que no podía andar dos pasos sin provocar una catástrofe? -. 

- Ese mismo -. 

El elfo miró un instante de refilón a Narielle antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. 

- ¿Y Rian? -. 

- Se fue a Bree hace tres años, lo único que sabemos su padre y yo es que sigue con vida haciendo dios sabe qué, a veces nos llegan cartas suyas diciendo que está bien y nos habla del mercado y cosas sin importancia – suspiró la mujer – Thurek se desespera, no ha conseguido encontrarla en Bree aunque sabemos que está allí, nos tememos que esté metida en algún lío del que no puede escapar -. 

- Hablaré con Trandara para ver que sabe ella e iré a Bree a buscar a Rian, al menos le debo eso – dijo Fiondil. 

- Le debes mucho más – refutó su madre, severa. 

Narielle mantenía su máscara de indiferencia, pero su postura y la tensión de su mandíbula le dijeron a Fion cuan enojada se sentía. Un elfo enamorado de una humana, aquello debía resultarle a Narielle una auténtica ofensa, para ella era degradarse hasta lo inimaginable. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Thurek entró como una avalancha, Fion había olvidado lo grande que resultaba aquel hombre. 

- Me lo ha dicho Hermon pero no lo creía – bramó al tiempo que estrujaba a Fion entre sus brazos – El joven halcón ha vuelto y parece que bastante entero -. 

- Hola Thurek, me alegra verte, madre me ha puesto al día de lo sucedido en estos últimos años -. 

- Sólo me faltaba lo de Kervo – apuntó Fany. 

- No te molestes mamá, eso ya me lo han contado -. Fion frunció el ceño – Jamás pensé que acabaría convirtiéndose en alguien así -. 

- Nadie lo imaginó ni lo creyó posible – asintió Thurek – Si Fany ya te ha puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido en la aldea, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amiga y nos cuentas tus aventuras mientras almorzamos? -. 

Los dos elfos permanecieron en la casa unos días, descansando del viaje y Fion disfrutando de la compañía de su madre. Encontró su habitación tal y como la dejó, esperándole. 

Mientras el joven elfo trotaba de un lado a otro refrescando sus recuerdos, Narielle ayudó a Fany con las tareas domésticas, más como pago por el hospedaje que por otra cosa, pero acabó disfrutando con la conversación de la menuda mujer. La elfa nunca había salido de Bosqueverde y trataba con humanos desde hacía sólo dos años de los casi quinientos que tenía, no le gustaban, eran criaturas débiles y malvadas por naturaleza; sin embargo, en este largo viaje, estaba descubriendo que había otro tipo de humanos poco común, gente honorable y de buen corazón, a los que merecía la pena contar entre sus amigos. 

Bien aprovisionados y descansados, los dos elfos se decidieron a emprender el pequeño trayecto que había hasta la villa donde vivía Trandara. Fion abrazó a Fany y Thurek, prometiéndoles volver a la aldea antes de regresar a Bosqueverde, y tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la cara desconcertada de Narielle cuando también a ella la abrazaron. 

- Tu madre es una buena persona, ha sido interesante conocerla – confesó Narielle, agarrada a la cintura de Fion mientras cabalgaban. 

- Siempre he pensado en ella como alguien excepcional, y me alegra saber que hay personas que pueden llegar a gustarte -. 

- Arathar me habló de Rian -. 

Fiondil dio gracias a que en ese momento su compañera no podía verle la cara, roja por el apuro. 

- ¿Y? -. 

- Me dijo que era la muchacha a la que amabas, ¿es cierto? -. 

- Sí -. 

- ¿La sigues amando? -. 

- ... -. 

- Fiondil – protestó ella – Confiesa, no voy a matarte por ello -. 

- No lo sé Narwen – respondió él – Yo amaba a una chica de dieciséis años, impulsiva, soñadora, alegre... y aún no sé si la Rian que vive en Bree es la misma que recuerda mi corazón -. 

Una imagen acudió nítida a su mente, el sol estival arrancando destellos a un negro y largo cabello mientras la brisa de la mañana se empeñaba en jugar con su vestido verde, y su risa iluminando su bonito rostro con ligeras trazas de la infancia. 

- Mira -. 

- Ese es nuestro destino -. 

Una inmensa villa amurallada se levantaba en mitad de los campos cultivados, muy cerca del río. La casa era de dos plantas, de piedra gris y pequeños ventanales, por la forma de su tejado se deducía que tenía un patio interior. A sus lados, extendiéndose como brazos, se encontraban almacenes, talleres, graneros, establos y los aposentos de la servidumbre. 

- ¿Quién desea entrar en los territorios de la condesa? – inquirió el guarda al ver a los jinetes. 

- Dígale que un viejo amigo de la infancia llamado Fion quiere saludar a Dara – replicó el elfo. 

El guarda le pasó la tarea a un hombre de aspecto avinagrado y se quedó vigilando a los extraños. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, el hombre volvió a la carrera diciendo que la condesa los quería recibir enseguida. 

Fion dejó que Rochith tascara libremente fuera de la finca mientras ellos entraban. Había poca gente por los alrededores para ser media mañana, seguramente estarían trabajando en los campos. 

Atravesaron la arcada de piedra que era la puerta de la casa y se encontraron en un claustro interior. Una mujer, alta, orgullosa, con el cabello rubio recogido en alto y un vestido negro muy sobrio, les recibió. 

- Saludos Trandara, hija del sanador -. 

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a parecerse a la maliciosa y caprichosa chiquilla que Fion recordaba. 

- Saludos Fiondil, hijo del pastor, bienvenido a casa -. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Jejeje, bueno, supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que Rian reaparecerá, ¡y os creísteis que la había abandonado!, ah, la cosa no es tan fácil. Estoy deseando escribir el siguiente capi, porque hay muchas cosas que Fany no sabe sobre los amigos de Fion, no todo es lo que parece. XD

Gracias por los reviews y mails!!! Me siento muy feliz porque os veo tan stresadas como con Fendome y Mírwen XD, eso, eso, dejadme muchos mensajitos, jejeje.

Por cierto, he leído todos los capis nuevos que habéis subido cada una y son geniales como de costumbre, pero tengo problemillas con los reviews, ¡me dice que no encuentra el server! _ Ah!! que asco de ordenata e internet, cuando les da por sublevarse.

Suerte para los que anden de exámenes, que los Valar os inspiren ^^ y os chiven a ser posible :P.

Tenna rato!!!^^


	16. De lo que el tiempo se llevó

De lo que el tiempo se llevó... y las sorpresas que trajo 

- Saludos Fiondil, hijo del pastor, bienvenido a casa -. 

Trandara abrazó a su amigo de la infancia despacio pero con fuerza, como si quisiera convencerse de que realmente estaba allí. El elfo devolvió el gesto igual de emocionado. 

- Te has vuelto más hermosa con los años -. 

- Y despiadada también – afirmó ella con sus típicos aires de superioridad – No ha sido una buena época. Mucha gente murió, entre ellos mi padre, y antes que acabar como una mendiga preferí aceptar la oferta matrimonial del Conde Oeryn; por desgracia para él tenía alergia a la mayoría de las especias y a la cocinera se le olvidó -. 

Guardó silencio, como retando a Fion a que la juzgara. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras sus ojos mostraban comprensión. 

- Supongo que has venido a mi casa en busca de información – dijo entonces la joven dama. 

- Mi madre no sabía demasiado acerca del paradero de nuestros viejos amigos y pensé que tú podrías darme detalles – asintió el elfo. 

- ¿Quién es ella? -. 

- Oh, disculpadme, se me olvidó presentaros -. Fion dejó a las dos mujeres frente a frente – Ella es Cyrene de Bosqueverde, guerrera entre el Pueblo de los Elfos... ella es Trandara, Condesa de Bosque Viejo aunque antes era la hija del sanador -. 

- Bienvenida Cyrene, amiga de Fion -. La mirada de Trandara era la elocuencia personificada y no costaba demasiado hacerse una idea de lo que su maliciosa mente estaba maquinando - ¿Eres su esposa? -. 

A Fion por poco le da un ataque. 

- No, no lo soy, aunque es posible que lo conozca mejor que tú en determinados ámbitos – replicó Narielle, cáustica. 

- Seguramente conoces los "ámbitos" de todos tus compañeros de armas -. 

- Un momento vosotras dos, no voy a permitir que os despellejéis nada más conoceros – saltó Fion, interponiéndose entre ellas – Sé cuanto os gusta a las dos destripar a los demás haciendo uso de vuestro afilado ingenio pero hacerlo cuando yo no esté presente. Ahora, ¿podemos buscar un lugar más cómodo para conversar? -. 

- Seguidme -. 

Trandara les precedió por una de las poternas que daban al patio. Recorrieron un corto pasillo y desembocaron en una amplia cámara adornada con tapices, en el centro había una gran mesa redonda con un candelabro rodeada por cómodas sillas. 

- Tomad asiento, enseguida nos traerán algo de beber -. 

Una criada sirvió una infusión y algunas pastas dando tiempo a que se enfriara la breve discusión. 

- Bien Fion, ¿qué deseas saber? – inquirió la anfitriona. 

- Raf, Malvin y Rianna, ¿qué sabes de ellos? -. 

- Raf Colinaverde es un próspero tendero, un auténtico genio que se ha hecho muy rico, quizás se deba a que es uno de los pocos comerciantes que controla el contrabando de Arnor – la maliciosa sonrisa de Trandara se amplió al percibir el desconcierto de su amigo – Malvin, o Malburg como se hace llamar ahora, es un gigante de rostro simpático capaz de matar una manada de orcos sólo con sus manos, trabaja como mercenario para Raf y no se queja, aunque se pone melancólico recordando a sus hermanos muertos por la peste cada vez que bebe -. 

- ¿Y Rian? – la apremió Fion. 

- Se escapó de casa con dieciocho años; quiso entrar en el ejército pero, claro, allí no quieren chicas y mucho menos en la temporada en que Rian solicitó su ingreso. Trabajó un tiempo como dependienta e incluso como asistenta y niñera, fue entonces cuando empezó a salir con Kervo. Nuestro amiguito se dedicó a hacer tratos con los nogardianos y Rian se lo reprochaba; harta de su comportamiento violento le dejó, eso fue hace tres años más o menos. Ahora trabaja en un local conocido como El Templo, allí acuden los más ricos y los más poderosos a divertirse de las más variopintas maneras -. 

- ¿Qué hace exactamente ella? – preguntó Fion con voz calmada, aunque sus nudillos estaban blancos de agarrar el brazo de la silla. 

- Lucha -. 

- ¿Lucha? -. 

- Sí, combate, es la mejor luchadora que tienen en El Templo, al parecer Kervo la entrenó durante el año y pico que estuvieron juntos y ha perfeccionado sus habilidades durante tres años encerrada en ese recinto – ratificó Trandara – En torno a Rian se mueven grandes apuestas y, también, política. Los nogardianos tienen bien agarrado al dueño, un tal Pasko Tolti, y usan su pequeño reino de perversiones para reunirse con los nobles y capitanes traidores a la corona -. 

- Pareces muy enterada de todo cuanto sucede – apuntó Narielle. 

- Es lo único que me mantiene con vida, guerrera – replicó la joven dama – Sin embargo todo está empeorando, ni siquiera el hecho de haber sido amiga de Kervo podrá mantenerme a salvo mucho tiempo y, cuando yo caiga, las aldeas a las que protejo desaparecerán conmigo -. 

Una creciente ira se había apoderado de Fion. Durante unos instantes su mente sólo fue capaz de ver todo aquello que la Orden de Nógard estaba destruyendo, todas las vidas que había segado o arruinado, las palabras de Lomelindís, Arthorion, Thranduil, Arathar, Seregon, Narielle, Nastian, Trandara... cada uno de ellos mostrándole una parte de aquella inmensa trama en la que él se veía atrapado. 

_"...encontraremos una solución... _

_No la hay, no sin un heredero... Si me sucediera algo busca un heredero, alguien que pueda ocupar el trono en lugar de esos buitres carroñeros...". _

- Iré a Bree y sacaré a Rian de ese lugar – aseveró Fion – Y después buscaremos al Señor de los Montaraces, él sabrá cual es la manera en que mi linaje pueda ayudarnos -. 

- ¿Linaje? -. 

Trandara estaba desorientada pero Narielle sonreía entusiasmada, por fin el joven elfo empezaba a aceptar su destino. 

- Dara, lo que te voy a revelar has de mantenerlo en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? -. 

- Sabes que sé guardar los secretos -. 

- Bien... mis verdaderos padres pertenecían a la nobleza, a la Casa Real, y yo, pues, resulta que soy nieto de Elessar Telcontar -. 

- ¡Tienes derecho al trono! – exclamó perpleja la sanadora – Fion, podrías acabar con la crisis del Reino Unificado con sólo reclamar la corona -. 

- No es tan fácil, además, antes de salvar a la mitad de la Tierra Media me gustaría rescatar a Rian – repuso el elfo. 

- De inmediato, prepararé mi equipaje y mañana mismo saldremos para Bree – sonrió Trandara. 

- ¿Piensas acompañarnos?, ¿tú? – inquirió Narielle en tono burlón. 

- No soy ninguna niña de familia rica, me crié peleando por cada moneda que poseo, y os van a ser útiles tanto mis habilidades con las plantas como mis contactos en la ciudad -. 

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. Acto seguido entró el mismo tipejo de aspecto avinagrado arrastrando a un muchachuelo de ajadas ropas: Hermon. 

- Se había colado en la finca saltando el muro -. 

- Déjalo aquí con nosotros Gruber, yo me encargo – ordenó Trandara. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Fion. 

- Ir contigo Fiondil, quiero ayudarte, debo ayudarte -. 

- Sólo eres un niño – objetó Narielle – Nos entorpecerías y seguramente acabarías muerto -. 

- Me cuesta aceptarlo pero tiene razón, no es prudente que vengas a Bree – añadió Fion en tono conciliador. 

- Por favor, él dice que debo ir contigo, que necesitarás mi ayuda – insistió Hermon al tiempo que sacaba algo de su zurrón – Me pidió que te diese esto -. 

Un extraño temor reverente invadió a Fion ante la contemplación de aquella sencilla corona de lirios blancos acuáticos y, sin saber por qué, hincó una rodilla en tierra permitiendo que Hermon le coronara. 

- ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó Fiondil. 

- Estelio le, estelio mellyn lin -. (Ten esperanza en ti, esperanza en tus amigos) 

Narielle dio un respingo al escuchar la perfecta pronunciación del muchacho. 

- Acompáñanos entonces, tithen herdîr – sonrió el elfo. (pequeño maestro)

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro abandonaron la villa. Trandara cabalgaba sobre un hermoso palafrén castaño de morro y patas blancas, agarrado a su cintura iba Hermon con ropas nuevas y una jubilosa expresión en su rostro infantil. Fiondil había mudado sus prendas élficas por unos sencillos pantalones, camisa y túnica corta, sólo conservó la capa; Narielle se lo reprochó con la mirada pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. 

En dos días se plantaron en Bree, justo a mitad de la temporada de Mercado; a pesar de la crisis que sufría el Reino Unificado la acumulación de gente y mercancías no parecía haberse visto afectada. 

- Sería conveniente conseguir habitación en una posada, llamaremos menos la atención – apuntó Trandara, una vez dejaron los caballos y cruzaron las Puertas de la ciudad. 

- Va a ser bastante difícil – dijo Fiondil, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Hermon para tranquilizarle. 

- Esto está infectado de túnicas rojas – gruñó Narielle bajo la capucha. 

- También podemos ir a la tienda de Raf y ver si él tiene algún hueco para nosotros -. 

- Buena idea -. 

Se abrieron paso por las calles esquivando carretillas, compradores, vendedores, hobbits y humanos, guardias y nogardianos, hasta llegar frente a un comercio bastante grande en cuyo letrero podía leerse: Colinaverde & Cía. 

- ¿Cía? – inquirió Narielle. 

- Es una de las ideas locas de Raf, creo que significa "compañía" – explicó Trandara empujando la puerta. 

El sonido de unas campanillas anunció su llegada. La tienda era grande pero estaba abarrotada de estanterías, barriles, sacos, herramientas, ropa, y un largo etcétera, allí podía comprarse cualquier cosa que la imaginación concibiera. Varias personas vagaban entre los obstáculos siendo atendidos por diligentes hobbits. Presidiendo el lugar había un amplio mostrador también lleno de objetos, chucherías para los niños principalmente; la mitad se encontraba a la altura de un humano y la otra mitad a tamaño hobbit, así se atendía cómodamente a los clientes. Un hobbit de crespo cabello castaño lidiaba con un libro de cuentas en la sección más baja. 

- Raf Colinaverde – dijo la joven condesa. 

- ¡Trandara, Hermon! – exclamó él, alzando la vista - Qué sorpresa tan... ¿¡Fion!? -. 

- Saludos Raf – sonrió el elfo. 

- ¡Fiondil! -. 

El hobbit salió del mostrador y corrió a dar un fuerte abrazo a su viejo camarada. 

- ¡Por todos los banquetes del mundo!, ¡esto sí que es una sorpresa! – rió Raf – Me alegra verte amigo, parece que no te ha ido mal -. 

- A ti tampoco -. 

- Antes que os entusiasméis contándoos vuestras aventuras durante estos seis años, me gustaría saber si Raf puede darnos cobijo durante un par de días – intervino la sanadora. 

- Sí, claro, siempre hay sitio para los amigos – asintió el hobbit – Yo ahora tengo bastante trabajo, por eso del Mercado, además que mi primo Fredder olvidó solicitarle a... -. 

- Raf -. 

- Vale, vale, el caso es que podríais dejar aquí los equipajes e ir a dar una vuelta, cerraré a la hora de cenar – sugirió sonriente – Ah!, y no estaría de más que fuerais a buscar a Malburg, le alegrará ver a su hermano y también a ti, Fion -. 

- ¿En qué taberna anda? – preguntó Trandara, resignada. 

- En el Pony Pisador, con el dinero que le pago habría que matarle si no estuviera en la mejor tasca de la ciudad... bueno, os dejo, que veo a Lila en apuros con esa señora, ¡pasáoslo bien! -. 

Los cuatro viajeros volvieron a las concurridas calles. 

- Así que eso era un hobbit – comentó Narielle – Me parece que las canciones de mi gente empiezan a exagerar con respecto a los periannath -. 

- Son personas bastantes sorprendentes una vez les conoces – replicó Fion – Y Raf tiene sangre Tuk, así que le creo capaz de todo -. 

La elfa se encogió de hombros y, curiosa como una niña, se dedicó a examinar su entorno en silencio. 

El famoso Pony Pisador seguía siendo el mismo que una vez asistió al paso de un anciano vestido de gris, un montaraz de espada quebrada y un hobbit que portaba el Mal en un anillo. Amplio, confortable tanto para humanos como para hobbits, y con la mejor cerveza de Eriador y, posiblemente, de toda la Tierra Media; después de todo, ¿cuántas posadas de Endor podían jactarse de que su cerveza estuviera bendecida por uno de los Isthari?. 

Entraron en una taberna llena a rebosar. Mesas, barra, escaleras, daba igual, hasta el último metro de espacio estaba aprovechado. Alguien cantaba una jocosa tonadilla coreado por la mayoría de los clientes. 

_Cabalgando en un corcel  
de color verde botella,  
raudo, como una centella,  
llega al castillo un doncel.  
Empapada trae la ropa,  
por efecto de las aguas;  
como no lleva paraguas,  
llega el pobre hecho una sopa.  
Salta el foso, llega al muro,  
se encamina hacia la entrada:  
-¡Está la puerta cerrada!,  
exclama. ¡Vaya un apuro!_

- Me asfixio – dijo la elfa – Será mejor que os espere fuera con el chiquillo -.

- De acuerdo – voceó Fion para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio – Hermon, ve con Cyrene y esperadnos, si hay problemas id con Raf -.

_Sube, que sube, que sube;  
trepa, que trepa, que trepa,  
y ...¡en brazos, cae de un querube!  
¡La hija del Conde!,¡La Pepa!_

A base de codazos Trandara y Fion lograron alcanzar la barra, allí es donde estaba declamando el improvisado juglar; un guerrero a juzgar por el justillo de cuero, las machacadas ropas y el gigantesco espadón a su espalda, por lo demás su aspecto era más bien bonachón, de cara redonda hecha para la risa, con un cabello rubio despeinado hasta los hombros.

_¡Dí, qué sientes a mi lado!  
Y él responde: - ¡Siento frío!  
-¿Frío, has dicho? Eso me inquieta.  
-¿Frío, has dicho? Eso me espanta.  
- ¿No llevarás camiseta,  
verdad? Pues toma esta manta._

- Ese es Malvin – sonrió la condesa, agarrada a Fion para no ser absorbida por el alegre tumulto.

- Quizás como mercenario le vaya bien pero lo que es como trovador... -.

_Tras un furioso huracán,  
se abre una puerta excusada.  
Entra el Conde, luego un can,  
luego nadie, luego nada,  
- ¡Hija ingrata! Ruge el Conde.  
¿Qué haces con este señor?  
¿Dónde has dejado mi honor?  
¿Dónde, dónde, dónde, dónde?_

_En esto, saca un puñal,  
y al joven -golpe certero-  
le introduce el duro acero  
junto a la espina dorsal.  
El joven, naturalmente,  
la diñó, como un conejo.  
Ella, frunció el entrecejo,  
y enloqueció de repente.  
El Conde se volvió loco,  
de resultas del espanto.  
El perro no llegó a tanto,  
pero le faltó muy poco._

Malvin se subió a una mesa, entre las risas y aplausos, y terminó la historia.

_Y aquí acaba la leyenda  
verídica, interesante,  
romántica, fulminante,  
avasalladora, horrenda,  
de aquel castillo tan viejo,  
que a veinte leguas de Carn Dûm  
y a treinta de Bosque Viejo,  
edificó Earendur._

- ¡Malburg! – gritó Trandara - ¡Eh, aquí! -.

Los ojillos de color miel se fijaron en la dama vestida de negro y se iluminaron al reconocerla. De un salto el guerrero bajó de la mesa y fue a saludar a su amiga.

- ¡Dara, que alegría verte!, llevabas casi un año sin salir de... – la profunda voz se interrumpió al percatarse del joven hombre que sostenía a la condesa por la cintura - ¿Y éste quien es? -.

- Por los dioses Malb, ¿tan borracho estás que no reconoces a Fion? -.

- ¿Fion? – Malburg le miró de arriba abajo para luego estallar en rugientes carcajadas y, literalmente, estrujar al elfo entre sus brazos - ¡Viejo amigo, que alegría! -.

- Chicos vayamos fuera, empiezo a sufrir claustrofobia -.

"Nadaron" hasta la puerta y en el exterior se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones y los alegres reencuentros.

- Me alegra verte hermanito –. Malburg removió el pelo de Hermon – Bueno Fion, ¿qué te ha traído de vuelta? -.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – sonrió maquiavélicamente Trandara.

- ¿Y cómo piensa entrar? -.

- Eso es cosa suya -.

- ¡Ey!, ¿se puede saber de qué habláis? – saltó Fion.

- Si quieres ver a Rian tendrás que entrar en El Templo y te puedo asegurar que es complicado, sólo hay una entrada – explicó la condesa – Ya te advertí que en ese lugar se mueve toda la política de Arnor, o al menos gran parte -.

- No es por molestar, pero estamos en medio de la calle y algunos nogardianos empiezan a interesarse por nosotros – gruñó Narielle.

- Vamos a la tienda de Raf – propuso Malburg.

- Nos ha dicho que no volvamos hasta la hora de cenar – les recordó Trandara.

- Pues... ¿qué os parece ir a ver un rato las justas?, me han dicho que hay caballeros bastante buenos este año – sugirió el guerrero.

- Nos servirá para hacer tiempo – dijo Fion.

Bajaron por la concurrida calle y salieron del perímetro amurallado. En la amplia explanada frente a la ciudad se habían levantado gradas, tenderetes y palestras, tanto para combates a pie como enfrentamientos a caballo. Aquel lugar estaba tan concurrido como la propia urbe. Entre las carpas pululaba el público que buscaba un poco de diversión, pero también hombres embutidos en bruñidas corazas con sus escuderos y sus correspondientes caballos.

El sonido del metal al ser golpeado violentamente y los gritos de la gente les guiaron al campo vallado donde los caballeros cargaban unos contra otros armados con lanzas.

- ¡Uf!, eso ha debido doler – exclamó Malburg al ver como uno de los jinetes salía despedido de su montura y rebotaba contra la barrera de madera.

- Peores que animales – dijo Narielle en Común para que la entendieran claramente – Aunque es divertido verles partiéndose la crisma -.

- Por lo que veo ese caballero es imbatible, fijaos en las cintas anudadas a su estandarte, ha derrotado a quince hombres – señaló Trandara, admirada – Posiblemente sea el ganador absoluto -.

Fion escrutó curioso al vencedor. Montaba un hermoso percherón negro con los arneses en azul y blanco, el mismo color de su sobrevesta. Al quitarse el casco de penacho níveo para limpiarse el sudor, dejó a la vista un noble rostro de brillantes ojos oscuros, pelo azabache como el ala de un cuervo y un bigote perfectamente recortado. Era todo un aristócrata de pies a cabeza, un caballero como el de las antiguas historias.

- ¿Qué animal es el que muestra su blasón? – preguntó Narielle en élfico – Nunca lo he visto -.

- Un pez espada, azul sobre fondo blanco... -. Fion se cruzó de brazos, en actitud pensativa. ¿Dónde había visto él aquel emblema?.

Malburg izó a su hermano y lo sentó sobre la valla, así vería mejor. Hermon le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

Un nuevo adversario se aprestó. El jinete del pez espada se colocó el casco y tomó la lanza que le ofrecía su escudero. Los caballos resoplaron y golpearon la arena con los cascos, nerviosos. Se dio la señal y ambos caballeros salieron uno al encuentro del otro. El estruendo fue el mismo que haría todo un estante de cacharros de cocina al desplomarse, con el añadido de la ovación del público. El noble del pez espada volvía a ganar.

- ¡Es un monstruo!, qué destreza, no quisiera tener que medirme con él, seguro que maneja igual de bien la espada que la lanza – elogió vivamente Malburg.

Trandara se apoyó en la valla y levantó su mano con un pañuelo de un encendido color rojo. El vencedor de la lid no pudo evitar reparar en ella.

- Saludos hermosa señora – dijo, tras quitarse el casco, una voz profunda y melodiosa.

- Saludos noble caballero, ¿aceptaréis una prenda de buena suerte? – preguntó Trandara con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

- Será un honor, aunque me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi benefactora – replicó él, al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo para que le anudase el pañuelo.

- Trandara Oeryn, Condesa de Bosque Viejo -.

- Longren Pharaigosan, Conde de Varvain, a vuestro servicio -. Con extremada delicadeza tomó la mano de Trandara y la besó – Tengo pendientes otros diez enfrentamientos, ¿podré veros después? -.

- Lo siento, mi señor, obligaciones me requieren en otra parte – se disculpó la joven.

- ¿Y mañana? -.

- Nos veremos si el destino lo cree oportuno, hasta la vista, mi noble caballero – sonrió ella, divertida.

Longren volvió al torneo bastante confuso pero dispuesto a demostrarle a la hermosa dama su valía.

- Un poco... repipollo – opinó Malburg – Demasiadas florituras -.

- Pues a mí me encanta -.

- ¿Y por qué le has dado largas? – preguntó Fion, intentando todavía recordar donde había conocido a Longren.

- Oh, vamos, es lo que se hace en estos casos – rió Trandara – Mañana vendré a verle -.

Después de la diversión, el pequeño grupo regresó al establecimiento del hobbit con las últimas luces de la tarde. Bajo la penetrante mirada de un halcón posado en el tejado, le ayudaron a terminar de echar el cierre al negocio y montaron un improvisado, aunque copioso, picnic en mitad de la tienda. Sentados sobre cojines y alfombras, comiendo sobre cajas-mesa, la conversación vagó un rato acerca de las aventuras de Fion.

- ¿No les contarás lo de tu linaje? – inquirió Trandara, al finalizar el relato del elfo.

- ¿Linaje? -. Raf enarcó una ceja, curioso - ¿Qué linaje? -.

- No Dara, no quiero contárselo, en cuanto vea a Rian me marcharé y no quiero que sus vidas se vean afectadas – dijo Fion – Aún me arrepiento de habértelo contado a ti -.

- Oye Fion, si tienes problemas puedes contar con nosotros – afirmó Malburg – Al menos mi espada estará a tu servicio -.

- Soy de la opinión de Malb, además Dara parece muy dispuesta a acompañarte donde sea y nosotros no vamos a ser menos – secundó el hobbit.

- Inye – sonrió Hermon. (yo también)

- Ridículo – dijo Narielle, exasperada - ¿Cómo pretendéis ayudarle?, un hobbit que no puede ni levantar una espada, una mujer que lo más peligroso que habrá empuñado es una aguja, un mercenario sin juicio y un crío -.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron enojados y otro par dolido.

- No debiste decir eso – la reprendió Fion sin alzar la voz.

- Es la verdad -.

- Prescindiendo de las opiniones de la señorita, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? – preguntó Raf, evitando una disputa.

- Primero entrar en El Templo para ayudar a Rian, no es un lugar donde ella deba estar -. Fion se calló un instante al ver las sonrisas divertidas de sus tres amigos – Y, como decía Trandara, mi sangre me permite reclamar el trono del Reino Unificado, soy nieto de Elessar Telcontar -.

Raf se quedó con la boca abierta y Malburg sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un "vaya".

- ¡Chicos, reaccionar!, ¿le ayudaréis? – gritó la sanadora.

- Yo voy contigo – asintió Malburg.

- Cyrene tenía razón, yo no os seré de ayuda en el campo de batalla – concedió Raf, poniéndose en pie.

La elfa le miró de refilón.

- Sin embargo, puedo aportar otra cosa -.

El hobbit fue tras el mostrador y movió uno de los cacharros de la repisa. Al instante se escuchó un chasquido y todas las estanterías de la tienda giraron dejando a la vista el arsenal más completo imaginable.

- ¡Dioses!, Raf ¿de dónde ha salido todo esto? – exclamó Fion.

- El ser tendero no da demasiado dinero, así que me metí en algunos negocios más y ahora disfruto de un buen puesto en la jerarquía de los delincuentes... ¿sabes que los ladrones, asesinos y demás tienen su propio gobierno, verdad? -.

- Ahora sí – rió Trandara.

Incluso Narielle se veía trastornada ante aquella revelación.

- Coge lo que necesites, es mi regalo por los últimos seis cumpleaños que no estuviste – ofreció Raf – Malb ha hecho algunas de éstas, tiene buena mano con el metal y ha diseñado algunos dispositivos, por ejemplo esta empuñadura elimina las vibraciones y nunca se te caerá la espada por un mal golpe -.

Estuvieron examinando las armas un rato con alguna que otra sorpresa.

- ¿Y ese? -. Fion señaló un largo puñal con guarda en forma de ave y pomo de esmeralda.

- Un regalo – sonrió el hobbit – Si lo quieres es tuyo -.

El elfo cogió el arma casi con miedo. Era ligera y hermosa, tal y como la recordaba de aquel día de Mercado. Fion prefería luchar a espada, pero sabía que utilizar el sistema de combate élfico, basado en los puñales, le podría sacar de más de un apuro por su velocidad y precisión. Además siempre era más fácil esconder un puñal que una espada.

- Falta otra como ésta – comentó mientras la examinaba.

- No lo sabía, lo recibí por un pequeño favor que le hice a un enano llamado Dwolin; su hijo mayor se estaba muriendo cuando llegaron a Bree, un dardo envenenado por un ataque orco o algo así, y tuvimos la suerte que Trandara estaba en la ciudad así que sólo tuve que presentársela -.

- La daga en realidad era el pago por mis servicios – recordó la sanadora – Pero no lo necesitaba así que se lo dejé a Raf -.

- Creo que la siguiente parada en mi viaje será Aglarond – sonrió Fion.

Narielle estaba ante otra estantería curioseando con Hermon.

- ¿Y esto qué es? -. Su esbelta mano señalaba un objeto realmente extraño, un recipiente de metal unido a un grueso tubo de acero por una manguera de un material flexible pero resistente. – No entiendo la inscripción... ¿Corte Iraki? ¿Y eso qué es? -.

- No lo sé – reconoció Raf – Lo encontró uno de mis "trabajadores" junto con otros artilugios pintorescos en una mochila, aunque no me dijo donde -.

- ¿Y por qué lo tienes entre tus armas? -.

- El hombre dijo que cuando otro de sus compañeros lo manipuló lanzó una llamarada que no tenía nada que envidiar a un dragón, por eso os ruego que no lo toquéis, no me gustaría que mi tienda saliera ardiendo – respondió el jovial hobbit.

- Al menos ahora sabemos a quien recurrir cuando Fion declare la guerra a los nogardianos – apuntó Narielle – Espero perdone las palabras que pronuncié antes, señor perian -. (mediano)

- ¿Cómo puedo entrar en El Templo? – inquirió Fiondil, harto de la demora.

Varias miradas se dirigieron a Trandara y ésta, suspirando resignada, se acercó al elfo.

- Yo puedo franquearte la entrada y conducirte hasta Rianna, pero habrás de jurarme que no cometerás ninguna estupidez, que seguirás mis ordenes al pie de la letra, o, de lo contrario, me niego a ayudarte -.

- Prometo que me portaré bien – sonrió él, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Gracias Dara, sigues siendo una de mis mejores amigas -.

Ella farfulló algo que sonó como a "niño tonto" mientras se sonrojaba. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Bueno, por fin público otro capi. Siento que no sea de Galadriel pero ando un poco atascada con ella, no me sale nada coherente y no quiero destrozar la hª.

Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capi para ver a Rian. Prometo que será divertido y sorprendente, aunque no tanto como un hobbit con tendencias delictivas. XD

La cancioncilla de Malvin es una tonadilla que me enseñaron cuando era pequeña, siempre me hizo gracia y pensé que quedaba bien. No tengo ni idea quien es el autor.

Gracias por los reviews! Los agradecí mucho durante las semanas de exámenes, y los sigo agradeciendo ahora. ^^

Cari_chan: sorry, me encanta traumatizar un poco a los personajes. Me temo que te toca esperar para ver el reencuentro.

Nariko, Anariel: Os toca esperar como a cari. Además Narielle no es tan mala... ¿o sí? ¬¬

Lothluin: no te olvides de dejarme review ^^, además las sorpresas no se han acabado todavía.

Xing: te advierto que todavía tengo los 3 elfos con que me pagaron las lokas por hacer de abogada y me sirven de guardaespaldas XD, intentaré seguir con Galadriel lo antes posible.

Isilwen: Sí, habrá montaraces, aunque todavía no sé cómo, ni donde, ni cuándo, ni quién, ni por qué. XD

Tenna rato!!!


	17. Naraka

Dedicado a la Mayu... ¡sí, deja de dar saltos por la habitación!^^. Porque me ha dejado muchos reviews en esta hª, 3 seguidos y muy, muy, muy largos y paranoicos XD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraka 

El Templo tenía todo el aspecto del edificio del cual recibía el nombre; su parte frontal, iluminada por las antorchas, era un pórtico y, entre columna y columna, estaban dispuestos hombres de ostentosa musculatura para disuadir a la gente que no debía rondar por los alrededores.

Cada cierto tiempo llegaban carruajes de los que bajaban personajes encapuchados. De uno de ellos descendió una pareja ricamente ataviada, ella sujetando delicadamente el brazo de él, guiándole a cada paso hacia la entrada de El Templo.

- Buenas noches – saludó un elegante caballero apostado en la puerta - ¿Vos sois? -.

- Qué mala memoria tienes Gustav -.

- Oh, Condesa de Oeryn, disculpadme – exclamó el hombre al reconocerla – Hacía mucho que no contábamos con su presencia -.

- Lo sé, desde la muerte de mi esposo, pero he creído oportuno dejar a un lado el luto y volver a divertirme -. La sonrisa de Trandara fue deslumbrante aún bajo la capucha - ¿Cómo se presenta la noche? -.

- Interesante, contamos con la presencia de importantes clientes y los espectáculos estarán a su altura, seguro disfrutará... ¿vuestro acompañante? -. Gustav miró inquisitivo al atractivo joven.

- Sí, ¿verdad que es encantador? – dijo ella con voz melosa – Bueno, será mejor que entremos, la noche refresca -.

- Adelante -.

Trandara tiró del brazo de su compañero y lo arrastró al interior del edificio. El recibidor era una sencilla habitación tenuemente iluminada, donde un par de sirvientes se hicieron cargo de sus capas. El vestido rojo de la sanadora destelló a la luz de las candelas, otro tanto hizo el jubón azul del rubio joven que se mostraba realmente impaciente.

- Ahora, Fion, estate quietecito y no nos metas en líos -.

El elfo miró de refilón a su amiga.

- Entremos de una vez -.

Trandara asió a Fion y echaron a andar por un pasillo alfombrado. El sonido de la música creció así como el de las voces. Desembocaron en una amplia sala circular ambientada con colores cálidos, rojos y dorados principalmente, pebeteros de oro producían una sutil iluminación y, en el centro, una fuente de la que manaba vino; una decena de puertas cubiertas con cortinajes se distribuían a lo largo de la pared, también había diversos guardias como los de la entrada.

Sin dudar, Trandara se encaminó hacia una determinada entrada y Fion se dejó conducir, más tarde le preguntaría a su amiga donde llevaban las otras cortinas.

- Aún es pronto, por eso todo se ve tan vacío – dijo ella de repente – Más avanzada la noche verás cosas que atentarán contra todas tus convicciones, así que contente y no intentes hacerte el héroe, ¿de acuerdo? -.

- Sí, no haré nada -.

Llegaron a otra sala circular más grande que la anterior y de escasa luz, se abría como un gigantesco embudo por el que se desplegaban gradas con mesas redondas. Abajo del todo, iluminada por vivas antorchas, en una arena dos hombres combatían de una manera frenética.

- El circo – anunció Trandara.

Una bonita muchacha, que resaltaba por la escasez de ropa, les condujo hasta una de las mesas y les sirvió vino. Para entonces uno de los luchadores había matado al otro y recibía los aplausos del aún escaso público.

- Apuestas, la gente apuesta por quien saldrá vivo del combate – le explicó Trandara a un perplejo Fion.

- ¿Qué hay en las otras salas que dejamos atrás? -.

- Que yo sepa una es un prostíbulo, otra una sala de juegos de mesa con más apuestas, y también un lugar donde cantan y bailan muchachas; hay cosas más horribles, lo sé porque me lo decía mi difunto marido, pero jamás me dijo de qué se trataba -.

Aguardaron durante más de un hora. La sala se fue llenando hasta copar todas las mesas, y los combates de la arena se recrudecieron ante los gritos enfervorizados del público.

"Los edain son los crueles, se matan entre ellos y hacen daño a la naturaleza de la que viven... sólo son alimañas, niños caprichosos que destrozan todo cuanto pueden de este mundo antes de morir". Nunca las palabras de Narielle le habían herido tanto como en ese momento, al comprobar cuanta razón podían contener. 

- ¡Demonios, hoy no! -. 

- ¿Qué ocurre Dara? -.

Fion siguió la mirada de su compañera y el estómago se le contrajo por una mezcla de confusos sentimientos, la mayoría de los cuales pasaba por romperle la cara al oficial que acababa de entrar. 

- Kervo – masculló entre dientes. 

El joven soldado que Fion recordaba se había convertido en un hombre de presencia imponente, rizado cabello negro y anguloso rostro moreno tocado con una perilla perfectamente recortada. Vestía elegantes ropas negras con el emblema de Arnor en plata y una capa blanca corta prendida en un hombro. Una de las camareras le guió hasta la mesa mejor situada, y él la siguió con el paso distinguido y seco característico de los altos mandos militares. 

- Gracias a los dioses que apenas hay luz – suspiró Trandara – No me apetece presenciar un reencuentro entre vosotros dos -. 

- A Kervo tampoco le gustaría – aseveró Fion.

Hasta cinco personas más se sentaron a la mesa de Kervo. Un nogardiano con la túnica roja en terciopelo y oro, un alto dirigente de la Orden; otro capitán de aspecto rudo y mirada torva; y tres nobles, a juzgar por sus ropas y actitud de arrogante superioridad. Fion supo al momento que los realmente peligrosos eran Kervo y el nogardiano. 

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó a la sanadora. 

- Sargars, Supremo Mantenedor de la Llama; el líder absoluto de los nogardianos – respondió Trandara – Alguien a quien temer. Ignoraba que saliera de Annúminas -.

La voz del presentador del espectáculo atrajo la atención del público, se hizo el silencio.

- Ahora nuestro primer combate femenino – anunció y recibió un bramido colectivo de entusiasmo – Venida de las lejanas tierras del Este, tenemos con nosotros a una guerrera capaz de despedazar un lobo con sus propias manos... ¡Eritra, Hija de las Estepas Salvajes! -.

Una mujer tan grande como el propio Malvin entró en la arena armada con un hacha. Fion no pudo evitar preguntarse qué comería para parecer una troll gigante cabreada.

- Y su adversaria, nuestra campeona imbatible, la personificación de la crueldad y la perversión, la bebedora de sangre, la Hija de la Matanza... ¡Naraka! -.

La luz de las antorchas reveló una esbelta figura, delicada como una brizna de hierba en comparación a su oponente. La túnica verde oscuro dejaba a la vista unas piernas torneadas por el ejercicio, atléticas y flexibles como el resto del pálido cuerpo. La espesa cabellera azabache aparecía recogida de una forma desordenada, con un pasador aquí y otro allá. El rostro, antaño bronceado por el sol, era ahora blanco y frío como el mármol, una belleza carente de sentimientos a no ser la hostilidad que hacía brillar su opaca mirada.

- ¿Rian? – exclamó Fion – No puede ser -.

- Pues lo es – sonrió Trandara – Un poco más crecida que hace seis años, pero es tu Rian -.

Rian empuñaba un grueso bastón de intrincadas tallas, lo alzó y el público vitoreó al unísono de una forma ensordecedora.

- ¡¡¡Que comience el combate!!! -.

El hacha se precipitó contra la cabeza azabache. Rian esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y esquivó el ataque con un paso a su derecha.

El elfo contemplaba angustiado cada movimiento de la afilada arma y las maniobras de evasión de su antaño compañera de infancia. Trandara le observaba divertida, ni siquiera inquieta por la suerte de su amiga.

- Eritra acabará hecha picadillo, no tiene nada que hacer contra Rianna -.

Rian saltaba, esquivaba y se exponía de una manera suicida a las embestidas de su adversaria, creando una creciente expectación. En un par de ocasiones su bastón golpeó a Eritra, enfureciéndola más que hiriéndola, hasta convertirla en un animal carente de raciocinio.

La hoja del hacha rasgó la cintura de Rian. La sangre manchó piel y ropa. Una ardiente cólera se apoderó de ella. El bastón comenzó a moverse entre sus manos creando un vórtice vertiginoso, un torbellino mortal. Uno de los extremos alcanzó a Eritra en el cuello y la luz del fuego brilló en la cuchilla que atravesaba su garganta y en la sangre que empapó el rostro y manos de su asesina. El bastón se retiró y la giganta se desplomó sin vida.

El público estalló en vítores y aplausos renovados, ecos de muerte. Rian limpió la cuchilla en el borde de su túnica e hizo que volviera al interior del bastón, en un gesto indiferente, rutinario. Alzó la mirada para contemplar los escasos rostros que las antorchas de la arena revelaban y su corazón se detuvo. Fion había descendido las gradas que le separaban de la palestra y ahora su mirada se hallaba atrapada en la de Rian. Le entraron ganas de ponerse a cantar tan sólo al comprobar que ella le recordaba, pues así debía ser por su expresión desconcertada.

De repente Rian dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la arena, dejando al elfo sumido en una avalancha de interrogantes.

- Idiota más que idiota -.

Fion bebió lentamente de su copa ignorando los insultos de Trandara. Habían abandonado el circo y escogido la zona de espectáculos musicales para replantearse la situación.

- No tienes remedio – acabó suspirando la sanadora – Bueno, después de los combates es habitual que Rian acabe tomando algo con Kervo en esta zona, puede que tengas oportunidad de hablar con ella -.

- ¿Por qué ha huido de esa manera? -.

- Fiondil, has vuelto después de seis años, todos te daban por muerto y supongo que Rian ha sufrido el mismo susto que si un espectro se hubiese cruzado en su camino... ah, ahí la tienes -.

El elfo se volvió en su asiento y descubrió a Rianna apoyada lánguidamente contra la barra del bar; había mudado sus ropas de combate por una túnica larga de color azafranado y una bata de seda gris perla, la espesa mata de pelo caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Fion se levantó y atravesó, con una lentitud que le resultó insoportable, el espacio que le separaba de su vieja amiga.

- ¿Y tú de dónde sales? – le preguntó la muchacha a bocajarro, su voz de niña convertida en una profunda voz de mujer – Hace seis años que te marcharse y no has dado ni un maldito signo de vida -.

- Estuve cuatro años con los montaraces de Fornost y el resto con los elfos de Bosqueverde, más allá de las Montañas Nubladas – respondió Fion.

- Pues, mientras tú te estabas divirtiendo jugando a ser un montaraz y un guerrero élfico, la mitad de nuestra aldea pereció por la peste, los niños fueron secuestrados por los nogardianos y ahora apenas subsisten algunas casuchas -. Rian mantenía la mirada fija en el escenario, evitando los ojos de Fion – Te estrangularía aquí mismo si no... -.

- ¿Si no qué? -.

Ella tomó aire y le encaró con la expresión más enojada que pudo poner. Él le devolvió una mirada tranquila, súbitamente iluminada al reconocer la esmeralda que pendía de su cuello.

- Aún la conservas... -.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – preguntó Rian en un tono más suave. 

- Porque éste es mi verdadero hogar, Fany y Borvar los únicos padres que he conocido – explicó él, esbozando una sonrisa – Ni siquiera entre mi raza, entre los elfos, me he sentido completamente feliz. Además un día te prometí que sería tu socio de aventuras, aún querrás salir a vaciar guaridas de bandidos y matar dragones ¿no? -. 

Los labios de Rian esbozaron una sutil sonrisa.

- No has cambiado nada, sin embargo mira como he acabado yo, dista mucho de la heroína que tenía en mente cuando era niña ¿verdad? -.

- Lo has hecho para sobrevivir, y eso me da lo mismo, ¿quieres acompañarme? -. 

- No -. 

- ¿Por qué? -. 

- Entras en mi vida a bocajarro y pretendes que te siga ciegamente; ya no sabes ni quién soy Fion, dejé de ser Riannawyn hace demasiado tiempo, sólo queda Naraka -. 

- Rian, he venido a ayudarte y lo haré con o sin tu permiso – le advirtió Fion, severo – Contesta, ¿por qué no has escapado de este lugar?, te creo perfectamente capaz de ello -. 

- Porque es una cárcel regentada por los nogardianos – respondió Rian, frunciendo el ceño – Al principio podía ir y venir a mi antojo, el problema surgió cuando dejé a Kervo... -. 

- Sigue, ya he oído eso de que estuviste con él -. 

- El caso es que me entregó a El Templo, como esclava -. Le mostró un brazalete de oro con varias runas – La magia nos impide salir a los esclavos, nada puede abrirlo excepto un nogardiano -. 

- Encontraré la forma de abrirlo, te lo prometo – le aseguró Fion y pensó para sí – Y después mataré a Kervo por haberte puesto la mano encima -. 

- Que conste que sigo enfadada contigo – dijo la joven, aunque no sonó demasiado convencida. 

- Podrás echarme la bronca en cuanto seas libre – sonrió el elfo – Mañana volveré con la solución, te lo prometo -. 

- Hannad le – dijo Rian, posando su mano sobre la de Fion – Confío en ti, siempre cumples aquello que prometes... ahora vete -. 

- ¿Por...? -. 

- Kervo -. 

Los ojos de zafiro se clavaron en el capitán que se acercaba conversando con el líder de los nogardianos. A regañadientes, dejó a Rian sola y regresó a la mesa donde le aguardaba Trandara. 

- Nos vamos -. 

La sanadora asintió. Abandonaron El Templo y subieron a su carruaje. La expresión de Fion resultaba tan ominosa que, ni siquiera alguien como Trandara, tuvo el valor de hacer comentario alguno. 

Algo golpeó el techo del vehículo. Fion y Trandara alzaron la vista alarmados. Un instante después, Narielle se deslizaba ágilmente al interior por una de las ventanillas y se sentaba junto a Fion. 

- ¿Y bien?, ¿has visto a tu amiga mortal? – preguntó en élfico. 

- Sí -. 

- Pues no pareces muy feliz, ¿qué ha sucedido? -. 

- Espera a que lleguemos a casa de Malburg y os lo contaré a todos -. 

La elfa se cruzó de brazos, enojada, y clavó su mirada del otro lado de la ventanilla. 

Como mercenario, Malburg paraba poco por su casa de Bree. Se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y era sencilla tanto en construcción como en mobiliario, mas no por ello dejaba de ser acogedora. 

En el salón, acompañados de un refrigerio de madrugada, Fiondil les relató todo lo que había sucedido, omitiendo los detalles personales de la conversación con Rian. 

- Esos símbolos – intervino Ermon - ¿Podrías dibujarlos? -. 

- Sí -. 

- Hermano, ¿tienes papel y pluma? -. 

Malburg sacó de un aparador un pergamino, tinta y pluma. Acercó también un candil a la mesa para que Fion viera con más claridad, aunque no era necesario para los ojos élficos. 

Las runas quedaron perfectamente dibujadas y Ermon las observó con una seriedad que chocaba con su aún infantil rostro. De repente, estalló en carcajadas para desconcierto de los demás. 

- Esto... esto... son ridículas – dijo el muchacho entre los estertores de la risa – Es un hechizo de cierre que puedo romper con facilidad -. 

- ¿Hechizo?, ¿romper? – parpadeó Malburg - ¿Desde cuando sabes tú algo sobre magia? -. 

- Desde aquel día que me perdí en el bosque con cinco años – explicó divertido y dedicó una mirada cómplice a Fion – Si consigues colarme en El Templo yo abriré los brazaletes de los esclavos, en la confusión podremos huir con Rianna -. 

- Raf -. 

El hobbit miró sorprendido a Narielle. 

- ¿Sí, Cyrene? -. 

- ¿Me prestarías algunos de tus cachivaches? – interrogó ella con expresión maliciosa – Creo que entre Malburg y yo podremos organizar un pequeño barullo para que Fion entre al edificio con Ermon -. 

- Por supuesto – asintió el hobbit – Y, si no hay nada más, creo que me voy a dormir, ¡estoy hecho picadillo! -. 

- Todos debemos descansar – reconoció Fion, descubriendo a Trandara dormida en una butaca – Mañana ultimaremos los detalles -. 

El alba encontró a Fion echado sobre la cama con los ojos clavados en el techo, no había podido dormir. A su lado alguien se removió, despertando de un largo trance reparador. 

- Maer aure – la sonrisa de Narielle se interpuso entre él y las vigas de madera. (Buenos días) 

- Esperemos que lo sean -. 

La elfa se sentó en el lecho, más preocupada que enfadada. 

- Te comportas de una forma muy rara Fiondil, ya apenas sonríes – dijo ella – Si hubiera sabido que volver te causaría tantos trastornos, te habría impedido abandonar Eryn Lasgalen -. 

La mirada de Fion se posó sobre su compañera, su única vestimenta era el rubio cabello trenzado y la luz de la mañana arrancaba pálidos destellos a su nívea piel. Era realmente hermosa. Un espíritu de los bosques, de los Días Antiguos, arrojada al mundo que hacía siglos renegaba de su existencia y la perseguía como obra de una malvada hechicería. 

- Lo siento -. 

Narielle le observó y sonrió. Esa disculpa encerraba mucho más de lo que trasmitirían dos sencillas palabras. Con movimientos propios de un felino, la elfa abandonó la cama y se vistió con sus ropas verdes. 

- Voy al bosquecillo que hay al norte de la ciudad, me apetece estar un poco sola, lejos de tantos humanos – le informó ella. 

- De cuerdo, nos encontraremos en la tienda de Raf al caer la tarde -. 

Una vez preparada, Narielle le dio un dulce beso en los labios y salió de la habitación como una brisa de primavera. 

Fion bajó a la cocina-comedor poco después. No había nadie. Una nota encima de una cesta con rosquillas llamó su atención. 

- Raf está trabajando, Malvin y su hermano se han ido, y yo también tengo asuntos pendientes. Cyrene y tú os quedáis solos, a ver qué hacéis. Trandara – leyó Fion. Trandara y su habitual negro sentido del humor – Me han dejado solo... qué divertido -. 

Se sentó a la mesa, cogió una rosquilla y presintió que aquel día iba a ser realmente largo. 

Los faroleros empezaban a prender las luces de la calle principal, los comercios cerraban, y la vida nocturna de Bree despertaba perezosamente. Fion avanzaba ignorando el bullicio de alrededor. 

- Eres el primero – dijo Raf, nada más entró en su tienda. 

- Lo imaginaba; esta mañana os habéis largado todos, al parecer vuestras vidas son de lo más ajetreadas – replicó hoscamente el elfo. 

- Vaya... jamás pensé que hasta tú pudieras tener un mal día – comentó el hobbit, recibió una fulminante mirada azul y añadió – De acuerdo, no más observaciones jocosas -. 

Minutos después entraban juntos Malburg, Ermon y, lo que era más sorprendente, Narielle. La elfa se veía resplandeciente, dejo con cuidado un alargado paquete en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Fion en unos sacos. 

- El rescate de esta noche hará historia – le aseveró Narielle. 

- No sé por qué pero eso me preocupa – dijo Fion - ¿Qué tenéis pensado? -. 

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió el guerrero. 

- Una sorpresa muy sorprendente – coreó Ermon, risueño. 

- Nos falta Dara – les recordó Raf - ¿Alguien sabe donde anda nuestra sanadora? -. 

Ninguno supo responder al hobbit. 

Fion procedió a engalanarse como la noche anterior. Raf le facilitó un jubón blanco con brocados en plata, la capa y las calzas también eran blancas. 

- No es por protestar Raf, pero con la nochecita que tenemos por delante no creo que te devuelva esta ropa tal y como me la has dado – apuntó Fion. 

- Lo sé, no hay problema... en realidad, Dara me amenazó con envenenarme si no te vestía así, prefiero perder el traje a tener que dejar de comer -. 

Cuando ya todos estaban trepando por las paredes, la sanadora entró en la tienda con una expresión inusualmente feliz. Cogió un vestido y pasó a cambiarse a la trastienda tras un breve "hola a todos". 

- Trandara, ¿te importaría decirnos dónde andabas? – inquirió Malburg. 

- Asuntos personales – replicó ella – Por cierto, ya os podéis ir largando, Fion y yo llegaremos a tiempo con la carroza -. 

El guerrero se encogió de hombros, cogió su instrumental de batalla y abandonó la tienda seguido de Ermon y Narielle. Fion no sabía que felicidad le resultaba más inquietante, si la de Trandara o la de su compañera elfa. 

El Templo. A diferencia del día pasado, Fion contemplaba ahora el edificio con los ojos de un ejercito invasor. Durante un momento deseó ser de verdad el rey y poder echar a todos los soldados de Arnor y Gondor contra los perros de Nógard. 

Alzó la mirada. No había luna; sólo estrellas. Se encomendó a los dioses cuyos nombres la humanidad había olvidado, aquellos que él había aprendido en la biblioteca de Bosqueverde. 

Avanzó sintiendo el firme apretón en su brazo. Trandara le sonrió reconfortante. Saludaron a los guardas y entraron en El Templo. 

Sus pasos les llevaron a los aseos. Por allí, agrandando uno de los ventanucos con un pico desde fuera, Fion ayudó a entrar a Ermon, disfrazado de sirviente. Luego se encaminaron al salón donde los esclavos cantaban y danzaban para los adinerados clientes. Humana y elfo tomaron asiento en un discreto rincón y aceptaron el vino que les sirvió una linda muchacha. Ermon se mantuvo oculto tras un tapiz, agradeciendo la tenue iluminación que presidía todas las estancias de El Templo. 

En ese momento un joven de rasgos orientales empezó deleitar a los presentes con una melodía bastante explícita, aunque después de lo que había visto y oído hasta el momento Fion no tuvo problemas para ignorarle, pendiente de la llegada de Rian. 

_Me dejas hacerte el amor?....movernos oscilantemente en la noche.... _

_Si, justo así....mas profundamente, _

_Hasta que en la enajenación de esta preciada oscuridad, nuestros labios _

_expertos en el acto, se fundan _

_Yo soy...tu vainilla...... _

No había acabado la estrofa, cuando una especie de torbellino entró por una de las puertas y se abalanzó sobre el cantante cual hobbit sobre un pastel. 

- ¡¡¡Gackt es MÍO!!! – gritó una voz femenina. 

Al instante siguiente entraron una veintena de chicas, a cual más pintoresca, en clara persecución de la acosadora del escenario. 

- Mayu, baja de ahí -. 

- Eso, loca, que ya tienes a media Tierra Media -. 

- ¡Ni hablar! -. 

- ¡Mayu, warra, que me estás destrozando el fic! -. 

- ¡ES MÍO! -. 

- Chicas, ahí vienen guardias con cara de mala leche -. 

- Elanta, deja que lo coja o vamos a tener problemas -. 

- Vale, que se lo lleve, pero vayámonos de aquí ante que destrocemos la historia del todo -. 

El chico oriental fue metido en un saco y la tropa de chicas desapareció por otra puerta, convenientemente perseguidas por varios guardias. 

Fion miró alternativamente la copa de vino y a Trandara. Ambos dejaron la bebida a un lado de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. 

Los minutos se arrastraron lentos, eternos. Fion estaba a punto de comenzar con el terrible vicio de morderse las uñas, cuando, por fin, Rianna hizo acto de presencia. No lucía ropajes de seda, sino un atuendo de combate color añil y asía su bastón como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se veía asustada, hasta que reparó en la presencia de Fion y Trandara, entonces una nueva determinación brilló en sus ojos. 

- Deja de huir, gorrioncito – dijo una voz en tono socarrón. 

Kervo surgió de las sombras de un pasillo, y, a un sencillo gesto de su mano, los guardas de las puertas se plantaron delante de ellas, bloqueándolas. Los clientes huyeron de la manera más disimulada posible. 

- Vamos, pequeña Naraka, sabes que no puedes escapar de tu jaula, ¿verdad? – sonrió el capitán. 

- La misma en que tú me encerraste, pero ya estoy harta, no dejaré que me pongas las manos encima ni una sola vez más – replicó Rian. 

- Hum, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan rebelde, será divertido -. 

- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más hacia ella, Kervo en-Moerian -. 

El interpelado se giró hacia la procedencia de la voz, un extraño vestido de blanco se había levantado de su mesa y empuñaba una espada. 

- ¿Quién eres que te crees con derecho a hablarme de esa manera, bastardo? – le increpó el capitán. 

El desconocido caminó lentamente hasta el círculo de luz que ofrecían los pebeteros. Los ojos de Kervo se abrieron primero por la incredulidad, luego por la ira. 

- Fiondil, vaya -. 

- ¿Te sorprende verme? – sonrió el elfo, resplandeciente como una llama blanca en medio de un mundo rojo y negro – Para tu desgracia sigo vivo -. 

- Eso es algo que puede remediarse -. 

Diez musculosos guardias armados con espadas y lanzas cercaron a Fion. Los ojos azules siguieron clavados en Kervo y sonrieron conscientes del miedo que estaba empezando a infundir en el depravado capitán. 

En un segundo plano, del que nadie estaba pendiente, Trandara había agarrado a Rian y la había arrastrado junto al tapiz donde se ocultaba Ermon. Se parapetaron tras la mesa. 

Los guardias atacaron. Las hojas de metal silbaron en el aire. Gruñidos, gritos, sonido de carne al ser bestialmente cortada. Y, luego, silencio. El más aterrador de los silencios que Kervo había escuchado en su vida. 

Una decena de cuerpos cubría el suelo. En medio de ellos se alzaba la resplandeciente figura de Fion, blanco bañado en rojo, con una clara sed de venganza fija en Kervo. 

- Enfréntate a mí -. 

La espada de Kervo sesgó el aire al salir de su funda. No retrocedería ante un pastor de ovejas, aunque poco le quedaba de dócil pastor al espadachín rubio que tenía ante él. 

Un explosión sacudió toda la estructura del edificio, trozos del recubrimiento de las paredes cayeron y algún pebetero se volcó. 

- ¡Fion! – era la juvenil voz de Ermon - ¡Debemos irnos, ya han empezado! -. 

- ¿Empezado, qué? – inquirió Fion. 

Ese segundo de distracción le podía haber costado la vida. Apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado y esquivar la estocada de Kervo, aún así sintió la quemazón del acero en su costado. 

- Cobarde – gruñó el elfo. 

- Yo me considero astuto -. 

Los gritos de un auténtico combate empezaron a llegar con claridad hasta aquella sala, aunque no se repitió el violento temblor. 

- Fion, marchémonos – dijo Rian. 

- No se irá sin ti y tú estás atada a este lugar – replicó Kervo, ufano. 

- Ya no -. La joven le arrojó el brazalete de oro a los pies, sintiéndose más libre que nunca. 

- Pero cómo... necesitarías magia... y... -. 

Un par de hábiles movimientos del elfo desarmaron al humano, y le dejaron tirado en el suelo de mármol con una afilada hoja a milímetros de su garganta. 

- Rianna, tú decides su destino – intervino Fion – Le quieres vivo o cortado en finas rodajas -. 

- Déjale vivir – decidió ella – Que viva sufriendo vergüenza y humillación -. 

Fion descargó el pomo de su espada contra la cabeza de Kervo y le dejó inconsciente. Abandonaron la sala a la carrera. 

Trandara iba en cabeza y, al detenerse de golpe, sus tres compañeros chocaron bruscamente contra ella. No tuvieron que preguntar el por qué, cerrando el paso se encontraban tres nogardianos. Alzaron sus manos con una expresión de suprema satisfacción, mientras Fion se estremecía al pensar en como iban a quedar él y sus amigos tras un ataque de los sacerdotes. 

Lenguas llameantes surgieron de los dedos extendidos. Cerró los ojos. Y escuchó una palabra gritada por una voz infantil, una palabra que le hizo ver, por un instante, un inmenso lago refulgente por las estrellas. Abrió los ojos y su expresión fue un reflejo de la de Rian, Trandara y los nogardianos; Ermon se había plantado delante de ellos, una fina vara de madera entre sus manos, y había creado un escudo invisible que detuvo el fuego. 

- En el nombre de los sagrados Mâchanumâz, retroceded – ordenó el chiquillo. Una nueva visión sacudió a Fion, la de una ciudad de ensueño, donde la arquitectura se fundía con la naturaleza bajo el resplandor una torre más blanca que la luz de la luna sobre la nieve.

Los sacerdotes huyeron aterrados.

Conscientes de que no era el momento, los adultos decidieron que interrogarían a Ermon en mejores circunstancias. Su carrera les sacó del edificio y se toparon con la tercera escena perjudicial para mentes altamente sensibles. Narielle les hacía la competencia a los nogardianos en cuestiones de achicharramiento, armada con aquel extraño artilugio de la tienda de Raf. Fion estaba completamente seguro que aquella cosa debía tener más potencia que la llamarada de un dragón seriamente cabreado.

Malburg llegó de otro ala del edificio chorreando sangre ajena, espadón al hombro y una gran sonrisa de complacencia.

- Bueno, ya están puestos, sugiero que nos larguemos -.

- Apoyo la moción y, no Malburg, no quiero saber que has puesto por ahí – dijo Trandara. 

- Vale... hola Rian, me alegra verte – sonrió el guerrero. 

- A mí también Malb – correspondió la joven, chocando su mano con la de su viejo amigo. 

Narielle se reunió con ellos.

- Se le acabó el fuego al cachivache – informó con un ápice de desilusión – Aunque no antes de freír a la mitad de los nogardianos de la región -.

Rian miró inquisitiva a la desconocida y Narielle hizo otro tanto con la joven humana, ambas sabían, de alguna manera, que sus relaciones no iban a ser precisamente pacíficas.

De repente, todo El Templo salió literalmente volando por los aires, haciéndoles caer al suelo por la potencia de la explosión.

- Delgûmâ – gritó Ermon.

Los despojos y ruinas llovieron sobre ellos sin rozarles, de nuevo, gracias al muchacho, aunque se le veía palidecer por momentos debido al esfuerzo de mantener el escudo en forma de cúpula. Cuando todo acabó, Ermon se desplomó inconsciente. 

- Os ha faltado potencia, creo que los de Dol Amroth no han visto el espectáculo – juzgó Trandara, irónica. 

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – inquirió Rianna. 

- Nada, unas cosillas que se encontró Raf en una mochila, lástima haberlas gastado todas – suspiró Malburg, tomando en brazos a su hermano. 

- Volvamos, necesito sentarme en un lugar tranquilo – dijo Fion. 

- Sí, y así me contarás que has estado haciendo – sonrió Rian, cogiendo su mano. 

- Me temo que las explosiones no han hecho más que empezar – pensó Trandara, al ver la mirada escandalizada de Narielle – Va a ser realmente divertido -. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Vale, es una grillada mental... pero no me negaréis que os habéis divertido. ^^

Para empezar deciros que Naraka significa "violencia" en élfico. Le venía bien tanto a Rian por su trabajo como al capi por lo gore que ha sido al final.

Mayu: jo, anda q pa contestart va pa rato ^^. Ya has visto el rendimiento que le he sacado a la mochila, aunq posiblmente habrá más. Te quejarás de tu aparición estelar con las lokas en comitiva XD, me pareció más simpático que una pobre foto en la mochila. Sí, yo tb quiero decir un día "¡un elfo!" y sí, yo tb quiero un Fion ^^. Me alegra que el fic te amenice los trayectos en bus, ya me imagino la escena, Mayu al fondo del bus descojoná de la risa y todos sus compis embotellaos en las 3 primeras filas :P. Gracias por las foticos del Orly y el HP. ¡Al poder las lokas acosadoras de elfitos y coleccionistas de foticos!XD 

Isilwen: Sí, eran 2 las dagas de Fion y no te preocupes que tendrá la segunda. ^^ Alé, ya tienes a Rian y Fion juntitos de nuevo, ¡tiembla Tierra Media! Bwhahahah XD

Elloith: sí, el lanzallamas de Alba y la mochila de la Mayu... además de toa la panda de lokas. Si es que estar tanto tiempo pululando por la TM al final... XD Prometo escribir el capi que me toka del fic compartido en cuanto me inspire, necesito emparanoiarme un poquito más y ya. ^^

Selene: Bueno, reaparición de Rian, y te quejarás de como las gasta la muchacha. Tengo unas ganas de ponerla a machacar gente (6), que mala que soy. Acaba de declararse la guerra Narielle-Rianna.

Anariel: ¿Raf un colombiano?... mmmm... pues sí se da un cierto aire a traficante XD. Quería un hobbit pintoresco y espero haberlo conseguido.

Lothluin: mis fotos del rol...mmmm -_-UU, digamos que tengo unas pintas de posadera del Pony Pisador que no se las salta ni Manwe. Y, alé, otra feliz con el reencuentro, aunque no es muy ortodoxo que digamos. XD

Nariko: pues ya ves niña, me temo que la disputa Rian-Narielle está servida, y lo bien que me lo voy a pasar (6). Me alegra ver que a ti tb te resulta familiar el lanzallamas XD, aunq en este capi habrá habido muchas más cosas familiares ¬¬U.

cari_chan: pues ya tienes reencuentro, aunq como ya he dicho, sea bastante pintoresco. Con las cosas tan extrañas que les han pasado siempre a Fion y Rian no iba a dejar que su reencuentro fuera pastelorro e insulso. Y, bueno, más que olvidado el lanzallamas, fue la mochila lo que acabó rulando por ahí; con tanto viajecito con Mayu y tanto escacharre del modem algo así tenía que acabar pasando. XD

Pufff, pos eso, gracias a todas por los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, sobre todo con lo alicaída que he andado últimamente. A ver si tiro para arriba y sigo con mis fics.

Tenna rato!!! ^^


	18. La Compañía Gris

AVISO: lo prometido es deuda y, como tal, he publicado mi primer fic de Harry Potter basado en los Merodeadores (Sirius :)____ ). Espero que lo leáis y me dejéis tantos reviews como por aquí, porque me hacen happy happy y ahora q estoy de exámenes se agradecen mucho.^^

La Compañía Gris 

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Kervo. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala vacía, a excepción del tapiz que mostraba la insignia de la Orden de Nógard. Siempre se repetía a sí mismo que era un estúpido por sentirse inquieto en aquel lugar, pero inevitablemente acababa siendo asaltado por un extraño e irracional miedo. 

La puerta se abrió y asomó un novicio. 

- Capitán en-Moerian, el Supremo Mantenedor de la Llama os espera -. 

Kervo siguió al novicio por los fríos pasillos de piedra hasta una puerta custodiada por dos sacerdotes de alto rango. 

Aquella habitación no cambiaba. Las mismas paredes cubiertas por tapices, la chimenea encendida arrancando sombras al escaso mobiliario, un hombre sentado al escritorio concentrado en un pergamino. Bien podría tratarse de la sencilla celda de un monje, pero su dueño distaba mucho de ello. 

Sargars era un hombre de rostro enjuto, delgado hasta parecer frágil bajo la gruesa túnica. El pelo negro empezaba a ralear en su coronilla y a encanecerse en algunos puntos, quizá por las responsabilidades de su cargo. Alzó la mirada y Kervo sintió como si una gélida cuchilla le hubiese traspasado. 

- Ah, capitán en-Moerian – dijo Sargars, una afirmación que contenía todo un mundo de consideraciones posibles. 

- Solicitasteis mi presencia, monseñor -. 

- Sí, sí... acabo de leer los informes acerca del incidente en nuestro habitual lugar de reunión, quería conocer vuestra versión y opinión de los hechos -. 

Kervo notó la boca alarmantemente seca. 

- Unos amigos buscaban a la muchacha llamada Naraka -. 

- ¿Esa esclava que tanto te gustaba? -. 

- Sí, monseñor, la misma; organizaron todo de manera que, aprovechando la confusión, pudieran llevársela de El Templo – explicó Kervo, cada vez más preocupado. 

El sacerdote esbozó una sonrisa que habría bastado para congelar la chimenea. 

- Al parecer no eran unos simples amigos, algunos Elegidos de la Llama juran que un niño fue capaz de contrarrestar sus hechizos y que otro era una de esas odiosas criaturas que intentamos extirpar de Bosqueverde e Ithilien, un elfo -. 

- ¿Un elfo?, pero ¿quién...? – una repentina luz de entendimiento iluminó la expresión de Kervo - ¡Fion! -. 

- Así que le conoces -. Sargars enarcó una ceja. 

- Cuando yo era un crío llegaron a la aldea un matrimonio y su hijo, un niño del que todos se burlaban por su excepcional atractivo y su aparente docilidad; no obstante, algunos años después, mostró abiertamente sus poderes y huyó de la aldea, supongo que temiendo que le quemaran en la hoguera por hechicero... todos pensamos que habría muerto durante el invierno, y de eso hace ya unos... seis años -. 

- ¿Cuál habéis dicho que es su nombre? -. 

- Fiondil -. 

Sargars se retrepó en la silla y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos, hasta que el sacerdote lo rompió. 

- Capitán, será mejor que volváis a Annúminas -. 

- Aguardaré noticias vuestras en la capital – asintió Kervo y abandonó la habitación todo lo rápido que le permitía su dignidad. 

- ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió Sargars. 

Las sombras se movieron. Una figura salió al círculo de luz proyectado por la chimenea, un túnica roja. 

- Que por fin empiezo a acercarme a la presa que he estado buscando estos años – respondió una voz grave pero joven. 

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que afirmas? -. 

- Sí, Supremo Mantenedor de la Llama, no es un elfo normal, no se comporta como esas criaturas de los bosques, ni siquiera como aquellos que custodiaban a la reina – el resplandor del fuego se reflejó en dos brillantes ojos negros, cual carbones encendidos – Mi firme creencia es que pertenece a la Antigua Raza, a la estirpe que abandonó la Tierra Media tras la Guerra del Anillo -. 

- Debe ser destruido, supone una seria amenaza para nuestros planes – aseveró Sargars – He enviado un contingente de hermanos para destruir su aldea, no tendrán a nadie que les ampare en estas latitudes -. 

- Destruidla, pero el elfo no irá al sur -. El joven sacerdote sostuvo la mirada de su superior – Permitid que me mueva en solitario, sin las distinciones de la Orden; tendré la cabeza de ese elfo antes de que pase una luna -. 

- No prometas lo que no puedes conseguir, llevas dos años tras su pista y apenas te has acercado a él -. 

- Puedo conseguirlo, lo juro, os lo presentaré como ofrenda en el Templo de Annúminas para la ceremonia de la Sangre y el Fuego –. 

- Toma aquello que necesites y márchate -. Sargars le hizo un gesto para que saliese de su presencia lo antes posible. 

- Gracias, Supremo Mantenedor de la Llama – el sacerdote se inclinó y obedeció la orden. 

- Una ultima cosa -. 

- Decidme -. 

- Un solo fracaso más y rogarás por tu muerte -. 

- Vamos, no os detengáis -. 

Fion animó a sus compañeros, agotados tras un día entero de huída sin apenas descanso. La noche se desvanecía rápidamente y los nogardianos podían seguir buscándoles. 

- Pero ¿a dónde nos llevas? – inquirió Trandara, arremangándose el farragoso vestido de terciopelo. 

- Vosotros no fuisteis los únicos que pasasteis una tarde entretenida, yo también me dediqué a mis asuntos -. 

- ¿Asuntos? -. 

- Renovar viejas amistades – sonrió el elfo. 

Narwen reapareció trotando, ágil como una gacela y más escurridiza si cabe. 

- Leben maethyr, athan tunn aen -. 

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Malburg, en su espalda todavía portaba a su hermano pequeño. 

- Digo que hay cinco guerreros, más allá de esa colina -. 

Un halcón chilló alegre por encima de sus cabezas. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Fion, manchado de sangre y hollín. 

- Seguidme -. 

En efecto, había cinco hombres y siete caballos. Rochith saludó con un relincho a su dueño y advirtió de su presencia a los cinco desconocidos vestidos con ropas ajadas. 

- Ya era hora, pensábamos que os había pasado algo -. 

- Vimos el fuego desde aquí -. 

Fion estrechó la mano de uno de los hombres e hizo las presentaciones. 

- Estos son mis viejos compañeros de Fornost y ellos son mis amigos de la infancia -. 

Cada cual fue diciendo su nombre, aunque los montaraces se mostraban distantes. 

- Narush, ¿no pudisteis conseguir más monturas? -. 

- Lo siento Fion, era lo máximo que podíamos tomar sin llamar la atención, habremos de compartirlas -. 

Malburg montó con su hermano. Trandara eligió a Narush como acompañante, para consternación de éste. Los cuatro montaraces restantes tomaron otros tres caballos. 

Primer problema. ¿Quién cabalgaría con Fion?. Por suerte para el elfo, fue su propio caballo quien escogió. La suave risa de Rian se dejó oír cuando Rochith se acercó a hacerle carantoñas, aún recordaba el olor de aquella muchacha que siempre tenía una manzana o un mendrugo de pan para él. 

- Lo lamento Roch, hemos salido precipitadamente y no llevo ni un bocado, pero me alegro de verte -. 

El caballo le instó a montar y, una vez la tuvo bien agarrada de sus crines, miró interrogativo a Fiondil. Trandara pensó que era una lástima que aún no amaneciese, se estaba perdiendo la expresión de Cyrene oculta bajo la capucha. 

La elfa se acercó al caballo ocupado por un montaraz, le hizo bajar, quitó las bridas y montó con una facilidad que dejó anonadados a casi todos. 

- Guíanos Narush – le solicitó Fion. 

La pequeña tropa se puso en marcha cuando el primer rayo de sol hendía la noche. 

Cabalgaron hacia el Norte, dando algunos rodeos por tierras encharcadas que ocultaran su rastro. Cuando notaron el cansancio de los caballos buscaron un lugar resguardado, apenas un pequeño desnivel en medio de las estepas, y prendieron un pequeño fuego. 

Ermon había despertado y aceptó agradecido la comida que le entregó uno de los montaraces. Malburg y Trandara se dedicaron a explicarles a sus nuevos compañeros lo sucedido durante el rescate. Narielle había desaparecido, seguramente rastreando la zona en previsión de posibles perseguidores. Por su parte, Rian estaba cepillando a los caballos con puñados de hierba y los animales se veían muy felices con sus atenciones. 

- Deberías descansar -. 

La muchacha sonrió a su amigo elfo. 

- No estoy cansada... bueno, sí lo estoy, pero han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podría pegar ojo – replicó ella, sin dejar de frotar al corcel castaño – En menos de dos días El Templo ha desaparecido, soy libre y tú has vuelto; todos no dejaban de repetirme que estabas muerto, que no volverías, pero yo sabía que no te había pasado nada malo y que regresarías a cumplir tu promesa -. 

- No sé realmente si podré cumplirla, Rian -. 

Ella arrugó la nariz. Aquel gesto de enojo tan familiar hizo esbozar una sonrisa al elfo. 

- Eso es lo que tú te piensas; ¿dónde vamos ahora?, tus amigos montaraces no han soltado prenda -. 

- A Fornost – informó Fion – Al parecer la ciudad fue arrasada por orden del rey y los fieles a la Compañía Gris fueron declarados traidores, sin embargo nadie sabe de la existencia de túneles bajo la fortaleza, así que la mayor parte de los montaraces sigue con vida y haciendo la vida imposible a la Orden de Nógard -. 

- ¿Lo ves?, tu cabecita ya anda planeando maneras horribles de incordiar a los túnicas rojas – gorjeó Rian, alegremente – Y yo pienso ayudarte, tengo que vengar dos años de esclavitud -. 

- Eres una cabezota -. 

- No más que tú, elfo tontorrón... y no se te ocurra saltar con lo de "marimacho", que te conozco -. 

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. 

- Fion – llamó Narush. 

- Ve con él, en cuanto termine aquí intentaré dormir un poco – prometió Rian. 

El elfo asintió y acudió a ver que deseaba su compañero. Ella siguió su labor con los caballos, aunque no tardó en sentir alguien observándola y escrutó la noche en busca del intruso; enarcó una ceja al reconocer a la enigmática encapuchada. 

- Hola, ¿Cyrene, verdad? -. 

- Sí -. 

- Fion me ha dicho que eres una elfa de Bosqueverde – añadió Rian, en un intento de entablar conversación. 

- Y tú eres la niña con la que jugaba en su infancia -. 

Rian no pudo dejar de percibir el deje cínico que subrayaba la frase. 

- Me parece que aquí hay algo que me he perdido – replicó molesta - ¿He hecho algo que te ofendiese?, de lo contrario no entiendo tu actitud -. 

- No me ofendes, "humana", sólo quería advertirte de algo antes que empieces a aferrarte a ilusiones vanas -. Narielle se retiró la capucha y esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿Fiondil te ha dicho quién es él? -. 

- No entiendo -. 

- Fion no es un muchachito abandonado que ha tenido la suerte de convertirse en miembro de la Compañía Gris y en heraldo del rey Thranduil, no, todo ello lo ha conseguido porque es su destino – los ojos azules relampaguearon en la penumbra – Él es Fiondil Glawaryon Telcontar, príncipe entre elfos y mortales y, probablemente, heredero al trono del Reino Unificado. Ha vuelto a estas tierras para reconciliarse con su pasado, así podrá seguir adelante y cumplir aquello para lo que nació -. 

La guerrera elfa se perdió de nuevo en la noche, dejando a Rian a solas con su estupefacción. 

Tras un arduo viaje, por fin divisaron las Quebradas del Norte y las ruinas de Fornost. Una punzada de lástima asaltó a Fion ante semejante destrucción, aquella fortaleza había sido su hogar durante dos años y ver los muros desmoronados a la luz de la mañana no era una estampa agradable. 

Entraron en la ciudad por una poterna lateral que aún se mantenía relativamente intacta y enseguida Fion fue consciente de que no estaban solos. 

- ¡Los hijos de la Compañía Gris solicitan asilo en la Casa de los Montaraces del Norte! – gritó Narush. 

Al momento el patio interior se llenó de una veintena de hombres de variadas edades. Uno de los veteranos se aproximó exultante. 

- Maestro Theron, que alegría veros -. 

- ¿Fion?, ¡que me aspen!, ¡estás vivo muchacho! -. 

El elfo saltó de Rochith y se dedicó a saludar a compañeros y preceptores. Algunos de los más jóvenes se encargaron de atender las monturas y guiar a los recién llegados a habitaciones donde pudieran descansar. Sin embargo, Fion acompañó al maestro Theron por los pasillos subterráneos. 

- Sí, Narush me ha hablado de la situación, el rey tendrá dentro de poco nueva esposa -. 

- Una bruja variag de las estepas del Este, Kizzuwatna – bramó Theron – Ah, chico, estas cosas no ocurrían antes -. 

- Es la Orden de Nógard, ellos son los verdaderos responsables de lo que sucede y a los que debemos detener – replicó Fion - ¿Y el señor Arthorion? -. 

- Fue uno de los que murió durante la batalla contra el ejército real, lo siento chico -. 

El elfo reprimió la pena y se concentró en lo que urgía en esos momentos. 

- ¿Cuántos señores de los montaraces sobrevivieron? -. 

- Tres; Iffer, Merogan y yo mismo -. 

- Convocadlos -. 

Theron arrugó el entrecejo y se detuvo en seco en mitad del corredor. 

- ¿Os dijo Arthorion algo acerca de la búsqueda que estaba llevando a cabo por orden de la reina Lomelindís? – inquirió Fion, consciente del enojo que habían producido sus palabras en el preceptor al que supuestamente debía obediencia y respeto. 

- Merogan nos dijo que murió lamentando no haber podido encontrar al heredero, nunca supimos a qué se refería -. 

- Alguien había informado a Lomelindís de la existencia de un heredero que podría ocupar el trono del Reino Unificado, un descendiente de la Casa Telcontar, la misión de Arthorion era hallarlo porque sólo bajo su estandarte podría unirse el pueblo y combatir a los nogardianos – explicó Fion – Yo soy ese heredero, mi madre era Silmariel, hija de Elessar Telcontar y Arwen Undómiel -. 

Durante unos instantes Theron, el serio e imperturbable preceptor, miró a aquel muchacho con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

- Señor Theron, ¿le importaría comunicárselo a Iffer y Merogan? -. 

- No, mucha... esto, señor -. 

Fion estalló en carcajadas. 

- Por favor, maestro Theron, preferiría que me siguierais tratando como hasta ahora, me siento incómodo con mis títulos -. 

- Como deseéis, os llevaré a la sala donde solemos realizar las reuniones -. 

Iffer y Merogan no se mostraron menos sorprendidos que el propio Theron, aunque, una vez asimilada la noticia, coincidieron en que aquello era el primer atisbo de esperanza tras casi cuatro años de incertidumbre y resistencia vana. 

- ¿Tienes algún plan, señor? – interrogó Merogan. 

- Nada en concreto – reconoció Fion, repantigado en un sofá que había conocido tiempos mejores – El poder de los nogardianos es fuerte en Arnor por la ausencia de la monarquía, sin embargo es en Gondor donde tienen su templo principal. Podemos contar con la ayuda de los nobles de las provincias de Minhiriath y Enedwaith, no soportan a los túnicas rojas. También averigüé que aún quedan unos pocos elfos en Lindon, ellos serán más difíciles de convencer y, sobre todo, de encontrar. Ah, y hay facciones dentro del ejército que permanecen fieles al recuerdo de Lomelindís y la grandeza de su dinastía -. 

- ¿Pretendéis asaltar la capital? -. Iffer agitó su cabeza castaña. 

- Nada más lejos, sólo estoy exponiendo nuestros posibles aliados -. Fion le dedicó una sonrisa – Mi objetivo de momento es otro -. 

- ¿Cuál? -. 

- Conseguir el Cetro de Annúminas -. 

Los tres montaraces sufrieron diversos estados de conmoción. 

- Vamos a quedarnos sin rey antes de poder coronarlo – sentenció Merogan. 

- Fiondil, ese Cetro se encuentra en la Cámara del Tesoro de palacio; la Cámara fue fabricada por maestros enanos y sólo puede abrirse con la llave que pende del cuello del rey en Minas Tirith, además el palacio está atestado de nogardianos – procuró razonar Theron. 

- No os preocupéis, sé lo que hago – les tranquilizó el elfo – De momento los montaraces debemos seguir como hasta el momento, incordiando lo más posible a los nogardianos, dejándoles creer que son ellos los que controlan la situación -. 

- ¿Y no es así? -. 

Fiondil se incorporó, una presencia repentinamente solemne, y con absoluta gravedad respondió. 

- Hace dos días que empezaron a perder el control -. 

Hacía una semana que habían llegado a Fornost y Fion apenas había cenado un par de veces con sus amigos. Los montaraces les permitían ir y venir a su antojo, pocos lugares estaban vedados para los compañeros del nuevo Señor de la Compañía Gris. 

Rian se sentó en un bloque de la muralla, con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que el sol acariciara su rostro; pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra le resultaba agobiante, sobre todo después de haber sido recién liberada de su encierro en El Templo. Además necesitaba aislarse un poco, se había acostumbrado a la soledad y sus amigos empezaban a asfixiarla. 

Alguien salió al patio. Rian dio un respingo al reconocer a Fion. Iba a echar a correr hacia él, para conversar y reprocharle su ausencia, cuando vio a Cyrene aparecer tras él. Se dejó caer por el lado opuesto del bloque, ocultándose, lo que menos deseaba es que la ordenasen regresar a los túneles como si fuera una cría. 

Casi dejó de respirar cuando sintió tan cerca sus voces, hablaban en élfico pero a Rian no le resultó difícil entender la conversación. 

- ...estás loco -. 

- Es posible, al menos Theron lo cree – rió la voz de Fion. 

- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?, no soy ninguna ladrona a pesar de las circunstancias de nuestro primer encuentro – replicó Cyrene. 

- Necesito que lleves un mensaje de mi parte a la comunidad élfica de Lindon, su ayuda podría ser decisiva más adelante, aunque sólo sea como mensajeros – explicó el elfo. 

- Entiendo, aunque dudo que acepten -. 

- Si alguien puede conseguirlo eres tú, Narielle, puedes ser muy persuasiva cuando te lo propones -. 

La risa de la elfa resonó clara como el agua de un manantial. 

- De acuerdo, iré a Lindon, pero antes me explicarás tus planes -. 

- Trandara tiene contactos con los nobles del sur y hablará con los líderes que se reúnen en Lond Daer. Malburg y Raf se encargarán de buscar a un maestro enano de Aglarond llamado Dwolin, él puede ayudarnos a abrir la Cámara. Narush irá a Annúminas para averiguar qué facciones del ejército nos apoyarían, cuenta con la ayuda de un viejo compañero que ahora vive entre la elite de la ciudad -. 

- ¿Y tú qué harás? -. 

- Mantendré a esos túnicas rojas tan pendientes de mi persona que no repararán en ninguno de los otros movimientos, tengo planeados un par de bonitos números en Bree y alrededores -. 

Silencio. 

- Prométeme una cosa Fion -. 

- ¿Cuál? -. 

- Que llevarás contigo a Ermon – la voz de Cyrene sonó severa – Ese niño tiene algo de especial, es humano pero le rodea un halo que no he sentido ni siquiera en presencia de Thranduil, la antigua magia anida en él con una fuerza desconcertante; si alguien puede protegerte de las brujerías de los nogardianos es Ermon -. 

- Lo sé, aún recuerdo lo que vi y sentí cuando empleó su poder -. 

- Mira, creo que vienen a buscarte -. 

Rian escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una voz juvenil. 

- Señor, el maestro Iffer desea hablaros -. 

- Bien, volvamos dentro – suspiró Fiondil – Como echo de menos a veces la vida de un pastor -. 

Sólo cuando estuvo completamente segura de encontrarse a solas, Rian salió de su escondite. Su rostro mostraba decepción. Fion había contado con todos para trazar sus planes, todos a excepción de ella misma. Arrugó la nariz. Pues le demostraría que ella también podía ser útil. 

- ¿Qué ha hecho qué? -. 

- Se ha lar-ga-do – repitió Trandara sílaba por sílaba. 

- No estoy para bromitas Dara – gruñó Fiondil. 

- Vamos Fion, no te enfades, ya sabes como es Rian; ha crecido pero sigue siendo tan impulsiva como siempre – intervino Malburg, conciliador. 

- La pregunta es, ¿por qué se ha ido y a dónde? – insistió el elfo – Eriador está infestado de nogardianos, conseguirá que la maten -. 

Narielle entró en la habitación con gesto indignado. 

- Se ha llevado a Rochith -. 

- Hannad le Elbereth – suspiró aliviado Fion – Al menos Rochith evitará que se meta en más problemas de los habituales -. 

- ¿Seguro? -. Trandara enarcó una ceja. 

- Cierto, iré a buscarla – decidió él y puntualizó – Yo solo, con ayuda de Halatir la hallaré enseguida -. 

Se marchó a la carrera sin aguardar objeciones o réplicas. 

- Esa niña ocasiona demasiados quebraderos de cabeza – opinó Narielle. 

- No sabía que tuvieras problemas con la competencia – sonrió la sanadora. 

La elfa masculló algo en élfico y se largó. 

- Tan diplomática como siempre Dara – comentó Malburg – Será mejor que vayamos a hacer el equipaje, en cuanto vuelva Fion querrá que partamos a cumplir las misiones que nos ha encargado -. 

Mientras, Fiondil había cogido un caballo y seguía la sombra de Halatir entre las colinas y quebradas de la región. 

- _Encantadora_ -. 

- _No te burles Halatir, habrá tenido un buen motivo para irse_ -. 

- _Seguro_... -. 

- _Deja de protestar y dime por donde ha ido _ -. 

El halcón alzó el vuelo y se adelantó a su dueño. Volvió poco después para indicarle el camino. 

- _Se está dando de tortas con una banda, al otro lado de aquellas colinas, si te apuras podrás ver el espectáculo _-. 

En efecto, cuando Fion llegó al lugar indicado se encontró con siete hombres noqueados y una familia agradeciendo a Rian su ayuda. Ella se veía espléndida, el rostro arrebolado por el combate y la satisfacción. 

- ¡Riannawyn! -. 

La muchacha dio un respingo al oír la voz del elfo. 

- Ah.. hola Fion... esto, ¿qué haces por aquí? -. 

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo -. Fion miró a la familia y añadió – Será mejor que vengas conmigo y hablemos en privado -. 

Rian subió a la grupa de Rochith y siguió a su amigo de vuelta a Fornost. 

Los minutos empezaban a pasar y él no parecía querer hablar. Llevaba el caballo al paso delante de ella, por lo que sólo podía ver su espalda, y no se atrevía a ponerse a su altura para ver su rostro. 

Empezó a inquietarse. ¿Tan enojado estaba que no quería ni dirigirle la palabra?. Intentó distraerse mirando el paisaje, algo poco efectivo teniendo en cuenta que todo eran colinas, arbustos y hierba en abundancia por la primavera. Volvió a mirar a Fion, su espalda en la que ondeaba la coleta dorada como el sol. 

- Fion -. 

- ... -. 

- Vale, me largo -. 

Intentó volver grupas, pero Rochith no obedeció su orden. El pobre animal le dedicó una elocuente mirada que parecía decir "él quiere que vaya a Fornost y no puedo desobedecerle". 

- Traidor – gruñó Rian y bajó al suelo de un ágil salto. 

No había dado dos pasos cuando un corcel castaño se interpuso en su camino. Los ojos azules que siempre le sonreían ahora se veían más oscuros, casi añiles, seguramente por el enfado. 

- ¿Qué? – le desafió Rian, aunque en su fuero interno no se sentía tan segura. 

El elfo desmontó. Ella sostuvo su mirada firmemente aferrada a su dignidad, aunque tenía que alzar la cabeza por la diferencia del altura. 

- ¿Por qué te has ido? -. Una pregunta, directa y con voz suave. 

- Tú mismo dijiste que no podías cumplir tu promesa, si no puedo serte de utilidad lo mejor es que me marche ¿no? -. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – agitó su dorada cabeza, desconcertado – Nunca pensaría que eres un estorbo Rian, eres mi mejor amiga -. 

- Sin embargo has asignado misiones a todos excepto a mí -. 

Una chispa de entendimiento devolvió la luz a los ojos de Fion. 

- Así que fue eso... que tonta puedes ser a veces -. 

- ¡Oye! -. 

- Rian, no hace ni dos semanas que te sacamos de una vida como esclava y pensé que preferirías descansar un tiempo antes de volver a tomar las armas, ese es el motivo por el cual no te encomendé ninguna tarea -. 

- Ah... – jugueteó nerviosa con un mechón de su pelo – Pues, creo que la próxima vez deberías consultarme antes de dar por hecho las cosas -. 

- Me parece una idea excelente -. Él ladeó la cabeza, divertido por la resolución del malentendido. - ¿Volvemos? -. 

Ella asintió y ambos montaron en los caballos. Solucionado el pequeño conflicto, el camino se hizo mucho más breve mientras conversaban. Pronto surgieron ante ellos las murallas grises de Fornost. En el patio les aguardaban sus compañeros. 

- Rian acompañará a Trandara – fue lo único que respondió Fion a las multiples preguntas de sus amigos – Espero que tengáis suerte y ante cualquier problema solicitad ayuda -.

Cada cual subió a su caballo y marcharon de la ciudad. Fion permaneció de pie, apoyado en la muralla, observando como se perdían las siluetas de los jinetes en el horizonte. Enviaba a sus mejores amigos a misiones en las que podían perder la vida, la responsabilidad empezaba a pesarle pero era demasiado tarde, había elegido su destino. 

========================================================================

N.de A.: Bueno, pos por fin aquí tenéis un capi de Fion. No es ninguna obra de arte y hay cosas que es posible que cambie en el futuro, pero no quería empezar los exámenes y dejaros sin alguna señal de vida. ^^

Contestemos a los reviews q tengo tropecientos, happy happy ^^:

Lothluin: me alegra q te gustase el capi, y gracias por el dibujinchi que me has enviado ^^ También me alegra que se te hayan pasado las tendencias sádico festivas que tenías cuando me escribiste el review XD.

Nariko: como ves empiezan las tensiones femeninas XD, ya veremos hasta donde pueden llegar estas dos por la posesión de un elfito tan lindo ^^. ¡lokas al poder! 

Cari_chan: al final a toas lo que más os ha gustado es colaros de rondón en mi fic ¬¬, tendré que poner una de las pelusas de Alba en el fic para controlar a acosadoras fuera de control XD. Pelea de gatas ¡síiii!! (6)

Mayumi: (Elanta no sabe si poner cara de pánico o de felicidad por el peacho review de la Mayu) Que fácil es hacerte feliz, anda que luego no explotaste bien la idea de la invasión XD. ¿Bestia?, nu q va, lo q pasa es q si lo eras más entonces sí q tenía q subir el rating, eso de las violaciones en directo... ¿Q q hace Gackt por ahi?, supongo q huir de cierta loka pirada por la vainilla XD. Síp, creo q todas odian a Kervo pero aún puede llegar a sorprender incluso a mí misma. No, Ermon no es un maia, ya explicaré más adelante que pasa con él XD. Bue, pos muxas gracias por el peazo de review, me reí de lo lindo leyendolo. Prometo que algún día volveré a mi racha del capi por semana. ^^

Gelmir: gracias por los elogios, y tú no dejes de escribir. ^^

Anariel: ¿terrorista? ¿yo?, eso díselo a Mayu que se dejó la mochila olvidada en uno de los viajes y a mis personajes por usarla. XD

Alba: Sí, a q mola mi hobbit, ¿quién pensaría q ese personajillo tan majo es un traficante de armas? ^^ Traumatizar lo que se dice traumatizar, un pokito solo, aunque me está saliendo por una pasta el psiquiatra para Fion y Trandara XD De momento clonaciones de Fion no, ya bastante tenemos saturado el mercado con Legolas y cía. ;P Nu sé yo si las chicas acabarán a palos, aunque lo de hacerse perreridas mutuas de seguro que hay XD.

Eirien: pos Kervo tiene influencias de un conocido mío, aunque dale tiempo a otro personaje q seguro te gustará más. A ver si te lees de una vez la hª de Galadriel, dile a tu tía que te devuelva el CD. XD Ánimo con la panda de trolls y q no te desanimen. ;)

Estela (ahora Elanta sí q pone cara de pánico): Eru, me has dejado un review por capi O_o!. Gracias por los elogios y me he divertido viendo los comentarios así de seguido. La cosa aún está por evolucionar. Me alegra q te guste Dara, es una de mis personajes favoritos. Las peleas de Rian y Narwen están aseguradas. Arathar, mmm, puede q tenga algo de Glorfindel, pero sólo un ligero aire ^^.

Nura: gracias por los elogios, ya me contarás q te parece cuando termines de leer todo el fic. ^^

Tenna rato!!!!!^^


	19. 2º Prólogo: El camino del halcón

Prólogo

El camino del Halcón

El sol jugaba a colarse entre las hojas de los árboles creando cortinajes evanescentes. El bosque resonaba lleno de vida, sobre todo por la algarabía de los pájaros. Entre tanta armonía desentonaba una construcción en el linde de la floresta con forma de pequeño campamento militar, protegido por un foso y empalizada de estacas. Algunos soldados de sobrevesta negra pululaban aquí y allá, custodiando a los esclavos que cortaban la madera y la preparaban para ser trasladada en carromatos rumbo a Annúminas.

El sonido de un corno dio paso a una treintena de guerreros que emergieron repentinamente del bosque, gritando y enarbolando sus armas. Al frente de ellos cargaba un joven de cabellos dorados, que manejaba la espada como si formase parte de su propio cuerpo. Los guardias se vieron tan sorprendidos que no tuvieron oportunidad de repeler el ataque.

" Ermon¿qué haces aquí? -.

Fion derribó a un soldado de una rápida estocada al cuello y dirigió una furibunda mirada al muchacho.

" Protegerte y ayudarte -. El muchachito clavó su límpida mirada en el campamento - _¡Rušur! -._

Una parte de la empalizada estalló en llamas para consternación de sus defensores. Los esclavos empezaron a huir en todas direcciones, gritos, duelos, un auténtico caos se apropio de la zona.

Unos alaridos atrajeron la atención del elfo. Los soldados no habían viajado solos hasta allí, como bien atestiguaban los dos hechiceros que empezaban a provocar estragos entre las filas de los montaraces. Sin pensarlo, Fion se llevó la mano a la cintura y, con un rápido y fluido movimiento, desenfundó la daga que voló hasta el cuello de uno de los dos nogardianos; el otro se giró con la intención de atacar, no contaba con el niño que se plantó ante su objetivo con las manos alzadas sosteniendo una pequeña vara de madera. El fuego no les hizo el menor daño y el hechicero acabó sucumbiendo a las flechas de los asaltantes.

" _Fiondil, marchaos, llegan refuerzos_ -.

La voz mental de Halatir resonó vibrante como su grito en el cielo.

" ¡Merogan, drego! -. (retirada)

El pelirrojo señor de los montaraces asintió e hizo sonar el cuerno una vez más. Los guerreros desaparecieron entre la vegetación con la misma rapidez que les había hecho surgir de la nada.

El elfo protegió la retirada de sus hombres a magia y espada, era su deber como Capitán, y aunque no lo fuera nunca dejaría morir a ningún compañero.

Con Ermon a cuestas, Fiondil llegó al lugar donde habían dejado a los caballos; allí le esperaban dos jinetes.

" Merogan, Theron, os dije que cuando nos batiéramos en retirada nadie debía esperarme, teníais que cabalgar lejos de aquí -.

" Y tú deberías haber supuesto que no te haríamos caso – bromeó el pelirrojo.

" Excelente trabajo, joven señor – elogió Theron, en tanto el elfo se encaramaba a Rochith y subía a Ermon tras él.

" Gracias a vosotros – replicó él con una luminosa sonrisa – Si seguimos a este ritmo conseguiremos desquiciar a Nógard -.

" Pensé que eran sólo maniobras de distracción -.

" Eso son, aunque si podemos causarles el mayor daño posible en el proceso que así sea -.

La risa de Merogan era vibrante y contagiosa. Theron frunció el ceño.

" Fion, no puedes hablar en serio – musitó Ermon.

" Tranquilo, aún no estoy tan loco como para asaltar Annúminas – sonrió el elfo.

A Ermon le preocupó sobre manera ese "aún".

Los montaraces abandonaron la zona a galope tendido, alegres, con los corazones cargados de esperanza gracias a sus reiteradas victorias. Fiondil evocó una vez más a sus amigos, rogando en silencio por que no les ocurriera nada, igual que a los guerreros que le acompañaban cada día en cada asalto desesperado a la Orden de Nógard. 

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

**N. de A.: **He vuelto, por fin. No os ataquéis, que esto es un pequeño aperitivo del capítulo que vendrá a continuación y que espero poder subir antes de irme este miércoles de excavaciones. Que hacer las cosas con prisas tampoco es bueno.

Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review y a los que no perdisteis la esperanza de que esto seguiría algún día. Sobre todo a mis lokas XD.


	20. Caminos paralelos, destinos cruzados

Caminos Paralelos, destinos cruzados

La radiante primavera se apropió de todo el Norte después del crudo invierno. Narielle cabalgó sin descanso hacia el sur, siguiendo el curso del Baranduin hasta las puertas de La Comarca, dónde abandonó su montura. Por caminos ocultos, durante la noche, la elfa cruzó las tierras vedadas a los Hombres por mandato real.

Una hermosa alborada le recibió al coronar las Colinas de la Torre. El Golfo de Lhûn resplandecía como filigrana dorada sobre la seda verde de los campos, adentrándose hacia el Norte en lo que era el río Lhûn. El olor del mar llegaba transportado por la brisa a aquellas latitudes.

" Bonito¿verdad? -.

Narielle se giró bruscamente. Sentada en una piedra, una hobbit se deleitaba con el mismo espectáculo que había cautivado a la elfa. Era poco más que una niña, y sus sorprendentes cabellos rizados rivalizaban en dorado con los de la silvana.

" No te vi al llegar – confesó Narielle.

" No estaba -. Señaló algunas casitas en torno a una antigua torre algo alejadas – Vivo allí, vengo por las mañanas a ver amanecer, es una vieja costumbre de la familia -. Fijó sus ojos azules en la extranjera, con curiosidad más que con asombro, como si para ella fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarse con extranjeros cada día – Eres una elfa -.

Aquello casi pudo con la tolerancia a las sorpresas de Narielle.

" ¿Quién eres tú, que yo sepa los medianos no salís mucho de vuestras tierras, mucho menos para reconocer un elfo -.

" No hace falta ser desagradable; soy Elanor de los Belinfantes de las Torres -. Se levantó e hizo una sencilla reverencia – Conozco tu raza porque nosotros somos los guardianes del Libro Rojo que narra la destrucción del Anillo Único y la Historia de las Edades Pasadas -.

" Increíble – musitó burlona la silvana.

" Lo increíble es encontrar un elfo en La Comarca, durante la Tercera Edad pasaban muchos de camino al mar pero ahora ya no quedan. ¿Quién eres¿de dónde vienes? -.

" Soy Narielle de Bosqueverde, cruzo por vuestras tierras camino de Lindon dónde espero hallar a parte de mi pueblo -.

" Algunos de nosotros todavía vamos a Mithlond a comprar cosas -. La mirada de Elanor se oscureció – El abuelo cuenta que antes era un puerto abandonado, un lugar triste como los cementerios pero bonito porque había sido hecho por los elfos, hasta que los Hombres se apropiaron de él y lo cambiaron -. Señaló las montañas del otro lado del Golfo – También dice que los enanos hablaban de elfos en los bosques al pie de las Montañas Azules, pero que hace muchos años que nadie sabe nada de ellos, más años de los que tiene mi abuelo y ya ha cumplido los noventa y ocho. Si queda alguien de tu pueblo, estará en esos bosques -.

" Gracias por la información, ahora debo irme -. Narielle realizó una somera reverencia – Ha sido un honor conocerte, Elanor de los Belinfantes -.

" Lo mismo digo, Narielle de Bosqueverde, maer farad -. (buena caza)

La elfa se alejó a paso rápido y silencioso, pensando cómo cruzar el Golfo sin recurrir a transporte humano, malhumorada por tener como única pista de su objetivo los rumores del abuelo de una hobbit bastante rarita que conocía palabras en élfico.

Elanor resopló.

" Pues sigo sin entender por qué había que mentirle -.

" No le hemos mentido -.

La chiquilla arqueó una ceja, lo que arrancó una sonrisa al caballero vestido de blanco.

" Pero sí que hay elfos en Forlindon, podíamos habérselo dicho ya y explicarle lo de la trampa mágica -.

" Ha de descubrirlo por sí misma -.

" Creo que no le gustan las sorpresas, es una elfa muy rara – opinó Elanor.

" No sabía que conocieses tantos elfos, señorita – rió el caballero.

" Te conozco a ti -.

" Ah, pero es que yo soy distinto a todos los que quedan en la Tierra Media, muy distinto -. Esbozó una enigmática sonrisa – Ahora debo partir, al sur -.

" Asuntos de elfos¿verdad? – gruñó la niñita.

" Algo así – asintió el caballero – Tenna rato! -.

" Tenna -.

Elanor le observó montar en un resplandeciente corcel y perderse en las sombras de los bosquecillos y colinas, como si fuese la última estrella desterrada por la alborada.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

A cientos de kilómetros de Narielle, dos mujeres llegaban a las inmediaciones de Nueva Tharbad después de haber cabalgado sin descanso por el Camino Real del Sur. Allí podrían tomar un ferry para descender por el Gwathlo hasta Lond Daer y ahorrar muchísimo tiempo.

Se abrieron paso por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, para alcanzar el puerto que ocupaba ambos lados del caudaloso río y enterarse que no quedaban pasajes.

" ¿Cuál es el primer transporte libre que hay? – preguntó Rianna al encargado de los ferrys.

" Cuatro días. Podría ser antes pero los caballos ocupan mucho espacio -.

" ¿Y sin los caballos? -.

" Mañana, poco antes del mediodía -.

Rianna consultó a Trandara con la mirada.

" Si no hay otro remedio -. Se encogió de hombros – Podemos dejar las monturas en alguna posada y recogerlas a la vuelta -.

" Bien, serán dos pasajes a Lond Daer entonces – dijo Rianna.

Una vez pagaron, fueron a la búsqueda de un lugar decente dónde hospedarse.

" Pareces tensa, Rian – comentó Trandara mientras caminaban, llevando a los caballos por las riendas.

" Es por ellos -. La joven señaló disimuladamente a los ocasionales nogardianos y los miembros de la Guardia con los que se cruzaban – Están por todas partes y temo que alguno me conozca y dé al traste con la misión -.

" Nadie en esta región te conoce, relájate, si continuas así entonces sí que llamarás su atención -.

Rianna asintió. Procuró sacudirse la inquietud de encima, aunque sólo llegó a enmascararla bajo una débil sonrisa. Los malos años en Bree le ayudaron a desarrollar especialmente su intuición, la misma que le decía que el peligro rondaba en torno a ellas como una sigilosa manada de lobos.

Entraron en una posada que parecía aceptable; las habitaciones pequeñas y toscas, pero estaban limpias y el precio no resultaba excesivo. Tras un intenso regateo con la dueña del local, consiguieron que prometiera hacerse cargo de los caballos durante los diez días que podrían tardar en su visita a Lond Daer.

Un baño y una buena cena hicieron maravillas con el ánimo de las dos mujeres. Trandara, poco acostumbrada a jornadas tan extenuantes, se metió pronto en la cama. Sin embargo, Rianna guardaba un fondo de energía que sabía le impediría conciliar el sueño, así que salió a la calle en busca de una taberna que ofreciese diversión.

Después de vagar sin rumbo, el curioso rótulo de un racimo de uvas con alas atrajo su atención; al abrir la puerta sobre la que colgaba dio con un recinto de típico ambiente cargado de humo, olor a cerveza y concentración de cuerpos. La entusiasta música que interpretaban algunos hombres en un rincón le convenció para quedarse. En la barra, el mesero miró sarcástico a la bonita joven de vestido gris que desentonaba con todo cuanto la rodeaba.

" Cerveza, y de la fuerte –. Rianna sacó una moneda.

" Quizás prefiera cambiar de local, señorita -.

" No lo creo – sonrió ella, al tiempo que algunos hombres caían tras ella enzarzados en una violenta pelea – Me gusta la música -.

El hombre trajo una cerveza. El vaso no estaba excesivamente sucio, así que la muchacha probó el líquido y asintió satisfecha antes de entregar el dinero. Ocupó un taburete alto y se dedicó a contemplar el ruidoso panorama y a los frenéticos músicos; sintió como parte de la tensión acumulada se distendía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que apareciera el primer espécimen de lo que vulgarmente se conoce como "moscardones babosos".

" Hola, preciosa -.

Rianna apartó el rostro para evadir un aliento que sólo podía denominarse como tóxico.

" Apártese -.

" ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo, lindura? -.

" No -.

" Venga, si estás muy sola -.

" No -.

" Es una pena desaprovechar la noche así, te lo pasarás genial conmigo -.

" He dicho que no – gruñó Rian – _A parte de pesado este tío es sordo _-.

" Y yo he intentado ser amable -.

Una ruda mano se cerró en torno al brazo femenino. Rianna realizó un rápido movimiento y se oyó claramente el crujir de huesos cuando le partió el brazo al desagradable personaje; una patada a cierta parte especialmente sensible le hizo caer de rodillas y otra en plena cara le dejó inconsciente. Rianna miró disgustada la cerveza derramada en el proceso.

" Disculpe¿me pone otra? – le pidió al estupefacto tabernero.

" Ah, enseguida señorita -.

El repentino silencio que se había hecho en la taberna se disolvió de nuevo en música, gritos, conversaciones. Unos solitarios aplausos hicieron que Rianna mirara hacia su izquierda. El autor era un hombre joven de gesto burlón, la dureza de sus rasgos parecía intencionada como si desease clamar el atractivo de su dueño; despeinado cabello azabache, expresivas cejas que dotaban de una radiante vida a unos ojos de color castaño tan oscuro que casi era negro, y labios llenos que sonreían con malicia.

" _Tío bueno a las 9 en punto_ – pensó inconexamente Rianna.

" ¿Os agrada lo que veis? -.

El extraño empezó a reír ante el sonrojo femenino.

" Disculpadme, no era mi intención incomodaros -. El joven extendió la mano – Mi nombre es Noreas -.

" Rianna -. Le estrechó la mano – Perdonad que os mirara así, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien como... ah... -.

" ¿Tan feo? -.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

" No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente -.

" Lo sé –. Noreas esbozó de nuevo la sonrisa socarrona.

" Un guaperas arrogante, quizás -.

" Auch, eso es un golpe bajo, señorita. Aunque no soy el único que engaña por las apariencias -. Noreas señaló al inconsciente – Ha sido una maniobra soberbia. Sorprendente en alguien como vos, si se me permite la observación -.

" ¿Cómo yo? -. Ella arqueó una ceja.

" Bueno, no es muy habitual encontrarse a hermosas doncellas noqueando por sí solas a hombres que les doblan en tamaño y fuerza -. Se giró para apoyar la espalda en la barra, revelando bajo la capa un sencillo atuendo de viaje con justillo de cuero y una esbelta daga colgada de un tahalí – Confieso que no pensé que estuvierais en vuestros cabales cuando entrasteis en la taberna, aunque mi primera apreciación fue errónea sin duda alguna -.

Rianna se sintió complacida por el elogio.

" No pareces el típico rufián de taberna y tampoco eres un guaperas arrogante¿quién eres entonces, Noreas? -.

" Un vagabundo -. Se encogió de hombros – Trabajo aquí y allá para ganarme la vida. ¿Y vos? -.

" Soy la protectora de una noble señora que viaja a Lond Daer para visitar a unos parientes – mintió Rianna.

" Interesante ocupación -.

" No es desagradable – concedió ella.

Partiendo de ahí, ambos empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, su infancia, la inestabilidad política del momento y demás. Rianna tuvo buen cuidado en no descubrir nada relacionado con Fiondil o la conspiración en la que se hallaban embarcados.

Cuando empezaba a hacerse tarde, Noreas insistió en acompañar a Rianna hasta su posada arguyendo que, aunque ella sabía defenderse, no podría hacer mucho si los asaltantes la superaban en número.

" ¿Cuándo partirás hacia Lond Daer? – preguntó el joven vagabundo, estando Rianna ya con la mano en la puerta de la posada.

" Mañana a mediodía -.

" ¿Podría invitarte a desayunar? -.

Rianna dudó. Había sido una noche divertida, y no podía negarse que Noreas era atractivo en más de un aspecto, pero no estaría bien continuar con el juego. Además, si ella había mentido y ocultado información bien podría él haber hecho lo mismo y resultar peligroso. Aunque, por otro lado, si sólo era una última comida tampoco pasaba nada¿no?.

" De acuerdo, ven a buscarme – consintió al final con una sonrisa.

" Buenas noches, hermosa guerrera -. Noreas se inclinó haciendo a un lado su capa en una teatral reverencia.

" Buenas noches – rió Rianna, desapareciendo dentro del edificio.

Noreas giró sobre sus talones, luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa de triunfo.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

La extravagante pareja que componían el hobbit y el gigante rubio se había separado de sus amigas poco antes de llegar a Nueva Tharbad, buscando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Diez días después, prácticamente habían dejado atrás las Tierras Brunas y seguían la imponente línea de las Montañas Nubladas.

" Me pone de los nervios – decía Malburg, refiriéndose a la cordillera – Lo ocupa todo, da igual si le das la espalda, aún sientes su presencia -.

" Tranquilo -. Raf tenía un pergamino abierto sobre el cuello de su pony – Según el mapa que nos dio Fion, aquel pico es el Methedras, lo que significa que el Paso de Rohan no anda muy lejos -.

" Días, Raf, dime los días que faltan hasta las malditas cavernas -.

" Diez días, dos semanas como mucho – calculó el hobbit.

El guerrero soltó una sarta de juramentos.

" Dos meses – gruñó a modo de conclusión.

" En realidad tardaremos setenta y cinco días entre la ida y la vuelta – precisó Raf sin poder evitar un ligero tono burlón – Vamos, Malb, te apuntaste enseguida cuando se propuso lo de ayudar a Fion.

" No imaginaba que implicaría pasarme media vida a lomos de un caballo -.

La replica de Raf se convirtió en una exclamación de alarma. Por la polvareda, se intuía que alguien cabalgaba muy rápido en dirección hacia ellos y que eran más de uno. Malburg aprestó su arco; en aquel lugar no había mucho sitio donde esconderse, a excepción de las propias irregularidades del terreno, así que le ordenó a su compañero que buscara refugio tras una cercana loma rocosa.

El guerrero escudriñó la polvareda. Alcanzó a reconocer un jinete en cabeza, perseguido por no más de diez caballeros de negra librea. La montura del fugitivo se derrumbó junto con su dueño a un centenar de metros. Malburg espoleó su caballo y cargó gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones; no dejaría que nadie cayese en las manos de la Guardia si él podía evitarlo.

Los ocho soldados no pudieron hacer nada ante la ira de aquel gigante rubio. Dos se desplomaron atravesados por flechas y otros tres bajo las primeras estocadas del tremendo espadón. Los supervivientes intentaron rodear al guerrero y no tardaron en correr la misma suerte que sus compañeros.

Desde el suelo, un muchacho de no más de catorce años contemplaba estupefacto a su inesperado salvador y la carnicería que le circundaba. Se sostenía el hombro, magullado por la caída del caballo.

" ¿Estás bien, chico? -.

" Sí... eso creo... no tengo nada roto...-.

Malburg desmontó y dejó el espadón en el suelo para examinar al jovenzuelo.

" Sí, sólo son contusiones, has tenido suerte -.

" Más que la de mi amigo – replicó él, acariciando el flanco del magnífico percherón muerto al partirse el cuello.

" ¡Malburg¡por las barbas de un mago¿qué diantres ha pasado? -.

Raf apareció trotando encima de su pony, blanco al percatarse de la matanza.

" Bueno, iba a preguntarle al muchacho precisamente ahora – dijo el guerrero, limpiando su espadón en una de las sobrevestas negras con el árbol blanco - ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? -.

" Ah, soy Theomund... de Rohan -. Se puso en pie y arregló sus ropas de color verde y pardo mirando de refilón al hobbit – Iba de camino al Norte cuando esos me atacaron -.

" ¿Sin motivo? – inquirió Malburg suspicaz.

" Bueno... -.

El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio ceniza. Su rostro estaba sucio por la larga cabalgada, también presentaba ojeras y a sus ojos celestes asomaba una gran aprensión; sin duda cargaba algo demasiado pesado para hombros tan jóvenes.

" Habla sin temor, estás entre amigos – le animó Raf, ofreciéndole la cantimplora.

" Soy Theomund, hijo de Eoring, Rey de Rohan – confesó a bocajarro tras apenas un instante de duda – Mi padre me envió fuera del reino cuando los ejércitos de Gondor empezaron a invadirnos. Mi hermana Frida se han refugiado con gran parte de nuestro pueblo en el Abismo de Helm, mientras mi padre y mi hermano Eothred combaten al que en otro tiempo fue nuestro amigo y aliado -.

" Pero ¿cómo ha podido enviarte tu padre sin siquiera un guerrero que te proteja? – se extrañó Malburg.

" Lo hizo, pero los brujos rojos les asesinaron cuando luchaban para permitirme huir, fue entonces cuando esos soldados me persiguieron -. Era evidente que el joven príncipe luchaba contra el llanto – No sé qué hacer ahora -.

" Vendrás con nosotros – decidió al momento Raf – Necesitamos un guía para llegar a las Cavernas Centelleantes -.

" ¿Al reino de los enanos? – parpadeó Theomund – Será difícil. Hay muchas tropas que cercan el Abismo, para evitar aprovisionamiento... pero conozco un camino secreto -.

" Excelente -. Malburg le cogió en brazos y le subió a su caballo – Llévanos -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

El bosque era diferente. Las hermosas Montañas Azules acogían en su regazo la floresta de Forlindon, en forma de una inmensa media luna verde. Los brillantes ojos azules examinaron aquella prístina y espesa vegetación desde la linde con rabia y temor, sí, porque, por primera vez en su vida, Narielle sintió miedo de adentrarse bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Extendió una mano y tocó la corteza de un robusto roble. Los ecos de un poder ancestral colmaron sus percepciones: vio dos árboles, dorado de sol y plata de luna; escuchó cantos que reían; el sabor a sal y el olor a mar, portados por una cálida brisa inexistente que acarició su piel. Pero todo se hundió en una pesadilla roja como la sangre derramada.

Narielle se apartó con un grito.

" Magia de Altos Elfos – musitó débilmente.

Debía entrar. Debía buscar a esa gente. Después de todo eran elfos, nunca le harían daño, no había por que temerles. Animándose con frases parecidas, la joven silvana avanzó entre los árboles sin mirar atrás pero tensa como la cuerda del arco que llevaba a su espalda.

El mundo se convirtió en un laberinto de columnas de madera retorcida y bóvedas de hojas que no dejaban pasar la luz. El tiempo perdió su importancia en un lugar dónde no podía medirse. Se escuchaban voces, ecos incomprensibles, remotos y cercanos.

" _Narwen_ -.

_Alzó los ojos y descubrió el severo rostro de su padre, enmarcado por esos negros cabellos que tan pocos elfos poseían en Amon Thranduil. _

" _Tiro! -. (mira) _

_Contempló la ciudad de blanca piedra en todo su esplendor. La felicidad que emanaban todos los allí reunidos, para coronar a un rey, para una boda. _

" _Berion in Arwen, aranel edhil, rîs Arnor a Gondor -.( yo protejo a Arwen, princesa de los elfos, reina de Arnor y Gondor) _

_Arwen. La dama miró en su dirección y sintió el peso de su destino. Apartó la mirada. _

" _Narwen, hannon le -. _

_Alguien dejó una carta en sus manos. Una princesa que poseía los ojos grises plagados de estrellas de su madre y a su lado un elfo con los cabellos rubios de la Casa de Fingon, un caballero que la miraba a través del rostro de Fiondil. _

" _Sa gortheb... Sai lui ym na... -.(fue horrible... son malos tiempos...) _

_Extendió una mano y rozó el rostro gélido de un padre de cabellos negros. No más abrazos, no más sonrisas... nunca más protegería a la reina... nunca más la protegería a ella. _

" ¡Adar! –.

Cayó con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando, gritando su dolor y desesperación.

" Baw... baw...! – sollozó en la oscuridad – Tulu... tulu enni -.

Sintió una mano reconfortante posarse sobre su cabeza, apartando los cabellos de su lloroso rostro. Ante los ojos de la silvana surgió un ser espléndido, de rasgos duros como el pedernal y como tal eran sus ojos, con un largo cabello negro rociado por la plata de las estrellas que brillaban el cielo.

Preguntó algo con una voz grave y profunda como los abismos del mar. Narielle parpadeó confusa, el idioma le resultaba familiar pero ininteligible.

" Man...? -.

El elfo se mostró sorprendido un instante.

" Ce avari? -. (¿Eres silvana?)

" Law, sinda... telin o Eryn Lasgalen -. (No, sinda... vengo de Bosqueverde)

" Man mathach? -. (¿Cómo te sientes?)

" Im lhaew -. (Enferma)

" Eso es por el sortilegio que protege esta tierra -. Se llevó la mano a la cintura y tomó un odre que acercó a los labios de la joven elfa – Esto hará que te sientas mejor -.

El líquido más dulce sobre Arda, míruvor, sació la sed de Narielle y despejó su mente. Aún semi recostada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor; era un claro de fragante hierba y flores, rodeado de árboles susurrantes de hojas verde plateado.

" ¿Mejor? -.

" Mae -. (Sí)

" Man eneth lîn? -. (¿cómo te llamas?)

" Im Narielle ... -.

" Le suilon, Narielle... es curioso, posees nombre mezcla del quenya y sindarin -. (Sé bienvenida)

Con ayuda del regio elfo, un elda sin duda, la silvana consiguió ponerse en pie y comprobar que él la superaba bastante en altura acrecentando su imponente presencia. La túnica que vestía parecía haber sido tejida con el azul medianoche del alba.

" Hannon le -.

" Eneth lîn Elenear – . El elda esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa – Aunque en tu lengua me conocen como Gilgaer. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu tierra, joven Narielle? -.

" Busco ayuda -.

" ¿Ayuda? -.

" ¿Tenéis noticias de lo que ocurre fuera de vuestro bosque? -.

" Nos mantenemos informados, aunque habitemos al margen de cuanto sucede en el resto de Arda – asintió el noldo.

" La dinastía de Telcontar se ha sumido en la decadencia, el rey es una marioneta en manos de la Orden de Nógard y los aristócratas, además asesinaron a la reina Lomelindís hace unos años sin que hubiese concebido un heredero – explicó Narielle, notando que su vista volvía a nublarse.

" Atani – maldijo Gilgaer – Sólo han bastado cuatro siglos para que la estirpe de Undómiel se desvanezca, triste sacrificio por el amor de un mortal aún cuando fuera rey de todos los Hombres -.

" No todo se ha perdido, señor, hay alguien que puede reclamar la corona -.

" ¿Quién? -.

" Una hija de la dama Arwen escogió la inmortalidad junto a un elfo -.

" Lo sabemos, pues este es el lugar al que Glawaryon llamaba hogar antes de desposar a la dulce Silmariel -. Una profunda tristeza apagó el resplandor del elda – Ambos fueron asesinados -.

" Pero su hijo sobrevivió -. Narielle se sentía agotada a pesar del míruvor – Fiondil... -.

Gilgaer la cogió en brazos antes que cayera al suelo, inconsciente. El hermoso rostro parecía indeciso entre la felicidad de la noticia y la ira contra aquel que trajo las noticias de la muerte de Glawaryon y omitió un detalle tan importante.

" Voy a matar a nuestro querido caballero blanco -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

" ¡Qué? -.

Rianna suspiró como la niña regañada que una vez fue y miró de refilón a Noreas.

" Trandara, no hace falta que te pongas así, sólo he dicho que podría acompañarnos un tiempo, no tiene un destino fijo y, por muy buena luchadora que sea, siempre nos vendrá bien una mano más -.

" No le conocemos de nada y muy bien podría ser él el peligroso -. La rubia condesa frunció el ceño – Perdona Noreas, pero es la verdad -.

" Tranquila, señora, no me habéis ofendido, entiendo que alguien de vuestro rango desconfíe de un vagabundo como yo -.

Faltaba poco para que Rianna y Trandara partieran rumbo a Lond Daer y el nuevo amigo de la morena había insistido en acompañarlas.

" Rian, me niego, quizás en otras circunstancias cedería pero sabes muy bien que no son las apropiadas – le recordó la mujer de la manera más imprecisa posible – Además, tú ya tienes a tu príncipe¿para qué quieres a otro chico guapo? -.

" ¡Dara! – chilló Rianna abochornada - ¡No se trata de nada de eso! -.

" Pues lo parece -.

Noreas observaba curioso aquel intercambio de palabras claramente cifrado para que él no captara nada importante.

" Mis señoras, no quiero ser una molestia, si van a seguir discutiendo prefiero quedarme y esperar vuestro retorno -.

Los ojos entrecerrados, al más puro estilo gatuno de Trandara, amenazaban tormenta.

" Puede que mi querida amiga no tenga "esas" intenciones con respecto a ti, pero ¿y tú, Noreas? – interrogó implacable - ¿Acaso pretendes cazar a mi protegida? -.

" He de confesar que tal objetivo no es para nada desdeñable – sonrió a Rianna – Condesa Oeryn, vuestra compañera es hermosa y valiente, y admitiendo que no la conozco tan a fondo como vos, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y que ella pudiera aprender a conocerme a mí -.

Aquél era un halago precioso. Rianna recordó las ofensivas palabras de Narielle, la ascendencia de Fiondil que le obligaría a tomar una mujer de sangre noble si alcanzaba el doble trono, y tomó una resolución.

" Trandara, quiero darle esa oportunidad -.

La antigua sanadora parpadeó más allá de toda sorpresa. La sonrisa de Noreas se amplió.

" Como quieras, es tu decisión – cedió finalmente Trandara.

" Gracias -. Rianna se giró hacia el joven – Te vienes con nosotras -.

" Procurare resultaros útil y que nuestra señora condesa me conceda su confianza -.

" Ya veremos -.

Se imponía como prioridad hablar con Rianna acerca de su posible enajenación mental transitoria.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

Tres cabezas se asomaron por encima de los riscos. Un pequeño ejército de negras sobrevestas mantenía recluido a gran parte del pueblo rohirrim dentro de los muros del Abismo de Helm, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía tener mucha idea de dónde podía andar el rey con la mayoría de los guerreros de la Marca.

" ¿Ahora por dónde, Theo? – musitó Malburg.

" Hum¿veis aquella roca con forma de huevo, de ahí parte un sendero de cabras que te permite rodear todo el valle hasta llegar cerca de los muros y alcanzar una de las entradas secundarias a las Cavernas Centelleantes -.

" Soy un hobbit, no una cabra – protestó Raf, mirando con aprensión el suelo varios centenares de metros más abajo – Voy a morir -.

" ¿Y tú te enorgulleces de estar emparentado con los Tuk? – le picó el guerrero rubio – Dudo que tengas una gota de sangre de aquel que, según cuentan las leyendas, trepó hasta la almenara de Minas Tirith para encenderla durante la Guerra del Anillo -.

El hobbit le miró ofendido y, ajustándose el chaleco, emprendió el ascenso por el camino que señaló el joven príncipe.

Fue una dura jornada; a través de grandes peñascos, inesperadas grietas, delgadas cornisas y vientos cambiantes. Al caer el sol, los tres tenían las manos en carne viva y los más variados cortes y magulladuras a lo largo del cuerpo.

" Aquí es... creo – dijo Theomund, escrutando entre las sombras de un callejón sin salida formado por tres grandes rocas y la pared de la montaña.

" Parece un nido de piedra gigante – comentó Malburg, tras echar un trago de su odre – Pero no veo ninguna entrada -.

" Está oculta – replicó el muchacho.

" Genial, sencillamente genial – gruñó Raf – Subimos hasta aquí sin tan siquiera saber dónde está la puertaaaaaahhh! -.

" ¡Raf! -.

El hombrecillo se había apoyado en la pared y un instante después se encontraba rodando pendiente abajo por un lugar oscuro. Chocó violentamente contra algo duro, quedando en una incómoda postura, con la espalda apoyada en un muro y las piernas colgando hacia su cabeza. Mareado y en la semipenumbra, apenas distinguía la figura que se acercaba a él, por eso dio un respingo cuando descubrió la hoja de una alabarda muy cerca de su nariz.

" Tranquilo amigo, soy inofensivo – se apresuró a decir Raf, intentando recuperar la verticalidad.

" ¿Quién eres¿cómo has llegado aquí? – era la ronca y profunda voz de un enano, sin duda.

" Soy Raf Colinaverde de Bree, mi compañero y yo buscábamos la forma de entrar en las Cavernas Centelleantes para hablar con el Maestro Herrero Dwolin cuando... -.

" ¡RAF! -.

" Ah, ahí viene -.

Malburg llegó deslizándose por la rampa de piedra con más habilidad que su camarada, cargando a cuestas a Theomund. Se paró en seco al ver a un enano amenazando con una alabarda a un sonriente Raf.

" Quieto donde estás, o le rebano la cabeza a tu amigo – amenazó el enano.

Al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la oscuridad, Raf consiguió ver claramente a su captor; fiero y robusto como todos los de su raza, lucía un crespo cabello negro recogido en complejas trenzas aunque la barba se anudaba en una sola.

" ¿Aglon? – inquirió sorprendido – Tú eres Aglon -.

Una feroz aunque divertida sonrisa confirmó las sospechas del hobbit.

" ¡Me has estado tomando el pelo, maldito majadero! -.

" Si te hubieras visto la cara – rió el enano y apartó la alabarda – Sabía que no podías ser tan tremendamente listo, maese Colinaverde -.

" ¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí? – protestó Malburg.

" Ah, cierto... éste es Aglon hijo de Gondin, al que nuestra amiga Dara sanó de cierta herida orca; él es Malburg de Bosque Viejo, mi guardaespaldas y amigo, y el chico se llama Theomund, un joven rohirrim extraviado -.

" Bienvenidos a Aglarond – sonrió el enano – Es sorprendente que hayáis dado con una de nuestros pasajes secretos. Seguramente el niño os echó una mano -.

" No soy un niño – protestó Theomund.

" Tú no debes pasar los quince años, yo tengo cincuenta, por lo tanto eres un niño -. Aglon arqueó una ceja hacia Raf – Por cierto, señor mediano¿qué necesitas de mi tío para arriesgarte ante un asedio y a escalar las Montañas Nubladas? -.

Raf se sacudió la ropa y adquirió su pose más seria y profesional.

" Somos los emisarios del heredero al trono de Arnor y Gondor -.

La cara de Aglon era un poema, como si no supiera si decantarse por la risa, la incredulidad o el enojo.

" Aceptaré lo que me has dicho, porque ni un hobbit es tan estúpido como para recorrer cientos de millas y jugarse el cuello por gastar un broma -.

" Venimos para hablar con tu tío sobre un asunto personal, pero también necesitamos que tu rey nos conceda una audiencia -.

" Difícil, muy difícil, y más en los tiempo que corren -. Aglon se echó la pica al hombro – Seguidme, os llevaré con mi tío, si vuestra misión es tan importante como parece no debemos perder más tiempo -.

El pintoresco grupo recorrió el intrincado laberinto de las Cavernas Centelleantes atrayendo miradas y comentarios, tanto de sorpresa y curiosidad como de animadversión. El tronar de yunques y martillos precedió al calor y ajetreo de las fraguas, grandiosas como sólo podrían serlo las de aquellos que añoraban las maravillas de Khazad-dûm.

" Tío Dwolin -.

Un enano de pelo negro surcado de hebras grises respondió a la llamada, soltando el martillo, dio algunas instrucciones a sus trabajadores antes de acercarse a su sobrino y a los visitantes.

" Inesperada sorpresa, sí señor – dijo tras saludar con sendos estrechones de manos al hobbit y al guerrero - ¿Qué hacéis en nuestro pequeño reino con lo enredado que se halla el mundo estos días? -.

" Por esto -.

Raf desenvolvió un objeto alargado, revelando un espléndido puñal a la luz de las forjas; la empuñadura era un halcón broncíneo en actitud de alzar el vuelo y entre sus patas, que formaban el pomo, una esmeralda.

" Debíamos transmitiros un mensaje: "aquel a quien fue destinado este puñal desea reclamar su pareja, en nombre del caballero blanco que os hizo el encargo" -. El hobbit sacó entonces una joya de su faltriquera, un enorme zafiro engarzado en un broche de plata con forma de estrella, cuyo reverso mostraba el sello de la Casa Real de Annúminas.

" También dijo que no pudo reunir las doscientas monedas de oro de Annúminas, pero que espera que esto sea suficiente -.

Dwolin tomó ambos objetos con una expresión de auténtica reverencia y emoción contenida.

" El muchacho... era él, por Mahal el Hacedor, era él -.

" Tenía razón cuando comentó que le recordaríais – sonrió Raf.

" Muy pocos han contemplado la que considero mi mejor obra, por eso recuerdo a cada uno de ellos – resiguió las formas del halcón – Estuve a punto de morir de pena cuando entregué este puñal a la sanadora que salvó a Aglon, pero una vida vale más que cualquier joya. Me alegra saber que no hice mal, que llegó a manos de su auténtico dueño... Ahora seguidme, y podréis llevaros aquel que falta -.

" Os lo agradecemos, maestro Dwolin, pero necesitamos un último favor -.

" ¿Cuál es, maese Colinaverde? -.

" Una audiencia con el rey -.

" ¿Qué tenéis que decirle? – preguntó el enano, reticente.

" Que Fiondil Glawaryonion, nieto de Elessar Telcontar y Arwen Undómiel, heredero al trono de Gondor, solicita su ayuda para desbancar del poder a aquellos que están arrasando todos los reinos: la Orden de Nogard y su rey títere de Minas Tirith -.

El silencio más absoluto se apoderó de todo el recinto ante la poderosa voz de Malburg. Dwolin devolvió el puñal a Raf.

" Os conduciré ante Thráin III, aunque no prometo nada, son días oscuros y nuestro rey no gusta de ayudar a otros -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

**N de A:** como ya sabéis han prohibido contestar a los reviews, así que pasaos por mi profile para ver la dire de la page web donde podréis encontrar dichas contestaciones. No pienso dejar en la estacada a mis lectores.


	21. Misión Cumplida

Misión cumplida

La blandura del colchón sólo podría equipararse a la ingravidez de una nube y el tacto de las sábanas al de los pétalos de una flor. Narielle abrió los ojos en una habitación pequeña y acogedora con tapices en las paredes; grandes ventanales dejaban entrar el aroma del bosque y las evanescentes voces élficas.

Sobre una mesa encontró una jofaina de plata con agua, y en una silla un vestido verde que cambiaba sutilmente de tono según la luz, igual que las hojas de los árboles. Una vez ataviada como correspondía, salió del cuarto.

Aquel lugar era como Amon Thranduil, una pequeña ciudad, pero su arquitectura lo sobrepasaba en maestría. Pasillos y salas se interconectaban a través de patios y puentecillos, todo abierto al exterior, como una invitación a la naturaleza para pasar e instalarse en la forma de cortinajes de enredaderas floridas o alfombras de hojas. Pero, más allá de lo material, la diferencia fundamental radicaba en sus habitantes; la mayoría eran noldor pero también podía verse Eldar, altos elfos que habían contemplado la luz bendecida y sus cuerpos aún parecían emanarla, dotándoles de una belleza difícil de soportar. Poderosos y solemnes y, no obstante, etéreos como un sueño que se desvanece al primer rayo de sol.

Narielle empezó a entender cómo pudo sentirse Fiondil al llegar a Bosqueverde; aquellos eran elfos, su raza, pero también era verdad que jamás podría identificarse con ellos.

- Aiya, ce vendë aran Thranduil o Eryn Lasgalen? -. (saludos, eres una niña del rey Thranduil de Bosqueverde?)

La pregunta la formuló una elfa de radiantes cabellos dorados, que sonreía restando severidad a unos hermosos aunque afilados rasgos aristocráticos.

- Mae, im Narielle -.

- Gen suilon, Narielle, im Tinwaiwen, aunque soy tan joven que todos me llaman Tinwen -. Realizó una somera reverencia, tomando un borde de su opalescente vestido rosa palo - ¿Nadie se ha preocupado de ser tu guía? -.

- Gil... esto, el caballero Elenear fue quien me encontró pero no conozco a nadie más, acabo de despertar -.

- Ni siquiera has almorzado, es una vergüenza, pensarás que somos unos pésimos anfitriones – dijo Tinwaiwen – Acompáñame -.

En el camino, la doncella le explicó a qué se destinaba cada zona de aquel palacio-casa y le presentó a varios de los elfos con los que se cruzaron. Un dulce aroma a alimentos recién horneados anunció la cercanía de las cocinas; solícitas doncellas les facilitaron en una bandeja todo aquello que pidieron junto con una botella de vino.

- Delicioso – dijo Narielle, mientras comían sentadas sobre la hierba en las cercanías de la casa.

- Me alegro, estos panecillos los preparé yo misma esta mañana -.

Tinwaiwen cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, dejando que la brisa lo acariciara. Narielle dio un respingo, había visto a otra persona realizar el mismo gesto cientos de veces, la misma expresión soñadora y feliz.

- ¿Quién eres? -.

La rubia noldo sonrió divertida.

- Me preguntaba si te percatarías de alguna semejanza, porque entonces significaría que decías la verdad -. Cruzó las manos en el regazo – Soy hija de Ilissë, la hermana de Glawaryon; según he oído, tú conoces el paradero del que es mi primo -.

- Se llama Fiondil – puntualizó Narielle – No os parecéis mucho, excepto por el pelo y ese gesto que acabas de hacer -.

- Siempre les gustó ese nombre... Fiondil -. Tinwaiwen frunció ligeramente el ceño y el parecido con su primo se volvió completamente evidente – Vienen a buscarte -.

En efecto, de los pórticos surgió la imponente presencia de Gilgaer con su túnica medianoche; Narielle lo imaginó pertrechado para la batalla y no dudó que su mera aparición serviría para batir todo un ejército en retirada.

- Aiya, joven Narielle, me alegra ver que despertaste -.

- Ah, suilad, hîr Gilgaer – sonrió al noldo – Estaba exhausta, aunque apenas pasé un día vagando por vuestras tierras -.

- Transcurrió medio ciclo lunar desde que pisaste el bosque hasta que yo di contigo y te salvé del sortilegio – corrigió él – Faltaba poco para que el agotamiento acabara contigo -.

- ¡Dos semanas¡por Araw! -.

Gilgaer y Tinwaiwen parecían divertidos con la espontaneidad de la extranjera.

- Se ha convocado al Consejo, los siete más grandes señores, para debatir las noticias que nos has traído -.

- ¿Queréis que asista? -.

- Mencionaste que deseabas nuestra ayuda, será un buen momento para presentar tu petición, joven Narielle -.

- Debes ir, es un honor ser invitado a uno de los concilios – dijo Tinwaiwen.

- Asistiré y expondré la misión que me fue confiada; guiadme, pues -.

El Consejo se reunía en uno de los patios ajardinados. Un árbol se alzaba detrás de cada una de las siete sillas, más parecidas a tronos de madera labrada, y seis de ellas ya estaban ocupadas cuando el noldo y la silvana llegaron. Los elfos y elfas allí presentes consiguieron amilanar a Narielle sólo con observarla, simplemente mostrando su curiosidad.

- Os presento a Narielle, una de los niños de Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen. Ha venido a nosotros con una misión, por eso solicité que se convocase un concilio – la presentó Gilgaer – Narielle, ellos son los Señores de Eryn Lindon, Macilothiel, Poldalcar, Ilissë, Heledir, Séretur, Vanyon, y yo mismo -.

- ¿Qué misión puede obligar a una muchacha a recorrer medio mundo? – interrogó una consejera pelirroja, muy pálida y modales ariscos – No creo que sólo la mueva la caridad de informarnos acerca del paradero del hijo de Glawaryon -.

- Macilothiel, permite que se explique y no la apremies – intervino un consejero de cabellos como el oro viejo y sonrisa calmada.

- Séretur tiene razón, a veces podéis ser muy desagradable, mi señora; dejad que hable –.

- Como queráis, Heledir, pero os advierto que traerá problemas -.

Narielle avanzó hasta encontrarse en el centro del círculo. La impertinencia de aquella dama elda le había recordado que ella no era ninguna mendiga para dejarse amedrentar, todo lo contrario, era descendiente por parte de padre de una de las Casas de Rivendel cuya tarea fue siempre velar por la seguridad de los miembros de la familia de Elrond, y, por parte de madre, estaba emparentada con la realeza sindar de Amon Thranduil. Era una princesa y una guerrera, digna del nombre que ostentaba.

- Soy Narielle, hija de Brilthorion, de la Casa de la Flor Dorada de Rivendel, y de Nimlassiël, princesa de Amon Thranduil -. Se inclinó ante los consejeros – He violado vuestro exilio voluntario en busca de ayuda, en nombre de Fiondil, hijo de Glawaryon, heredero del doble trono de los Edain. El mundo fuera de este bosque se desmorona. La falta de un rey fuerte ha permitido que surja una amenaza que va más allá de la mera usurpación del poder a la Casa Telcontar: la Orden de Nógard, Servidores de la Llama -.

- Nógard... pocos de los nuestros abandonan el bosque, pero todos han escuchado rumores sobre unos hombres de túnicas rojas y negro corazón, capaces de hechicerías más propias de las leyendas -. El elfo moreno y de rasgos adustos dignos de un juez, cruzó las manos en actitud reflexiva.

- Poldalcar, es imposible, la Antigua Magia abandonó Endor junto con Mithrandir y los Portadores de los Tres – razonó Séretur.

- Parte de esa magia aún vive en la Tierra Media -. La que habló era una elfa realmente hermosa, rubia, cuyo vestido era del color de los jacintos al atardecer: Ilissë – Los eldalië la ostentamos en mayor o menor medida, al igual que algunos de la raza de los naugrim. También quedan maiar, aunque el transcurrir de los milenios les ha convertido en meros fantasmas, espíritus de la tierra, el aire, el agua y el fuego -.

- Os aseguro que los rumores son ciertos – intervino Narielle, consciente del tiempo que había perdido ya en el viaje y del que perdían ahora discutiendo – He visto a esos hechiceros convocar al fuego, aún son pocos los nogardianos que dominan tal poder pero crecen día a día. No sé qué o quién les ha permitido acceder a esos conocimientos, pero es maligno; Fiondil, otro compañero y yo conseguimos entrar en el templo que han erigido en Minas Tirith... -. Los ojos azules se oscurecieron – En mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Decir que el miedo se apoderó de mí sería quedarse corto; no podía respirar, ni ver, como si una mano invisible se cerrara en torno nuestro... una noche que devora toda la luz -.

Narielle escrutó aquellos siete rostros y encontró incertidumbre y un miedo atávico a algo que muchos ni siquiera conocían. Pero había uno que sí había visto, había vivido y combatido esa oscuridad perdiendo todo cuanto amaba; el consejero que aún no pronunciaba palabra pero que, a ojos de la silvana, resplandecía más que los otros seis juntos. Alto incluso para cánones élficos, de cabello dorado hasta los hombros sujeto por una cinta de plata labrada, vestía una túnica nívea sin adornos. Sus rasgos eran nobles y hermosos como los de un noldo, aunque vacíos de arrogancia, suplida ésta por una profunda y nostálgica pena propia de un sinda que recuerda Menegroth. Todo él parecía emanar una tenue luz, en especial sus ojos celestes.

- Es imposible y sin embargo... -. Su voz era el sonido más perfecto que jamás escucharon los oídos de Narielle, qué maravilloso debía sonar un cántico en su boca.

- ¿En qué piensas, Vanyon? – preguntó Gilgaer.

- En la Sombra que puebla las peores pesadillas de los Eldar, del que Sauron apenas fue un pálido reflejo -.

Los allí reunidos intercambiaron miradas de espanto.

- No puedes hablar en serio, fue desterrado al Vacío Intemporal por sus iguales, más allá de las Puertas de la Noche Eterna de la que nada regresa excepto Anar – clamó Macilothiel.

- Es un Vala, podría llegar a hacerlo si cuenta con ayuda, y esos estúpidos mortales se están convirtiendo en su llave sin saber realmente a quién están adorando -. Vanyon se pasó una mano por el rostro – Cada vez que uno de esos nogardianos hace uso de la magia le permite irse poco a poco filtrando de nuevo en Arda -.

- ¿De qué balrogs estáis hablando? – protestó Narielle.

Vanyon clavó sus ojos en ella provocándole un estremecimiento.

- Del mil veces maldito por la raza élfica, Morgoth -.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los presentes, incluso a la joven silvana que escuchaba por primera vez ese nombre prohibido en Amon Thranduil, dónde era conocido por muy pocos como Morn, el Oscuro.

Los eldar comenzaron a discutir en ese idioma familiar y desconocido, el Quenya, dejando a Narielle sumida en sus pensamientos. Su vida se complicaba por momentos, había pasado de ser una guerrera élfica algo rebelde en Bosqueverde a la camarada del heredero al doble trono, que además se enfrentaba a una Orden maléfica que estaba a punto de importar del Vacío Intemporal al Mal encarnado. Maldita suerte la suya.

Sus reflexiones no duraron mucho y su paciencia con aquellos Altos Elfos aún menos. Si la situación era tan grave, el tiempo apremiaba; debía obtener una respuesta y volver con Fion lo antes posible, no se fiaba de nadie más que de ella misma para protegerle.

- Daro! -. (Stop!)

El patio quedó en silencio.

- Habláis demasiado y necesito una contestación ya, no creo que sea tan difícil para unos grandes y poderosos elfos como vosotros decidir si apoyáis a uno de los vuestros -.

- Te equivocas, pequeña, no es tan fácil -. Vanyon parecía mostrar cierta tristeza – No se decide si auxiliamos al hijo de un noble noldorin, sino a aquel que ocupará el trono de los Hombres -.

- No entiendo, Fiondil es Fiondil, un elfo¿qué más da si gobierna a los Hombres? -.

- Fiondil desciende del linaje de Lúthien, de los Peredhil, y, como tal, tiene derecho a elegir si comparte el Destino de los Elfos o el de los Hombres – explicó el rubio elda – El día que la corona del doble trono ciña su frente significará que ha tomado el camino opuesto a nuestra raza -.

Narielle sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Fiondil, un mortal?. ¿Condenado a morir en pocos años¿desaparecería como un árbol con demasiados inviernos sobre sus ramas?. No podía ser¿por qué siempre perdía a todos los que amaba¿por qué siempre se quedaba sola?.

Demasiado sumida en su dolor, ni siquiera notó las lágrimas que empañaron sus ojos y se derramaron por su rostro. Las primeras que vencían al orgullo desde la muerte de su padre.

- Votemos – decidió Gilgaer – I quena lá -. (Yo digo no)

Seis negaciones más tarde, Narielle se sentía más hundida aún si eso era posible. Había fracasado en su misión, además de averiguar el precio que pagaría por ayudar a Fiondil a alcanzar su destino. Le perdería... aunque, en realidad, quizás jamás le había pertenecido.

- Disculpadme -.

Narielle realizó una somera reverencia y abandonó el Consejo prácticamente corriendo. Entre su alterado estado de ánimo y que no conocía bien el lugar, tardó un rato en dar con su habitación. Mudó su bonita ropa por la de exploradora y cargó su ligero equipaje con las frutas que esperaban encima de la mesa. Necesitaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes, no soportaba permanecer más en ese perfecto y maravilloso rinconcito del mundo que tanto la hería al sentirlo como una burla a aquellos que vivían fuera de él.

- ¿Te vas? -.

La cabeza de Tinwaiwen se asomaba dentro del cuarto.

- Sí, no puedo perder más tiempo, me necesitan en otro sitio -. Se cruzó el macuto y el arco a la espalda – Si me muestras la salida del bosque te lo agradecería, Tinwen -.

- Por supuesto -.

Al abrir la puerta del todo, Narielle reparó en los ropajes rojo vinoso bajo la capa de la doncella, la empuñadura de una espada y la bolsa de viaje.

- ¿No irás a hacer lo que estoy pensando? -.

- Te acompaño – afirmó Tinwaiwen – Quizás no lleves un batallón de elfos, pero puedes contar conmigo y con mi hermano Nessorno, que nos espera fuera -.

- Es una locura -.

- Sé combatir, se nos enseña a dominar cada aspecto de la lucha, cualquier arma y toda táctica empleada en los últimos milenios; además poseo el don de la sanación, puedo comunicarme con los animales y tejer algunos hechizos sencillos. Y mi hermano es mucho mejor que yo – rebatió la doncella – Será mejor que partamos antes que alguien se percate de nuestra ausencia -.

La silvana cedió a los argumentos.

En la linde del bosque esperaba un noldo de corto cabello negro y brillantes ojos índigo, vestía de azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro; irradiaba vitalidad y fuerza, incluso apoyado indolentemente en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

- Selerince, ya creí que os habían atrapado a las dos -. (hermanita)

- Adoro tu confianza en mí, Neno – se burló Tinwaiwen – Narwen, te presento a mi hermano, Nessorno -.

- Un placer – saludó el elfo, al tiempo que cargaba su escaso equipo – Síganme, señoritas -.

Los tres se adentraron en la floresta justo desde el mismo claro en que Narielle había despertado ante Gilgaer. Alguien, desde las sombras que producía el atardecer, contempló su partida con una leve sonrisa aleteando en sus labios.

- Vanyon¿en serio crees que haces bien, Ilissë te ofrecerá en sacrificio a Elbereth cuando se entere que has permitido marchar a sus dos hijos, sobre todo después de haber perdido ya a su hermano -.

- Confía en mí, Elenear, algo me dice que esos dos pueden hacer mucho por Fiondil -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

- Lond Daer -.

Riana miró en la dirección que señalaba Noreas. Las altas torres, con pendones multicolores al viento, era lo primero que señalaba la cercanía de la ciudad. La velocidad del río fue disminuyendo a medida que el ferry se aproximaba a la desembocadura del Gwathlo.

Las murallas cubrían una urbe que se desplegaba a los dos lados del río y en torno al estuario formando el conocido como "Puerto Seguro". Una gran aglomeración de carros, animales y gentes esperaban en ante las puertas a que soldados con el emblema del pez espada revisaran sus equipajes; otro tanto ocurría en el río, su curso se estrechaba al llegar junto al muro gracias a una serie de cadenas para obligar a los barcos a pasar de uno en uno tras ser convenientemente inspeccionados.

- Se nota que es una ciudad que no rinde cuentas al rey – comentó Trandara – No les agrada la visita de espías cuando todos los nobles de esta zona conspiran contra la monarquía y la Orden -.

- ¿Todos? -. Noreas arqueó una ceja.

- Casi todo Endor odia a su actual monarca, simplemente la gente de aquí lo hace más abiertamente – sonrió la mujer, acomodando un ligero chal en torno a sus hombros. Lucía realmente regia con su vestido índigo plagado de sutiles bordados.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar así – comentó con evidente cinismo Riana.

Más soldados con la librea del pez espada, en azul celeste y blanco, abordaron el ferry para examinar su carga y tomar nota de los viajeros.

- Condesa Trandara Oeryn de Bosque Viejo, mis sirvientes Riana y Noreas -.

- Sed bienvenida a Lond Daer, señora – correspondió el soldado.

- Es la primera vez que visito la ciudad y me gustaría saber si podríais indicarme un buen alojamiento -.

- La mejor posada es La Corona de Espuma, os atenderán como corresponde -.

- Interesante nombre... creo recordar que vuestro gobernante, el señor de Angrenaith, falleció hace poco, decidme¿quién ostenta el poder ahora? – preguntó Trandara.

- Un joven noble del sur, señora -. El hombre terminó de revisar el macuto de Riana con una sonrisa – Longren Pharaigoshan, conde de Varvain -.

Cuando los guardias abandonaron el ferry, la sanadora se concedió una expresión entre divertida y ofuscada.

- Es sorprendente como el destino puede jugar con una misma -.

Riana rió.

- Me siento algo desorientado¿qué ocurre? – inquirió Noreas.

- Trandara conoce al conde de Varvain, de los torneos en Bree -.

- Ah – asintió el joven, sin hacer más comentarios.

Desembarcaron en el atestado muelle del otro lado de las murallas. Casi al momento, Riana decidió que le gustaba Lond Daer. No era por sus calles, pavimentadas y de enrevesada distribución; tampoco por sus edificios, que iban desde los toscos de los trabajadores portuarios a las imponentes mansiones que se adivinaban en la zona norte; ni siquiera por la sensación de prosperidad imperante; lo que caló en Riana fue la gente, su alegría y espontaneidad, los rostros vacíos de miedo.

- Hay niños -.

Noreas y Trandara siguieron la mirada de la morena. Un grupo de chiquillos jugaban a perseguirse en una plaza, saltando por encima de bancos, subiéndose al borde de la fuente y esquivando a los transeúntes que les echaban vistazos divertidos.

- En Bree los niños ya no juegan así, si no es dentro de las casas o patios privados – comentó Riana – Los padres temen que los servidores de la llama se los lleven -.

- Volverán a hacerlo – fue la replica de Trandara, antes de tomar a su amiga del brazo y conducirla calle arriba hacia un inmueble de tres pisos, La Corona de Espuma.

- Si queréis, puedo ir a indagar un poco por la ciudad – se ofreció Noreas, nada más pagaron su estancia en la acogedora y lujosa posada.

- No, quiero que te dirijas a casa del señor de Lond Daer y solicites audiencia en mi nombre – disintió Trandara – Dile que me mueven tanto motivos políticos como personales, y que tenemos prisa -.

Noreas obedeció las órdenes de Trandara con cierta reticencia, sobre todo cuando la mujer no permitió que Riana le acompañase.

- Dara, eres demasiado cruel con él -.

- Júrame que confías por completo en Noreas, tanto como lo haces en mí u otro de tus amigos, y jamás volveré a decir nada en contra del chico -.

Riana se mordió el labio, sin pronunciar palabra. Le gustaba Noreas, mucho, pero seguía sintiendo que existía algo que no encajaba del todo en él. Trandara esbozó su sonrisa de mamá gata satisfecha, al tiempo que arrojaba un montón de tela bordada color verde musgo a los brazos de la morena. Una vez desliada, resultó ser un bonito vestido.

- ¿Y esto? -.

- Visitar al gobernador de Lond Daer exige ciertas formas -.

Sin más explicaciones, Trandara obligó a Riana a dejar la posada. En la calle les esperaba un elegante cabriolé, que las llevó en un breve lapso hacia la elegante mansión que coronaba la parte alta de la ciudad. Apenas se bajaron del vehículo, un hombre entrado en años y ominosa presencia se plantó ante ellas con una pequeña escolta.

- Noble señora de Oeryn, nos honráis con vuestra visita -. Se inclinó de manera pomposa, sin que el cabello blanco se le moviese ni un milímetro – Soy Patricus, canciller de Lond Daer, será un honor escoltaros a presencia del gobernador -.

- Os lo agradezco. Ella es mi amiga y dama de compañía, es de absoluta confianza – dijo Trandara en respuesta a la suspicaz mirada del canciller.

Accedieron entonces a un patio ajardinado, de piedra y sombras vegetales, y de allí a un zaguán abierto pero custodiado por soldados.

- Hemos enviado al muchacho de regreso a la posada, señora – comentó Patricus, abrupto – Si dudáis tanto de su lealtad habría sido mejor que disfrutase de las comodidades de nuestra cárcel, en lugar de permitirle recorrer libremente la ciudad -.

- Me gusta ser retorcida, maese canciller, así ejercito el ingenio que me ha permitido mantenerme a salvo en estos turbulentos tiempos -.

- Me temo que no serán turbulentos mucho más si nos limitamos a mantener está actitud de resistencia pasiva -. Agitó su cabeza disgustado – Pero el señor no desea escuchar nada al respecto de una acción directa, ni a mí ni a su gente. El resto de nobles arden en deseos de lanzarse contra esas alimañas que han destrozado el espíritu y el honor de Arnor; pero sir Pharaigoshan se limita a repetir que no es el momento y que debemos esperar, y yo me pregunto ¿esperar a qué? -.

- Preguntémosle – sonrió Trandara, deteniendo sus pasos ante una puerta de madera labrada.

Del otro lado, surgió una sala inmensa con ábsides en sus esquinas. El centro lo ocupaba una gran mesa oval con el motivo de la rosa de los vientos en su superficie. La rodeaban unas cincuenta sillas de compleja manufactura, ninguna igual a otra.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices, mostrando emblemas nobiliarios, intercalados con cuatro amplios ventanales. Un hombre, de cabello y bigote tan negros como la pez, permanecía con los brazos cruzados a la espalda mientras miraba por a ventana que daba al Oeste, al mar. Era la primera vez que Trandara le contemplaba sin recubrimiento de metal alguno, ataviado con un sencillo jubón, calzas y una capa del azul de su estandarte.

No sólo Longren se giró al escuchar abrirse la puerta. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por un hombre joven, de cabello pajizo y tez morena, tañía lánguidamente un laúd sin que su rostro perdiera una expresión de burlón desafío. Sus ropas eran extrañas, una túnica colorida como las que usaban los hombres del lejano sur.

Y, lo que más llamaba la atención de toda la escena, un grupo de mujeres de diversas edades y ropajes que discutían como auténticos mariscales de campo entre mapas y pergaminos sobre tácticas de guerra.

- Vaya, Longren, ya podías avisar de tan distinguida visita a este humilde trovador para que hubiese buscado un atuendo decente -.

- Nástian, tú eres de todo menos humilde – replicó el caballero, alegremente – Sed bienvenida a mi ciudad, condesa de Oeryn, siempre representa un inconmensurable placer el contar con vuestra excelsa presencia -.

La respuesta de Trandara murió en sus labios cuando una de las jóvenes gritó "¡Rian!" y todas se abalanzaron para rodear a la muchacha.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Noreas? -.

- ¿Qué pasa con Fion? -.

- Qué más da, si se queda con uno yo me quedo con el otro, bwhahahah! -.

- Por encima de mi cadáver, y suelta la katana que te veo -.

- Que sepas que estoy de tu parte, Rian, muerte a la elfa sarnosa -.

- Mujer, Narielle no es tan mala -.

- Pero si al final no se quedará con el prota... ¿no? -.

Todas miran a otra en particular.

- ¿No pensaréis que voy a responder a eso, verdad? -.

- Buaaa, Elanta es mala -.

- Eso, con lo que se tarda en subir capítulos -.

- Sí, y luego le salen estas rayadas mentales -.

- Al menos nos deja hacer cameos -.

- Chicas -. Longren les llamó la atención – Tengo que hablar con mis invitadas a solas, luego terminaremos la reunión -.

- Ni hablar, aún no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en si usamos lanzallamas o ametralladora -.

- Hay tiempo -.

- No, don gobernador, si estas dos han llegado significa que no queda tiempo -.

- Luego, chicas -.

Todas pusieron cara de berrinche.

- Luego entonces -.

- ¡Nást, vente a tomar unas birras! -.

- Estooo, aunque es tentador, creo que me quedo – sonrió el trovador.

- Bah, aburrido -.

- ¿Dónde vamos? -.

- La taberna esa que vimos al llegar prometía -.

- ¿Beer´s Valley? -.

- Hay quien prefiere la coca cola -.

- ¿Tendrán aquí? -.

- Sí, Arda-Cola, no te jo... (pip) -.

- Pues yo tengo una amiga que se pilla pedales solo con fanta naranja -.

- Y luego dicen que nosotras estamos locas -.

Patricus cerró la puerta, con cara de circunstancia, y las voces de las jóvenes dejaron de escucharse. Trandara casi echaba humo de tanto concentrarse intentando recordar dónde había visto antes a aquella pandilla de desquiciadas.

- ¿Qué fue "eso"? -.

- Son mi gabinete de guerra, condesa, muy eficientes por cierto – sonrió Longren – Aunque resultan un tanto insólitas -.

- Gamberras, maleducadas y medio locas – gruñó Patricus.

- Dices eso porque le dieron el cambiazo a tu peluca por un gato – rió Nástian.

- ¡Hmpf! -.

Los ojos del gobernador recayeron en Riana con sincera curiosidad. Era raro que su gabinete mostrara tanto interés por una extranjera, de la que, además, parecían poseer una gran cantidad de información.

La muchacha ni se percató de ello, distraída en examinar las estatuas que reposaban en cada uno de los cuatro ábsides de la sala.

- Son aquellos que marcaron profundamente el devenir del Destino de los Hombres, por si sentís interés, joven doncella -.

Riana, en lugar de avergonzarse como habría hecho cualquier otra doncella, sonrió y sostuvo la mirada de Longren.

- ¿Quiénes son¿por qué tres de ellos carecen de rostro? -.

- Porque sólo los inmortales recordarían sus efigies – fue la respuesta del caballero – Nástian¿te importaría hacer los honores? -.

La esbelta mano arrancó nuevas notas al laúd, una límpida voz de barítono se sumó a la melodía.

- Escuchad, simples mortales, los nombres de los sabios y poderosos, de los reyes salvadores. Eärendil el Marino, Estrella del Alba y la Esperanza. Elros, padre de los Edain, Señor de la Tierra de la Estrella. Elendil, amigo de los elfos, estrella radiante aún en la derrota..Aragorn Evinyatar Telcontar, fundador del Doble Trono, señor y siervo de la última estrella de los inmortales. Escuchad, simples mortales, que la memoria no muera, que la leyenda no perezca, porque lo que hoy somos viene de tiempos remotos -.

Riana escrutó el rostro de Aragorn, el abuelo de Fiondil. Sólo la intervención de un gran poder podía haber arruinado la Casa Telcontar, porque cuatro siglos no eran nada comparados con los tres milenios que separaban a Elendil e Isildur de su heredero.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, joven dama? -.

- Cuantas preguntas – sonrió ella – Es Rianawyn, señor -.

Nástian palideció. Acababa de ubicar los rostros de aquellas dos damas.

- ¿Sólo Rianwyn? -.

- Riana de Bosque Viejo, o sólo Rian, no tengo un linaje del cual enorgullecerme como vos, soy hija de leñador -.

- Y, sin embargo, poseéis un porte que muchas grandes damas desearían para ellas mismas – replicó Longren.

- He disfrutado a menudo de la compañía de poderosos, unas veces deseada y otras impuesta, no sería de extrañar que algo de sus maneras y costumbres se me haya contagiado -.

Longren soltó una carcajada.

- Somos como una mala enfermedad para vos -.

- Oh, señor, no lo decía en ese sentido -. Esta vez Rian sí se ruborizó – Es sólo que, antes de ser acogida por lady Trandara, fui esclava de un capitán arnoriano al servicio de los Nogardianos -.

Aquello tensó los ánimos de los tres hombres presentes en la sala.

- No se preocupen – sonrió Rian – Fue culpa mía. Siempre tuve demasiados pájaros en la cabeza. De niña no hacía más que repetir que quería ser una doncella guerrera como la Eowyn de las leyendas -.

- Tú... -. Los ojos de Longren se abrieron, perplejos – Te recuerdo, del camino a Bree, hace... dioses, hace más de diez años -.

La morena le observó un instante desconcertada, pero entonces hizo memoria y desenterró un encuentro olvidado.

- El caballero de la profecía – exclamó Riana.

- ¿Le conoces, Rian? – preguntó Trandara, sorprendida.

- ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Bree, el primero al que vino Fion, Longren acampó con nosotros -.

- ¿"Recuerdas", un momento¿vosotras desde cuando os conocéis? – saltó el caballero.

- Nos criamos en la misma aldea, mi título es heredado de mi difunto marido – confesó sin tapujos la rubia – El resto es demasiado complicado de explicar -.

- Esto... -. Nástian levantó un poco la voz – Me encanta todo esto de qué pequeño es el mundo, yo fui trovador en Bree y os conozco a ambas, pero antes de nada una pregunta¿Fion llegó a salvo a Bosque Viejo? -.

- Sí – asintió Rian, reconociendo por fin al hijo de Carjory – Ha retornado a casa, ahora es Capitán de los Montaraces. Él representa el motivo por el que Trandara y yo hemos venido a Lond Daer -.

- No entiendo – dijo Longren.

- Fion descubrió su origen durante estos últimos años, es un elfo hijo de Silmariel, una de las hijas gemelas de Aragorn Telcontar -.

Patricus emitió un sonido ahogado. Nástian silbó admirado. Longren tomó una silla y se sentó, mareado.

- ¿Quieres decir que... que él...? – balbució Patricus.

- Que Fiondil es el heredero del Doble Trono y convoca a su servicio a todos los nobles de Enedwaith y Minhiarath para combatir contra la Orden de Nógard – concluyó Rian.

- ¡Absurdo! – protestó Nástian – Esos ejércitos no pueden hacer frente a los nogardianos en solitario -.

- Bueno, súmale unos cuantos regimientos de enanos, elfos, montaraces y los grupos rebeldes -.

- Ah, entonces vale -. El juglar se arrellanó en la silla y cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa – Os acompaño. Es hora de regresar a Eriador, además os vendrá bien tener al líder de los grupos rebeldes a mano durante el golpe de Estado -.

- El Destino los cría y ellos se juntan¿no, mi querido señor trovador? – se burló la morena.

- Por supuesto, mi querida señorita -.

- Las gentes de Lond Daer responderán al llamado de su rey – sonrió Longren – Patricus, empieza a informar a nuestros oficiales, y que todo se lleve en el mayor de los secretos para no alertar a los túnicas rojas -.

- Ah, como ordenéis, mi señor... ¿señor? -.

- ¿Qué, Patricus? -.

- ¿Esto es lo que estabais esperando? -.

Longren asintió, radiante de entusiasmo.

- Por curiosidad, mi señor – dijo Patricus - ¿Qué es eso de una profecía? -.

- Un caballero pronunció una profecía sobre mi cuna, que no he podido entender hasta hoy: _El Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste, todo lo que unido fue separado será, el caos se alzará sobre la Casa de los reyes inmortales, pero hay esperanza; tú cabalgarás, y enarbolarás la resplandeciente lanza por la estirpe sagrada, hallarás un hijo de los dioses de antaño en cuyo cabello anide el sol y sus ojos reflejen la luz de las ancestrales estrellas_ -.

- Sin duda es Fiondil – asintió la condesa.

Patricus abandonó la sala. Longren le pidió a Rian que tomase asiento y le hablase del heredero al trono. ¿Era bueno¿fuerte¿honorable?.

Trandara sonrió con ironía, su joven amiga acababa de convertirse en heraldo con sorprendente facilidad. Era inevitable, Rian seguía irradiando ese magnetismo que de pequeña la había convertido en líder del grupo y que le había permitido sobrevivir todos esos años.

- Vuestra amiga es alguien notable, condesa – comentó Nástian, parándose a su lado.

- Lo sé, aunque ella no sea consciente de lo especial que es -.

- Como Rianawyn ha dicho, "el Destino los cría y ellos se juntan" -. Sonrió con la picardía de quien conoce un secreto muy jugoso - ¿Sabéis lo que significa el nombre de vuestra bonita amiga? -.

- No -.

- "Pequeña reina" -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

Raf se removió, buscando una postura más cómoda en el catre, mientras miraba al techo y se preguntaba cómo habían terminado en los calabozos de Aglarond.

- Veamos¿qué pudo sentarles tan mal? – se rascó la cabeza – Vale que fuimos un poco bruscos para entrar al Salón del Trono, pero es que esos guardias fueron muy desagradables con nosotros y con Dwolin, además Malburg sólo les dejó inconscientes, ni que los hubiese matado. Y ese rey, pffff, se agradece que los hobbits no tengamos uno, qué personajes más insufrible, hace que la tía Ramatiesa parezca una abuelita de cuento de hadas; si eres alguien que insulta y berrea no puedes esperar que te traten de manera cortés... aunque quizás me pasé un poco con lo de que era tan pequeñajo y deforme que no se sabía si pensaba con la cabeza o con los pies... ¡noooo¡porque él me llamó deshecho humano¡soy un hobbit¡H-O-B-B-I-T¡leñe, o en su defecto somos medianos o periannath (en versión élfico pija)¿es que esta gente tiene complejo de gusano y no asoma la cabeza fuera del agujero nunca o qué? -.

Luego se puso a recordar cuando el enano, bajito y cabezón, empuñando el cetro y de pie en el trono (por lo que casi se suicida solito), empezó a gritar escupiendo a los cuatro vientos "¡a las celdas¡que les corten la cabeza¡que les corten la cabeza!". No sabía por qué aquello le dejaba cierta sensación de deja vú que...

- ¡Raf! -.

- ¡Malb? -.

El hobbit se puso de pie en el camastro y descubrió el rostro del guerrero del otro lado del ventanuco de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo has escapado? -.

- Digamos que nuestro amiguito rohir sabe hacer más cosas que montar a caballo -.

Sonó un breve raspar de metal contra metal y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Theomund sonriente que aún sostenía un alambre con la boca y algunas ganzúas en las manos.

- Excelente trabajo, Theo -.

- Gracias, me alegra ser útil -. El chico guardó sus herramientas - ¿Y ahora qué? -.

- Quisiera recuperar mis armas – dijo Malburg –, y deberíamos hablar con Dwolin. Me niego a regresar a casa y decirle a Fion que hemos fracasado, cuenta con nosotros -.

- No será fácil, este lugar es un maldito laberinto – dijo Raf.

- Yo recuerdo los lugares por los que hemos pasado – intervino Theomund – Puedo guiaros, pero vamos a llamar mucho la atención, quizás maese Raf y yo pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos pero tú, Malburg, eres un gigante entre los enanos -.

- Me quedaré en mi celda – resolvió el guerrero – Vosotros llegad hasta Dwolin, él encontrará la manera de sacarnos de Aglarond vivos -.

- ¿Y la ayuda a Fion? -.

- Tranquilo, joven compañero, creo que de eso podrá hacerse cargo también Dwolin, tiene mucho poder aquí, y quién mejor que un enano para convencer a otros enanos – sonrió Raf.

- Marchaos ya, podría venir alguien en cualquier momento y descubrir vuestra huida -.

El jovenzuelo y el hobbit se arrebujaron en sus capas y entraron en los túneles. Buscaron los caminos más oscuros, difícil por el eficiente sistema de iluminación, y poco transitados, consiguiendo pasar desapercibidos hasta que vieron aproximarse hacia ellos una patrulla armada. Raf empujó a Theomund dentro de una habitación sin pensar demasiado.

Varias gemas de poder reaccionaron ante la presencia de gente y colmaron la estancia de una tenue luz verde dorada. Había estanterías con joyas, variados objetos de metal de una manufactura espléndida, estatuas, telas enrolladas o tejidas en hermosas capas y túnicas, armas de gala, incluso juguetes.

- Parece un tesoro familiar – susurró Raf, sorprendido –, he oído a enanos de las Montañas Azules hablar de ellos. Lo raro es que la puerta estuviese abierta, sé que los enanos confían en sus iguales pero estas salas son casi algo sagrado para sus dueños -.

- Así que nos matarán si nos pillan aquí dentro – bromeó Theomund, más que tenso.

- Es probable -.

Unos cortinajes verdes ocultando algo de forma rectangular, llamaron la atención del hobbit. Cruzó la habitación y apartó un poco la tela, esperando que una trampa saltase en cualquier momento, algo que no sucedió. Dentro de una urna de cristal, colgado de una percha que simulaba un árbol blanco sin hojas, había un medallón transparente engarzado en oro con diminutas esmeraldas.

- Qué cosa más rara – comentó el chico, por encima de su hombro – Parece como si esos tres hilos de oro dentro del medallón brillaran solos -.

- No son hilos -. Raf parpadeó – Parece pelo -.

- _Muy acertado, maese hobbit_ -.

Chico y mediano acabaron sentados en el suelo del susto, iba a resultar que un fantasma guardaba el tesoro y por eso no había más seguridad.

- _No soy un espíritu como el de las Quebradas, podéis calmar vuestros corazones, no os haré ningún daño_ -.

- ¿Qué eres entonces? -.

- _Un eco de tiempos ya pasados... en realidad yo no debería estar aquí, pero mi biógrafa me pidió ayuda y no puedo negársela, los vecinos empezaban a quejarse de la escandalosa que teníamos día y noche berreando delante de casa y que iban a denunciarnos a la guardia maiar -._

- ¿Ein? -.

- _El medallón es el Kheled Klaure Uzbadil, "El cristal de la dama dorada", esos cabellos son míos _-. Ante la urna se formó la presencia translúcida de una mujer elfa vestida de blanco y cabellos dorados, como rayos de sol bordados en luz de luna, su belleza resultaba ofensiva a los ojos. – Dejemos de hacernos la interesante¿qué puedo hacer para ayudaros? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Por favor, no tengo todo el día, me esperan en breve para una importante partida de golf -. Les miró frunciendo apenas el ceño, tornándose completamente amenazadora - ¿Tenéis algún problema o no? -.

- Si se refiere a que mis dos amigos y yo estamos atrapados en Aglarond, el rey enano quiere cortarnos la cabeza, y nuestra misión de reclutar a los enanos para la guerra contra el usurpador del trono ha fracasado, pues yo diría que sí, que tenemos algún que otro problemilla -.

Incluso en semejante circunstancias, Raf se aferró a su buen humor y consiguió arrancar una sonrisa divertida a la aparición.

- ¿A quién sirves tú, señor perian? -.

- No sirvo a nadie, hago esto por ayudar a un buen amigo, Fiondil -.

- ¿Fiondil, es nombre élfico – se extrañó la dama. Sus ojos de zafiro parecieron traspasar al hobbit durante un instante y luego se abrieron sorprendidos - ¡El nieto de Arwen! -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? – preguntó Raf - ¿Sois maga o adivina? -.

La mujer elfa soltó una vibrante carcajada.

- Eso y mucho más -. A un gesto de su mano, la urna se abrió y el medallón acabó en su cuello otorgándole mayor nitidez – Sigo siendo sólo una proyección, de manera que no me toquéis o se descubrirá el ardid -.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer, señora? – inquirió Theomund, hablando por primera vez.

- Terminar con esto antes que empiecen la partida de golf sin mí, seguidme -.

Fue hasta la puerta y ésta se abrió como si temiese a la formidable dama. Una vez en los corredores, los enanos se apartaban a su paso mirándola con expresión que iba desde la sorpresa al terror más absoluto. Llegaron al Salón del Trono sin problemas.

- ¡THRAIN! -.

Su dolorosamente hermosa voz desgarró los corazones de la Corte del rey, el propio monarca se encogió en el trono hasta no ser más que un guiñapo. Dwolin también se hallaba presente, de rodillas y cargado de cadenas ante su señor, aunque ahora miraba incrédulo a los recién llegados.

- ¡Thrain¡por Elbereth¿qué significa todo esto? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Has encerrado a los emisarios del rey de Arnor y Gondor, negándote a escuchar una legítima petición de socorro, la cual te beneficia -.

- Ninguna mujer va a decirme lo que debo hacer, mucho menos una elfa – gruñó el rey, demasiado estúpido para estar asustado por mucho tiempo.

- Pobre discurso para una mente pobre -.

El rey empezó entonces a despotricar como había hecho en su primer encuentro con Raf, Malburg y Theo, sólo que en esta ocasión insultaba a alguien infinitamente más peligroso e infinitamente menos paciente.

- Quizás una mujer cualquiera consienta tus malos modos y destemple, pero yo soy Ninquenís entre los Noldor, Klaure Uzbadil para los enanos, en otro tiempo reina de Eregion y Lothlórien¿osas desafiarme, mero deshecho de la orgullosa raza de los naugrim? -.

La dama clavó en él sus ojos y Thrain se enfrentó a horrores que nadie podría imaginar ni soportar; se puso blanco, luego gris, y cayó del trono con un golpe seco como el de un fardo de arena, la corona se soltó de su cabeza y rodó hasta el lado de Dwolin. Nadie respiraba en la amplísima sala.

- Elbereth, qué dolor de cabeza -. Ninquenís sonrió levemente al aterrorizado maestro herrero - ¿Dwolin es vuestro nombre? -.

- Sí, poderosa señora -.

- He infringido como medio millón de normas al dejaros sin rey, quizás si coloco otro en su lugar, que además sea justo e inteligente no me reprendan – su sonrisa se amplió al tiempo que las cadenas de Dwolin se abrían – Levantaos pues, Uzban Khazad, y tomad vuestra corona -.

- Pero yo... -.

- Estás emparentado en línea directa con Gimli, fundador de Aglarond y amigo de los elfos, la sucesión es legítima y los Valar saben cuanto lo agradecerán tus súbditos -. Señaló con un elegante gesto al hobbit y al muchacho – Sólo te pido a cambio que ayudes a ciertos embajadores, mi tataranieto se sentiría desolado si fracasan -.

- ¿Vuestro tataranieto? -.

- Fiondil, hijo de Silmariel, hija de Arwen, hija de Celebrían, mi hija – enumeró con tono orgulloso – Es agradable cuando la familia consigue no decepcionarte -.

- ¡Sois Galadriel! – exclamó Raf entonces.

- ¿No te habías percatado aún, me decepcionas, maese Colinaverde, esperaba más de alguien emparentado con los Tuk – bromeó la dama – Debo irme, ahora el resto queda en vuestras manos. Namarië -.

Los contornos de la antigua reina élfica se difuminaron hasta que sólo quedó el medallón sobre el suelo de basalto pulido. El hobbit lo tomó y fue junto a Dwolin, sin mediar palabra depositó la joya en sus manos y, tras recogerla, la corona en su cabeza.

- Ahora, majestad¿os importaría echarnos una mano, tenemos algo de prisa -.

**O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o**

N. de A: Vale, se me piró la pinza un poco¿y qué? XP Más comentarios y contestación a los reviews en mi Livejournal, la dire en mi profile. Aunque lo escribiré mañana, porque ahora hay que mimir que hay Uni, ains, la vuelta a la rutina.


End file.
